Juegos del Destino
by RitaAsabati
Summary: Draco y Hermione jugarán, ganarán y perderán, respectivamente; pero, el destino se encargará de hacer su propio juego, en el que habrá algo más que perder o ganar… Hr&D
1. Él me mintió

**Bienvenidos a esta Nueva Historia**

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de **_J.K. Rowling._**

**RECUERDEN:** Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _**DraMione.**_

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **En este Fic habrá principalmente Drama y Romance. También, es necesario decir que narré usando un lenguaje fuerte y despectivo en ciertas partes, principalmente donde me dejo llevar por los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy.

**Espero que les guste…**

"…_Draco y Hermione jugarán, ganarán y perderán, respectivamente; pero, el destino se encargará de hacer su propio juego, en el que habrá algo más que ganar o perder_…"

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: <strong>_Él me mintió_** [Amanda Miguel]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

_**Él me mintió**_

Muchos estudiantes agradecieron el sol que comenzaba a iluminar en el cielo sobre ellos. Era agradable apreciar los cálidos rayos atravesar las diversas ventanillas del Castillo. En aquella época, en donde el frio se comenzaba a sentir, siempre aquel brillante astro era bien recibido, aunque, por consiguiente, indicará el inicio de un nuevo día. El inició de diversas actividades, como las clases, que no ha muchos le agradaban.

En una de las Salas Comunes de Hogwarts, un grupo de estudiantes con túnica negra y ciertos adornos en verde, estaban platicando. Entre sonrisas hacían uno que otro chiste obsceno, hasta ofensivo hacia algunos de sus compañeros y rivales, como ellos mismos les llamaban a los estudiantes de cualquier Casa que no fuera la suya.

Draco Malfoy, el conocido _Príncipe de Slytherin_ era el que sobresalía en aquel montoncito de chicos, sentados en los muebles de cuero negro que adornaban la Sala Común. El rubio resaltaba precisamente porque su voz siempre sonaba segura y sus gestos eran fríos y calculados. Draco era la envidia de muchos de sus compañeros del género masculino, en cambio, en el bando de las féminas era el más deseado. Sus ojos grises y su piel blanquecina hacían un contraste que hacia delirar y suspirar a más de una, pero no era solo eso, su sonrisa juguetona, aquella que sabia dibujar en el momento indicado, era lo que verdaderamente estremecía a las féminas.

Unos cuantos días atrás, los amigos de Draco habían hecho una apuesta y él no dudó en aceptar, sin siquiera escuchar de qué trataba. Todos los presentes habían apostado que el Slytherin que consiguiera ganar el mayor número de besos, sería el ganador de una escoba de última generación. Las únicas condiciones de aquel juego, eran mostrar pruebas.

Precisamente, por aquella razón Draco estaba tan radiante y sonriente. Él encabeza la lista de los que habían besado a más chicas en aquel corto tiempo. El que lo seguía en el segundo lugar debía trabajar horas extras para poder igualarlo, al menos. _Él era el Príncipe de Slytherin_ y eso le daba ciertas ventajas, aparte de comodidades como una habitación únicamente para él.

Draco Malfoy amaba lo que era y muchos también lo hacían, pero justo allí, en aquella Sala Común, alguien lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, mientras de forma disimulada hacia puños con sus manos. Precisamente se trataba del Slytherin en segundo lugar. Theodore Nott.

— ¡Draco! — El chico llamó la atención del blondo y no solo eso, la de todos los presentes en aquel lugar — Felicidades, al parecer serás el ganador — Trató de que su voz no sonara irritada, pero no logró conseguirlo. Draco sonrió con suficiencia, mientras asentía dándole la razón — ¿Qué te parece si hacemos las cosas diferentes?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Quiso saber el blondo.

Draco apoyó su espalda en el mueble y extendió los brazos a los largo del mismo. Por lo general, al sentarse mantenía sus piernas cruzadas y aquella no era la excepción. Aristocracia en su estado puro era lo que irradiaba Draco Malfoy.

— Hablo de que, en vez de besar a tantas, solo apostemos besar a una… — Guardó por un momento silencio. Todos estaban a la espera de lo que continuaba — A la más difícil de todas.

Draco comenzó a reír al escuchar aquello y los que lo apoyaban lo siguieron; aunque, no podían negar que seguían interesados en lo dicho por Nott. ¿Quién era aquella mujer, que Theodore consideraba la más difícil? Preguntas como ésta se la hacían los integrantes del grupillo y las chicas que miraban alrededor de ellos.

— Ninguna es difícil, Theodore — La voz de Draco sonó segura, aun cuando habló entre risas.

— ¡Hermione Granger!

Soltó el Slytherin y una masiva extensión de silencio se expandió en la Sala Común. Las féminas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, mientras no dejaban de mirar a Draco y a Theodore, que se habían vuelto los únicos jugadores de aquel juego.

— Es una inmunda y asquerosa _sangre sucia _— Comenzó a insultarla el rubio. Draco se veía muy molesto — Nunca estaría con ella. Ni a un solo metro cerca de ella. ¡Nunca! — Vociferó. Theo rió.

— ¿Draco Malfoy tiene miedo?

— ¡No! — Gritó como respuesta. Los espectadores miraban atentos y en silencio.

— Entonces… — Theo extendió la mano hacia el rubio — ¿Trato? — Inquirió con una sonrisa de preponderancia.

Draco dudó un instante, pero al ver el gesto de grandeza en el rostro de su compañero de Casa, no pudo negarse. Debía aceptar su desafío y ganar. Por algo era el Gran _Príncipe de Slytherin_. A su alrededor comenzaron nuevamente los siseos.

Durante aquel día de clases, Draco trató de alejar tan solo un segundo la molestia que sentía y sobre todo, el asco al pensar en lo que debía hacer para ganar. El rubio se carcomió el cerebro en busca de una idea, algún plan que lo ayudara a hacer las cosas rápidas.

Cuando el Slytherin salió de unas de sus clases, pudo observar a la Gryffindor saliendo de un salón contiguo. Titubeante caminó hasta ella. Debía acercarse a la asquerosa castaña hasta lograr su cometido. Una idea vino a su cabeza en el preciso instante en el que caminaba hacia la chica. Intencionalmente, chocó con ella. Aquello era parte de su plan, pero sin siquiera sospecharlo, los dos amigos de la castaña, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, salieron del salón tras ella.

— ¡No la toques! — Gritó el pelinegro sacando con agilidad su varita.

— ¡Estúpido _hurón_! ¿Te equivocaste de camino? — Se burló Ronald con molestia.

— Pero, miren… si son la _Comadreja_ y el _Cicatrizado_ — Canturrió esta vez el Slytherin.

Otra cantidad de insultos se lanzaron entre ellos, mientras Hermione convencía a sus amigos de que alejarse era lo mejor. Una sanción no le vendría bien a ninguno de los cuatro. A los minutos, después que la castaña se cansó de jalonear sus túnicas y que estos se quedaran sin ofensas nuevas, partieron. Draco maldijo la existencia de Theodore Nott y sobre todo, la de esa maldita _sangre sucia_ y sus idiotas amigos.

Durante las horas restantes de aquel día, Draco continuó pensando en lo que debía hacer. Lo único que tenía claro era que debía acercarse a ella cuando estuviese sola. De pronto, una sonrisa surcó sus labios y sin más, salió con seguridad de su habitación.

El blondo supuso donde podría estar la castaña y durante toda su trayectoria no dejaba de reírse y burlarse de ella. Cuando llegó a la Biblioteca, rió en lo bajo. Allí estaba la Gryffindor como lo había imaginado.

— Asquerosa _come libros_ — Susurró mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro.

Mientras más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta de lo patética que era la Leona. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas no reír, pero se le hacía inevitable al mirar a semejante joven sin vida social, como el mismo decía. El rubio observó como la castaña pasaba las hojas del desgastado libro con sutileza, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía la pluma con firmeza y escribía en un pergamino frente a ella. También, logró notar como su frente se fruncía al tiempo que leía.

Draco Malfoy bufó. Granger le daba asco, pero sobre todo, lastima. Era hija de _Muggles_ y lo único que hacía era estar en esa silenciosa y anticuada Biblioteca. El blondo a regañadientes se acercó a uno de los estantes y tomó un libro cualquiera. No se preocupó ni por leer el titulo del mismo.

— Granger — Trató de llamar su atención, pero la chica no realizó mayor gesto. Draco bufó por lo bajo — Mmm… Granger, ¿Podrías ayudarme? — Esta vez su voz sonó más fuerte y gentil en partes iguales.

Hermione logró escucharlo y dejó de mirar su libro para observarlo. Se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy parado allí, justa al frente de ella. La castaña arqueó una ceja con suspicacia, mientras depositaba su pluma en el tintero.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? — La voz de la Gryffindor sonó brusca.

En realidad, Hermione Granger tampoco soportaba a Draco Malfoy. El blondo insultó internamente la existencia de la chica frente a él y la del propio Nott, nuevamente.

— Tengo una duda sobre algo que sale en éste libro — Explicó Draco tratando de sonar amable, pero la furia comenzaba invadirlo a tal punto que su mano libre había formado un puño. Hermione dudó un momento y luego habló.

— Pásamelo — Pidió extendiendo su mano.

El blondo no lograría nada entregándole el libro, así que conteniendo la respiración recorrió la mesa y se paró justa a su lado. Draco se inclinó lo suficiente hasta estar a la altura de Hermione, la cual permanecía sentada.

No era la primera vez que Draco hacia ese tipo de cosas. Él era un experto. Se acercó aun más a ella, tanto, que sus mejillas casi se rozaban. El rubio abrió el libro en cualquier página y rápidamente hizo una pregunta. Él era ágil.

La castaña estaba anonadada por la cercanía. La exquisita colonia del blondo inundó la nariz de Hermione, sin duda, era una de las más finas y caras. La Gryffindor intentó responder de forma segura la pregunta del Slytherin, pregunta que en realidad era un tanto estúpida. Solo quería saber si estaba de acuerdo o no, con lo que decía el libro. Cuando Draco habló, miró fijamente a Hermione. Los ojos grises del rubio causaron el mismo efecto que en las otras chicas. Él podía notarlo y eso lo ayudaba a confirmar que ningún era difícil. Ninguna.

— Mmm… sí, estoy de acuerdo — Respondió Hermione titubeante.

La chica desvió rápidamente la vista hacia su propio libro. La intensidad de aquellos ojos la turbaron. El rubio especuló que por aquel momento ya era suficiente.

— Gracias, Granger — Dijo y se alejó, pero a su cabeza llegó una nueva idea. Paró sus pasos de pronto y giró para volverla a mirar — Aun no he terminado el trabajo que mandó McGonagall porque tengo una pequeña duda — Draco se sintió estúpido al decir aquello, pero no encontraba nada mejor — Me pregunto, si podrías ayudarme — Su voz sonó gentil, nuevamente. Hermione, sin pensar, asintió y Draco sonrió — Nos vemos mañana — Sin más salió de la Biblioteca, mientras tras de sí, dejaba a una Hermione Granger arrepentida por haber aceptado.

Draco, asqueado, fue a su habitación y se dio un baño que duró largos minutos. Sin dudar, tiró su ropa en el cesto. Cuando se vistió y peinó su cabello nuevamente, decidió bajar, pero antes de ello, trató de tranquilizarse. Estaba muy alterado aun por culpa de la cercanía con Hermione. Se obligó a pensar que todo lo hacía por su propio bien y sin más, salió de allí. Una vez en la Sala Común Draco se sentó en uno de los finos muebles. Allí estaba Theodore.

— ¡Nott! — Exclamó haciendo gestos con la mano para que el chico se acercara. El Slytherin se sentó justo al frente de él — ¿Has logrado algo con Granger? — Quiso saber.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Aseguró y Draco se molestó. Theo no podía ganarle — Hoy me acerqué a ella — Siguió con sus falsas palabras. Tan solo hacia aquello para provocar al rubio y lo estaba logrando — ¿Y tú?

— También y te seré sincero, ha sido lo más desagradable que he hecho en mi vida — El blondo habló de forma amenazante.

— ¿Ya no quieres apostar? — Inquirió Theo con una sonrisa. Draco estuvo a punto de afirma, pero el chico fue más rápido — Ahora, serás… ¿Draco Malfoy _el cobarde_? — Inquirió y el rubio se enfureció.

— ¡No! Yo no soy ningún cobarde. Además, yo no dije nada de salirme de la apuesta — Gritó y Theodore volvió a sonreír.

El platinado se paró de un tirón y fulminó a todos los que estaban en la Sala Común. Theodore Nott rió por aquello y el resto de sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Draco se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente.

Theo estaba seguro que el rubio no conseguiría ganar la apuesta, pero por si las dudas ya tenía el dinero preparado para comprar la _Saeta._ Por supuesto, Theodore Nott nunca se acercaría a una _sangre sucia_. Ni lo intentaría, pero nadie sabía eso, tan solo él, por los momentos. Hermione Granger, ni ninguna hija de _Muggles_, eran de su tipo.

— Maldita seas _sangre sucia_ — Murmuró Draco, mientras recostado de espaldas daba puños al colchón — Maldito Nott. ¡Malditos todos! — A los pocos minutos, cuando logró tranquilizarse, pudo al fin dormir.

Esa noche Draco durmió perturbado. No quería estar cerca de Hermione. No otra vez.

La Gryffindor, por su parte, estaba sentada en su Sala Común con un libro abierto entre sus piernas. Un libro que no lograba leer. La chica no podía dejar de recordar los grises ojos que la miraron de forma penetrante hace unas horas atrás.

De pronto, sus amigos, Ron y Harry se sentaron a sus costados, uno a cada lado y comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch. En ese momento, Hermione percibió un olor a flores, ladeó su cabeza un poco y descubrió que Ronald olía así. De forma disimulada, se acercó esta vez a Harry y notó que éste producía un olor a madera. A madera como las escobas, como su _Saeta de Fuego_.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó el pelinegro de pronto. Hermione, sonrojada, pensó que había sido descubierta, así que se enderezó rápidamente.

— Nada — Dijo de forma tímida. Se sentía verdaderamente apenada. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí extrañados.

— Harry, quizás debiste preguntar ¿Qué lees? — Habló Ron con su peculiar tono de voz gracioso.

Hermione aun sonrojada, comprendió que había malentendido las cosas. Observó a Harry y le habló serena.

— En estos momentos, en realidad, no haga nada más que escucharlos. Antes, trataba de leer — Contestó de forma inteligente.

Harry y Ronald sonrieron. Cerca de ellos pasaron los gemelos y no dudaron en seguirlos, dejándola sola nuevamente.

Hermione se sintió estúpida. Aquel acto de oler a sus amigos, lo hizo, pensando en cierto rubio, en aquel olor que él transmitía. Sin haberlo notado antes, ella, buscaba ese aroma, quería volverlo a olfatear y creyó, que quizás, en sus amigos lo encontraría. Se equivocó.

Se reprochó por aquello y se obligó a leer el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas. Lo logró por pocos minutos. Derrotada, subió a su cuarto. Después de un cálido baño se recostó y no logró conciliar el sueño tan pronto como creía, ya que estaba lo suficiente cansada como para lograrlo. A su mente seguía viniendo el Slytherin. Su voz la recordaba tan viva, pero aun peor, era la amabilidad con la que le habló. Aquello aun la perturbaba.

Respiró profundo y decidió comenzar a contar los pequeños puntos en el cielo, que podía percibir desde su ventana. Esas eran brillantes estrellas.

— Uno… dos… tres… — Comenzó tratando de lograr dormir, o por lo menos, dejar de pensar y al fin, logró ambas.

Hermione logró conciliar el sueño. Logró olvidar por un momento el rostro de blondo, su olor, su amabilidad, su voz… esto, solo lo consiguió pocas horas. Su cabeza, comenzaba a jugar en su contra…

_Hermione estaba parada en uno de los inmensos estantes llenos de libros, en la Biblioteca. Una Biblioteca más blanca de lo habitual, más pura hasta cierto punto._

— _¿Dónde está? _—_ Susurraba ésta mientras sus dedos iban señalando cada título de los libros muy bien organizados. Ella buscaba un texto específico._

_El silencio en aquel lugar era agradable. Pero, ella, ella se sentía perturbada, necesitaba comenzar a leer aquel libro, que más que serlo, era una guía, donde le explicarían… donde le ayudarían a ser la mejor, en algo que nunca antes había experimentado._

— _Creo que esta vez, no soy yo el que necesita ayuda ¿Buscas algo? _

_Alguien habló tras ella. Esa voz, esa voz tan fina, tan prolija, sobretodo, tan amable, ella la conocía. Él estaba ahí, era él._

_Dudosa, no realizó ningún gesto. No se movió. Su dedo, aquel que se movía frenético en los libros, ya no lo hacía, ahora yacía estático, junto a sus otros cuatro compañeros, posados en el pecho de la castaña._

_Hermione siguió allí. Dándole la espalda a aquella voz que suponía era la de él. Estaba segura que era su voz._

— _¿Quieres que me vaya? _—_ Volvieron a preguntar. _

_Esta vez, sintió como sus labios se movieron involuntariamente. Percibió que sin permiso querían gritar que no. _

_Escuchó aquel peculiar sonido que hacían los zapatos al tocar el suelo cuando una persona caminaba. Temió. Temió que aquellos pasos sean los de él alejándose y sin pensarlo giró sobre sus pies._

_Y allí, allí estaba él. Muy cerca de ella, tanto, que su respiración la sentía sobre su frente por la diferencia de alturas. Él estaba allí. Él sí había caminado, pero no a la salida como supuso la castaña, sino hacia ella._

— _¿Necesitas mi ayuda? _—_ Volvió a preguntar un rubio, mientras clavaba sus grises ojos en unos castaños que no perdían el tiempo pestañando. El chico, desilusionado por su mutismo, volvió a hablar _—_ Noto que tu silencio, es un no, pero debo seguir intentado _—_ Comentó con una sonrisa. La más hermosa de las sonrisas._

_Hermione, no podía responder, no sabía que decir. Temía que sus palabras sonaran tan bajas y que él no pudiese escucharlas. Hermione Granger temía y sobre todo, estaba hipnotizada. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquel perfecto rostro, ni mucho menos, de aquello que la tenia seducida. Sus ojos, grises como un cielo nublado, cielo que siempre le gustaba porque sabía que luego vendría la lluvia y verla caer, escucharla mientras leía, era su mayor pasatiempo; aunque, mirar esas esferas tan plateadas como el mercurio, le ganaban a cualquier cosa._

_Draco inclinó su rostro, hasta tal punto donde solo cortos centímetros separaba una nariz de otra._

— _¿Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda? _—_ Murmuró, mientras estampaba su cálido aliento en el rostro de la mujer frente a él. Ella, siguió en silencio _—_ Solo, dime. Dime que me vaya y lo haré _—_ Susurró y se acercó aun más, tanto, que sus narices se rozaban y aquello, no se sentía mal._

_Hermione quería gritarle que se quedará y articuló sus labios, pero voz, voz no salía de ellos. Trató de intentarlo nuevamente, pero con más fuerza y no ocurrió nada. Parecía, como si él no lo notara, como si él no pudiese ver sus labios moverse, como si no pudiese leerlos. Sus ojos grises seguían igual de penetrantes y no cambiaban de objetivo, solo veían los ojos castaños, pero parecía como si no notaran el temor que existía en estos._

— _No es necesario que lo digas _—_ Murmuró el chico derrotado. Su voz, su voz solo era un hilillo. De la nada, hizo aparecer un libro grueso y grande sobre la mesa más cercana _—_ ¿Es esto lo que buscabas, cierto? _—_ Inquirió._

_La castaña posó lo ojos en aquel ejemplar que llevaba como título… _Guía para el primer amor. _Sí, eso era lo que de forma frenética buscaba y él, él lo tenía bajo su poder. _

— _Adiós _—_ Dijo sin más el blondo. _

_Dio un paso hacia atrás aun mirándola y ella, ella trató de moverse, de volverse acercar, pero sus pies no se movían. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sus manos no cumplían con lo que ella les pedía. Quería sostenerlo, abrazarlo, gritarle que no se vaya. Pero no, no podía. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio y sin más, desapareció._

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Draco, no!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntas y balbuceos comenzaron a escucharse en una de las habitaciones en la Torre de Gryffindor. Las luces, una a una comenzaron a iluminar aquel lugar.

Hermione desconcertada, notó que estaba sentada en su cama, cubierta de sudor. Un sudor que formaba una capa en su frente y cuello mayormente. Miró a los lados y vio a sus amigas de cuarto observándola y preguntándole cosas que para ella solo eran bulla, ruido descomunal. Con sus manos tapó sus ojos, queriendo desaparecer, no solo de aquel lugar donde la perturbaban, donde una de sus compañeras insistía en que había mencionado a un Slytherin, al más odiado de todos y por su nombre; quería desaparecer las imágenes, el recuerdo de sus ojos, la amabilidad que aun siseaba en su odio, el sutil movimiento de sus labios al hablar. ¡Quería despertar! Estaba sumergida en una pesadilla, en su propia pesadilla, que para su pesar, comenzaba a ser, su propia vida, sus horas, sus minutos, el objetivo de sus ojos, el núcleo de sus pensamientos. Él, él era esa pesadilla.

Intentó calmarse y calmar a sus amigas. No trató de mentir, no trató de disimular que había exclamado su nombre; solo dijo, que había tenido una pesadilla, donde estaba sufriendo y él de pronto aprecia. A decir verdad, aquello era cierto. Sufrió en ese sueño, al no poder mover su cuerpo, al no poder hablar, al no poder pedirle que no la dejara.

Una vez logró que las chicas apagaran las bombillas de sus lámparas y volvieran a reconciliar el sueño, ella, trató de hacer eso ultimo. Pero, las tres horas que aun faltaban para el desayuno, las pasó despierta; sin lograr dejar de pensar en el blondo que con un solo contacto había dañado su día, su noche y el resto de su vida.

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por la ventanilla de su cuarto compartido, agradeció a los cielos, que por fin, podía levantarse y mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas que no sean las dos esferas grises que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

Hermione junto a sus amigos, fue a cada una de las clases que tenía esa mañana. Trató de prestar toda la atención a cada una de ellas y lo lograba. Eso ayudaba a dejar de lado los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla. Sin embargo, más de una vez sintió un peso sobre ella, como el de una mirada, pero no se permitía girar. No quería saber quien la miraba, temía, que quizás fuese su peor pesadilla. Aquello era absolutamente imposible, él no podía estar mirándola, se decía ella misma para calmarse.

Sin embargo, sí era él. Era el rubio el que esporádicamente la miraba a regañadientes. Muy temprano había discutido con sus amigos, había mencionado que no soportaría mucho estar cerca de Granger y nuevamente lo habían llamado cobarde. Quería ganar esa apuesta de una vez por todas, así que debía ir saltando pasos para lograr seducir a la Gryffindor. Asqueado, solo lograba verla cortos segundos, no más. Simplemente no podía observarla por más tiempo, la repudiaba y lo hacía aun más, porque ni una sola vez le devolvió la mirada, ni una y aquello era un punto menos para su juego personal, para su vanidad.

Por fin, las clases por ese día habían terminado. Hermione trató de entrar de forma silenciosa a la cálida monotonía de sus días, en donde sus amigos, las clases y los libros eran los protagonistas, no cierto rubio que como un indeseable virus comenzaba a habitar dentro de ella y lo que era peor, a reproducirse, sin permiso.

La castaña comió solo lo necesario en el almuerzo, no estaba de ánimos para degustar, ni mucho menos para entablar grandes conversaciones y allí, en el Comedor, con sus amigos, constantemente surgía una, donde ella siempre intervenía, pero hoy, hoy no.

Sin más, decidió ir a su lugar de paz, a aquel recinto silencioso que amaba tanto como a su propio hogar. Era su lugar favorito de todo Hogwarts. La Biblioteca.

Draco, en cambio, una vez terminadas las clases se había ido directo a su cuarto. No quería comer, después, si le daba hambre, buscaba la manera de alimentarse, era fácil, muy fácil lograr lo que quería y ahora, en estos momentos, solo quería ganar aquella bendita apuesta que había hecho un maldito día.

El rubio sentado en su cama cavilaba la posibilidad de no ir a la Biblioteca. De darse por derrotado por primera vez, solo por esa vez.

Para él no existía mujer difícil, como Theo etiquetó a la propia Gryffindor. Para él, solo había mujeres desagradables y Hermione Granger era la que encabezaba su lista personal. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo llamarían cobarde? Se hacia esa pregunta más de una vez y la respuesta era fácil, poco. ¿Necesitaba una escoba nueva? Para nada, ¡Por Merlín! Era Draco Malfoy, podía suministrarle a un ejército de personas escobas voladoras de la más alta tecnología y aun así, podía disfrutar del resto de su cuantioso dinero. Así que, la única pregunta que se le dificultaba responder era…

— ¿Qué perdería si simplemente dejo a Theo ganar? — murmuró en voz alta, mientras cavilaba la mejor respuesta.

Tardó unos segundos en armar cada aspecto negativo en su cabeza. Cuando lo logró, cuando tuvo la respuesta, tomó su terminado trabajo de trasformaciones y lo hizo añicos. Resignado, salió rumbo a encontrarse con la mugrosa _sangre sucia_, como el mismo le decía.

Decidió seguir participando en aquella apuesta porque su fama, era mucho más importante que aquella desagradable mujer. Él era famoso, porque todo lo que quería, lo tenía; porque todas caían rendidas a sus pies y a Hermione Granger, desde que hizo la apuesta, la quería ver bajo sus redes. Quería anotar su nombre en su larga lista de conquistas. Además, todo aquello se estaba volviendo un capricho, un deseo de ver el rostro de todos, al verlo a él, al Gran Draco Malfoy con la sabelotodo culta y santona. También, podría ser al mismo tiempo, una venganza, a _Potty_ y a la _Zanahoria_, aquello sin duda no le gustaría para nada y él, podría reírse de ellos en su propia cara.

Draco, más seguro que antes, caminó por los pasillos que lo llevarían hasta aquel lugar.

— Draco… ¡Pss! Draco — Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba entre susurros. Giró sobre sus pies, pero no veía a nadie. Con sus hombros hizo un gesto de indiferencia y siguió su marcha — ¡Draco! — Volvieron a llamarlo. El rubio comenzaba a cansarse — Detrás del mural — Murmuraron y el chico fijó la vista en uno de los gruesos muros que sostenían al Castillo.

Sin duda, alguien estaba allí escondido. Draco agudizó su vista y observó ciertas hebras de cabello largo y rubio sobresalir por el mural. Se trataba de una mujer. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Miró a todos lados tratando de divisar si alguien lo miraba. Al notar el pasillo tranquilo y solitario, no dudó en dar los pasos necesarios hasta llegar allá. Quería saber de cuál de las tantas rubias apuntadas en su lista de conquista se trataba.

— Daphne Greengrass, que sorpresa — Observó con una seductora sonrisa — Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo — Señaló el chico, sabiendo que ella, era una más, que había notado que no era de nadie, que no era de una. Todas eran de él, pero él, de ninguna.

— No me interesa… — Murmuró la rubia antes de lanzarse sobre él y estampar sus deseosos labios en los del rubio. Draco, no dudó en responder — Me importa un bledo… si te besas con otras… — Le informó en las cortas pausas que hacía para respirar. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Otra vez, había ganado, como siempre — Solo quiero… solo quiero que me beses… que me toques…

De forma tosca, Daphne tomó la mano de Draco, aquella que desde el primer momento ocupaba un lugar en su curvilínea cintura y la posó en su muslo. El rubio había comprendido, pero él era el que jugaba. Él era el que decía que se hacía y no movió la mano. Ella, de forma frenética quería meter su lengua en la boca del rubio, pero él, no lo permitía, solo usaba los labios. Estaba jugando. En un juego siempre hay un ganador y ese era su juego, él siempre ganaba. Aquella no era la excepción.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? — Draco dio fin a aquel furioso beso. La rubia respiraba entrecortadamente.

— Quiero decir, que entendí que no eres mío. Que tocas a la que se te antoja, por eso, te imploro, que anotes mi nombre en tu horario… solo te pido unos cuantos minutos del día para mí. Soy adicta a tus labios, a tus caricias… — La chica se volvió a balancear sobre él, pero éste la detuvo. Su rostro mostraba pura seriedad.

— Eso significa que… ¿No habrá más escenas de celos? — Señaló y la rubia asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar los labios del blondo — Bien, pero… — La detuvo nuevamente, colocando sus manos en los hombros — Debes prometerme que, no hablarás de esto con nadie, muchos menos con tu hermana Astoria — Le advirtió y el rostro de la chica se alteró. Ahora, sus ojos miraban fijamente a los del rubio.

— ¿Astoria? Astoria es mi hermana, puedo contarle. Ella es de fiar, te lo prometo — Comentó pensando que el rubio decía todo aquello porque no quería que nadie se enterará. En realidad, Astoria, era otro nombre en su lista y no quería ocasionar conflictos familiares.

— No. Esa es mi única condición, si no la aceptas… allá tu — Habló y dio media vuelta.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! No le diré nada, a nadie — Dejó claro la desesperada rubia y Draco volvió a voltearse.

— Así está mejor — Sonrió.

Colocó su mano en la nuca de la chica y la atrajo de un tirón hacia él. El ganó y victorioso disfrutaba de aquel beso, donde ambas lenguas de forma frenética se tocaban. La mano libre de Draco, rápidamente encontró oficio en el muslo de la rubia, no dejaba de ascender y descender en aquella zona.

Sin duda, Draco tenía lo que quería siempre y eso no era todo, lo tenía cuando él quería y como él quería. Él era un ganador nato.

— Debo irme — Murmuró el rubio unos minutos después rompiendo el beso.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con gesto triste Daphne.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Él no tenía porque de darle razón de nada a nadie, mucho menos a ella.

— Tengo que terminar un trabajo — Dijo cortante.

Draco se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia. Amaba dejarlas con ansias, con deseos de más. Daphne buscó besarlo en los labios, pero él, la desvió girando sobre sus pies.

— ¡Espera! — Lo sujetó de la espalda y volvió a acercarlo a ella — Casi se me olvidaba — Susurró en su oído. Draco continuaba dándole la espalda y ella, trataba de pegarse lo que más podía a él. Daphne, del interior de su túnica sacó un presente y sin dudarlo, estiró su mano para que el rubio lo viera — ¡La corte solo para ti! — Comentó la chica, mientras Draco parpadeaba varias veces. Aquella rosa roja estaba muy cerca de sus ojos y comenzaba a fastidiar su visión. El rubio la tomó. No le gustaba aquellos escupidos gesto, pero podía soportarlos.

— Gracias — Agradeció volteándose para darle la cara — Lamento no tener algo para ti, yo no sabi…

— ¡Shhh! — Lo mandó a callar depositando un dedo en sus finos labios — Si puedes darme algo… — Murmuró de forma seductora, y volvió a unir su boca a la de él. Aquel beso duró tan poco, como un parpadear de ojos. Draco se alejó.

— Debo irme — Le susurró como excusa y partió.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Draco continuaba su camino a la Biblioteca. Amaba su vida, lo que era, lo que todos sabían que él era. Sin duda, era el _Príncipe de Slytherin _y de todo Hogwarts. Justo al frente de él estaba la puerta de aquel lugar contaminado por la presencia de aquella _sangre sucia_. El rubio volvió a pasar los dedos por sus labios para borrar cualquier resto del labial de Daphne sobre ellos.

Draco había olvidado por completo la rosa que tenia sujeta en una de sus manos, pensó tirarla, pero luego, otra idea vino a su cabeza. Con una sonrisa sutil, que escondía más que un nefasto sentimiento, respiró profundo y entró al lugar.

El rubio observó a Hermione parada frente a uno de los inmensos estantes llenos de libros. Dejando de lado el asco que sentía, la sorprendió por detrás, mostrándole la rosa que sujetaba en una de sus manos. La castaña se tensó al sentirlo. Su sueño casi se repetía en ese momento. Rápidamente giró y lo miró. Había olvidado por completo el porqué el chico estaba allí.

— Malfoy… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Draco casi bufaba al escuchar aquello, pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que no sería amable de su parte y eso podría echar a perder todo el avance de su cometido.

— Prometiste que me ayudarías con mi trabajo de transformaciones — El rubio habló suave y Hermione parpadeó un par de veces tratando de cavilar que por su propia culpa él estaba allí, frente a ella, nuevamente.

— Lo siento… — Dijo de pronto, mientras caminaba hacia su mesa — No puedo ayudarte. Tengo muchos trabajos atrasados — Mintió y Draco sabía eso muy bien.

Maldijo internamente a la castaña. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirle? ¿Cómo siquiera podía desear que él se fuera? Draco se acercó a la mesa. Ella no tenía el derecho de rechazarlo. No a él que siempre ganaba. No aun Malfoy.

Aquello, más que una apuesta, se estaba volviendo algo más personal. Era un enfrentamiento entre su ego y las actitudes de la Gryffindor. Su vanidad, su nombre, su todo estaba en juego y él, no podía perder todo el prestigia ganado durante años por culpa de esa Don nadie.

— Si en verdad no necesitara tu ayuda, no estaría aquí… — Susurró cerca de Hermione.

La chica cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar su pulso acelerado. Draco decía la verdad, Hermione lo sabía, pero no sabía la verdadera ayuda que el rubio necesitaba. La castaña, aparte de ser muy inteligente, era una muy buena persona. Le gustaba cooperan con los demás. Neville Longbottom siempre decía que ella era una chica de un corazón enorme. Siempre lo ayudaba, así que… ¿Por qué no ayudar al blondo que la necesitaba?

— Está bien. Toma asiento — Pidió y así Draco lo hizo, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo. Él había ganado, nuevamente.

Los minutos pasaban muy lentos para el blondo. La cercanía comenzaba a molestarlo, tanto, que sentía una fuerte comezón en su piel. Durante aquel rato en la Biblioteca había comprobado que Hermione Granger le producía también alergia, aparte de asco. Sin embargo, la castaña no se sentía incomoda. Más bien, era agradable ayudar al chico, aunque se preguntaba por qué éste actuaba de esa forma.

Hermione le explicaba a Draco lo que debía hacer en el trabajo y él lo hacía, de vez en cuando cometía un error para que ella volviera a explicarle. Pasó casi una hora y Draco no lo soportó más, terminó rápidamente el trabajo con mucha facilidad, ya que anteriormente ya lo había hecho y lo había destruido en mil pedazos.

El blondo le agradeció su ayuda y ella le sonrió animada. Sin más, Draco escapó de aquel lugar contaminado. Literalmente, corrió a su habitación mientras con sus uñas trataban de cesar la comezón en el brazo que estuvo más cerca de la Gryffindor. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de un tirón y se metió al baño.

— ¡Qué asco! — Exclamó mientras el agua comenzaba a mojarlo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

El rubio estaba molesto. Quería terminar todo de una vez, pero para lograrlo debía soportar un rato más a la _insufrible sabelotodo_. A pesar de su asco y repugnancia, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, tan solo para seguir siendo el Slytherin más respetado por todos.

Después de aquella tarde en la Biblioteca, esa rosa que Draco el había obsequiado se había vuelto muy importante para Hermione. La guardó en un cajón en su cuarto y se permitió, al menos esa noche, soñar con el blondo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se veía más animada. Draco, por su parte, más ansioso; quería besarla de una buena vez, pero debía ser en público. Sus amigos debían ver ¿Qué mejor prueba que esa?

Ambos fueron a sus clases normalmente y Draco miraba a Hermione cada cierto tiempo y ahora, ella le devolvía aquel gesto, hasta se permitía sonreír de forma disimulada. Draco estaba más que asqueado. Theodore notó aquello y se burló internamente de su amigo.

Cuando salieron de aquella clase, el rubio buscó la manera de topársela en el pasillo, nuevamente. Cuando la encontró y notó que sus amigos la habían dejado sola, se acercó.

— ¡Granger! — La llamó.

La chica giró y le sonrió tímidamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza los libros que llevaba en ambas manos. La castaña y él entablaron una conversación sin sentido, donde no había un tema específico, tan solo pasar tiempo agradable por parte de Hermione y adelantar pasos por parte Draco.

— Tienes… tienes algo en tu mejilla — Señaló Draco de pronto y Hermione se sonrojó mientras con una mano se limpiaba.

— ¿Listo? — Quiso saber.

Draco no respondió, tan solo se acercó y limpió con su dedo un lugar que siempre estuvo limpio. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, tanto, que Draco logró notarlo. Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron y el rubio sonrió.

— Ya está lista — Pensó.

Draco se despidió de Hermione con un gesto con la mano y sin más salió de aquel lugar. El rubio sonreía. Ya estaba por cumplir con su cometido, mientras Hermione miraba como él se alejaba con nostalgia. La castaña suspiró y siguió con su camino hacia la Biblioteca.

El día siguiente, Draco se había levantado muy temprano. Quería prepararse mentalmente antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Quería buscar la manera de dejar la repugnancia y concentrarse en su único fin. Poco a poco lo conseguía. Aquella mañana el blondo fue a cada una de sus clases sin mayor percance.

En la tarde, se animó a buscar a Hermione. Quería terminar de una vez por todas con todo aquello. Fue a la Biblioteca y no la halló. Fue al Comedor, se acercó a la Torre de los Leones y tampoco dio con ella.

— El jardín… — Pensó y sin más se dirigió a los terrenos del Castillo.

Cuando atravesó la puerta del Colegio, aparte de mirarla, sintió una fría ráfaga de viento pasar cerca él. El clima era templado, gracias al sol que iluminaba en los cielos. La castaña estaba sentada en un árbol que se encontraba a metros de distancia de él. La chica disfrutaba de la sombra de aquel frondoso arbusto, mientras leí aun libro abierto entre sus piernas encorvadas. El rubio rió mientras giraba sobre sus pies. El Slytherin se dirigió a su Sala Común.

— Theo — Draco llamó a su compañero de Casa, el cual estaba junto a otros estudiantes.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa, Malfoy? — Inquirió el chico y el rubio rió.

— Hoy es el día — Simplemente dijo, mientras hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran.

Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini y otros cuantos Slytherin siguieron al rubio que los guiaba hasta los terrenos. Con un dedo en los labios pidió que callaran sus murmullos y risas mientras el contenía la suya propia.

— Quédense aquí… — Susurró mientras señalaba un arbusto que haría un excelente trabajo de escondite.

Hermione desconocía todo lo que ocurría cerca de ella, ya que estaba verdaderamente sumergida en las líneas de aquel libro. Además, estaba muy contenta y animada, ya que el sol brillaba mucho más para ella. Así lo sentía, a pesar de estar refugiada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Draco pasó sus manos por sus cabellos y caminó rumbo al encuentro de Hermione. No dijo nada. Simplemente ocupó el lugar vacio junto a ella. Odió sentarse en aquella grama y aun peor, recostar su espalda a aquel asqueroso tronco. Pensó que luego de aquello debía perderle a su madre unas cuantas túnicas nuevas.

Hermione notó la presencia del rubio justamente cuando éste se sentó a su lado. La castaña sonrió aun más animada que minutos antes.

— ¿Qué lees? — Preguntó el rubio sin rodeo. Su voz fue amable.

Hermione comnezó a palticarle sobre aquel libro de Runas Antiguas con fascinación, mientras él no perdía oportunidad de acercarse. La castaña notaba aquello, por eso comenzó a sudar en frio. Se obligó mentalmente a volver a concentrarse en su libro, pero no lo conseguía. No podía hacerlo teniéndolo tan cerca.

— Hay… hay algo que quisiera decirte — La voz de Draco sonó temblorosa. Más por las dudas que por los nervios que Hermione pensaba que él sentía al igual que ella.

La castaña miró fijamente sus grises ojos. No pudo evitar sentirse jubilosa. Una emoción comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. El rubio pudo observar un brillo distinto en los ojos de la Gryffindor y también notó, como su labio inferior tembló suavemente cuando él se acercó aun más.

— Yo… — El blondo no podía ni siquiera fingir que le atraía, por eso, no podía pronunciar el resto de aquella oración.

— Yo también,… yo también quiero decirte algo… — Lo sorprendió la castaña con aquella intervención — Me estoy enamorando de ti… — Su voz fue a penas un susurro.

Draco, nunca en su vida le había dicho a alguien que lo amaba. Él estaba muy acostumbrado a escuchar cosas como la dicha por la Gryffindor, pero aquello fue tan patético para él que no pudo evitar sonreír. La genuina Hermione pensó que él lo hacía porque sentía lo mismo, pero no, él sonreía porque había ganado. Otra vez Draco Malfoy había ganado.

El rubio respiró profundo tratando de darse ánimos, mientras con una de sus manos tomaba el mentón de Hermione suavemente. Aquel roce hizo que una expansiva oleada de calor golpeara a la castaña y otra de repulsión al rubio.

Draco se acercó con suavidad y antes de llegar a los labios de la chica frente a él, notó como ésta cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que comenzaba a sentir. El blondo unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso muy suave. Más que un beso, aquello fue un roce de labios que Hermione disfrutó a más no poder. Ese era su primer beso.

El rubio sin pensar en sus actos y olvidando por un instante de quién se trataba, liberó aquellos carnosos y cálidos labios, para descender por la recta que era el cuello de la castaña. Con cada roce la estremeció.

Los labios rozando su cuello, los dedos tocando su mentón y sus labios tibios por el contacto anterior, hacían sentir a Hermione plena.

A los pocos segundos, el rubio escuchó los gritos dentro de su cabeza y se despegó de la chica de forma tosca. Su cabeza gritaba que era la _sangre sucia._

— Debo irme… — Habló sin más y se alejó con paso presuroso de aquel lugar.

Hermione desconcertada, sintió un gran vacío al verlo partir y no solo eso, se sintió muy mal. Él la había dejado sola después de aquel beso que había sido magnifico para ella.

Los Slytherin escondidos, después de unos segundos siguieron el mismo camino que siguió Draco, aquel que los llevaría a las mazmorras.

El rubio entró en su habitación y se dio una larga ducha, pero antes, tiró su túnica y el resto de la ropa que llevaba puesta. El chico enjuagó su boca y cepilló sus dientes varias veces.

— Maldita Granger — Murmuró mientras se miraba en el espejo de su baño.

Su cabello caía alborotado por su frente y su rostro estaba todo empapado por el agua. Sentía sus labios tibios aun, y eso le molestaba. Draco había sentido un extraño cosquilleo que comenzó desde sus labios y terminó recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Por eso, odió aun más a Hermione. Sin duda, aquello que había sentido no le había gustado para nada. Sabía que había ganado y debía enfocarse solo en eso.

Draco se colocó una de sus túnicas y peinó su cabello. El chico sonrió sabiéndose victorioso, mientras bajaba a la Sala Común. Él, muy bien sabia que todos sus amigos estarían allí y debían estarlo para recibir al gran vencedor.

Theo y varios de los Slytherin estaban recostados sobre una de las paredes que conformaban la Sala Común. Nott tenía sujeta en una de sus manos la nueva _Saeta de Fuego_ que desde ese momento era propiedad del rubio. Con días de anticipación, Theodore la había pedido a sus padres y allí estaba.

Los Slytherin comenzaron a felicitar a Draco, pero más que congratulaciones y sonrisas comunes, aquello parecían burlas. Draco no le prestó atención, tan solo se acercó a Theodore con una sonrisa de triunfo y superioridad dibujada en sus labios.

— Espero que haya quedado claro que soy el mejor ¿O no, Nott? — Inquirió tomando la _Saeta _de un tirón.

— Así es, me has ganado — Canturreó el chico y varios de los Slytherin presentes rieron.

— ¿De qué se ríen? — Preguntó el blondo comenzando a molestarse.

— Me imagino lo asqueado que estás… — Theo hizo una mueca con su cara un tanto chistosa — ¿De verdad creíste que la iba a besar? — Inquirió de pronto. Draco y el resto permanecieron en silencio — Estás muy mal Malfoy, si siquiera aquello te pasó por la cabeza — Dijo sin más y subió a su cuarto.

Draco molesto lanzó la escoba a un lado y dando grandes zancadas se acercó a Zabini. Tomó al chico de forma ágil de su túnica

— ¡¿A qué se refiere? — Gritó en el rostro del moreno.

— Él… él… — El chico titubeó y el agarre de Draco se hizo más fuete — Él nunca intentó besar a la _sangre sucia_ — El blondo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Por qué? — Su voz sonó fuerte, pero no tanto como al principio.

— Que estúpida pregunta — Habló esta vez Pansy Parkinson. La chica estaba sentada en un sillón, muy cerca de donde se disputaba aquella escena. Todos la miraron y Draco casi la mataba con la mirada. El rubio soltó a Zabini con un movimiento brusco — Es obvio… ¿Quién sería capaz de besar a ese engendro? — Preguntó con asco — Veo que solo tu — Comentó y rió.

Varios Slytherin hicieron lo mismo que ella, mientras Draco los fulminó con la mirada. El rubio comenzó a insultar a todos sin orden, ni consideración. Después de unos cortos minuto los chicos lograron callarse.

El _Príncipe de Slytherin_ subió a su habitación mientras seguía maldiciendo. Se sentía aun más asqueado que antes. Se habían burlado de él. ¡Malditos imbéciles!

Draco no podía creer lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo, Hermione, sentada aun bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol, sentía que explotaría por la dicha que sentía. La castaña no dejaba de suspirar al recordar lo que le había pasado.

Durante la noche de ese día. Draco no dejó de pensar en alguna forma de callar a todos sus amigos. Después de varios minutos de reflexión lo había conseguido, y al siguiente día lo pondría en práctica.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos a aquel nuevo día. Se vistió más animado. A cada instante trataba de darse ánimos y por supuesto, de no recordar lo ocurrido con la castaña. Aun sentía el cosquilleo en sus labios, aunque lo ignoraba de forma rotunda. Cuando el rubio estuvo listo, bajó a la Sala Común y agradeció que sus amigos estuvieran allí. Sin dudar se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Está bien! felicidades Theo. No pensé en eso — Comentó, mostrando cierta debilidad — Pero, tú mismo dijiste que, ella era la más difícil y lo conseguí con mis encantos. Soy mejor que tu — Todos comenzaron a abuchear a Theodore.

— Bien, digamos que tienes razón — Habló esta vez Nott y todos lo miraron perplejo — Yo escojo detenidamente a quien besar — Espetó con sorna y Draco rió de forma irónica.

El rubio dio por terminada aquella conversación. Estaba furioso, pero no quería demostrádselo a ellos. Él y sus compañeros caminaron en grupo hasta el Comedor. Draco caminaba adelante como el cabecilla que era.

Cuando los chicos pretendían cruzar la puerta del Comedor se toparon con cierta castaña que traía unos libros firmemente sujetos en sus manos y una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

— Draco… — Susurró aun más feliz. El rubio también sonrió de forma torcida y la chica pensó que era por ella. ¡Qué ilusa!

— ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Malfoy! — Habló esta vez Theo, colocándose a su lado. Hermione borró la sonrisa de su rosto cuando escuchó al Slytherin.

— Sí, es la asquerosa _sangre sucia come libros_. Lo supe desde que su asqueroso olor comenzó a impregnar mis fosas nasales — Habló de forma desdeñosa y sus amigos rieron. Hermione no podía creer aquello que sus oídos escuchaban, ni los gestos de desagrado que sus ojos habían visto en el rostro del rubio. Sus castaños ojos comenzaron a humedecerse sin permiso — Gracias Granger. Fue fácil ganar la apuesta — Comentó Draco.

— ¿Apuesta?… — Murmuró Hermione con un hilo de voz, mientras una solitaria lágrima acompañaba aquellas palabras.

— Todos creyeron que eras del bando de las difíciles… — Rió — Pero para mí, no fue nada complicado — Dijo y sin más continuó su andar, mientras él y su bando reían.

Hermione no podía creer aquello. Aun perpleja obligó a sus pies moverse. Quería correr de aquel lugar y agradeció poder hacerlo. La Gryffindor fue directo a su cuarto, sin importarle que varios estudiantes la observaron cuando pasó por sus lados.

— ¡Él me mintió! — Exclamó mientras su rostro se empapaba aun más de lágrimas. Su corazón estaba más que destrozado. Estaba tan herida. Tan herida por la culpa de aquella serpiente — Cada palabra, la amabilidad, las ayudas que solicitaba, ¡Todo era mentira! Él no me amaba. Era falso, todo era mentira — Susurró y revoltosas lágrimas continuaron saliendo de sus castaños ojos sin mayor brillo que el producido por aquella humedad — ¡Una apuesta! ¡Un maldito juego! — Lloró.

Su primer beso, uno de sus más grandes tesoros, se lo había arrebatado aquel hombre que insinuaba sentir cosas por ellas, cosas falsas que ella creyó. Pero, aun peor, su corazón, su corazón estaba destrozado por el mismo hombre. Todo era mentira, desde las caricias, las sonrisas, hasta aquel nefasto beso. Se odió, se odió internamente por haber pensado que aquel había sido el beso más perfecto. Se había arrepentido de haber soñado con su futuro y haberlo colocado a él, junto a ella… tomando su mano.

Se odió por haberse estremecido con aquellas falsas caricias. Se odió por haber perdido aquel juego, aquel juego que había creado el mismo Draco Malfoy. Que desdichada se sentía. ¿Cuándo había caído en sus redes? ¡¿Cómo?

El Slytherin era un experto en aquello de la seducción. Usaba las palabras perfectas en el momento indicado. Palabras que no tenían valor, un simple capricho, uno más del rubio. No la amaba, nunca la amó, como la ilusa de Hermione se había creído. Ahora, era una más que lo amaba. Otra del montón.

— ¡Me quiero morir! — Lloriqueó sintiendo un ardor insoportable en sus ya enrojecidos ojos.

Nunca antes había sentido ese dolor en su pecho, aquel que no permitía que el aire transitara hasta sus pulmones. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y cálidas que parecía enferma. Sus ojos, habían perdido el brillo de siempre, ahora, ahora estaban inundados, produciendo la peor calidad en visiones. Aquella mujer acostada boca abajo en su cama, no parecía ser ella. No podía ser Hermione Granger. Lamentablemente, sí era. Estaba destruida. Sin saber, jugaron con ella y la vencieron, pero en este juego no había un botón de _Volver a jugar_ para tomar revancha. No, ya todo estaba hecho.

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a proyectar las imágenes que había atesorado del rubio, las mejores… la de sus ojos; aquella donde estaban tan cerca ambos, que sus alientos se volvieron uno solo; estaba otra, otra imagen que mostraba un objeto que se había vuelto su tesoro personal.

Bruscamente se estiró en la cama todo lo que pudo para abrir uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que estaba más cercana a ella. Allí estaba aquel objeto, era una rosa, una rosa roja, símbolo de amor, amor que nunca existió. No de parte del rubio.

— ¡Falsa! ¡También era mentira! — Gritó mirando la rosa. La tomó con manos temblorosa y la tiró al piso, lejos de ella. Para la castaña, una parte de él estaba en aquella flor. Aquella era una maldita rosa roja — ¡Merlín ayúdame! — Suplicaba dolida — ¡Ayúdame a olvidar! Ayúdame a creer que solo fue una pesadilla, la peor… — Murmuró y el llanto y los sollozos no cesaron.

Para su alivió. La habitación estaba vacía y lo estaría por unas cuantas horas más. Sus compañeras comenzaban a ocupar sus puestos en la primera clase de aquel día y ella, Hermione Granger, por primera vez iba a faltar. Faltaría porque tenía el corazón destroza, pero sobre todo, porque no quería ver al culpable de aquello.

— Lo de la apuesta no estuvo tan mal — Pensó Draco después de todo, ocupando su lugar — Todos alardeaban de que era la chica difícil de Hogwarts y les callé la boca — Continuaba con sus reflexiones mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a una estudiante de Hufflepuff que le había guiñado el ojo.

— ¿Y Hermione? — Alguien preguntó cerca de él. Aquel nombre hizo que saliera de sus reflexiones de forma brusca.

— No lo sé, ya debería estar acá — Respondieron. Draco, por las voces supo que se trataban de la _Comadreja _y el_ Cicatrizado._

Sus ojos, sin permiso, ni premeditación, se fijaron en el lugar que siempre ocupaba Hermione Granger. Hoy, como nunca antes, estaba vacío. Una arruga se dibujó en su frente. Aquello era muy extraño.

La clase había dado inició y el puesto continuaba desocupado. Draco, no podía apartar sus ojos de aquel lugar y la línea en su frente, se había transformado en tres muy bien pronunciadas.

La Gryffindor no había bajado al Comedor en ninguna oportunidad. Ningún estudiante había visto a la castaña durante ese día. Ni sus amigos y estos comenzaban a preocuparse. La Biblioteca estaba solitaria, hoy más que cualquier otro día. Su cama estaba desordenada y una rosa, visiblemente pisada, yacía en el suelo. Sus libros permanecían esparcidos en una de las mesadas ubicada cerca de su cama.

Aquello era alarmante. Para poner las cosas peor, ni un solo profesor la había visto; solo Madame Pomfrey…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em>Muchísimas gracias por la nueva oportunidad(:<em>

_Primeramente, esto había sido ideado como un One-Shot, pero como escritora y amante de esta pareja no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran así. Ideé unos capítulos más y formé esta historia. Calculo que serán 15 o 16 en total. _

_Este Fic aun no está listo, pero sí muy avanzado, por eso quise dárselos a conocer. _

**Importantísimo:**_ Cada capítulo está basado en una canción y no solo eso, llevará como titulo el nombre de la misma. El primer capítulo se llamó _**Él me mintió**_ por la canción de _**Amanda Miguel**_. Si gustan, los invito a escucharla. _

_Bien, lo más seguro es que el siguiente capítulo éste publicado el próximo sábado._

_Nuevamente, _**GRACIAS**_._

Si desean, cuéntenme en un Review que les pareció éste primer capítulo. Acepto sugerencias y cualquier tipo de cosas, pero recuerden usar un lenguaje cordial(:

_Lectores, los quiero mucho, siempre recuérdenlo y por cierto, lo extrañé demás:')_


	2. Las cosas que siento por ti

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**RECUERDEN:** Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _**DraMione.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: <strong>_Las cosas que siento por ti_ **[Diana Ángel]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

_**Las cosas que siento por ti**_

El sol, le cedía el turno a la luna, que como siempre, iba acompañada de las estrellas, que allí, en el cielo sobre Hogwarts, eran más radiantes, más abundantes y de tamaños, verdaderamente, notables. Por lo tanto, la noche y su respectiva negrura comenzaban a abrazar al Gran Castillo. El cielo, de día o de noche, era mágico en todo su esplendor. Todo Hogwarts lo era, desde sus ya fallecidos Fundadores, hasta los alumnos de cada Casa.

La noche, siempre era puntual y hoy, no era la excepción. La oscuridad, por lo general es sinónimo de disfrute, ya que es apropiada para descansar, pensar y transmite tranquilidad, pero a la hora de buscar algún objeto desaparecido, la penumbra dificulta las cosas y acelera los corazones, produce miedo, porque indica, precisamente, que el día termina y aun, aun no sabían nada de aquel objeto, que en ese momento era humano, así que, respiraba… y sentía.

Hermione Granger aun no había dado señales de vida a sus desesperados amigos y compañeros de Casa.

— ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Ya para de llorar — Gritó Ronald recorriendo por tercera vez el mismo pasillo junto a su hermana. Los sollozos de la chica lo desesperaban y lo alteraban aun más. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

— ¡Temo por ella, Ron!… ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si no la volvemos a ver? — Lloriqueaba la Weasley con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Sus majillas estaban más sonrojados de lo habitual. Tenían horas buscando a Hermione. Su hermano la miró de reojo, tratando de ocultar el temor que sus claros ojos destilaban.

— No pasará nada de eso, Gin. Ella está bien — Aquello ultimo lo dijo más para calmarse a sí mismo, que a su propia hermana menor.

Con eso, éste dúo de pelirrojos siguió andando por el largo pasillo. Estaban cansados, hambrientos y asustados, pero no solo ellos. Habían otros tantos recorriendo el Castillo con un único y mismo fin; entre ellos, estaba Harry Potter, el cual volvía a pasearse cerca de la Biblioteca; mientras Luna Lovegood, custodiaba la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, desde afuera; Neville Longbottom, por su parte, seguía estático en la entrada al Gran Comedor, esperando poder encontrase a Hermione; mientras el resto del alumnado disfrutaba como si nada, de una cuantiosa comida.

— ¿Qué le pasa al idiota de Longbottom, por qué no entra? — Preguntó Zabini, el cual había pillado desde tiempo atrás al Gryffindor parado en la entrada. Sus compañeros giraron las cabezas hacia la puerta del lugar.

— ¿Acaso te interesa? — Inquirió con una risita Daphne — Draco ¿Por qué no has probado bocado? — Volvió a formular una pregunta, pero ésta vez dirigida a un blondo que no podía dejar de mirar a la mesa más alejada, aquella donde un grupo notable de alumnos estaban ausentados.

— ¿Acaso te interesa? — Se burló Zabini, simulando una chillona risa al final, similar a la de la rubia.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Exclamó la chica. Aquello fue el inició de una discusión entre ambos.

— ¿¡Se pueden callar de una buena vez? — Gritó Malfoy a los pocos segundos. Todos sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos. Daphne estaba un tanto temerosa — Zabini tiene razón, ¡¿Acaso te importa? — Inquirió y la Slytherin comenzó a asentir frenéticamente — No debería — Le comentó molesto, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de fulminarla. Draco estaba de muy mal humor.

Daphne Greengrass comprendió lo que quiso decirle. Aquello fue más un, _deja de armar dramas_, que cualquier otra cosa. La rubia dolida bajó la cabeza. No era capaz de mirarlo.

Pansy Parkinson, sentada muy cerca del rubio, comenzó a reírse sonoramente, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes de su Casa.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? — Averiguó esta vez Theodore. Su rostro era impasible.

— Nada — Comentó tratando de evitar reír nuevamente.

La pelinegra no veía correcto decir que la causante de sus risotadas era precisamente la expresión en el rostro de Daphne. Sin duda, no soportaba a aquella mujer, por el simple hecho de que esa tonta rubia aun no había comprendido del todo, que Draco Malfoy no era de ella y nunca lo sería como pretendía. Nunca sería _solo_ de ella. Draco era de todas y eso la incluía personalmente a ella, a la pelinegra. Las tardes del domingo, el _Príncipe de Slytherin_ le pertenecía; así estaba apuntado en el propio horario personalizado del blondo. A Pansy Parkinson no le molestaba ser una más para él, más bien, estaba orgullosa de poder tener a ese hombre en su cama, por lo menos unas cuantas horas a la semana.

— Será mejor que se callen. Snape está viendo hacia acá — Informó tembloroso Goyle.

Draco miró hacia la mesa que ocupaban todos los profesores a la hora de comer, y justo como había dicho su compañero, Severus Snape, el jefe de la Casa a la cual él partencia, y lamentablemente, su padrino, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sin duda, el hombre había notado el alboroto que se había dado lugar en aquella mesa, donde los alumnos bajo su responsabilidad comían.

El rubio bufó por la expresión de su profesor y sin siquiera proponérselo miró el asiento junto a él, el cual, por lo general, Minerva McGonagall ocupaba. El blondo notó que la jefa de los Gryffindor no estaba allí. Su lugar estaba vacío. Intrigado, trató de buscarla con la mirada por todo el recinto, y rápidamente dio con ella. La mujer caminaba hacia la salida del Comedor y en eso Draco observó, que tenia sujeta en una de sus manos una especie de pergamino. Albus Dumbledore, por su parte, estaba sentado en el Gran Sitial del Director y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. El Slytherin supuso que el viejo estaba algo preocupado. La frente fruncida de Albus lo hizo pensar aquello.

— Zabini, tienes razón, ¿Qué puede estar haciendo Longbottom allá afuera? — Murmuró cuando observó a la subdirectora acercarse al Gryffindor que seguía custodiando las afueras del lugar.

— No tengo idea.

— ¡Yo, sí! — Exclamó Astoria, la hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass — Cuando venía hacia acá, escuché que unos Gryffindor hablaban de la desaparición de uno de sus compañeros… — Comentó la chica un tanto dudosa.

— ¡¿Quién? — Preguntó rápidamente Draco. Astoria pestañó varias veces por la impresión.

— No lo sé; una era una chica rubia, y el otro…

— ¡No seas idiota! — La insultó el blondo sin más. Los ojos de Astoria comenzaron a humedecerse.

— Pero, yo…

— ¡Shhh! — La mandó a callar su propia hermana, la cual estaba sentada a su lado — Draco se refería al alumno perdido, no a los que hablaban… — Le susurró al oído a su castaña hermana.

Que tonta se sentía Astoria. Una vez más se había equivocado. Esperaba que aquella fuera la oportunidad para que Draco se sintiera orgulloso de ella, pero todo le salió al contrario. La chica sollozó en el pecho de su hermana y el _Príncipe de Slytherin_, ni la miró. El rubio observaba molesto la puerta del Comedor, que ahora, estaba totalmente desierta.

Draco Malfoy en ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, pensaba que estaba rodeado de puros ineptos sin cerebro. Lograban sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera, y con él lo lograban a menudo. El rubio se levantó, y Daphne, le preguntó rápidamente a donde iba. Ella no era nadie para obtener aquella información. El chico ni perdió el tiempo mirándola, estaba pensando seriamente mandarla por un tubo; comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Draco Malfoy, sin despedirse de nadie y mucho menos, sin mirar atrás, para evitar observar a una posesiva y molesta Slytherin que lo llamaba preocupada, partió rumbo a su habitación; necesitaba tomar un caliente baño, y sobre todo, descansar.

Quería cerrar los ojos. Quería que aquel sentimiento de preocupación saliera de su pecho de una buena vez. No tenía ni idea porqué sentía aquello. Por muy pocas cosas se preocupaba, en realidad, solo por dos, su familia y el Campeonato de Quidditch, nada más. Decidió enviar una nota a su madre para preguntar cómo estaban todos en la Mansión, quizás aquello sea una señal, una indicación, algún presagio. En el Campeonato, Slytherin ocupaba el segundo lugar, y aun quedaban partidos por jugar, no tenía sentido inquietarse por ello.

Mientras Draco descendía hasta las mazmorras, Minerva McGonagall hacía entrada en la Enfermería del Colegio. Su rostro mostraba preocupación en grandes cantidades.

— ¡Por Merlín, Poppy! ¿Por qué no enviaste la lechuza antes? — Preguntaba alterada McGonagall mientras se acercaba a la mujer, la cual examinaba a uno de sus pacientes.

— Lo siento, Minerva, intenté hacerlo antes, pero la chica necesitaba de mi atención — Se excusó mientras se hacía a un lado. La subdirectora ocupó el lugar que antes ella ocupaba.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — Inquirió la mujer palpando la frente de una de sus alumnas, la cual parecía estar descansando. En la carta que le envió la Medimaga solo decía que se acercara rápidamente a aquel lugar, ya que una estudiante estaba allí. No dio mayor explicación — Tiene calentura, ¿Lo notaste?

— ¡Por supuesto! Antes estaba peor, ya estoy logrando controlar su temperatura — Habló la amable mujer.

— No me has dicho, ¿Qué ocurrió? — Volvió a preguntar Minerva, mirando el rostro sonrojado de la Gryffindor acostada en la camilla de sabanas blancas.

— No tengo idea — Respondió apenada. La subdirectora posó sus ojos en ella — La señorita Granger llegó hace poco menos de una hora, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, sus ojos y su nariz estaban rojos, y estoy segura, apostando los años en los que llevo trabajando en esto, que aquello no se debía precisamente a la fiebre — McGonagall arrugó su frente.

— ¿Supones que estuvo llorando?

— Así es, aunque, no podemos confirmar eso. Cuando llegó, le pedí que tomara asiento, en el momento que la examinaba se desvaneció en mis manos, sin más — Explicó la mujer de avanzada edad.

— ¿No se ha despertado desde entonces? — Madame Pomfrey hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

McGonagall estaba muy preocupada. Desde muy temprano le habían llegado rumores de que Hermione Granger había faltado a las clases del día. La mujer estaba dispuesta a buscarla y hablar con ella personalmente, ya que aquella no eran actitudes normales de la Gryffindor, pero sus ocupaciones como profesora, subdirectora y jefa de Casa, precisamente de la antes mencionada, la habían saturado hasta tal punto, que había olvidado todo aquello. Como se arrepentía de eso; sus alumnos siempre debían ser su prioridad.

La mujer de anteojos no dejaba de escrutar el rostro de Hermione, el cual parecía triste y sin vida a pesar de las manchas sonrojadas en sus mejillas. Minerva observó que una fina capa de sudor adornaba la frente y el cuello de la Gryffindor. A Hermione Granger siempre le había tenido gran cariño, y verla en aquel estado la preocupaba más de lo normal.

De pronto, dentro de la enfermería, Hermione comenzó a mover suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, parecía estar a punto de despertar; en cambio, afuera de la misma se comenzó a escuchar un bullicio descomunal y varios pasos acercarse. Madame Pomfrey se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada del lugar, no podía permitir que nadie pasara. Aquellas no eran horas de hacer visita. Minerva sospechó quienes podían ser, y habló…

— Si Longbottom logró hacer lo que le pedí, me imagino que son los amigos de Hermione. Poppy, por favor, trata de calmarlos, desde muy temprano no saben nada de ella — Expresó volteando a ver a Hermione, la cual seguía moviéndose en la cama. Minerva volvió a observar a su amiga Medimaga — Sé muy bien, que la hora no es la apropiada para hacer visitas, Poppy, pero…

— ¡No! — Negó la mujer, anticipándose a la petición que le haría Minerva. Aquello, no lo podía permitir.

— ¡Por Merlín, Pomfrey! Esos pobres chicos necesitan ver a su amiga, aunque sea unos cinco minutos, nada más — La enfermera pensó lo que le decía la mujer unos cortos segundos, luego, suspiró resignada — Gracias — Susurró con una gran sonrisa Minerva — Mmm… ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? — Pidió la mujer apenada. Pomfrey, nuevamente, asintió resignada — Reten a los chicos unos minutos afuera. Necesito hablar con Granger, a solas.

Madame Pomfrey asintió nuevamente y se alejó. McGonagall había acertado. Lo que hacía todo aquel escándalo era un grupo de estudiantes, que la misma enfermera reconoció uno a uno. Sin duda, eran los amigos de la chica que comenzaba a despertarse en una de las camillas de la enfermería que ella atendía.

A los pocos minutos, el silenció invadió aquel lugar; sin duda, la Medimaga los había mandado a callar. Aquel no era el lugar para ese tipo de escándalos; también, lograba calmarlos comentando el estado de la enferma, que no era muy bueno, pero sí estable. Eso visiblemente lograba tranquilizarlos.

— Granger… ¿Me escucha? — Susurró McGonagall dentro de la enfermería. Hermione aun no abría los ojos. A los pocos segundos que tardó en reconocer la voz de la mujer, lo hizo — ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Hermione comenzó a parpadear, para adaptar su vista a la penumbra de aquel lugar.

— ¿Profesora McGonagall, donde estoy? — Preguntó la chica mirando todo a su alrededor.

— En la enfermería señorita Granger.

Hermione cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, hasta tal punto que lograba hacerse daño. Ya recordaba todo, también, el dolor en su pecho volvía. La jefa de su Casa no decía nada, solo la miraba, aunque estaba preocupada, porque la chica después de unos segundos continuaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— ¿Puedo regresar a la Torre? — Preguntó Hermione visiblemente perturbada. Al fin, había abierto los ojos, y lo que miró McGonagall en ellos, no le gustó para nada.

— Que le parece si antes, platicamos un rato — Propuso la mujer con voz suave, mientras muy sutilmente pasó su dedo pulgar por la sien de la castaña, tratando de dejar solo pequeños restos de las lágrimas que comenzaban a librarse de sus humedecidos ojos.

— Pero…

— Pero, olvide que soy su profesora — McGonagall interrumpió la futura protesta de la castaña — Hoy, Hermione, seré su amiga ¿Si? — Le propuso con cariño.

A la castaña se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas más por aquel gesto, que su profesora, su gran ejemplo a seguir, tenía. La chica no sabía que decir, por dónde empezar, no tenía idea si era correcto desahogarse, pero luego, pensó, que no le vendría nada mal hacer aquello ultimo, y por qué no hacerlo con aquella mujer de infinitos y sabios consejos.

McGonagall por su parte, de forma silenciosa continuaba con su labor de secar esas rebeldes gotitas saladas que salían de los ojos de Hermione, antes de que se perdieran en el enmarañado cabello castaño. La mujer notó el titubeo mental de la Gryffindor, así que decidió que lo correcto sería, que hablara en primer lugar.

— Hermione, ¿Por qué lloras? — Quiso averiguar la mujer, ya que las lágrimas no cesaban.

— Profesora, yo…

— No — Negó Minerva con los ojos cerrados — Yo no veo aquí a ninguna profesora ¿Y tú? — Comentó aquello mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien más en el lugar, aparte de ellas dos. Y no, no había nadie más, los otros estaban esperando pacientemente afuera. Hermione sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella mujer frente a ella, era grandiosa, de eso no quedaba duda.

Minerva logró lo que pretendía. Consiguió romper la tensión en el ambiente. Hermione estaba dispuesta a conversar, y ella a escucharla silenciosamente.

— Lloro porque me desperté, porque recordé — Susurró y cerró los ojos para permitir que las lágrimas acumuladas salieran de ellos. Minerva posó una de sus manos en la sonrojada mejilla de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

— ¿Quieres contarme, qué era aquello que no querías recordar?

Hermione como respuesta unió sus manos en el pecho, justo en el lugar donde su corazón bombeaba. La mujer observó aquel gesto. Ella no era una tonta, todo lo contrario, adivinó lo que le pasaba a Hermione. Eran cosas del corazón, cosas que llegaban a ser muy difíciles de entender.

McGonagall liberó la mejilla de su alumna, y con firmeza posó ahora su mano sobre las de la chica, que permanecían unidas sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué sientes aquí? — La mujer miró un segundo su mano sobre las de Hermione y luego, volvió a clavar sus ojos en los castaños, que aun permanecían humedecidos.

— Dolor… — Sollozó.

— ¿Algo más? — Quiso saber. La Gryffindor, de forma brusca quitó sus manos del pecho, logrando que Minerva se sobresaltara un poco.

— Amor — Volvió a sollozar, pero esta vez ocultó el rostro tras sus manos.

La subdirectora respiró profundamente. Ella sabía que era bueno que su alumna se desahogara, que dijera todo lo que retenía dentro de su ser, pero muy en el fondo temía equivocarse, temía herir aun más a la chica. Minerva, a pesar de su edad, no era nada experta con eso del amor. En silencio le pidió a su querido Merlín ayuda, y éste la escuchó…

— ¡Todo era mentira! — Lloró Hermione aun ocultando su rostro. La mujer prestaba mucha atención — Él apostó con sus amigos, y ganó. ¡Fui una tonta! ¡Una ilusa! Logró besarme, y yo no lo impedí — Murmuró y en su voz había un deje de odio, odio que parecía venir más a sí misma, que cualquier otra persona.

Minerva abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa; ya había comprendido. Habían incluido a la castaña en un juego donde ella no conocía las reglas, ni la forma de ganar, y aun peor, un juego en el que no quería participar. Según lo que había comprendido, para ganar aquella apuesta mencionada tenían que besarla, y por lo visto, alguien lo había logrado, aunque, había ganado algo más que un roce de labios. Sea quien sea, se había ganado el corazón de la Gryffindor, que ahora estaba destrozado y totalmente inservible.

La mujer apartó las manos de Hermione de su rostro, éste sin duda, estaba todo empapado por las lágrimas y comenzó a secarlo con la propia ayuda de la chica. La subdirectora, no habló por un par de minutos, los cuales fueron suficientes para que al menos lágrimas no siguieran saliendo de los ojos de Hermione.

— Dime su nombre — Pidió la mujer de avanzada edad.

La castaña observó que los ojos de su jefa de Casa la miraban severos, pero no se asustó, no, porque aquella severidad no iba dirigida a ella, sino al hombre que jugó con ella, a…

— Draco Malfoy — La voz de Hermione sonó realmente fuerte. Hablar, sin duda la ayudó.

Minerva asintió una sola vez. La mujer no se había sorprendido porque había ideado una lista con los posibles culpables y en ella había unos pocos nombres, en su mayoría, Slytherin y sin duda, el blondo estaba entre ellos. Minerva McGonagall se ocuparía de aquel asunto.

— Me gustaría hacerte otra pregunta… — La mujer comentó y Hermione asintió rápidamente – Obviamente no has cenado, mi pregunta es ¿Almorzaste? — La castaña negó apenada.

— En realidad, no he comido nada en todo el día — La chica se sinceró y la mujer suspiró mientras con la mirada le reprochaba aquello.

— En unos minutos pediré que te traigan algo de comer — Ésta vez, asintió apenada.

— Profesora, antes de venir a la enfermería, estaba buscándola. Necesito pedirle un favor — La voz de Hermione sonó sufrida. Parecía como si le costase hablar.

— Pídame lo que quiera — Habló la mujer rápidamente sin siquiera cavilar lo dicho. La chica frente a ella la seguía preocupando.

— Por favor, le pido, que me permita ir a mi casa, estar con mis padres, lejos de Hogwarts solo por lo que queda de esta semana. Yo estaría de regreso lo antes posible, pero por favor, déjeme salir de aquí… — Los ojos de Hermione derramaron otras incontables lágrimas.

— ¿Está consciente de que perdería varias clases? — Quiso saber la mujer, y la castaña enseguida asintió.

— Si, lo sé. Eso no sería un problema para mí, las recuperaría cuando retorne al Colegio, solo necesito su permiso, por favor — Lloriqueó Hermione. La chica no quería estar ni un minuto más en aquel lugar.

— Bueno. Pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea, le vendría muy bien un descanso — La Gryffindor le agradeció con una triste sonrisa — Pero con una condición… — Objetó la mujer de avanzada edad.

— ¿Cuál? — Preguntó la castaña dudosa. Minerva suspiró.

— No suelo dar este tipo de permisos, pero usted se lo merece y lo necesita, así que debe aprovechar ese tiempo lejos del Colegio — Hablaba y Hermione asentía — Con esto quiero decir, que el lunes a primera hora la quiero de vuelta, recompuesta y con ganas de seguir adelante como siempre. No se deje vencer por un cretino, disculpe la palabra, pero eso es, un cretino sin mayor oficio — Aseguró la mujer con un deje de ira en la voz.

Hermione sentía gran afecto por Minerva, ella sabia los dotes que tenia la mujer para los consejos, y sin querer le había dicho algo que la ayudó, que la hizo pensar en un mañana menos gris, y era, que aun el juego no había acabado, ella podía vencerlo, y lo haría, superándose a sí misma. Enterrándolo a él, con todo y beso en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Hermione le agradeció a Minerva por el permiso concedido, en el cual indicaba que a primera hora de mañana miércoles debía partir de regreso a su hogar, junto a sus padre, para guardar reposo por unos cinco días, ya que el lunes debía estar de vuelta. Minerva se sintió realmente bien al saber que había ayudado a una de sus mejores alumnas, en realidad, a la mejor.

La subdirectora iba a dirigirse a la entrada de la enfermería para indicarle a Poppy que dejara entrar a los estudiantes conglomerados a las afueras.

— Señorita Granger — Hermione, acostada en su camilla, giró la vista para observar a la mujer — ¿Por qué se ocultó todo el día? — Minerva había recordado que los amigos de la chica habían mencionado no haberla visto durante aquel día.

Hermione, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y varios recuerdos del día de hoy vinieron a su cabeza…

La chica primeramente se había refugiado en su cuarto, luego, cuando pensó que por la hora ya no era seguro estar allí, había decidido salir a los jardines y ocultarse en un grueso arbusto, donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo llorando. A las horas, cuando ya se había cansado de estar en la misma posición, y cuando pensó que lágrimas ya no le quedaban para derramar, había decidido ir a buscar a su jefa de Casa, necesitaba pedirle su ayuda. Quería salir del Castillo, pero cuando se encaminaba al despacho de la mujer, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, el cual era verdaderamente doloroso, pero no tanto, como el que sentía en su pecho. Así que la chica decidió encaminar sus pasos a la enfermería, y sin saber más, despertó en una camilla.

— Yo… yo lo hice porque no quería preocupar a mi amigos — Habló sinceramente Hermione. Ella sabía que al mirarla descubrirían que estaba dolida, y ellos se hubiesen inquietado por aquello.

— Lamento informarle, que no logró su objetivo — Suspiró profundamente — Pomfrey, hazlos pasar — La subdirectora pidió de pronto. Y en cuestión de minutos varios estudiantes caminaban apresurado hacia la camilla de Hermione.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Nos tenias preocupados! — La enfermería se había vuelto un absoluto alboroto.

— ¡Silencio! — Ordenó Madame Poppy y Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny y Ronald Weasley callaron sus bocas. Los chicos cercaban con su cuerpo la camilla que ocupaba Hermione.

— Recuerden que están en una Enfermería, donde el silencio es tan sagrado como en una Biblioteca — Minerva los regañó.

— Tienen solo 5 minutos para acompañarla — Habló esta vez la enfermera.

— ¿Regresarás con nosotros? — Murmuró Ginny a Hermione, refiriéndose a regresar a la Sala Común. La pelirrojo era la que estaba más cerca de la chica.

— No lo sé… — Susurró Hermione mirando a la enfermera, la cual junto McGonagall observaba todo aquello.

— No señorita Granger, aun tiene un poco de fiebre, debe permanecer esta noche aquí — Informó la mujer y se notaron varios gestos tristes en los rostros de los estudiantes que recién habían entrado.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó Ronald preocupado.

— Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que te habías desmayado — Habló esta vez Harry.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Quiso saber Luna, usando su cotidiano y sutil tono de voz.

Hermione, rápidamente pensó en que no debía mentirles, aquellos chicos junto a ella eran los mejores amigos que había tenido en su vida, eran como sus hermanos, pero no podía decir toda la verdad, así que habló a medias…

— Luna, ahora si me siento mucho mejor — Respondió a una de las preguntas con una sonrisa, en la que trataba de ocultar cualquier rastro de tristeza de su rostro. Hermione, se sentía realmente bien. El haber hablado con su jefa de Casa la había reconfortado, y aun más al saber, que podrá alejarse de aquel lugar, aunque sea por unos días — Ron, me sentí realmente mal muy temprano, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, como si me lo aprisionaran — Contó — Luego, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, y vine hasta aquí — A medias, todo lo que había dicho fue a medias.

— Seguro te sentías realmente mal — Murmuró Neville con gesto triste — Nunca habías faltado a una clase.

Los chicos comenzaron a asentir, dándole la razón a Longbottom. Hermione trató de no pensar en aquello, porque de lo contario, se sentiría aun más mal.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías así? — Quiso saber Ginny. Hermione pensó la mejor forma de responder aquello, y la encontró.

— No quería preocuparlos — Era verdad.

— Bien, será mejor que dejen descansar a la señorita Granger — Habló la Medimaga cuando el tiempo que había permitido que los chicos estuvieran en la enfermería había espirado.

Cada uno se despidió a regañadientes de Hermione, deseándole una feliz noche y una pronta recuperación. Estaban ansiosos de tenerla con ellos mañana otra vez, aunque aquello no podía ser.

Cuando los chicos salieron, dirigidos por Madame Pomfrey, Minerva volvió a acercarse a Hermione y le susurró…

— Debió comentarles sobre su permiso — La mujer sabía que tomarían muy mal aquella noticia. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— No, sería más difícil si se los digo hoy, mañana mismo, antes de partir, me despediré de ellos — Parecía que ya la decisión estaba tomada.

— Como mejor guste — Habló Minerva, y se alejó, no sin antes decirle, que regresaría en unos minutos con una buena bandeja de comida.

Hermione suspiró mientras acomodaba la almohada bajo su cabeza. Cerca de ella, había una ventana abierta, la cual permitía que la luz de la luna iluminara el lugar. La castaña formó una sutil sonrisa en su rostro cuando observó aquel esplendido astro.

Otro estudiante, miraba con gesto neutral el mismo satélite desde la Lechucería, en sus manos tenía una carta que recién había recibido y leído, donde le informaban que todo en su casa marchaba con normalidad. Draco desvió su vista de aquel majestuoso astro, y decidió regresar a su habitación. Comenzó a descender cada pasillo hasta las mazmorras, cuando al fin llegó, dejó la carta en una de las cómodas cercanas, y se recostó en su cama de espaldas; sin querer, posó la vista en un costado y pudo observar un objeto estático, que por la penumbra era difícil de observar, pero él sabía que era aquello. Era una escoba, la más avanzada, y él, por sus propios meritos la había ganado. No la había montado ni una sola vez, y parecía, no tener ganas de hacerlo por un largo rato. Pensó, que de haberla comprado, ya la habría estrenado.

Había algo maldito en aquel objeto, quizás sea, por la forma en la que la consiguió, aunque esto último, el rubio prefería no pensarlo; porque era ilógico, tenía su abrigo de terciopelo, el cual usaba los días más fríos, y también, se lo había ganado en una apuesta similar, además, estaba aquel collar de diamantes que su madre siempre llevaba en el cuello. Sin duda, debía desechar aquella escoba.

Draco suspiró, y unió sus brazos tras su cabeza. Aquel no había sido un día agradable para él, en realidad fue nada productivo. El rubio ya tenía información de su familia, y éstas eran estables, y agradables, pero él seguía inquieto, seguía sintiéndose preocupado, por algo que no lograba comprender. Decidió descansar, así que cerró los ojos para lograrlo.

Cuando Draco unió sus parpados, una estática imagen inundó su cabeza. Visualizaba como especie de un asiento, ubicado en un lugar y punto especifico de un salón de clases, pero no era cualquier puesto, era uno que permanecía vacio. Un tanto sobresaltado, Draco abrió los ojos rápidamente.

— Maldita Granger — Murmuró con rencor. El rubio se obligó a descansar y después de unos minutos lo había logrado.

Hermione, en la enfermería, también descansaba, después de haber comido algo de lo traído por McGonagall y por supuesto, después de haber tomado la pócima para dormir que la enfermera le había facilitado. Gracias a aquella poción, logró descansar en paz, su cerebro no tenía permitido emitir imágenes, ni recordar en sueños, y lo estaba logrando.

A altas horas de la mañana, Hermione Granger ya estaba levantada y Madame Pomfrey tras hacerle un chequeo general no dudó en darle de alta. La castaña salió de la enfermería dichosa por poder dejar aquel lugar y sin dudar, se encaminó directo a su habitación.

Mientras la Gryffindor recorría los pasillos del Colegio notó que estos estaban desiertos y aquello era normal debido a la hora. Al llegar a su cuarto compartido trató de no hacer mucho ruido al abrir la puerta y lo logró. Observó que su cama estaba arreglada, al parecer alguien lo había hecho, también, notó que sus amigas dormían, sin tener idea de que ella estaba allí a punto de empacar parte de su ropa para irse unos días a su casa, a su dulce y tranquilo hogar.

A los poco minutos, ya había empacado lo necesario, pero antes de partir se sentó rápidamente en su cama y apoyándose en la mesada cerca comenzó a escribir en un pergamino, que dobló perfectamente y dejó en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama de su pelirroja amiga, Ginny. Cuando entró a la habitación, se obligó a hacer el menor ruido, ahora trataba por todos los medios hacer lo mismo. Aun no quería que se despertara ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto, mucho menos su amiga, la cual sin duda la bombardearía de preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a responder. No aun.

Con maleta en mano Hermione caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes si quiera de dar un par de pasos notó que una mancha rojiza adornaba el suelo que pisaba. Se acercó un poco y con nostalgia observó que aquello eran los restos de una rosa, de aquella que había atesorado hasta ayer, hasta el día en que se enteró de la verdad. Lamentablemente, el pecho de Hermione volvió a cobrar vida. El dolor volvía más punzante que de lo normal y unido a esto, sus ojos chispeaban por las lágrimas que frenéticas se acumulaban. Con un profundo superó continuó su camino, tratando de dejar de lado todo aquello. Al mover su pie, de forma intencional hizo que este cayera con fuerza, sin importarle siquiera el ruido que pudiese producir, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la ya muy maltratada flor.

A cada paso que Hermione daba, agradecía internamente la ausencia de alumnos en los pasillos. Agradecía que todos continuaran durmiendo. Con pasos firmes se encaminó hacia el despacho de Minerva McGonagall, la cual muy temprano la había visitado en la enfermería y le había pedido precisamente que hiciera aquello. Antes de tocar la puerta de aquel lugar, volvió a pasar las manos por su rostro, para así asegurarse de que no quedaran rastros de lágrimas y se obligó a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que no era pronunciada, pero al menos, le daba vida a su cara. Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta, Minerva rápidamente abrió. La mujer ya la estaba esperando.

— Buenos días, profesora.

— ¿Cómo sigue? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras le hacía señas a la Gryffindor para que entrara.

— Mejor — Comentó Hermione.

Minerva no dejaba de examinar el rostro de la castaña, buscando cualquier atisbo de malestar debido al subidón de temperatura de la noche anterior o alguna pizca de humedad en sus ojos y un tanto contenta notó que en el rostro de la chica no había nada aquello, más que pura ansiedad por partir.

— ¿Ésta segura de lo que quiere hacer? — Debía hacer aquella pregunta aunque la respuesta era más que obvia, no solo por la expresión de Hermione, sino por las maletas a su lado.

— Así es — Respondió mientras asentía frente a la mujer.

— Bien — Suspiró McGonagall tomando asiento tras su escritorio — Su tren partirá dentro de media hora — Anunció.

Aquel Expreso era propiedad del Castillo. Era el mismo Expreso de Hogwarts que cada primer día del noveno mes del año partía rumbo al Castillo con todos los alumnos que felices y nerviosos en partes iguales, iniciarían un nuevo curso. Esta vez, solo habría un pasajero en aquel viaje de retorno, solo regresaría Hermione Granger.

— Muchísimas gracias profesora. Gracias por tomarse tiempo para habla conmigo y por el permiso concedido — Agradeció la chica con los ojos chispeantes de emoción. Minerva se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

— No me agradezca con palabras Granger. Necesito que venga recompuesta — Sonrió y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Sin más, la chica se alejó de aquella oficina, rumbo a la salida del Colegio. Cuando Hermione atravesó la Gran Puerta observó la neblina acumulada a su alrededor. El frio hizo que tiritara notoriamente. Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta por completo con manos temblorosas y continuó con su andar. Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el frio comenzaba a ser tempestuoso.

La Gryffindor agradeció que Hagrid, el guardabosque, estuviese esperándola en los terrenos. El gigante la ayudó con las maletas y caminó con ella hasta la estación en Hogsmeade. Ir acompañada hasta aquel lugar la ayudaría a mantenerse distraída. Mientras andaban, Hermione miró de reojo a su acompañante y pudo observar ciertas arrugas en la fuerte del gigante, sin duda, algo le preocupaba.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Hagrid?

— Mmm… No, no — Tartamudeó y Hermione le reprochó aquella mentira con una mirada fugaz — ¡Bien! — Suspiró después de unos segundos — McGonagall me dijo que estuviste en la enfermería y eso me tenía muy preocupado — Se sinceró — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó el hombre y la castaña sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

— Muy bien Hagrid. No te preocupes.

A partir de ese momento, el resto del recorrido fue tranquilo. Una vez en la estación, con una enorme sonrisa Hermione observó frente a ella un largo tren rojo que no dejaba de humear. El Gran Expreso de Hogwarts estaba frente a ella con sus puertas abiertas de par en par, puertas que ella ya quería atravesar.

— ¿Te despediste de los chicos? — Preguntó de pronto el gigante sobresaltando a Hermione. La castaña, con remordimiento, tan solo asintió — Vuelve pronto — La abrazó Hagrid con una sonrisa cuando ya las maletas de la castaña estaban en el Expreso y tan solo faltaba que ella lo ocupara para que este partiera.

— Lo haré — Aseguró Hermione mientras correspondía el abrazo. Con un gesto con la mano se despidió y al fin subió.

Una vez en el Expreso entró en uno de los compartimientos que estaban más cercanos a ella. Era la única pasajera, así que estaría tranquila en cualquiera. En silencio, se sentó en el puesto junto a la ventana y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran fijos hacia la nada. A los pocos minutos, pudo sentir el tren moverse hacia su destino, hacia la estación 9 3/4. Hermione suspiró profundamente comenzando a sentir cierta nostalgia al dejar su segundo hogar, al dejar a sus amigos. Se obligó a no pensar en aquello, tan solo continuó observando el verdor que pasaba rápidamente frente a ella, mientras el tren andaba por los carriles que lo guiarían hacía aquella estación que ella deseaba pisar de una vez. Aquel verdor, sin duda era el hermoso paisaje que adornaba ese mundo mágico que ella estaba dejando atrás.

Con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba a su deseo de no pensar, de no recordar, pero aquello era tan imposible como volver a vivir su pasado sin el _Giratiempos_. Aun cuando sacó uno de sus libros para distraerse, no lo conseguía. Las páginas de aquel ejemplar pasaban e imagines allí su cabeza proyectaba. Con un estruendoso golpe lo cerró y lo lazó hacia los asientos frente a ella.

Con un suspiro volvió a mirar por la ventana. Se le dificultaba observar lo que estaba allá afuera debido al empañamiento excesivo que tenia aquel vidrio. El frio no solo la hacía tiritar de vez en cuando, sino que hacía estragos con cualquier cosa que estuviese interponiéndose en su camino. Con la manga de su chaqueta limpió solo una pequeña parte de aquella vidriera para así lograr mirar atreves de ella. Volvió a suspirar cuando una imagen de la enfermería llegó a su cabeza. Pasó las manos con brusquedad por su cara tratando de olvidar, de dejar de lado lo que proyectaba su mente, pero aquello era imposible sin usar una pizca de magia. Suspiró nuevamente y ahora recordó, sin siquiera proponérselo, a una persona que la había hecho muy feliz, y al mismo tiempo, la había dañado. Imágenes de Draco Malfoy inundaron su cabeza. Aquellos, no eran cualquier recuerdo, era algo… hermoso. Su cabeza se lo pintó así. Estaban imágenes que guardaban el recuerdo de aquellos momentos en la Biblioteca; aquel en el que le pedía ayudada; aquel en el que se había detenido por primera vez a ver sus ojos, sus fracciones, sus labios. Él la había hipnotizado.

Sus ojos se humedecieron instantáneamente y no le molestó aquello. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquel ardor. Simplemente, era tan difícil no recordar y aun peor era tratar de dejar de lado el dolor en su pecho. Aquel que la consumía en silencio. Sus manos estaban posadas justo allí, en su corazón, donde aquel órgano descomunal, sin permiso había abierto sus puertas a un hombre que no las merecía. A un hombre que lo había herido, en vez de valorado. Su corazón fue tan ingenuo como su propia dueña. Ambos fueron ciegos.

Había momentos, como ese, en el que sentía que el dolor en su pecho se expandía, tocando otros órganos, otras partes de su ser. Dañándola aun más. Aquel dolor, que más que un simple malestar era una presión unida a un ardor que, verdaderamente, quemaba como lo hace un dedo a fuego directo. Aquel dolor, que tenía como epicentro su pecho, la picaba a la mitad como si un filoso cuchillo la atravesara. Antes, unos pocos días atrás, aquello en su pecho, era hermoso, era… sentimiento del más sincero, del más puro atrapado en su alma.

Hoy, no dejaba de preguntarse, cómo rayos pudo enamorarse de aquel hombre, cómo aquel blondo logró abrir las puertas de su corazón, pero sobre todo, no dejaba de pensar, que el dolor de amar a alguien sin ser correspondido era verdaderamente… espantoso. Aquello dolía como nada de lo que antes había experimentado.

Con todas sus fuerzas trataba de tragarse lo que sentía por aquel rubio, trataba de olvidarlo, de dejar de lado aquel beso que había estremecido cada parte de su cuerpo, que había erizado los vellos en su piel, que se había vuelto el primero. Como le había gustado aquel roce de labios, claro… hasta que supo la verdad. Hasta que supo que en ese beso no había sentimientos, no sentimientos puros y sinceros. Intentó, nuevamente, tragarse todo aquello. Se obligó mentalmente a olvidarlo, a olvidar al Slytherin y a su nefasto beso, pero parecía ser peor aquello. Su mente jugaba con ella y se divertía haciéndole pasar malos ratos, haciéndola ver malos recuerdos. A su mente llegaba una imagen tras otra. Cada una mejor que la anterior. Estaba aquel recuerdo que mostraba sus grises ojos; en otras, sus labios; su cabello; aquel diminuto lunar en su nariz, que por la cercanía que una vez compartieron ella pudo observarle. Bendita cercanía aquella que una vez existió.

De pronto, el vagón en el que se encontraba comenzó a expedir un olor muy dulce. Era como aquel peculiar dulzor de la vainilla y unido a éste estaba el imponente olor a menta, aquel que probó en unos labios y la dejó hipnotizada. Ambos, vainilla y menta, eran la representación de ese beso que una vez existió. Sin poder evitarlo, aquello la derrumbó justo allí, en ese solitario Expreso, en ese frio vagón. Hermione se obligó a para sus sollozos, pero no podía seguir reteniéndolos en su pecho, el cual ardía sin consideración alguna. Su cabeza, su estúpida cabeza seguía burlándose de ella. Creaba jugada tras jugada dolorosa, que sin duda alguna, destrozaban aun más a su corazón ya muy herido.

— ¿Por qué? — Murmuró mirando a través de la venta — ¿Por qué a mí? — Gimoteó desde el fondo de su alma.

Hermione quería que alguien le respondiera… ¿Por qué había sido dañada ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarla, precisamente, a ella? Pero, lo que más deseaba saber, era… ¿Por qué su cabeza se había vuelto en su contra? ¡¿Por qué demonios una parte de ella la lastimaba tanto? ¿Por qué la obligaba a recordar? Miles de por qué a los cuales no encontraba repuesta, pero había otra interrogante que no la dejaba en paz… ¿Por qué su cabeza la hacía ver cosas donde no las habían? Como esa perfecta materialización del blondo frente ella ¡¿Por qué? Obviamente, el Slytherin no estaba allí, ¡No estaba en aquel vagón! Mucho menos pidiéndole perdón de rodillas, mientras sus grises ojos, aquellos en los que tiempo atrás la castaña amaba perderse, se humedecían con cada palabra. Eso era falso ¡Todo lo era! Su cabeza jugaba y ganaba proyectándole aquello. Le proyectaba mentiras que eran muy dolorosas. Mentiras que en su silencioso interior, Hermione Granger deseaba que fueran su verdad. La única verdad para ella.

— ¡¿Por qué? — Gritó y numerosas lágrimas siguieron empapando su ya humedecido rostro.

Hermione respiró profundamente varias veces, al mismo tiempo que pasaba las manos por su rostro y cabellos. Sabía que tenía la batalla perdida. Sabía, aunque le doliese reconocerlo, que su cabeza era la indiscutible ganadora; así que no pudo, ni quiso, seguir poniendo resistencia… de nada valía hacerlo. Con las manos, volvió a secar sus lágrimas y con un suspiro se reacomodó en el asiento. La castaña, a los pocos segundos, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza, como indiscutible vencedora, disfrutara de aquello. Hermione Granger, ya estaba preparada para la función que su propia mente estaba a punto de propinar.

Otro suspiró salió de los labios de la chica, y las imágenes volvieron. Regresaron los recuerdos de aquel roce de labios que le supo a vainilla, unido al peculiar y refrescante olor de la menta. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, fue aquel beso que le supo a gloria. Esta vez, Hermione Granger se permitió recordar. Era de sabios hacerlo, ya que había perdido. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Pero, lo que no esperaba y ni siquiera sospechaba era que su corazón, aquel órgano que lo creía muerto, se hubiese aleado con su cabeza. Ahora, ambos trabajaban de forma armonizada. La destruían con mayor velocidad.

— Que ingenua… — Murmuró con los ojos cerrado. Cuando recordó que ella misma se había vendido la idea de que, quizás algo de ella le había gustado al _Príncipe de Slytherin._

Mientras su cabeza continuaba proyectando recuerdos e imágenes; su corazón, seguía dándole cuerda a lo que sentía. Seguía dándole alas a aquel sentimiento oprimido en su pecho. Su corazón seguía produciendo amor sin sentido hacía Draco Malfoy. En ese preciso momento recordó algo, recordó el dolor… el dolor ya no estaba, había desaparecido de su interior. Recordarlo, rememorar las cosas buenas habían disminuido el ardor y la opresión.

— Prefiero soñar… con las cosas que siento por ti — Murmuró, cuando comprendió que aquello la estaba ayudando.

La Gryffindor había vuelto a engañarse. Incontables veces había prometido olvidar, pero no lo logró, no lo lograba, ni lo haría. A Hermione Granger se le hacía imposible fingir. Ya no podía parar lo que sentía, no tenía fuerzas suficiente para siquiera ocultarlo. La castaña, se dejaba llevar por las cosas que sentía por Draco Malfoy. Ella lo amaba y eso quedó claro cuando su cabeza hurgó en sus recuerdos y seleccionó solo los más hermosos, aquellos que ella misma había atesorado. Esos recuerdos eran las huellas del blondo, los rastros que él había dejado por ahí.

Hermione se obligaba a permanece con los ojos cerrados, para de esta forma poder detener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, sin duda, lloraba por dentro. Los mantenía así, también, porque la realidad era cruda y la sentía en carne viva como nunca antes. No quería enfrentarla, no aun.

Varias horas después, la castaña agradeció el hecho de poder tener los pies en tierra. Agradeció poder pisar el pavimento de la estación 9 3/4. Los señores Granger, sus padres, la esperaban preocupados y entusiasmados en partes iguales, pero al verla, la inquietud que sentían se desvaneció.

Antes de bajar del Expreso había secado sus lágrimas. Se obligó a dejar de lado la tristeza y lo había logrado; supo esto, al poder dibujar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Aunque, el recuerdo del rubio permanecía dentro de ella, pero no era cualquiera, aquel recuerdo estaba editado. Era perfecto, tanto, que ni una pizca de tristeza sentía al verlo en su cabeza.

Ella, había seleccionado las mejores escenas y las había mantenido en su corazón, sin embargo, las que le producían dolor, las envió por un tubo de vuelta a Hogwarts. Precisamente en aquel Colegio, sus amigos estaban reunidos en el Comedor, mientras estos intentaban comer, Ginny Weasley con voz turbada les leía un pergamino; y por si fuera poco, a una cuantas mesas de ellos, estaba un peculiar Slytherin, que los miraba detenidamente con gesto perturbado. Parecía, que durante aquel día, Draco Malfoy, tampoco se iba a topar con Hermione Granger.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué le preocupa a Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué hará Hermione para distraerse estando en casa? ¿Qué hará McGonagall sabiendo el nombre de aquel que se había ganado más que un roce de labios? ¿Qué harán los amigos de la castaña al leer su nota de despedida?<em>

Interrogantes que tendrán respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de **Juegos del Destino.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola chicos! Gracias por todo el apoyo *-*<em>

_El segundo capítulo se llamó _**Las cosas que siento por ti **_al igual que la canción de _**Diana Ángel. **_Los invito a escucharla, es muy nostálgica y hermosa en partes equitativas. _

_Nuevamente, _**GRACIAS, **_espero que este capítulo les haya gustado._

Hoy, _**12 de septiembre**_, es mi cumpleaños *-* ya muchos de mis amigos de FanFiction me felicitaron, pero qué mejor regalo que un Reviews ¿Verdad?:$

Me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia que recién comienza. El próximo capítulo trataré de subirlo el fin de semana.

Besos.


	3. Yo sólo pienso en ti

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**RECUERDEN:** Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _**DraMione.**_

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Se que más de uno está odiando a Draco Malfoy, así que les ruego que no se sientan mal, ni culpables por eso. Yo también lo odio en este momento de la historia. Por eso, quería informarles que, precisamente, éste capítulo es uno de mis preferidos porque logré desquitarme un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: <strong>_Yo sólo pienso en ti_** [MDO]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

_**Yo sólo pienso en ti**_

A pesar de las diversas medidas empleadas por los profesores de Hogwarts, como el uso de hechizos calentadores y la normativa de mantener las chimeneas encendías durante todo el día, parecía que esta vez, el frio ganaría aquella batalla. Particularmente, en las horas de la mañana y en la noche, el clima era insoportable y lograba que, más de un estudiante, ya sea rumbo al Gran Comedor para tomar su desayuno o durmiendo en su cama, tiritara por ese hecho. Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no solo esto lo indicaba, sino también los diversos adornos coloridos, que con sus maravillosos destellos comenzaban a adornar partes del Castillo.

Esa mañana, el bullicio en el Gran Comedor comenzaba a ser infernal, unido al tétrico clima que se colaba por las ventanillas abiertas del lugar. Las cuatro usuales largas mesas de madera adornaban el Comedor prolijamente alineadas. Los estudiantes que la ocupaban, de acuerdo a cada Casa, conversaban animadamente aun siendo muy temprano. Por lo general, a esa hora de la mañana, había más de un estudiante adormecido fingiendo prestar atención a sus compañeros, pero al parecer, el frio los mantenía despiertos, o quizás se trataba, precisamente, de las navidades que comenzaban a pisarles los talones a todos. Navidades, era sinónimo de fiestas y vacaciones, y desde los gruñones profesores hasta los alumnos más aplicados, tenían conocimiento de aquello.

En las mesas de los Leones, las Serpientes, las Águilas y los Tejones, el ambiente, a pesar del frio, era cálido, ya que conversaciones de todo tipo se desarrollaban. Sobre todo, no dejaban de platicar sobre aquellas tan hermosas fiestas que se cercaban. Particularmente, en la mesa de los Gryffindor, el ruido parecía incrementarse. Sin duda, estaban dejando claro que los Leones rugían. Esto, le estaba poniendo los pelos de puntas a uno de los profesores sentados en la larga mesa ubicada para ellos.

Severus Snape no dejaba de proferir bajos gruñidos, mientras maldecía internamente a los alumnos de aquella Casa donde el color escarlata predominaba. El hombre hizo ademán de levantarse con dos ideas en mente: una, mandar a todos a callar de una buena vez; o dos, usar un hechizo silenciador. Albus Dumbledore, el viejo y sabio Director le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el cascarrabias profesor de pociones volvió a sentarse a regañadientes.

En aquella mesa, en la de los Gryffindor, había un peculiar grupillo de alumnos en silencio. Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, escuchaban atentamente a la hermana de éste último, a Ginny Weasley, la cual les releía un pergamino que había hallado en su mesita de noche. En aquel papel, estaban las cortas palabras de despedida se su gran amiga, Hermione Granger.

A los pocos segundos de que la pelirroja terminó de leer la nota, se expandió un silencio entre ellos cuatro. Ninguno lograba decir nada. Ninguno sabía que pensar. Aunque Ginny sí estaba muy segura de algo, ella apoyaría a Hermione, a su amiga, en cualquier decisión que esta tomara. Así que, a pesar de estar un tanto triste por su ausencia, ella la apoyaba y lo haría respondiendo las interrogantes que comenzaban a formularse en las cabezas de los chicos, que igual que ella, no habían probado muy bien su desayuno.

— Pero, ¿Por qué se fue? — La primera pregunta salió al aire de la boca de su propio hermano. Ginny, sin vergüenza, bufó.

— La respuesta a esa pregunta la misma Hermione la da — Suspiró profundamente mientras giraba sus ojos con un gesto de fastidiado — Dice, que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que debía permanecer unos días de permiso, donde debía reposar y olvidar un poco el stress de las clases, y Mione pensó que lo mejor era estar lejos de la escuela — Citó partes escritas en aquella nota.

Su hermano, suspiró y miró el plato llenó de cereal frente a él. Con un movimiento seguro tomó el cubierto y comenzó a comer. A los segundos, Ginny notó que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacer otra pregunta, así que imitó a su hermano mientras colocaba el pergamino en la mesa, justo al lado de su plato.

— Pero,… — La pelirroja alzó la vista rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo — ¿Por qué no nos dijo ayer? — Inquirió Harry y Ron comenzó a asentir como loco mientras mantenía la boca cerrada para evitar que los cereales salieran disparados de ella.

Ginny pensó un momento la mejor respuesta a aquello. Para ser sinceros, esa misma pregunta ella se la hizo minutos antes. Escarbó en sus pensamientos y recuerdos y dio con algo que podía ser una posibilidad.

— Porque no quería preocuparnos — Repitió lo mismo, que la propia Hermione, había dicho la noche anterior en la enfermería.

— Pero, nos preocupó igual ahora — Habló esta vez Neville, el cual había permanecido en silencio, hasta ese momento.

— Tiene razón… — Tosió de forma brusca Ronald al atragantarse.

Harry comenzó a palmear la espalda de su amigo, mientras Ginny le pasaba un vaso lleno de jugo de arándano. A los minutos, cuando su hermano dejó de toser y el color morado que había adoptado su cara fue desapareciendo, Ginny decidió hablar. Decidió defender a su amiga a toda costa.

— Si les soy sincera, estoy segura, que si Hermione me hubiese dicho que se iría, le hubiese suplicado de rodillas, si era necesario, que no se fuera — Habló con cierto dramatismo. De pronto, miró a Ron con reproche — Y tú, de saber que partiría, también le hubieses pedido que se quedara — Dijo simplemente y volvió a comer otro poco más, mientras Harry y Neville miraban al perplejo pelirrojo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Acusó el chico. Ginny se dio su tiempo para responder.

— Habló, de que, le hubieses implorado que se quedara para que te ayudara con tu trabajo de pociones, el que por cierto, debes entregar mañana y no tienes terminado — Su voz sonó triunfadora al ver el rostro de su hermano colorarse.

— ¿¡Que! — Gritó haciendo que el bullicio en el Comedor se incrementara — ¿¡Cuando dijiste que regresaba? ¡Debe regresar! ¡La necesito! — Comenzó a farfullar mientras hacía gestos desesperados con las manos.

Ron miró hacia la mesa de profesores al escuchar la mención de aquel trabajo. Sus azules ojos se posaron en el cascarrabias profesor de pociones, el cual lo miraba fijamente con gesto molesto. Notó que los labios del hombre estaban descompuestos en un gruñido, que él no llegaba a escuchar por la distancia y el bullicio descomunal. Ronald Weasley, apartó la vista y tomó un largo sorbo de jugo, mientras los otros lo miraban.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve? — Volvió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

— El lunes… — Ginny habló apenada. Se sentía culpable por lo dicho, su hermano se veía verdaderamente mal.

— Snape me va a matar… Snape me va a matar… — Comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo.

Ginny suspiró negando con la cabeza y miró tanto a Neville como a Harry. Con sus ojos hizo un gesto y los chicos comprendieron que ella tenía razón. De saber, todos hubiesen protestado.

La pelirroja agradecía que aquella conversación llegara hasta allí, aunque seguía perturbada por el estado de su hermano, tanto así, que ella misma le ofreció ayuda, pero él se negó, diciendo que solo Hermione sabia entenderlo. Al parecer, Ronald Weasley se ganaría unos cuantos puntos menos o aun peor, una detención en la misma oficina del profesor. Al pensar en eso último, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron como púas de puercoespín.

A unas cuantas mesas, estaba sentado el rubio etiquetado como _Príncipe de Slytherin_. Al igual que los integrantes del grupillo de Leones, permanecía en silencio. El chico no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, para ser más exactos, del lugar junto a Ginny Weasley que permanecía vacio. Muchos de los compañeros de Draco notaron aquello e hicieron ciertos gestos de desaprobación, hasta comenzaron a cuchichear, pero todo aquello le era ajeno.

Las clases de aquel día transcurrieron con cierta normalidad, aunque Draco, en cada clase compartida con los Gryffindor, no dejaba de observar hacia el lugar que permanecía vacio desde el día anterior.

Ginny, por su parte, antes de que el día terminara, le envió una carta a Hermione, preguntándole cómo estaba y contándole ciertos acontecimientos sin importancia ocurridos durante aquel día de clases. La pelirroja se había prometido enviarle a su amiga una carta diaria y le hizo prometer a ella en una, que también haría lo mismo.

A cada minuto que pasaba, la noche con su respectiva oscuridad se asentaba más y más en todo el mundo mágico. Las clases, por aquel día, habían terminado para todos, así que los chicos se dirigían a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Unos cuantos deseaban continuar con la charla que disputaban en la cena, allá en el Gran Comedor; otros iban directamente a sus camas; y muy pocos, habían decidido abrir un libro para leerlo.

Draco Malfoy, con expresión cansada descendía por las escaleras que lo llevarían a las mazmorras, donde el frio era más tétrico que en cualquier parte del Castillo y aquello no solo se sentía en esa época, sino durante todo el año. El rubio pasó las manos por su rostro con brusquedad y suspiró con cansancio. Sabía que debía darse un baño antes de dormir, pero estaba tan cansado que parecía que obviaría aquella parte e iría directo a su cama.

De pronto, el blondo comenzó a escuchar fuertes pasos acercarse tras él y no solo eso, sino aquel ruido peculiar que hace una túnica al ser ondeada por el aire. Draco sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquello, ya que unido a la oscuridad y al frio, parecía una película de terror al estilo _Muggle_. El chico no dudó en mover sus pies con agilidad. Tan solo debía llegar a su Sala Común y refugiarse en ella.

— ¡Malfoy! — Gruñó alguien y Draco abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Con un suspiro se suministró valor y giró, en el momento que lo hizo pudo ver a su jefe de Casa dando grandes zancadas hasta él. El rostro del hombre era más terrorífico que de lo normal. Estaba pasando algo, y la nuez de Adán de Draco lo sabía, ya que se movió bruscamente, al saberse en peligro.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — Snape vociferó tomando con brusquedad la túnica de su ahijado.

Con balbuceos inentendibles, quizás maldiciones a medio terminar, Severus Snape arrastró, literalmente, a uno de los alumnos de su propia Casa en sentido contrario a la Sala Común. Draco trató de librarse, pero aquello era imposible, el agarre del hombre era tan fuerte que el chico supuso que debía desechar aquella túnica, ya que podía desgarrarse en cualquier momento. Severus, no decía nada, aunque por sus acciones parecía estar verdaderamente molesto. Condujo al rubio hacia un pasillo que se encontraba muy alejado de las mazmorras.

Después de dar largas zancadas, llegaron a un lugar lleno de retratos y estantes. Draco reconoció al fundador de su Casa en un enorme cuadro con marco de oro pegado a la pared. Un tanto molesto, siguió observando y descubrió archivadores y anaqueles de diversos tamaños, no solo eso, también polvo, telaraña y uno que otro asqueroso y mugriento animal pasó bajo sus pies.

Asqueado, giró y miró a su profesor con molestia. Pero, esa expresión se esfumó al ver la del hombre, que era más agresiva que la de él en cantidades impensables.

— Profesor — Alguien habló.

El rubio miró por un costado de Severus hacia la puerta y estaba Filch, el conserje, mirándolo con una sonrisa, mientras depositaba unas escobas, que no eran voladoras como Draco deseaba, y varios baldes que contenían productos de limpieza.

— McGonagall me ha informado de tu imprudencia… — Arrastró las palabras con tanta fuerza que desgarraban el aire — Y de los 50 puntos… — Ahí la voz de Severus sonó tétrica — Que le quitaron a Slytherin por tu culpa.

— ¿¡Qué! — Gritó Draco desesperado — ¡Yo no hice nada!

— ¡Mocoso insolente! — Vociferó el hombre tomándolo del brazo con brusquedad — Ya me conozco esa frase ridícula de memoria. A mí no me vengas con otra mentira. Minerva me dijo claramente que te comportaste como un verdadero cretino en su clase…

— ¿Qué? — Draco estaba desconcertado.

Snape lo zarandeó de la túnica varias veces y luego lo soltó. El hombre no perdería el tiempo con aquel mocoso, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en su oficina y a otros cuantos más debía reprender.

Draco no entendía por qué la vieja de McGonagall había dicho aquello. Él en ningún momento se comportó como un inepto en su clase. El rubio tenía razón, pero Minerva no fue capaz de decirle la verdad a Severus, además, quién era ella para estar ventilando las cosas privadas de Hermione Granger. La mujer se prometió a sí misma y a la castaña, castigar a Draco Malfoy, así que mintiendo fue la forma de lograr hacerlo.

— Debes limpiar toda la Sala de los Recuerdos — Dijo de pronto Snape, haciéndole un gesto a Filch para que pasara y dejara las cosas adentro — Debes limpiarla… ¡Toda! — Gritó y Draco comenzó a negar de manera energética con la cabeza — ¡Sí, Malfoy! ¡Lo harás! Yo mismo me encargaré de eso — Aquello ultimo sonó como una verdadera amenaza — Al llegar la media noche, regresa a las mazmorras, en caso de que no termines… — Snape miró con asco al chico frente a él — Deberás regresar mañana y en tus horas libres terminar.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no haré nada! — Gritó Draco molesto. Era imposible limpiar todo aquel salón lleno de cosas en unas cuantas horas.

— ¿Ah, no? — Las cejas de Snape se alzaron de forma brusca y a Filch se le escapó una risa al escuchar lo que debía hacer el insolente estudiante — Entonces, ¿Quién lo hará? — La voz del profesor sonó horriblemente suave.

— Los elfos domésticos — Dijo Draco seguro — ¡O él! — Apuntó al conserje que seguía riéndose. Nuevamente, Severus lo tomó de la túnica con fuerza.

— ¡Lo harás, tú! — Gritó — ¡Dame tu varita! — Ordenó de pronto y las cejas del rubio se arquearon con brusquedad, mientras otra risa de Filch se escuchó tras ellos — ¡Ahora! — Draco no se movió. Estaba perplejo por lo que pretendía hacer su padrino. Severus con rudeza metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de la túnica del chico y tomó la vara — Por tu insolencia, ¡Lo harás sin magia! — Gritó y sin más salió del lugar.

Filch volvió a reír y Draco lo miró con asco. El consejo salió y cerró la puerta tras él. El rubio golpeó un estante con su puño apretado, maldiciendo su suerte, luego, se dirigió hacia uno de los asquerosos baldes colocados por el zarrapastroso hombre en medio del lugar y lo pateó sin vacilar. Agua con espuma, debido al detergente, se regó por el piso de aquella Sala, conocida como la Sala de los Recuerdos.

El Slytherin miró sus finos zapatos, los cuales se habían mojado debido al desastre que él mismo ocasionó. Suspiró con molestia y siguió maldiciendo en medio de aquel lugar.

— ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! — Gritó de forma amenazadora como si aquello sirviera de algo.

Severus ya estaba muy lejos de la Sala de los Recuerdos, rumbo a su oficina en las mazmorras y Filch, seguía tras la puerta burlándose de él.

El blondo volvió a mirar todo el chiquero a su alrededor. Suspiró, nuevamente, con molestia mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de despertar de aquella pesadilla. Al abrirlos, notó que lo que veía era su realidad. Él debía limpiar, de verdad. Aquello no era un juego. Insultó mentalmente a la jefa de los Leones y al de su propia Casa. Volvió a suspirar y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

— ¡Maldición!

Draco había olvidado que Severus Snape había partido de aquel lugar con dos varitas en el bolsillo interno de su túnica. Esta vez, el Slytherin no dejó de insultarse a sí mismo. Debía limpiar todo al estilo _Muggle_.

— ¡Que asco! — Maldijo mirando el contenido de los baldes y sobre todo, el mojado piso que debía secar.

Sin dejar de refunfuñar maldiciones se acercó al trapeador y lo miró durante un largo rato. En su vida, había estado tan cerca de una cosa como esa. Volvió a lanzar otro conjunto de maldiciones y comenzó a usar el trapeador de forma brusca.

Draco continuaba en lo suyo, pero cada vez que recordaba que estaba secando el agua que él mismo había tirado, no podía dejar de maldecirse a sí mismo. Se repitió una y otra vez aquella noche lo verdaderamente idiota que era.

Los minutos pasaban muy lentos para el pobre rubio que no hacía más que secar y secar sin obtener grandes resultados. ¡Quería terminar de una buena vez! Pero, ¿Cómo? No sabía usar bien un simple trapeador. Por esta razón, cuando se consumió una de las tres horas en las que estaría en ese lugar, seguía haciendo lo mismo que al principio. Secar y maldecir a Snape, McGonagall y obviamente, a él mismo.

Con un profundo suspiro pasó las manos por sus ojos. Tenía mucho sueño y estaba cansado, los bostezos que se le escapaban involuntariamente eran muestra de aquello.

Resignado, y cansado de maldecir, se dirigió a un gran estante que estaba justo al frente de él. Lo hurgó, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciarse más de lo normal con el polvo y demás suciedades que parecían tener como habitad aquel lugar. Draco encontró varias fotos de los fundadores de cada Casa. Con curiosidad, las miró una a una. Cuando en el montoncito de imágenes mostraban la de Godric Gryffindor, no podía evitar resoplar.

Al terminar de verlas, limpió aquel estante con un húmedo pañuelo para limpiar ese tipo de superficies. El blondo no soportaba su espalda y estar en aquella poción, un tanto inclinada, no le ayudaba en nada a reducir el dolor que sentía.

Los minutos continuaron pasando y formaron las horas necesarias que su jefe de Casa dijo que debía cumplir ahí para poder partir. Con molestia y dolor, observó, que aun faltaba mucho por limpiar. Sin duda, debía regresar a aquel mugriento lugar. Sin fuerza maldijo su existencia antes de salir rumbo a las mazmorras. Cuando atravesó la puerta de la Sala de los Recuerdos vio a Filch con su destartalada gata. El hombre no dejaba de sonreír. Draco lo miró con asco y siguió, no tenía fuerza para insultarlo, además, no quería perder tiempo. Tiempo que podía usar para dormir o darse una buena ducha. Sin duda, eso último lo necesitaba urgente.

El Slytherin agradeció que todos sus compañeros estuvieran dormitando en sus habitaciones. Agradeció que la Sala Común estuviese desierta. Ya que hubiese sido verdaderamente desagradable que lo miraran en aquel deplorable estado. Su pelo, su reluciente cabello platinado parecía un erizo. ¡No! Nadie podía ver al Gran Draco Malfoy así.

También, agradeció el hecho de poder entrar a su habitación, a aquella que era solo suya, que por ser el _Príncipe de Slytherin_ le partencia solo a él, aunque, también influía su padre en todo aquel asunto. Siempre Lucius Malfoy cumpliendo los caprichos de su único heredero.

Draco quiso darse una larga ducha, de esas en las que colocaba burbujas en la bañera para relajarse o quizás alguna esencia, pero no, no tenía tiempo para esos lujos y tonterías. Sus ojos lo amenazaban cerrándose sin siquiera pedirle permiso en ciertos momentos. Fue una ducha tan rápida, que cualquiera se hubiese preguntado seriamente si había usado jabón o solo dejó el agua correr unos segundos.

Estaba tan agotado, que se envolvió en su toalla y pasó al frente del espejo del baño y no se miró. Caminó al frente de su cómoda llena de ropa y tampoco desvió su vista de la cama. El chico se obligó, al menos, a levantar la sedosa cobija para poder cobijarse con ella.

Sin pensar mucho, solo dejándose llevar por el sueño y el dolor en su espalda, el Slytherin se acostó en su cómoda cama y suspiró. El frio, allí, en las mazmorras, era peor que en cualquier otra parte del Castillo, pero parecía no importarle a aquel rubio envuelto en una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo y cubierto por un elegante edredón negro.

Con otro suspiró Draco dejó que el sueño lo atrapara, y este lo hizo con verdadera facilidad. Sin duda, el cansancio colaboró. Sin embargo, aquella, se había sumado a la lista de las peores noches de Draco Malfoy.

En la mañana, cuando el blondo abrió sus ojos a aquel nuevo día, miró todo a su alrededor como si fuese algo extraño para él. Se miró y su frente se frunció. Draco no podía creer que había dormido semidesnudo. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, se miró fugazmente en el espejó y miró las puntas de su cabello disparadas a cualquier dirección. A los pocos segundos, se hundió en su tina rebosada de agua tibia con burbujas, como le gustaba. Había tenido la peor noche de su vida, como él mismo la catalogaba. Necesitaba borrar aquel asqueroso sueño que había tenido y quizás un baño relajante, a primera hora del día lo ayudaba.

En la tina, apoyó su cabeza en el cabecero y cerró lo ojos. Debía relajarse y una buena manera era esa, precisamente. Cuando los parpados del chico se unieron, una escena comenzó a formarse…

_Habían arboles por doquier. El sol brillaba más que nunca a las afueras del Castillo. El clima era tan agradable que el que permanecía dentro de la escuela simplemente estaba pecando de la peor manera. En los jardines de Hogwarts el ambiente era cálido y verdaderamente encantador._

_Allí, habían dos estudiantes protegiéndose del sol bajo la sombra de un frondoso arbusto. Un Slytherin, y una radiante y nerviosa Gryffindor. Había algo peculiar en ambos chicos, era que, cada segundo, a cada latido de sus corazones, la distancia en centímetros que los separaba se reducía._

_Frente a Draco Malfoy, estaba el rostro de Hermione Granger. La chica con mucha suavidad cerró sus ojos, evitando que Draco siguiera mirando la miel que estos producían en forma de destellos. El chico, estando tan cerca, logró observar sus labios carnosos, rosados y… apetecibles. Pero, había algo más, algo cálido, algo que lo envolvía como lo hacía su túnica en ese momento, pero era algo con mayor peso y a la vez, con mayor sutileza. Era calidez, la calidez que emanaba la Gryffindor era la única atmósfera que Draco Malfoy conocía en aquel momento. Y sin duda, el olor que comenzaba a filtrarse por su nariz era agradable, era my dulce, pero no empalagoso, era vainilla. Sí, esencia de vainilla era Hermione. Su aliento lo era, aliento que lo rosaba con tanta sutileza que le hacía cosquillas en su nariz. Aliento que era tan agradable, que quería seguir sintiendo._

_Con extrema lentitud, la distancia se esfumó y dos pares de labios se unieron en un roce que había sido cálido, dulce, mágico e… inolvidable._

— ¡Maldición!

Draco abrió los ojos y salió rápidamente de la tina sin importarle el reguero que hacia tras él. Inolvidable, sí, aquel beso había sido inolvidable, tanto, que lo había soñado no solo mientras dormía, sino ahí, mientras trataba de relajarse.

Durante el resto de aquel día, de aquel jueves, se obligó a no pensar en ese peculiar sueño, en realidad, a no pensar en ningún beso y mucho menos en la castaña que seguía ausente.

Aquel, fue un día relativamente normal de estudio para el rubio, sin embargo, en diversas de las clases con practica solo permanecía sentado en su lugar observando a los demás. Precisamente, en una de esas clases, su compañero, Goyle, le había preguntado sobre aquel hecho, Draco solo dijo, que había olvidado su varita en el dormitorio. Una estúpida respuesta para un mago, pero Goyle era más estúpido que eso.

El rubio extrañaba su varita. Se sentía vulnerable sin ella, aunque, nunca expresaría aquello en voz alta.

A la hora de cenar, Draco se dirigió al Comedor y saludó a sus amigos como era cotidiano. A ninguno le había contado de su castigo, es que, ellos no eran nadie para saber algo así, además, si preguntaban por qué estaba castigado ni sabría responderles. Ni él mismo sabía.

La hora allí en el Comedor pasó con cierta rapidez y él no quería que terminara, no aun. Miró fugazmente hacia la mesa de los profesores y como había sospechado estaba Snape fulminándolo con la mirada, luego, miró a un costado del hombre y estaba McGonagall sonriendo con superioridad. Draco no sabía por qué, pero sintió que aquel gesto iba directo a él, aunque la mujer no lo estaba mirando del todo.

— Debo irme

Dijo y se levantó. Sus compañeros comenzaron a mirarse entre sí desconcertados, aun no había acabado la hora en el Comedor. Daphne hizo ademán de preguntarle algo, mientras éste se alejaba, pero su hermana, Astoria, la tomó de la mano y negó gentilmente con la cabeza. La rubia suspiró, sabiendo que era mejor callar. Al fin, Daphne, comenzaba a comprender que ella no era nadie para saber información extra.

Con un resoplido, Draco colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió. La Sala de los Recuerdos estaba exactamente como él la había dejado. Hecha un desastre. Con otro resoplido entró y cerró la puerta; en ese preciso instante, alguien rió sonoramente a las afueras. Otro bufido salió de los labios del rubio. Filch, no podía evitar reírse de la suerte del Slytherin.

Esta vez, Draco no perdió tiempo. Se dirigió a una gran repisa llena de portarretratos de magos famosos, unos cuantos logró reconocerlos, pero otros, simplemente no tenía idea de quienes eran. Limpió cada uno de ellos, mientras los fotografiados le sonreían para darle ánimos.

Cuando terminó con esa repisa, se acercó a un gran archivador de madera. Con curiosidad, abrió el primer cajón y descubrió varios álbumes fotográficos ordenados por fecha. Hurgó un poco más y se sorprendió al ver álbumes con el año en el que su padre estudió en el colegio, inscritos en el lomo. Sin dudar, lo tomó y antes de abrirlo se sentó en el suelo, ya que en aquel lugar, no habían sillas, ni muebles, solo estantes, archivadores, repisas y mucho polvo.

Pasó las páginas del álbum una a una, pero se le dificultaba reconocer a las personas que lo saludaban desde las fotografías, aunque en el pie de cada una indicaban el nombre y apellido de los que aparecían en ella. Con curiosidad y deseos de ver a su padre en aquella época, en la que según sus propios cálculos tendría su misma edad para ese entonces, continuó.

— Albus Dumbledore

Leyó él nombre de su actual Director, el cual para aquel entonces era el profesor de transformaciones. En aquella foto, que miraba detenidamente, observó a un hombre mucho más joven, igual de canoso y con la larga barba, aunque, ésta se veía un poco más corta que la actual. Draco sonrió con cierta gracia. Para él, Albus Dumbledore ya estaba muy anciano, tanto, que aseguraba que ciertas cosas que decía no tenían coherencia y por esto, llegó a creerlo loco. Pero no, Albus Dumbledore podía ser cualquier cosa, menos esa.

Continuó pasando las hojas sin encontrar algo agradable. Después de unas tres fotografías más, vio una que le interesó mucho. En aquella foto grupal, estaba su padre, con el cabello largo, liso y rubio, más joven y con su túnica de Slytherin; al verlo, Draco sonrió, su padre desde aquella fotografía, irradiaba lo mismo que estando frente a él. Aristocracia y pura elegancia, como todo un Malfoy. El blondo miró a la persona que estaba junto a su padre y resopló sonoramente, luego, al detallarlo bien, comenzó a reír sin poder controlarse. Allí, junto al joven Lucius Malfoy, estaba una replica exacta de Severus Snape, pero con menos arrugas, aunque igual de narizón e infeliz. Severus miraba a Draco con disgusto, como era usual, eso le confirmó al chico, que ese hombre siempre fue un malhumorado. También dedujo, que desde esa época ya existía la gran amistad entre su padre y su jefe de Casa. Una maldición un tanto incoherente salió de sus labios al recordar que su padre había colocado a aquel hombre como su padrino. Siguió examinando la fotografía y reconoció a los padres de Goyle y Crabbe. Sonrió por esto.

— Igual que sus padres — Murmuró mirando los cachetes regordetes de los hombres y la expresión de desconcierto que era usual verla, también, en sus amigos.

El blondo continuó observando aquel álbum y encontró unas cuantas fotos más de su padre, en una Lucius sujetaba una escoba voladora y tenia puesto el uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin y en otra, parecía estar en una reunión con alumnos de diferentes Casas. También, encontró una que otra de Snape, aunque éste en ninguna parecía estar contento de ser retratado.

Con un profundo suspiró el rubio se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al cajón que permanecía abierto. Colocó el álbum exactamente como estaba antes de tomarlo. Cerró aquel compartimiento y miró su reloj. No sabía si estar contento o no al saber que era hora de dirigirse a su habitación. No sabía si estar contento o no, porque simplemente, ese día no había hecho nada, aparte de mirar las fotografías de su padre y burlarse de las de su padrino. Con otro suspiró un tanto molesto, reconoció que debía regresar el siguiente día.

Al salir de aquel lugar, sin duda, Filch se rió de él mientras su gata ronroneaba a su lado. Draco maldijo al hombre internamente y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

El día siguiente, el viernes, Draco Malfoy fue a cada clase y prestó solo la atención necesaria en cada una de ellas. Estaba molesto, no quería volver a aquel estúpido Salón de los Recuerdos. Se sentía como un asqueroso elfo.

Cuando la hora de la cena terminaba, trataba de buscar fuerzas para hablar con Snape, más bien, para gritarle que no regresaría a aquel lugar. El rubio miró de reojo a la mesa de los profesores y notó que el hombre lo fulminaba con la mirada como la noche anterior. Con aquel gesto, Severus Snape le gritaba en silencio que saliera del Comedor y tomara el camino que lo llevaría a aquel lugar, donde debía terminar el castigo que él mismo se había ganado. Severus Snape aun no podía superar los 50 puntos menos de su Casa. 50 puntos que Minerva le había quitado al estúpido y engreído de su ahijado.

El poco valor que Draco había acumulado se había esfumado en el preciso instante en el que miró a su jefe de Casa. Como la noche anterior, solo dijo que se iba, se levantó y partió. No dijo nada más y Daphne volvió a hacer ademán de preguntar, pero al final, prefirió callar por su cuenta. Aquello era lo mejor.

El deje de burla en la risa del conserje ya se estaba volviendo algo monótono y Draco se estaba acostumbrado. Ni le interesó pasar al lado del hombre que con gesto de lunático acariciaba a su gata. No le interesó porque se había prometido a sí mismo que aquel estúpido castigo debía terminar esa misma noche. Ese día, ese viernes. No después. ¡Era suficiente!

Draco entró en la Sala de los Recuerdos y se quitó su túnica. La colocó sobre uno de los archivadores que ya estaba libre de polvo. Aflojó su corbata un poco, porque se sentía asfixiado; se remangó las mangas y desabotonó los primero botones de su blanca camisa; y sin más, continuó con la limpieza que había dejado inconclusa la noche anterior.

Los minutos pasaban y Draco removía el polvo sobre las superficies de madera sin detenerse. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y la risa de Filch ni siquiera lograba sacarlo de sus canales. Se notaba a simple visa, que odiaba lo que hacía, pero también, que deseaba terminar de una vez y no volver a pisar aquella inmunda Sala.

Después de haber limpiado durante dos horas seguidas, el chico necesitaba un pequeño descanso, al menos, para pasar las manos por su rostro y limpiar las gotas de sudor que, iban bajando de las raíces de su cabello hasta perderse por su barbilla. Se sentó en el suelo durante un rato y cerró los ojos para poder calmarse. Su respiración se había vuelto un poco pesada por el esfuerzo de mover archivadores de aquí para allá. Cuando pasaron unos cuantos minutos y decidió ver nuevamente, notó derrotado que lo que aun faltaba limpiar, era imposible hacerlo aquella noche, principalmente, porque ya estaba agotado.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras miraba que tan solo una estantería llena de imágenes de personas, que ni siquiera distinguía, era la que permanecía polvorienta. Solo aquel estante, pero Draco no sentía las manos, aquellas que permanecían sobre sus piernas. Sus manos, antes limpias, ahora estaban un tanto mugrientas por la labor realizada y en una de ellas, tenia sujeto un pañuelo que antes de comenzar a limpiar era amarillo, ahora su color se asemejaba más al de la tierra mojada. Con otro suspiró, el blondo siguió observando todo a su alrededor y miró su túnica sobre aquel archivador donde había encontrado varias fotos de su padre y sus amigos. Con curiosidad, se levantó y caminó hacia el lugar en donde aquella cómoda de madera se encontraba.

Abrió cada uno de los cajones del archivador y encontró más fotografías de los años en los que su padre estudió en la misma escuela, en la cual él se encontraba. Halló fotos de partidos de Quidditch de aquella época y de las diversas fiestas realizadas. Los minutos seguían pasando y él continuaba embelesado mirando imágenes tras otra. De pronto, una suposición llegó a su cabeza y dejó de mirar el álbum de fotos que tenia abierto sobre sus piernas. Draco observó los demás archivadores en aquel lugar, los cuales ya había limpiado uno a uno, pero aun no había examinado. Quizás podría encontrar en alguno de ellos algo muchos más interesante. Quizás algo resiente. Entusiasmado, se levantó del suelo y volvió a colocar el álbum en su lugar. Cerró el cajón y se dirigió a otro archivador.

Los álbumes estaban ordenados de manera estricta, así que fue cuidadoso para no alborotarlos o colocar alguno en un sitio que no le correspondía. En uno de los cajetines encontró un álbum que era de un año en el que ni su padre había nacido. Draco con curiosidad comenzó a ver las imágenes y se rió de los atuendos que llevaban los irreconocibles personajes de las fotografías. Cuando se cansó de mirarlos y por supuesto, cuando comenzó a sentir cierto dolor en el abdomen producido por las carcajadas, dejó ese álbum en su lugar y comenzó a buscar alguno más reciente, de su año tal vez, pero no, no halló nada en aquel archivador.

El Slytherin no perdía las esperanzas de ver alguna fotografía suya con sus compañeros, o quizás alguna de los Weasley para poder burlarse, así que se acercó a otra estantería.

— ¡Fantástico!

Exclamó con una sonrisa cuando examinó varios de los cajetines de aquel estante frente a él. Pasó uno de sus dedos por los lomos de los álbumes, buscando alguno que llamara verdaderamente su atención.

— Asignación de Casas,… — Leyó. No tomó aquel álbum porque no estaba interesado en verse con el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza — Campeonato de Quidditch de primer año,… segundo,… — Su dedo seguía pasando por los diferentes álbumes sin mayor interés — Fiesta de navidad tercer año,... Baile de navidad cuarto año,… — Dudó un momento, y luego, a los pocos segundos, decidió tomar aquel álbum.

Draco miró la portada y sonrió, pensando que sería verdaderamente divertido recordar lo feo que era el traje de gala de la _Comadreja_. El rubio pretendía sentarse en el suelo, como había hecho anteriormente, pero miró su reloj y supo que no tenía tiempo para eso.

El Slytherin se colocó su túnica, dispuesto a partir a su habitación pero, verdaderamente deseaba ver aquel álbum fotográfico, así que lo escondió en el interior de su túnica y salió de allí. Filch se rió de él cuando atravesó la puerta, pero Draco no le prestó atención.

Al llegar a su habitación se dio una larga ducha, luego se colocó uno de sus pantaloncillos para dormir y se recostó en la cama. Estaba muy cansando, así que cerró los ojos para dejar que Morfeo lo introdujera en un profundo sueña.

De pronto, Draco se levantó de su cama y fue directo hacia el cesto de ropa sucia y tomó la túnica que se había quitado hace tan solo minuto. Hurgó en ella un poco y encontró el álbum de fotografías.

Regresó a su cama y lo abrió con una sonrisa. El rubio observó a Dumbledore en una imagen con los Directores de las escuelas que habían sido invitadas aquel año, para que se llevara a cabo el Torneo de los tres magos, que para aquel momento, fue el de cuatro. Continuó pasando las imágenes y observó a sus actuales profesores con túnica de gala en una foto grupal. Draco miró fijamente el sonriente rostro de McGonagall y bufó. No sabía a quién odiaba más, si a esa estúpida vieja con lentes o al narizón de su padrino.

El rubio no perdió tiempo, y continuó pasando las fotografías. Observó a varios estudiantes de la Academia Beauxbatons. Cada uno de esos chicos era más fornido que el otro. Eran tan robustos que parecían falsos. Draco observó a cada uno con una ceja arqueada. Justo en el medio de aquella imagen estaba Viktor Krum sonriendo; lo miró y no dudó en pasar a la siguiente foto, en ella estaba el grupo de estudiantes de Durmstrang, que eran tan perfectas, que igual que el primer grupo de hombres, parecían de mentira. Continuó pasando las hojas de aquel álbum y observó fotografías de los cuatro campeones. Estaba en una Harry Potter con su pareja de aquella noche; luego, observó en otra al fallecido Cedric Diggory junto a Cho Chang. La siguiente era de la rubia Fleur Delacour. Draco la miró sin detallarla mucho y pasó a la siguiente página. Con aversión notó que se traban del fornido de Krum y la asquerosa _sangre sucia_de Granger, sin dudar, continuó pasando fotografías tras otras. El rubio siguió hojeando aquel álbum fotográfico y cuando se encontraba alguna imagen de Granger tomada del brazo de su pareja, bufaba y pasaba a la siguiente rápidamente. Con cierta molestia, ya que no había nada interesante que mirar en aquel álbum, cerró el mismo con brusquedad, logrando que resbalara de sus manos y cayera al piso. Con otro bufido molesto por su propia torpeza, el chico se levantó de la cama y se agachó para tomar el álbum. En el instante en que sus ojos miraron la página en la que éste se había abierto bruscamente al caer, no pudo evitar volver a sentarse y examinar aquella fotografía en especial. Hermione Granger, sin acompañante, le sonreía. La castaña estaba parada en la cima de unas escaleras y no dejaba de sonreír un tanto sonrojada. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color lila y el cabello lo tenía recogido, aunque había dejado varios rulos sueltos como detalles. El chico acercó la imagen un poco a su rostro y miró la cara de la impura. La magia de aquellas fotografías era fantástica, tanto, que anonadado no dejaba de mirar como la fotografiada sonreía al tiempo que pestañaba rápidamente. Miró directamente hacia los labios de la mujer frente a él. Aquellos labios con una capa de brillo estaban ensanchados en una sonrisa que el rubio no pudo evitar imitar. Detalló el vestido que llevaba Granger y notó que éste era de tirantes muy delgados y finos, que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de los redondos y pecosos hombros de la chica. El Slytherin no podía apartar la vista de aquella zona. Cuando logró desviar su mirada, volvió a sonreír al tiempo que detallaba el gesto en los labios de la castaña. Con brusquedad, Draco cerró el álbum y esta vez lo tiró de manera intencional al suelo. Un sonoro ruido se escuchó cuando éste tocó aquella fuerte superficie.

Se obligó a dormir, mientras se repetía una otra vez que era un desagradable maldito. No podía creer que había sonreído como el más idiota de todos lo hombre. Después de insultarse a sí mismo varias veces, logró dormir, aunque muy perturbado. La sonrisa de una castaña, sus ojos, sus hombros, todo de ella, no salía de sus sueños.

Al siguiente día, Draco se levantó muy tarde, tanto, que la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado y esto, en realidad, no le importó. Aun se sentía cansado. Fue directamente al cuarto de baño y se dio una larga ducha aprovechando que no tenía clases, porque era sábado. Al terminar, se vistió y buscó con la mirada el álbum que yacía en el piso, a unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Justo al lado de su cama.

No perdió tiempo, lo tomó y fue a la maldita Sala de los Recuerdos. Colocó el álbum en el archivador y cerró aquel cajetín con una fuerza un tanto excesiva. Afueras de aquel lugar, Filch lograba escuchar los extraños sonidos, pero no era consciente de que eran producidos por los movimientos bruscos del Slytherin, aunque, a la hora de reírse, no le importaba saber que producía esos fuertes sonidos.

Con molestia Draco limpió aquel gran estante. Él ultimo. Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que no había bajado a comer. ¡Quería terminar de una buena vez! ¡Quería salir de aquel maldito lugar! Se sentía perturbado estando allí, porque sabía que en uno de los estantes estaban muchas fotografías de la chica que no salía de su cabeza. Fotografías que mostraban su sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos…

Se apresuró a limpiar aquel mugriento estante. Cuando estuvo listo, miró por última vez aquel lugar, jurándose a sí mismo nunca volver. Con un bufido abrió la puerta y cuando pretendía salir de allí, sus ojos se posaron repentinamente en aquel archivador en el que había depositado el álbum que contenía una foto, que lo había hecho sonreír como un idiota. Draco apretó los dientes con fuerza. No sabía qué hacer. En su cabeza y en todo su interior había un serio conflicto de opiniones e ideas.

— ¡Mierda!

Vociferó entre dientes mientras hacia un puño con una de sus manos. Resopló y regresó el camino que había recorrido. Fue hacia el archivador, pero antes, cerró la puerta. Draco tomó el álbum que había colocado ahí unos minutos atrás y comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente en busca de una en especifica. Cuando dio con la fotografía deseada, la tomó y rápidamente la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, mientras lo hacía, miraba a todos lados, para ver si alguien estuviese viéndolo. Aquello era verdaderamente ridículo ya que él estaba encerrado en una sala de cuatro paredes. Cada movimiento que hacía, era pensado fríamente. Así que después de haber reflexionado que era seguro salir de aquel lugar lo hizo con una rapidez inhumana.

A grandes zancadas se dirigía a las mazmorras. Necesitaba llegar a su habitación, de una buena vez. Draco estaba algo tenso por la situación. Su mano derecha estaba justo en el lugar en el que la foto de Hermione se encontraba y él ni se había percatado de ello. Estaba sudando en frio y sus ojos no dejaban de moverse de aquí para allá, escrutando las zonas en las que se adentraba.

Alguien, detrás de él, también estaba dando grandes zancadas para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero Draco ni se inmutaba por el sonido de los pasos, porque simplemente, no los escuchaba. El rubio solo tenía fijado en su mente el camino hasta su habitación. Hasta aquel lugar donde se podría sentir seguro.

La persona que corría tras él, tomó su túnica y lo jaloneó con fuerza, logrando que casi tropezara, pero esto no ocurrió porque el Slytherin fue muy rápido y mantuvo el equilibrio. Cuando los pasos de Draco se detuvieron, la persona que sujetaba su túnica, aun sin mirarlo a la cara lo jaló y logró lo que pretendía. Meterlo en el aula que estaba más próxima a ellos. Lo arrinconó en una de las paredes, mientras se pegaba con cierta brusquedad a su cuerpo. La penumbra en aquella parte del salón evitaba que Draco pudiese mirar el rostro de la mujer frente él. Supuso que era una fémina por el largo cabello que logró distinguir.

La chica, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo realizado al alcanzarlo, acercó su rostro al de Draco y lo besó con ferocidad. El rubio abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Él no se esperaba aquello. La fémina movía sus labios con agilidad, mientras él, mantenía los suyos inmóviles.

A los segundos, cuando la mujer notó que sólo ella actuaba, se detuvo y se separó solo un poco. Logrando de esta manera que los labios se rozaran de vez en cuando al respirar.

— ¿Quién eres?

Draco trató de que su voz no sonara incordia. Comenzó a mover sus ojos en varios ángulos a ver si lograba adivinar de quien se trataba. Un bufido molesto se escuchó y este no fue proferido por él.

— Hannah Abbott — Habló la chica con molestia, porque el _Príncipe de Slytherin_ no la había reconocido.

Al blondo le sonaba aquel nombre, así que trató de hacer memoria y después de unos cortos segundos, que parecieron minutos para la chica, supo quién era. Era una alumna de Hufflepuff que cursaba el mismo año que él. Recordó también, que la chica no perdía oportunidad de guiñarle el ojo en las clases que compartían.

El Slytherin no era tonto. Él sabía muy bien lo que ella quería, es decir, por algo lo acorraló en aquel rincón oscuro y solitario del aula. Hannah quería divertirse un rato y él, pensándolo bien, no le vendría mal un poco de lo mismo. Sin advertirle antes a la chica, Draco la besó, con la misma ferocidad con la que ella lo había besado primero.

Malfoy necesitaba relajarse después de haber trabajado como un asqueroso elfo durante todos aquellos días sin descanso. Cuando recordó aquello, la imagen del mugroso Salón de los Recuerdos vino a su mente, y el beso que él había comenzado con ferocidad había aumentado en intensidad.

Draco besaba a Hannah de forma desesperada y ella no sabía a cuál de todos los Santos y Magos Mitológicos agradecer por ello. Aquel, sin duda alguna, se había convertido en el mejor día de Hannah Abbott.

El Slytherin liberó los labios de la Hufflepuff para juguetear en su cuello un rato, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que aquel príncipe la estaba haciendo sentir. Hannah, al mismo tiempo, jaloneaba a Draco del cabello con brusquedad, y esto, comenzaba a molestarlo, pero no dijo nada, ni mucho menos hizo ademán de alejarse.

Sí, aquel día Hannah Abbott lo había decretado como el mejor de su vida, porque Draco Malfoy le estaba dando una magnifica tanda de besos, pero quizás cambiara de opinión al saber que cada uno de ellos, que cada roce apasionado del chico era guiado por una imagen que no salía de su mente. Aquella imagen, era la de Hermione Granger, tomada del brazo del fornido y estúpido, como el mismo Draco lo llamaba en sus pensamientos, Viktor Krum. El blondo no podía dejar de pensar en ello y mucho menos, podía dejar de sentirse molesto al recordarlo.

Los minutos pasaban y él continuaba besando los labios ya hinchados de Hannah, la cual con cada beso trataba de igualarlo, pero no lo lograba. Draco parecía insaciable.

La alegría de la Hufflepuff duró solo unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que abruptamente el Slytherin se separó de ella. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada, así que sin hablarse trataron de recobrar el aire. A los pocos minutos, el rubio habló…

— Debo irme

Aquella despedida fue suficiente para él, aunque Hannah, se sintió verdaderamente decepcionada. Draco colocó las manos en los hombros de la chica y la alejó para poder salir de aquel rincón en el que lo tenía acorralado. Una vez liberado, continuó su camino a las mazmorras, mientras pasaba los dedos por sus labios para quitar algún rastro del labial de banana, que supo Hannah usaba.

Atravesó la entrada de su Sala Común y se sintió más relajado. Colocó la mano en la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, pero alguien lo detuvo. La mención de su propio apellido lo hizo.

— ¡Malfoy! — Lo llamó aquella arrastrada y ronca voz, que era inigualable. No existía otro hombre en el mundo que hablara igual a Severus Snape. Él chico se giró y observó frente a él a una de sus más oscuras pesadillas.

Al verlo, Severus alzó las cejas con brusquedad, hasta tal punto que casi tocaban las raíces de su oscuro cabello. Draco estaba todo despeinado y su corbata estaba vuelta un desastre. El hombre rápidamente pensó que su estado podía deberse a que se había revolcando con alguna estudiante y por esta razón pretendía castigarlo, pero luego recordó, que éste se la pasó haciendo labores de limpieza todo el día. Quizás, aquel desastre que era Draco Malfoy se debía precisamente a ello. En realidad, se debía a Hannah Abbott, pero Severus no tenia porqué saberlo.

— Ya terminé de limpiar la Sala de los Recuerdos.

Draco habló con molestia al notar el titubeo mental en el hombre frente a él. Supuso que Snape lo castigaría nuevamente o lo mandaría a continuar con la limpieza.

— Lo sé — Habló el profesor de pociones — Me di una vuelta por el lugar antes de venir hasta acá — Informó mirándolo con fastidio.

Severus metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un objeto que extendió hacia Draco con gestos fríos y rígidos. El rubio se sorprendió gratamente al mirar su varita. Sin dudar, la tomó. ¡Sí que había extrañado aquel pedazo de madera!

Sin siquiera despedirse, Draco giró y entró a su habitación. Una vez allí, comenzó a desvestirse de forma despreocupada, mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. No le importaba siquiera tirar la ropa al suelo.

El blondo se sentía muy confundido. No dejaba de pensar en la tanda de besos que se había dado con la Hufflepuff. Besos, que aun siendo varios, no podían compararse con aquel único beso que no salía de su cabeza.

El Slytherin se metió bajo la ducha una vez desvestido y dejó que el agua lo golpeara en el rostro directamente. Simplemente, no podía creer que aquel único beso, más bien, roce de labios que tuvo algunos días atrás con Hermione Granger, lo haya hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, y que trataba de volver a sentir besando labios de otras chicas. Pero no, los labios y los besos de Hannah, no fueron más que guiados por el recuerdo de la feliz imagen del robusto de Krum con la sonriente castaña.

En aquel preciso momento, bajo la tibia agua que lo mojaba, el chico volvió a recordar aquel beso que lo hacía enfadar tanto y al mismo tiempo, le producía deseos por volverlo a sentir. En aquel recuerdo, Draco pudo saborear, nuevamente, el dulzor en los labios de Hermione y su indiscutible suavidad. Definitivamente, concluyó, que los besos de Hannah Abbott fueron una total pérdida de tiempo.

Con brusquedad, comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de alejar el recuerdo de aquel suave y cálido beso. El rubio terminó de bañarse y salió envuelto en una toalla. Se colocó unos pantaloncillos y se recostó en la cama, aun, sin poder olvidar aquel beso con sabor a vainilla y menta. Aquel beso tan perfecto. En ese preciso instante, recordó por qué estaba tan apurado en llegar a su habitación y sobre todo, qué era aquello que su mano apretaba en el interior de su túnica con tanto frenesí.

El rubio se levantó de la cama en un solo movimiento y observó su ropa esparcida por todo el piso. Bajo sus pies exactamente estaba su camisa, el chico siguió recorriendo con la mirada y a unos cuantos metros de él estaba su túnica. No dudó en tomarla y hurgar en uno de sus bolsillos.

Draco metió la mano una y otra vez en aquel lugar y no encontró nada. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Trató de respirar y volver a revisar la túnica con tranquilidad. Dos intentos fallidos después, comenzó a buscar con desesperación en el piso de su habitación. Y nuevamente, no obtuvo lo que quería.

Unos minutos más tarde, se colocó rápidamente una franela y la capa sobre ésta. Estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar aquello que se había escapado de su túnica por todo el colegio si era necesario. El rubio caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación con determinación, pero por el rabillo del ojo, observó algo moverse, mientras un destello lo iluminaba tenuemente. El chico giró sobre sus pies y allí en el piso, justo a un lado de la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio de madera, estaba la foto de Hermione Granger. Aquella foto mágica, en la que la castaña sonreía, mientras el flash de la cámara la apuntaba.

Draco dirigió sus pasos rápidamente hacia aquel lugar de la habitación. Se inclinó y tomó del suelo la imagen con ambas manos, la acercó a su rostro, la besó y luego la aprisionó en su pecho, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, la cual se había acelerado debido a los nervios que lo habían invadido. Aquella foto, era lo único palpable que tenia de la mujer que no salía de su mente.

Los segundos seguían pasando y Draco estaba en la misma posición. De pronto, abrió los ojos con brusquedad y se enderezó. Miró la imagen que sostenía entre sus manos y la dejó caer sin compasión. El Slytherin pasó con dureza las manos por su rostro. No podía creer lo que había hecho. No podía creer que había besado aquella inmunda imagen de la _sangre sucia_.

Draco caminaba de aquí para allá en su habitación, tratando de buscar una buena escusa para aquella conducta tan inapropiada de su parte. Después de unos minutos, que parecieron más bien, largas y oscuras horas para él, no logró encontrar algo que lo reconfortara de verdad, por esa razón se acostó nuevamente en su cama y se cubrió de los pies a la cabeza con el edredón de seda negra.

Cerró los ojos con brusquedad y se obligó a dormir, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Saber que aquella fotografía estaba allí en su habitación y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de él, no lograba ayudarlo en nada. En su cabeza, comenzó un conflicto, era como un juego, un extraño juego de voces que le hablaban aun despierto.

— No la tomes — Dijo alguien y Draco comenzó a buscar en su habitación a Astoria, ya que aquella voz, sin duda era de ella. Pero no, nadie estaba allí con él.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Ésta vez, en su cabeza habló la celosa voz de Daphne. A los pocos segundos alguien rió, y el blondo cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza.

— ¡Asco! — Exclamaron con verdadera repugnancia — Es la _sangre sucia_ — Sin duda, aquella voz y risotada le pertenecían a la serpiente de Parkinson.

Luego, los segundos pasaron y no se escuchó más ruido dentro de su cabeza, cosa que Draco agradeció. Al parecer, esas voces aliadas unas con otras habían ganado. El blondo respiró profundamente y dejó que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo. Pero, de pronto, otra persona habló de forma inesperada.

— Tómala, Draco… — Fue apenas un susurro tan suave como el viento, pero a la vez, fue tan profundo como un gran acantilado.

El Slytherin abrió los ojos inmediatamente y miró a todos lados y solo había penumbra en la habitación. Había sentido a la dueña de aquella voz tan cerca, como si le hubiese susurrado en su propio oído. Salió rápidamente de su cama y se inclinó para tomar la fotografía que él mismo había dejado caer.

Poco a poco comenzaba a desesperarse nuevamente. La penumbra no ayudaba a divisar aquello que buscaba. Las manos del rubio habían tanteado gran parte del suelo de aquel lugar y no había hallado nada interesante, aparte de su ropa tirada. Estaba desesperado y molesto consigo mismo, pero también, dentro de él, comenzaba a habitar un nuevo sentimiento. La tristeza. Draco se sentó en el suelo derrotado, mientras apoyaba su espalda de la cama. Pasó las manos por su platinado cabello y logró despeinarlo más que antes.

— A tu lado… — Volvió a escucharse el susurró.

Era la voz de Hermione. Draco volvió a buscar con la mirada la persona que hablaba y no halló nada. Ella estaba en su cabeza.

Recordó lo que la femenina voz le había dicho y miró hacía sus pies. Allí estaba, Hermione sonriéndole. Tomó la foto con ambas manos y la acercó a su rostro. Allí estaba ella y le sonreía, mientras sus ojos lo miraban fijamente. Draco se recostó en la cama después de haber suspirado con alivio varias veces. Colocó la fotografía en la cómoda más cercana a él.

Esa noche, después de todo aquello, Draco Malfoy durmió muy tranquilo.

El domingo había llegado y el Slytherin se había despertado realmente tarde. Cuando abrió los ojos recordó como si hubiese sido una película todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Deseó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla. Temía ver hacia la cómoda. No quería ver que la foto de la impura estuviese allí. Temeroso observó hacía su costado. Y efectivamente, allí estaba Hermione Granger.

— ¡No! — Exclamó odiándose a sí mismo. Tomó la fotografía con brusquedad y la lanzó en un cajón de su cómoda que cerró velozmente.

Las cosas se les estaban saliendo de las manos.

Se levantó de un tirón. Debía hacer algo. Fue hacia uno de sus baúles y lo vació con ayuda de su varita. En él, metió la fotografía de Hermione; luego, miró la escoba que se había ganado y que aun no había estrenado, la tomó y la tiró allí también. Con la ayuda de varios hechizos cerró la valija.

Draco lanzó su varita en la cama con brusquedad y se dirigió al baño. Tardó un buen rato bajo la ducha. El agua le caía directamente sobre su cabeza, como si con eso pudiese lograr olvidar, sacarla de allí. No, aquello no lo lograba. El Slytherin estaba muy molesto por su propia actitud y comportamiento. Estaba furioso por culpa de Hermione Granger. Con fuerza e irritación, golpeó la pared con una de sus manos y se arrepintió. Aquello le dolió y se había lastimado. Eso se notaba a simple vista.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó — Ahora debo ir a ver a la vieja de Pomfrey — Farfulló con los dientes apretados con fuerza.

Rápidamente, salió del baño y se vistió sin usar la mano que comenzaba a duplicarse en tamaño. Draco traía el cabello mojado y ni se preocupó en peinarlo. Salió de allí directo a la enfermería.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, observó que entre profesores y alumnos se ayudaban para colocar los adornos navideños. A su alrededor, todos parecían estar de buen humor. Todos sonreían y él, no paraba de resoplar con molestia.

Cuando al fin llegó a la enfermería, vio a la Medimaga arreglando unos archivos. Draco se acercó a ella rápidamente y habló con brusquedad…

— ¡Necesito ayuda! — No dijo nada más, solo extendió su lastimada mano hacia la mujer.

Madame Pomfrey, por su parte, lo miró con cierto enfado. Al parecer, McGonagall le había comentado algo más sobre aquel asunto del martes por la noche.

— Tome asiento — Pidió señalando una de las camillas vacías.

Draco no dudó en hacer lo que la enfermera le pidió. La mujer se acercó a él y tomó su lastimada y enrojecida mano. Con agilidad comenzó a examinarlo, pero a los pocos segundos, paró sus movimientos. El Slytherin notó aquello con molestia. Estaba dispuesto a preguntar si pasaba algo, pero nuevamente, la enfermera continuó con su labor de forma silenciosa.

Un tanto sorprendida, Madame Pomfrey había notado que Draco Malfoy estaba sentado sobre la camilla, que noches atrás, había usado la chica que él mismo había dañado.

El rubio comenzó a insultar mentalmente a la vieja que examinaba su mano, mientras dolorosos gemidos salían de sus labios. La mujer se había asegurado de usar mayor fuerza y presión en sus movimientos. Quería causarle un poco más de dolor a aquel mocoso.

Después de apretar un poco más, Pomfrey pensó que era suficiente, así que se acercó a un estante y tomó un brebaje que le extendió al chico. Era una poción desinfladora. Draco se tomó todo el líquido y sin perder tiempo agradeciendo, salió del lugar. La Medimaga bufó y negó con la cabeza por aquella actitud del Slytherin.

Con esa pócima, en menos de 10 minutos su mano regresó al tamaño normal. Era domingo y Draco no tenía nada bueno que hacer, así que regresó a su Sala Común. Una vez allí, se sentó en un cómodo mueble y el puesto a su lado, rápidamente, lo ocupó Daphne.

La rubia le metió en la boca a Draco una saltarina rana de chocolate, que éste no dudó en saborear. En ese momento, el blondo cayó en cuenta de que no había comido nada. Se dijo a sí mismo que iría después por algo de comer a la cocina o de lo contrario, debía esperar el almuerzo.

Daphne, contenta porque Draco comió lo que ella le dio, se acercó para besarlo, pero esta vez, la esquivó.

— No tengo ganas — Pésima excusa la que dio. Al escuchar aquello, la rubia se alejó dolida.

Varios amigos de Draco llegaron a la Sala en conjunto y comenzaron a platicar animadamente, mientras se sentaban en los finos muebles. El blondo los escuchaba en silencio, pero nada de lo que decían le interesaba; hasta que Theodore habló…

— ¿Qué les parece si hacemos otra apuesta? — Inquirió muy animado y todos respondieron estar de acuerdo. Cuando Draco escuchó aquello bufó y se levantó. Iba a su habitación nuevamente, ha hacer lo mismo que hacía en la Sala Común. Nada — ¡Hey Draco! — Lo llamó Theo — ¿No quieres participar? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. El rubio no perdió su tiempo mirándolo, solo con su dedo medio hizo un gesto vulgar hacia su compañero de Casa, y se alejó.

Draco entró a la habitación. Estaba muy molesto por las ridiculeces que se les ocurrían a sus amigos y eso se evidenció al azotar la puerta tras él. Al entrar a su recamara observó a Pansy Parkinson acostada en su cama con un tranparente camisón negro. La chica muy sensualmente se levantó y caminó hasta él.

— Sé que esto debería pasar dentro de unas horas más, pero tú lo necesitas tanto como yo — Afirmó ella cerca de su oído.

El blondo cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por las sensaciones. Pansy aprovechó aquello para comenzar a besar su cuello, dejando un camino húmedo por donde sus labios pasaban. Nuevamente, se permitió ver y observó frente a él a una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado y de ojos del mismo suave color.

Draco sonrió y se acercó despacio a aquella mujer. Besó suavemente sus labios, como la primera vez. Pero no sintió lo mismo. Los labios que rozaba no eran nada dulces, ni mucho menos inexpertos. El Slytherin abrió los ojos, mientras daba fin a aquel beso. Un suspiro colmado de decepción salió de sus labios cundo observó Pansy Parkinson frente a él. La pelinegra lo miraba con una de sus perfectas cejas arqueadas.

— No quiero que seas dulce conmigo — Le murmuró mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el labio inferior del blondo — Quiero que seas rudo. Como sólo tú sabes hacerlo — Susurró con gestos picaros y atrevidos.

Draco se alejó tomando su cabeza entre las manos. No podía creer que había imaginado a Hermione Granger, otra vez. No podía creerlo. Sin duda, aquella leona lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo hacía ver cosas donde, simplemente, no las había. Un mínimo pensamiento relacionado con ella lo sacaba de sus casillas hasta tal punto que, llegaba a odiarse a sí mismo más que a cualquier persona.

Sintió como un inmenso resentimiento comenzaba a invadirlo. Resentimiento dirigido en su totalidad al recuerdo de Hermione Granger. Draco necesitaba desahogarse, y allí estaba una de sus compañeras de Casa en bandeja de plata.

— ¿Qué te…? — No la dejó terminar.

El blondo se había lanzado hacia sus labios, rápidamente. Comenzó a besarla como ella misma lo había pedido, de forma salvaje, tosca, sin un mínimo de sentimiento. Solo… buscaba saciar su sed y desechar la tensión en la que estaba.

Pansy gustosa, se dejó llevar por las caricias propinadas sobre su piel, mientras, al mismo tiempo, Draco mordisqueaba sus labios con brusquedad. ¿Ella quería rudeza? Él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Draco Malfoy había hecho suya una vez más a Pansy Parkinson, la cual agotada por la faena vivida hace tan solo minutos, descansaba boca abajo al lado de él. Éste, por su parte, estaba acostado de espaldas, mientras su mirada estaba fija en el techo. No comprendía lo que le pasaba.

Desvió sus ojos y los posó en la mujer junto a él. Mujer que yacía desnuda, con una fina seda negra cubriendo ciertas partes de su anatomía. Pansy Parkinson era realmente atractiva para cualquiera; tenía un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado y envidiado por muchas; cualquier hombre daría una cantidad infinita de galones por estar en la posición de él; además, era muy astuta, ya que sabía barajar muy bien las cartas de la seducción, pero en Draco Malfoy, no causó lo mismo que veces anteriores. En esta oportunidad el blondo se sentía… ¿Culpable?

La preocupación que se había instalado en su pecho días atrás, había vuelto pero de forma incrementada. Aquello comenzaba a quemarlo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo varias veces. A los pocos segundos, cuando los abrió nuevamente, posó su vista justo al costado y allí, estaba el baúl cerrado mágicamente. De manera instantánea la presión y el ardor en su pecho aumentó. Sí, Draco se sentía culpable y nunca antes se había sentido de aquella forma después de haber estado con una mujer.

— ¿Qué me pasa?… — Murmuró al recordar la manera en la que había transformado a su compañera en otra persona.

Se levantó de la cama. Quería abrir el baúl y sacar el contenido escondido allí adentro, pero no era correcto hacerlo de esa forma. Se sentía sucio. Impuro. Por esto, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, sabiendo que de despertarse Pansy, era capaz de irlo a acompañar. Él no tenía ganas, ni deseo de que aquello ocurriera.

Se tomó su tiempo para bañarse. Se lavó la cara más de tres veces, ya que quería borrar las huellas de Parkinson de su rostro, de su cuerpo entero. Se sentía como un criminal. Se sentía culpable.

Al salir con una tolla envuelta a la altura de su cintura, abrió el baúl con ayuda de su varita y un fácil hechizo. No le prestó atención al gran objeto guardado allí, más bien, con manos un tanto inseguras, tomó únicamente la fotografía. Hermione seguía sonriéndole y un estremecimiento no dejaba de invadir su cuerpo al ver aquello.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — Preguntó a la imagen como si esta pudiese responder — Yo sólo pienso en ti… — Murmuró el blondo con miedo.

Draco estaba aterrado por lo que comenzaba a sentir. Acercó sus labios a la fotografía y justo donde la cara sonriente de Hermione se encontraba, depositó un suave beso. Ésta vez, no se sintió culpable por ello.

Se vistió y salió de las mazmorras sin mirar a los lados. Quería alejarse. Quería estar sólo y su habitación, no era el lugar apropiado con Pansy dentro. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo condujeron hacía lo más alto del Castillo, donde descubrió un magnifico lugar que, solo estaba dispuesto a compartir con una mujer igual de maravillosa. En ese momento, aquella dama estaba reflejada en la fotografía que él fuertemente sujetaba. Allí se sumergió. Permitió que los recuerdos que tenía guardados de Hermione Granger salieran a la luz sin reproches, ni preocupaciones.

Draco Malfoy no podía evitar pensar en la castaña. Hacía aquello sin importar si era de día o de noche, o si dormía o estaba despierto. Si soñaba ella estaba allí, y si era un pesadilla, ella aparecía y la transformaba en el más maravilloso de los sueños. Él únicamente pensaba en ella. Ya no sabía qué hacer para sacarla de su mente, de sus labios, sus ojos… de su alma.

Sin embargo, en algún lugar del mundo no mágico, Hermione Granger estaba muy ocupada disfrutando con su familia, sonriéndole a la vida, estrenando su corazón recompuesto, como para perder el tiempo pensando en el hombre que con anhelo la pensaba a ella.

Hermione la pasaba de maravilla con los suyos. Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres le habían dado una magnifica sorpresa. Éstos habían invitado a varios familiares que la castaña amaba y extrañaba con todo su ser, entre ellos, sus dos primos, Eduardo y Susana, los cuales desde pequeños siempre compartieron con ella. Los señores Granger, se la mantenían ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo debido a sus profesiones, por esta razón, decidieron invitar a sus queridos sobrinos, los cuales vivían en otro país, a pasar las navidades con ellos, ya que suponían que una inyección colmada de buen ánimo, diversión y compañía ayudaría a su hija a recomponerse rápidamente de aquella enfermedad que la había hecho decaer.

La castaña trataba de perder el tiempo en lo que sea. Se obligaba a mantener la cabeza activa, por eso planeaba salidas al cine, a comer helado o cualquier cosa que se le ocurría en el momento. Sus primos fueron un pilar fundamental en su recuperación. Ellos la ayudaron mucho a distraerse, sin tener idea que eso era precisamente lo que más necesitaba. Siempre la hacían reír con sus ocurrencias o la mantenían entretenida con aquellas historias que en conjunto le contaban, historias que, más que serlo, eran anécdotas de su localidad y no podían faltar, temas sobre sus relaciones sociales.

Eduardo, Susana y Hermione se iban de compras cada vez que podían o simplemente, daban vueltas interminables por los centros comerciales. Así que, probándose diferentes conjuntos, que al final, su prima siempre la incitaba a comprar, la castaña logró alejar de su cabeza a cierto blondo platinado.

En las noches, rápidamente se dormía por lo cansada que llegaba a casa y eso lo agradecía eternamente. No soñar, no pensar, no moverse en la cama, era agradable. Pero, a veces, cuando simplemente no se podía concentrar en lo que sea que hacía, llegaba Draco a su cabeza y la descontrolaba. La molestaba. La entristecía y sus ojos notoriamente humedecidos, eran muestra de aquello. Pocas veces ocurría esto, pero eran suficientes para mantener su recuerdo vivo.

El domingo, aquel ultimo día que Hermione disfrutaría con su familia antes de partir a Hogwarts nuevamente, lo aprovechó para decorar, junto con sus primos y padres, su casa. Adornos navideños con predominante color rojo fueron colocados en diversas paredes y murales de la estructura. Aquel día fue muy agradable, ya que con canticos característicos de la época que se avecinaba, recordaron años pasados observando fotografías polvorientas que sacaron de una gran caja, que yacía guardada baja la cama de la castaña. También, durante aquel día, mientras Hermione en silencio observaba a su padre ayudar a Jane, su madre, colocar un hermoso ángel en la cima del árbol de navidad, reconoció que extrañaba el Castillo que se había vuelto su segundo hogar y no solo eso, también a los se encontraban en él. Entrañaba a sus amigos.

Durante aquella semana, recibió varias cartas de Ginny, su mejor amiga, donde le informaba sobre los acontecimiento de su querida escuela o simplemente averiguaba sobre su estado. Ella, no dudaba en responderle. Era agradable observar a la lechuza atravesar la ventanilla con alguna correspondencia con su nombre inscrito.

A parecer, gracias a sus primos y a esos días de permiso concedidos por Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger había logrado olvidarse de Draco Malfoy.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Hermione Granger pise Hogwarts, nuevamente? ¿Qué hará Draco al verla? ¿Qué sentirá? Las navidades se acercan… ¿Qué traerán consigo?<em>

Estas interrogantes y muchas más, tendrán respuestas en el siguiente capítulo de **Juegos del Destino. **

**¡No puedes ****perdértelo!**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<strong>

Es cierto, **Yo sólo pienso en ti** es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, pero el siguiente, sin duda alguna, le gana a éste. ¿Por qué? Porque escribí cada línea sintiéndome orgullosa de ser lo que soy. Una mujer.

_Les daré otra pista:_ Me basé en la canción de una fenomenal cantante y actriz mexicana llamada **Maite Perroni** ¿La conocen?

El nombre del tema lo sabrán muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo…

* * *

><p><em>¡Chicos, Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario y una felicitación por mi cumpleaños *.*<em>

_El tercer capítulo se llamó _**Yo sólo pienso en ti **_al igual que la canción del grupo _**MDO. **_Los invito a escucharla. A mí me gusta mucho. Por cierto, es una canción muy conocida porque varios cantantes ya la han interpretado, un ejemplo de ellos puede ser _**Axel Fernando**_. Escuchen la versión que más le guste. _

_Nuevamente, _**GRACIAS, **_espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y de ser así me alegraría enormemente que me dejaran algún comentario, en caso de que haya sido todo lo contrario sería bueno también saberlo. _

_Escucho [leo] opiniones, propuestas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme._

Besos y hasta pronto(:


	4. Tu falso amor

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**RECUERDEN:** Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _**DraMione.**_

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **La verdad es que lamento enormemente haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Simplemente, no suelo ser así. No comenzaré a hablarles sobre los diferentes motivos que me _impidieron_ subirlo antes, porque a todo eso le llamo… _excusas injustificadas._

Espero que me disculpen y… no volverá a pasar. Se los prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: <strong>_Tu falso amor_** [Maite Perroni]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

_**Tu falso amor**_

Una nueva y prometedora semana iniciaba en Hogwarts. Aquellos, sin duda serian unos de esos días plagados de pruebas académicas, desde las más difíciles transformaciones hasta las más repugnantes pociones; pero ciertamente, ninguna se podía comparar a aquellas pruebas que cada estudiante debía aprobar individualmente. Sus propias pruebas personales. Fuerza, valentía y determinación, son solo algunas de las cualidades que se deben poseer para al menos obtener un_ Aceptable_ en éstas últimas.

Ese lunes, el día de la semana más odiado por muchos de los estudiantes no solo del mundo mágico sino también del corriente, a muy tempranas horas de la mañana las puertas del silencioso y frio Castillo le dieron la bienvenida de vuelta a una de sus brujas más destacadas. Hermione Granger, sonriente y con ambas manos ocupadas por maletas, observaba desde el vestíbulo principal la hermosa decoración navideña que lo había embellecido aun más.

Con un profundo suspiro y los ojos chispeantes de pura alegría, agradeció a los cielos poder pisar nuevamente aquel lugar, que sin duda alguna, era su segundo hogar. Lugar en el que se sentía tan a gusto que las horas pasaban a velocidad de la luz.

¡Cuánto extrañaba el indiscutible y penetrante olor de Hogwarts!

Maravillada, apoyó su equipaje en la pared más cercana, para así cómodamente poder andar por aquel largo y principal corredor. Ensimismada se acercó a los diversos adornos escarlatas, verdes, dorados y plateados que ahora adornaban los murales del aun más majestuoso Castillo. Otro suspiró involuntario salió de los labios de la Gryffindor, pero éste, no fue motivado por alegría, al contrario, por la nostalgia que comenzaba a sentir. Cuanto lamentaba no haber participado, como años pasados, en aquella tan hermosa decoración.

Risueña, dejó que sus recuerdos la invadieran sin notar siquiera que una gran lechuza, tan blanca como la nieve que caí a las afueras, aleteaba hacia su dirección. El ave dejó caer sobre unos risos castaños una nota, que sobresaltó y por consiguiente, hizo volver en sí a la dueña de aquella enmarañada cabellera.

Hermione logró observar con una radiante sonrisa al ave antes de que ésta se perdiera por el mismo corredor del que había salido. Y la reconoció. Ella sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía aquella lechuza; así que animada se acercó al pergamino que había terminado a unos cuantos metros de ella…

_Bienvenida de vuelta, señorita Granger. _

_Le agradecería que se acerque a mi despacho lo antes posible._

**Minerva McGonagall **

Sin perder tiempo, emprendió la marcha hacia la oficina de su profesora, jefa de Casa e indiscutible consejera. Era cierto que Hermione agradecía enormemente estar de vuelta en el Castillo, pero lo que agradecía aun más, era poder contar con el apoyo y sabias palabras de la mujer que había escrito la nota que, abruptamente, la había sacado de sus ensoñaciones.

Tenía tanto que agradecerle a Minerva McGonagall que las palabras parecían no bastar…

Una vez al frente del despacho de la profesora de transformaciones, Hermione tocó. Una sola vez bastó para que la mujer le diera la bienvenida con una sonrisa que fue correspondida con un gesto similar.

Al entrar, un calor acogedor la envolvió. La chimenea estaba muy cerca y notó como sus llamas flameaban con una cómoda intensidad, mientras la misma blanca lechuza que había visto solo unos minutos atrás estaba posada apaciblemente sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — Preguntó sin rodeos Minerva mientras ocupaba su lugar tras la elegante mesa en la que se encontraba su ave. No tardó en hacer un gesto gentil con la mano para que su estudiante estrella hiciera lo mismo frente a ella.

— ¡Fenomenal! — Aquella respuesta estuvo acompañada de una mueca que certificó lo dicho — Profesora, la verdad es que no encuentro palabras para agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mi — Los castaños ojos, sin previo aviso, comenzaron a humedecerse — Muchas gracias por concederme aquel permiso…

— No se preocupe. No debe agradecer nada — La cortó McGonagall sonriente mientras acariciaba al volátil animal con suavidad y afecto — Lo que observo frente a mi me demuestra que he hecho lo correcto.

La mujer no dejaba de examinar el rostro de Hermione de forma perspicaz y los resultados que encontraba la hacían sentirse completamente orgullosa de su alumna. De la decisión que tiempo atrás había tomado.

Hermione Granger estaba feliz y la jefa de los Gryffindor logró notarlo. A decir verdad, cualquiera que la mirara, aunque sea de soslayo, podría percatarse de aquello.

Minerva la había citado en su despacho para saludarla y darle la bienvenida, cosa que precisamente ya había hecho, aunque había otro motivo importante por el cual lo hizo. Conocía muy bien a la alumna frente a ella, así que sabía que ésta era muy aplicada en las diversas asignaturas que cursaba, por esa razón era su estudiante estrella. Minerva entabló sin previo aviso una conversación sobre las clases en las cuales ésta había faltado.

— Me encargué de hablar con cada profesor personalmente. Estos me apuntaron los diversos contenidos que impartieron durante los días que se ausentó — Informó mientras sacaba un pergamino de uno de los cajetines de su escritorio y se lo extendió a la chica.

Asombrada, la castaña leyó los temas de las clases en voz baja. La verdad es que había planificado su horario para pedirles a sus amigos las diversas anotaciones que habían realizado, pero sin duda, aquello era mucho mejor y sorpresivamente grato. Lo era, porque ella muy bien conocía a Ronald Weasley y a Harry Potter, sus mejores e incondicionales amigos, los cuales la mayor parte del tiempo preferían hacer lo que sea, menos prestarle atención a una clase. Esto ocurría sin importar la asignatura, el profesor o el tema desarrollándose.

La castaña no quería perder tiempo y el brillo que reflejaban sus ojos mientras escrutaba el pergamino sujeto entre sus manos era muestra de ello.

— Con esto podrá ponerse al día — Hermione asintió apartando al fin los ojos de aquello que la había cautivado, para poder mirar a la mujer frente a ella.

— Muchísimas gracias, profesora — Volvió a agradecer mientras ambas se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían a la salida del despacho.

— Dentro de unas horas la veo en clases...

Con aquello ambas se despidieron.

Cuando Hermione sintió que la puerta del lugar volvía a cerrarse, respiró profundamente mientras miraba hacia algún punto perdido sobre su cabeza. No sabía a ciencia cierta a quien debía agradecer, solo sabía que en su pecho había un inmenso sentimiento de gratitud. Se sentía renovada y varias personas habían intervenido en aquella acción.

Con los ojos chispeantes de emoción y con aquel gesto oportuno en la comisura de sus labios, no dudó en dirigir sus pies hacia la Torre de su Casa. La Torre de los Gryffindor.

Mientras se dirigía a aquel que era su destino, no podía dejar de pensar en todas aquellas cosas que veía por primera vez. Por esa razón, le pedía a los cielos que la estructura que pisaba haya sido el único cambio y que sus amigos, compañeros y profesores siguieran siendo los mismos de antes. Tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta, pero el cambio más notorio no era el de Hogwarts y sus adornos navideños, sino el de ella misma…

Un repentino estruendo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. En ese momento comprendió que debía mantenerse alerta, no solo en los pasillos del colegio, sino en su propia habitación; de lo contrario, todo el esfuerzo podría venirse abajo. Una alarma dentro de ella se activó al seguir escuchando aquel ruido. Ese pitido dentro de su cabeza la obligaba y le recordaba que debía mantener muy bien abiertos sus ojos. Que debía evitar por todos los medios toparse con aquel… con aquel que la había herido tanto.

Para su bienestar, simplemente era uno de los cuadros colgados a la pared que no paraba de tirar objetos al habitante del retrato que estaba justo a su lado. Hermione miró a la bruja enfada y al mago suplicante con una aliviada sonrisa.

Aun en alerta, siguió recorriendo los pasillos y escaleras que la llevarían hacia su destino, mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que era muy temprano para que algún estudiante estuviese despierto. Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar respirar profundamente por dos motivos: alivio y nostalgia. Hermione se permitía respirar profundamente por segunda vez accediendo de esta forma a que su organismo reconociera el particular olor de los escarlatas leones, de los Gryffindor.

Más aliviada que al principio subió las escalinatas que daban hacia el cuarto que compartía con varias compañeras y su mejor amiga, Ginny.

Con una sonrisa ampliada observó que en cada unas de las individuales camas, habían chicas aun durmiendo. Un escalofriante estremecimiento la recorrió al mirar su cama vacía y prolijamente arreglada. Sin siquiera quererlo comenzó a observar en su cabeza vagas imagines de aquella vez que había descubierto la verdad. Miró con ojos crispados el sitió donde ella personalmente se había encargado de no dejar un centímetro ileso de una rosa roja, símbolo de una amor que nunca existió.

— No puedes seguir así… — Se murmuró a sí misma mientras respiraba acompasadamente para tranquilizarse.

Una vez más relajada, se acercó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido a su cama y comenzó a desempacar y ordenar todo en el lugar que hace una semana atrás se encontraban. Mientras lo hacía, no podía dejar de mirar a la dormilona pelirroja, la cual cada cierto tiempo cambiaba de posición sobre la cama. Como lo había mencionado innumerables veces en las cartas que le había enviado, la había extrañado enormemente y no podía esperar el momento en que se despertara para así poder darle un caluroso abrazo.

El viaje había sido muy largo y aun era un poco temprano para bajar a desayunar, por esta razón, al terminar de desempacar decidió darse una refrescante ducha. Tomó su limpio uniformé y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin perder tiempo.

En unos cuantos minutos salió una radiante y fresca castaña vestida con una túnica oscura.

Hermione no pudo evitar gemir sobresaltada al observar a su mejor amiga sentada en su cama devolviéndole el gesto con una gran expresión dibujada en su rostro.

— ¡Gin! — Exclamó Hermione en un murmuro, para así evitar que el resto de las chicas despertaran.

— ¡Mione! — Se saludaron con un gran abrazo — ¡Te extrañé mucho!

— Tanto como yo a ti.

La pelirroja rompió con aquella muestra de cariño, para seguidamente jalonearla del brazo hasta hacer que se sentaran sobre la cama. Aquel, sin duda, era el momento que aprovecharía la Weasley para bombardearla de preguntas.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

Muy contenta Hermione le contó lo bien que la había pasado con sus primos, los cuales continuaban en su casa ya que pasarían el resto de las vacaciones allí. Se expresó tan bien de ellos que Ginny comenzaba a sospechar algo…

— ¿Saben que eres bruja? — Su rostro mostraba cierto asombro.

— Así es. Ellos son como mis hermanos — Explicó muy sonriente — Se emocionaron cuando les conté hace tiempo atrás… — Rió al recordar aquella época y Ginny no dudó en hacer lo mismo al imaginarse sus rostros.

Ambas leonas hablaron sin paran un tiempo más. Debían ponerse al día aun habiéndose enviado cartas cotidianas mutuamente. Ginny le habló de las caóticas notas que habían obtenido tanto Harry como Ron en su ausencia, también mencionó el hecho de que Snape parecía mucho más irritado de lo normal; mientras que Hermione le platicó de las tiendas Muggles que visitó y las diversas prendas que su prima le hizo comprar.

Una vez que le dieron fin a aquella conversación, la Weasley obligada por la castaña entró al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, mientras esta última ocupó la butaca frente a la peinadora.

Tomó uno de los cepillos y comenzó a peinar con cuidado su enmarañado cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo. Con una coleta amarró la mitad del mismo, dejando la otra parte radiantemente suelta. Con pequeñas pinzas formó un disimulado tupé que hacia resaltar las fracciones de su rostros. Sin duda, se veía muy hermosa, pero no solo por su enmarañado cabello controlado, sino por la resplandeciente sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y por sus brillantes almendrados ojos. Su estado de ánimo la hacía ver más bella de lo normal.

Cuando dio por terminada la labor con su castaño cabello, tomó el frasco que contenía aquella esencia de vainilla que era su perfume. Se colocó una pequeña cantidad detrás de las orejas, el cuello y las muñecas. Con los ojos cerrados aspiró aquel dulce olor, que era uno de sus favoritos desde siempre.

— Realmente, esos días de reposo te sentaron muy bien — Comentó Ginny al observar a Hermione desde la puerta del baño.

La castaña sonrió como agradecimiento por aquel comentario mientras le cedía el lugar en la peinadora.

Muy animada, pasó a sentarse en su cama para terminar de arreglar sus libros. Verdaderamente, Hermione Granger irradiaba alegría, optimismo, con solo verla de reojo. Ginny, llegó a sentir cierta envidia por su amiga, pero de la buena,… el estado de ánimo de la castaña era sumamente envidiable.

Una a una fueron despertando las demás Gryffindor con la cuales las chicas compartían la habitación y Hermione no dudó en saludarlas entusiasta.

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora propia para desayunar, se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor que bajar al Comedor.

— Gin, iré a la Biblioteca — La pelirroja miró con ambas cejas arqueada a su amiga, la cual resopló con un mohín — Debo adelantar las clases…

— ¡Debes comer! — Refutó la chica mientras ambas atravesaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

— ¡Ya lo hice! Antes de tomar el tren comí lo suficiente, te lo aseguro — Ginny no sedería con aquello — Además, me comí una manzana durante el viaje.

Todo lo que decía Hermione era verdad, pero ya una vez estuvo en la enfermería y la Weasley no quería verla allí otra vez. Tuvo que insistir un rato más hasta que por fin la dejó partir.

— ¡Gracias! — Exclamó mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y tomaba el pasillo que la llevaría a hacia aquel, que desde que lo había descubierto, se había convertido en su tranquilo refugio — ¡Ginny! — Exclamó de pronto — No digas nada de mi regreso...

— Los chicos sabían que volvías hoy — Le informó un tanto desconcertada.

— Lo sé, pero lo que no saben es que ya estoy aquí. Quiero sorprenderlos — Sonrió y Ginny asintió de acuerdo, permitiendo que nuevamente retomara su camino.

Se dirigió con paso rápido y seguro a la Biblioteca. Extrañaba mucho estar en ese lugar. Cuando entró, no dudó en saludar a aquella mujer que también había extrañado, a la amable Madame Prince.

— Señorita Granger, comenzaba a extrañar verla por aquí — Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Aquel comentario la alegró aun más, aunque aquello ya pareciera imposible. Tomó asiento en la que se había vuelto su mesa favorita, muy cerca de una de las ventanas que permanecía cerrada para contrarrestar el frio del mes que corría. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a leer los diversos temas apuntados en el pergamino que le había dado su profesora de transformaciones. Buscó uno a uno los libros que necesitaría para ponerse al día con sus deberes.

Hermione Granger estaba realmente feliz.

Mientras aquella Gryffindor sonreía al mismo tiempo que ojeaba los índices de gruesos libros, un peculiar rubio salía de las frías y tétricas mazmorras rumbo al Comedor...

Draco Malfoy se veía verdaderamente cansado y no era para menos. Había logrado conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada. No había dormido más de dos a tres horas como sumo.

El Slytherin pasó su mano libre por sus enrojecidos ojos, estaba verdaderamente cansado y el bostezó que se le escapó de los labios era muestra de ello. En su otra mano mantenía sujetos sus libros y dentro de uno de estos, estaba un peculiar trabajo de transformaciones que precisamente debía entregar a primera hora. Aquel pergamino poseía aparte de sus huellas, las ideas de Hermione Granger.

El rubio se mostró indiferente al notar a sus amigos pasar por su lado riendo animadamente.

— ¡Draco!

Alguien lo llamó. El blondo giró pesadamente sobre sus pies y justo al frente de él se encontró a la molesta y tonta Astoria Greengrass.

— ¡Hola! — Lo saludó muy animada.

El blondo trató de sonreírle, pero aquel gestó se le complicó y la mueca que había formado en sus labios no era nada parecida a una sonrisa. A la chica no pareció importarle. Podía jurar al frente de quien sea que aquel gesto sí era una sonrisa torcida dirigida solo para ella. Astoria era muy conformista y sus ojos brillantes de emoción eran muestra de ello. Draco, sin un mínimo de interés, logró notar aquella luz que comenzó a destilar la Slytherin.

— Hoy… ¿Hoy tienes una hora libre? — Preguntó torpemente mientras, tal vez sin notarlo, pestañaba varias veces seguidas.

Aquello parecía más un monologo que una conversación de dos. Ciertamente, Draco no se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, ni mucho menos por aquel tonto gesto de seducirlo, ya que para él eran habituales ese tipo de cosas.

— No — Contesto secamente, aunque la verdadera respuesta debió haber sido… sí.

La Slytherin unió sus labios formando un pucherito que hubiese enternecido a cualquiera, hasta cierto punto, lo logró con el blondo, ya que dio mayores excusas y explicaciones…

— Tengo trabajo acumulado — Esto, no era mentira.

Astoria resignada, se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla y sin más, partió. Draco suspiró con cansancio y continuó con su destino. El Comedor.

Malfoy había tenido una noche nada tranquila y la mañana no parecía ser mejor. Se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver a Astoria… se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo, aunque nunca lo reconociera en voz alta. Draco no parecía él y esto lo notaban los que lo rodeaban, tanto como él mismo. Llegó a pensar que estaba poseído, pero aquello solo fue la excusa más fácil que encontró para hacerse sentir mejor. En tiempos atrás, le hubiese susurrado en el oído la hora y el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo aquella cita, la hubiese besado muy cerca de los labios para dejarla con deseos de más, luego le hubiese sonreído de medio lado como él mismo sabe que le gusta a muchas y sin más, se hubiese marchado; pero no, esta vez no lo hizo. Prefirió mentir.

Al entrar en el Comedor, realizó aquel gesto que se estaba volviendo tan habitual en él que a veces ni cuenta se daba de que lo hacía. Era tan natural como simple parpadeo. Miró hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor y decepcionado notó que aquel particular lugar que miraba continuaba vacio. Suspiró resignado y prosiguió con su andar hasta la mesa de las Serpientes.

La noche anterior, el blondo se había cuestionado seriamente el por qué Hermione Granger había dejado el colegio. Aunque parezca mentira, se sintió muy mal por la conclusión que sacó después de reflexionar por largo tiempo… se había ido por su culpa. Aquella fue la única razón que se le vino a la cabeza, ya que la Gryffindor, como todos sabían, era la mejor alumna del colegio, tenía grandes amigos… No tenía motivos para marcharse. Como a eso de las 3:00 am, su cabeza formuló otra posibilidad, que no era agradable, pero en parte lo reconfortaba. No lo hacía sentir tan mal… seguramente sus padres tuvieron un problema, o quizás, estaban enfermos, y ella fue a su casa por ese motivo. Eso último, aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta lo reconfortó, lo ayudó a al menos dormir unas pocas horas. La noche para Draco fue muy agitada, llena de preguntas que se conglomeraban en su cabeza y no sabía cómo responder, entre ellas… ¿Cuándo regresará? Antes de dormir no encontró respuesta a aquella interrogante. Su cabeza se había quedado muda y sus conclusiones no parecían haberlo ayudado en ese momento ya que la pregunta seguía grabada con tinta negra en su mente.

El Slytherin ocupó su habitual puesto junto a sus amigos. Sin ánimos, comió.

Los minutos continuaban pasando y Hermione seguía en la Biblioteca adelantando trabajo, cosa que estaba haciendo realmente bien. Estaba tan sumergida en sus asuntos que no se preocupó en ningún momento en mirar su reloj para conocer la hora.

Gracias a Merlín, allí estaba Madame Prince…

— Señorita Granger — Llamó su atención — Ya es hora de que vaya a clases — Mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa.

La castaña un tanto sobresaltada gimió por la sorpresa y comenzó a ordenar rápidamente todos los libros y pergaminos que tenía extendidos en la mesada. La gentil Bibliotecaria la ayudó con aquella labor.

Con torpes_ gracias_ dirigidos a la mujer, Hermione salió de aquel lugar rumbo a su primera clase de la semana… Transformaciones.

Mientras tanto, Minerva McGonagall les pedía a los estudiantes que ocuparan sus respectivos asientos.

Draco Malfoy pasó muy cerca de la profesora antes de llegar a su lugar y notó un tanto desconcertado como ésta lo fulminaba con la mirada. En ese momento recordó que aquella vieja mujer le había quitado 50 putos, sin ninguna razón. Según él.

Uno a uno los estudiantes fueron ocupando sus sitios bajo la supervisión de Minerva. Ya estaba todo listo para dar inició a la clase. Un tanto inquieta fijó sus ojos en uno de los asientos delanteros, que días atrás se encontraba tan solitario como ese momento. Seguidamente, observó su reloj y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

— Cinco minutos tarde — Pensó — ¡Bien!, ya es hora de…

— Profesora, buenos días. Disculpe la interrupción ¿Puedo pasar? — Habló alguien abruptamente desde la puerta.

La profesora sonrió ampliamente, pero antes de hablarle a la persona parada en la puerta miró a Draco Malfoy, el cual ni se había inmutado en su asiento. Los grises ojos del rubio continuaban observando su trabajo de transformaciones, el cual yacía sobre su asiento. Aquel trabajo Draco lo había realizado, precisamente, con la ayuda de la Gryffindor que hacia aparición después de aquellos días ausente.

— Por supuesto, señorita Granger — El apellido, sin duda, resonó en el lugar, por la energía con la que había sido mencionado.

— Granger… — Murmuró Draco mientras salía de sus ensoñaciones. Alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos en la entrada del salón; sin sospecharlo, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

Hermione Granger, una vez le concedieron el permiso no dudó en entrar con una reluciente risita que iluminó sus castaños ojos con total frenesí. Como era habitual, ocupó su lugar junto a Neville Longbottom, el cual no perdió la oportunidad de darle un cariñoso abrazo. Harry y Ron, grandes amigos de la misma, se miraron atónitos y sorprendidos pero igualmente que Neville, en sus rostros se distinguía una mueca de alegría. Muy pocos sabían que Hermione Granger había regresado y en ese grupillo no entraban estos chicos. Ambos la saludaron con la mano, y ella les devolvió el saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora que estamos todos, podemos iniciar nuestra clase — La mujer habló y la clase comenzó.

Hermione estuvo muy atenta observando a su profesora, la cual explicaba el hechizo _Evanesco. _Parecía fácil. Minerva daba ciertos consejos para que aquel hechizo diera resultado. Con un _Evanesco_ se podían desaparecer cosas, más no personas.

Toda la clase estaba muy atenta, ya que el nuevo hechizo se veía realmente interesante. Menos Draco Malfoy, el blondo no dejaba de observar a la castaña a unos puestos delante de él.

— Luce hermosa… — Murmuró al ver la radiante sonrisa que la Gryffindor no había perdido ni un solo segundo desde que había entrado al salón.

McGonagall continuaba con su clase. Pidió que realizaran el hechizo sobre unas tijeras que mágicamente hizo aparecer sobre los asientos de cada uno.

Hermione, siguiendo los consejos y técnicas que había dado, comenzó. Miró fijamente las tijeras y luego murmuró un fuerte…

— ¡_Evanesco_! — Y como era de esperar, las tijeras ya no estaban allí.

— ¡Muy bien, señorita Granger! — La felicitó la mujer de avanzada edad, mientras observaba muy de cerca lo realizado por sus alumnos. Hermione le sonrió.

La profesora de transformaciones continuó observando los trabajos realizados por cada uno de sus estudiantes y a decir verdad no eran nada malos. Se detuvo justo en medio de la clase y fijó sus ojos en el final de la misma, donde se encontraba un Draco Malfoy anonadado mirando hacia adelante, pero no la veía precisamente a ella, sino a una de sus castañas alumnas. Las tijeras del rubio continuaban sobre su asiento y McGonagall no dudó en caminar hacia él...

— ¡Señor Malfoy! — Llamó su atención. Sobresaltado, Draco miró a la mujer junto a él. No había notado su cercanía en ningún momento — Podría llevar a cabo el hechizo… ¡Ahora! — Pidió.

— ¿Qué hechizo? — Se preguntó el blondo. Miró al pizarrón rápidamente y leyó que decía en letras grandes: _Evanesco_ — Yo… — El Slytherin no se había enterado de que la clase tenía más de media hora iniciada.

McGonagall sonrió triunfante hacia el joven, pero a los pocos segundos dejó de verlo, para posar sus ojos sobre la espalda de su mejor estudiante.

— Señorita Granger… — Habló. La Gryffindor dejó de platicar con su compañero, Neville Longbottom, y miró a la mujer con una gran sonrisa — Al parecer, el señor Malfoy ha conseguido algo más interesante que hacer en clases, que prestar atención a la explicación del hechizo ¿Podría ser tan gentil de ayudarlo? — La sonrisa de la chica se esfumó.

La alarma de alerta en la cabeza de la castaña comenzaba a sonar nuevamente. Al escuchar aquel apellido sintió como espasmos leves comenzaban a invadirla. Durante toda aquella mañana trató de evadir el momento de mirarlo, de encontrarlo, de escucharlo… ¡De estar cerca de él! Ahora, la mujer que la había visto llorar por su culpa, le pedía semejante cosa.

La sonrisa de Minerva McGonagall se había incrementado en su rostro y una de sus cejas formaba el más perfecto arco, mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione. De pronto, la chica sonrió. En la cabeza de la castaña todo había encajado. Ya todo tenía sentido; la actitud de Minerva lo tenía…

Al principio, Hermione no estaba segura, pero al ver la expresión de Minerva le vino a la mente una cosa que precisamente esa mujer le había dicho días anteriores…

— _No se deje vencer por un cretino…_

Aquella corta oración se la había dicho en la enfermería. Y ese, ese era el momento de gloria para ella. Debía vencerlo siendo fuerte, sin mostrar una pizca de debilidad. Ella podía lógralo.

Hermione aceptó el pedido de la mujer con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. El blondo, al notar aquello, comenzó a sentir sus manos húmedas, cosa muy rara en aquella época en la que se encontraban.

— Señor Goyle, por favor, intercambie de asiento con la señorita Granger.

A regañadientes, el regordete Slytherin se levantó, dejando su asiento libre. Asiento que estaba justo al lado de Draco Malfoy.

Entretanto, Hermione con una sonrisa se acercaba a Malfoy. Pero, no lo miraba, sus almendrados ojos estaban fijos en la varita que sujetaba rígidamente con ambas manos. Draco, por su parte, no dejó de mirar el recorrido de la chica.

Cuando tan solo cortos pasos la alejaban de aquel nuevo asiento que ocuparía, comprendió lo que estaba haciendo. Había bajado la mirada, estaba perdiendo con aquel simple gesto.

— Debo lograrlo… — Se dijo a sí misma. Respiró profundamente de forma disimulada y como acto seguido, alzó la vista.

Sus ojos castaños miraron fijamente a unos grises que seguían anonadados por su presencia. Aquellos ojos tan parecidos al color del mercurio no dejaban de observar la centelleante blancura en los dientes de Hermione, los cuales podía visualizar por la sonrisa que esta gestionaba.

Sin perder tiempo, la chica ocupó el asiento junto al blondo...

Aquel, que permitía que las magas de ambas túnicas se rosaran y ondearan juntas en compás al soplar el viento. Aquel, que permitía a Hermione inclinarse tan solo un poco hacia el rubio y lograr estar tan cerca como aquella vez, donde hubo más que un simple acercamiento.

— Es muy fácil, Malfoy — Habló segura, mirando aquellos grises ojos con los que había soñado más de una vez. Aquellos que la habían hipnotizado — Respira… — Se dijo a sí misma, cuando sintió un nerviosismo recorrer la boca de su estomago — Solo debes observar el objeto… — Explicaba Hermione mientras tomaba las tijeras y se las acercaba al rubio — Míralo fijamente — Le pidió la chica, cuando este no dejaba de verla a ella. El blondo carraspeó un poco la garganta y lo hizo — Bien, ahora… — Hermione dudó un instante. Luego caviló que aquella oportunidad no debía perderla. Draco Malfoy no podía ganar dos veces seguidas, claro que no…

Al principio titubeante, la castaña logró tomar la mano derecha del blondo, aquella con la que el chico sujetaba su varita de forma inestable.

Al sentir aquel contacto, deseó con tu su ser apartar su mano. Disolver aquella cercanía. Lo que sintió fue… doloroso; tanto, que imágenes volvían a inundar su cabeza. Imágenes que ella deseaba borrar con un frenesí inimaginable. Hermione Granger gracias a aquel contacto sintió su corazón, pero para ser más precisos… sintió las cicatrices talladas en él. La cicatrices que ella trataba de esconder bajo una sonrisa que había perdido la fuerza en su seguro rostro. Cicatrices que el blondo había tallado con sus propias manos, caricias, palabras, gestos, ojos… y con aquel beso había dado punto y fin a la destrucción masiva de aquel órgano.

Draco, en ese momento, sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. Ella estaba tocándolo y no sintió asco, como hubiese sentido normalmente, como sus amigos detrás de él pensaba que sentía en ese preciso momento, por eso se burlaban a sus espaldas mientras miraban aquella escena. Él sintió algo diferente, sintió ganas de más. Quería acariciar aquella piel, aquellas manos que sujetaban a la suya. Quería girar la vista y volver a perderse en la línea dispareja de pecas que existían en la nariz de la castaña. El quería volver a mirar aquellos labios, que con un natural rosa lo tenían pasmado. Nunca, Draco Malfoy, había sentido tantas ganas de besar unos labios como aquellos.

Pero había algo peor que las pecas y que el rosa de esos labios, era el dulzor que se comenzó a percibir en el lugar. Olor a vainilla que se había instalado en el tronco de su nariz y de allí no se alejaba. Olor a vainilla que se había depositado sin permiso en la punta de su lengua; podía hasta saborearlo, pero lo sentía mucho más vívido en sus labios, ya que ellos una vez lo habían probado de verdad. Había degustado aquel encantador sabor.

Este olor tan peculiar, tan a vainilla en su más puro atributo, aquel sabor tan dulce pero nada empalagoso, siempre trataba de saborearlo desde que lo había descubierto; por eso, de forma enloquecida succionaba los labios de todas las mujer dispuestas, buscaba aquel elixir, que se había vuelto mucho más valioso para él que la misma _piedra filosofal _lo fue para Voldemort. Aunque, ambos tenían algo en común, ya que aquel aroma, aquel sabor se había vuelto _el elixir de la vida _de Draco Malfoy.

— Solo pronuncia… _Evanesco _— Habló Hermione nuevamente, tratando de que su voz sonara segura, y para sumarle puntos a su partida personal, lo había hecho. La Gryffindor, llevaba la delantera — Hazlo — Le pidió la castaña con una radiante sonrisa.

El rubio viró la cabeza solo un poco y fue suficiente debido a la cercanía, para poder observar aquel esplendoroso gesto. Quería grabarlo en su mente. Quería guardar aquella sonrisa. La fotografía que yacía guardada en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, aquella que mostraba a una mujer sonriendo, sin duda tenía mucho que envidiarle a aquel momento que estaba viviendo Draco Malfoy, por un simple motivo, aquella sonrisa se la estaba dirigiendo a él, no a una cámara fotográfica mágica.

— Espero por ti… — Susurró, al ver al rubio observándola en vez de hacer lo que ella había pedido.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que él la miraba. Había algo raro, algo distinto en aquel gesto. Además, nunca se imaginó que ese momento se le presentaría en bandeja de plata y de aquella forma tan sencilla en la que se estaba desarrollando. Él no mostraba ningún gesto tosco hasta los momentos, ni una palabra había dicho. Sí, la situación se desarrollaba con mucha facilidad para Hermione. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y ella era la única que las usaba a su favor.

De pronto, el blondo desvió la vista hacia las tijeras frente a él. Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido. Respiró de forma disimulada y dijo…

— _Evanesco_...

Las tijeras seguían frente a él, intactas.

Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mientras que McGonagall, desde su escritorio, reía de forma disimulada.

— Es muy fácil — Repitió sintiéndose desde ya triunfadora — Debes concentrarte — Cosa que Draco no había conseguido debido a su cercana presencia — Desde observar fijamente el objeto — No, esto no lo había hecho del todo Draco. Al contrario, Hermione hablaba y realizaba las acciones indicadas al mismo tiempo — Con voz fuerte, pronuncias un… — Apuntó con su varita a las tijeras — ¡_Evanesco_!

Las tijerillas ya no estaban allí.

Minerva McGonagall sonreía feliz mientras les indicaba a sus estudiantes el fin de la clase. Hermione Granger había ganado y la expresión triunfadora en su rostro lo indicaba.

— Soy más fuerte de lo que crees… — Murmuró de pronto la castaña, mientras tomaba sus libros y se levantaba. Antes de girar e irse, miró fijamente a Draco y le sonrió. Sí, él la hipnotizaba con sus grises ojos, pero ella, sin duda, lo hacía con su sonrisa — Te gané, Malfoy — Y sin más se alejó de allí.

Hermione fue directo hacia sus amigos, Ron, Harry y Neville, los cuales recogían sus cosas para salir del salón. Cuando llegó a donde los chicos estaban, pudo saludarlos como se debía, con fuertes abrazos.

— _Soy más fuerte de lo que crees… _— La voz de Hermione se repetía en la cabeza de Draco.

Aquel fue un golpe bajo para él. De forma brusca tomó sus cosas y salió del aula sin importarle los cuchicheos que se habían producido a su alrededor.

— ¿Y qué le pasó a éste? — Comentó en tono gracioso Ron, refiriéndose al blondo que como un rayo pasaba cerca de él.

— Ni idea — Ahora, resonó la alegre voz de Hermione, unida a una sonora carcajada. Los chicos también rieron.

La orgullosa Jefa de los Gryffindor observaba con una sonrisa a los cuatro estudiantes que tenían en sus túnicas la honorifica insignia de los leones escarlatas.

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron saliendo de aquel lugar para dirigirse a la siguiente clase, en la cual sorpresivamente permanecía un lugar vacio, y no era el que Hermione ocupaba precisamente.

Aquello lo había confirmado todo. La Gryffindor había vencido ésta vez.

Sin duda, a Hermione Granger se le había hecho muy difícil soportar la cercanía que había compartido ese día con Draco Malfoy, pero las energías y la confianza que le atribuía Minerva McGonagall hicieron efecto sobre ella.

Es cierto, Hermione había fallado días atrás, se había dormido, pero hoy, había regresado y despierta. Pero, lo más importante, había caído y demostró que se había levantado. Aunque había aprendido algo muy interesante… a caer de pie. Estaba más feliz que nunca, se sentía realmente bien sin aquel falso amor. Quedó demostrado que Hermione Granger era mucho más fuerte que él y hasta más de lo que ella misma creía.

La Gryffindor había ganado y el jarrón hecho mil pedazos en la Sala Común de Slytherin; unos libros de 6to curso esparcidos con brusquedad en el piso de cierta habitación en las mazmorras; los gritos y miles de maldiciones pronunciadas por un rubio; confirmaban aquello.

— ¡Maldita _Sangre sucia_! — Vociferó Draco mientras golpeaba el colchón de su cama, la cual yacía desordenada, debido a las propias acciones del chico — ¡Me hechizaste! — Gritó, quizás el termino correcto sea, _me hipnotizaste _— Esto no se quedará así… ¡No, claro que no! — El rubio estaba verdaderamente molesto.

Su ego, su _yo_ interno, había sido herido por aquella simple y corta frase pronunciada por Hermione Granger, donde claramente se entendía que ella le había ganado a él. Draco hurgó de forma brusca los bolsillos de su túnica y a los pocos segundos sacó una fotografía…

— ¡Te odio! — Murmuró y aquello sonó verdaderamente falso. Él mismo se había dado cuenta.

Con un sonoro bufido sujetó la imagen en ambas esquinas superiores y la rompió a la mitad. La sonrisa de Hermione se había quebrado en dos...

Tiró a sus pies lo que minutos antes era una fotografía. Pasó las manos por su cabeza con brusquedad logrando despeinar su cabello…

— ¡Te tengo que olvidar! — Habló para sí mismo — ¡Tengo que sacarte de mi cabeza! ¡Ahora!

Sin duda, el blondo debía hacer un gran trabajo para lograr aquello que pretendía. Él lo intentaría. Ya tenía en mente que hacer y los nombres de Pansy Parkinson, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott y otras más, resonaron en su cabeza. Quizás aquella pueda ser una solución…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em>Diciembre, sinónimo de navidades, vacaciones… ¿Y de fiestas y celebraciones?<em>

_Será cierto eso de que… ¿Cuando actuamos bajo los efectos del alcohol no somos nosotros mismo? O más bien… ¿Es cuando lo somos realmente? ¿Tal vez, actuar bajo los efectos del alcohol sea lo mismo que actuar bajo los efectos de la furia… y los celos? ¿Producirán ambos efectos lo mismo?_

No pueden perderse el siguiente capítulo de **Juegos del Destino. **Ahora, es que la historia comienza a ponerse realmente interesante…

**No puedes perdértelo**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<strong>

_Pista:_ Me basé en otra canción del grupo **MDO**. Que sin duda, identifica al rubio protagonista de esta historia.

El nombre del tema lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo…

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario. La verdad es que me animaron mucho *-*<em>

_El cuarto capítulo se llamó _**Tu falso amor **_al igual que la canción de _**Maite Perroni****. **

¿Estás pasando por algo parecido a lo de Hermione? ¡Por Merlín! No dudes en escuchar este tema. ¡Anímate! ¡Sonríe!... Si Maite y Hermione aprendieron a caer de pie… ¿Por qué tu no?

_Cuando siento que a veces no podré con todas las responsabilidades que tengo bajo mis hombros, sorpresivamente me llega algún review… ¿Te gustaría alegrarme el día? *-* Es muy simple, solo debes pinchar allá abajo [_Review this Chapter] _y listo x3 _

_Recuerden que escucho [leo] opiniones, propuestas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Hasta recibo con resignación algún Crucio pero no se pasen con los Avada Kedavra_

Besos.

* * *

><p>¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, ¿Ya están de vacaciones? A mí me falta poco <strong>*-*<strong>


	5. Te quise olvidar

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**RECUERDEN:** Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _**DraMione.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: <strong>_Te quise olvidar_** [MDO]**

**Capítulo V**

_**Te quise olvidar**_

El inicio de semana no había sido nada agradable para unos pocos contados chicos, pero para el resto de la población estudiantil, había sido más que fenomenal. Y parecía que aquella semana se volvía mucho mejor con el pasar de las horas. Los estudiantes se veían entusiasmados ¿Y quién no? Sabiendo que aquella sería la última semana académica en Hogwarts por aquel año que corría. Sí, la última semana ya que las festividades navideñas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina; para simplificar las cosas, las vacaciones les pisaban los talones. Por eso las sonrisas ahora tenían pies y andaban por los diferentes corredores del Castillo con túnicas oscuras y emblemas de las diferentes Casas. Así que, más de uno debía aprovechar al máximo esos días y si pensaba hacer algo en el Castillo… eso debía ser pronto.

Según rumores de pasillo, el indeseable conserje, Filch, recibiría el año acompañado de su también molesta gata, la Señora Norris, con muy pocas responsabilidades bajo sus hombros... Ya que una cantidad muy minúscula de alumnos se quedarían en el Colegio para aquellas fechas. Tal vez, algunos creen que aquel asunto irrita al hombre, ya que no podrá castigar a muchos mocosos como le gusta, pero no, al contrario. Al fin podrá tener unos días de tranquilidad. O eso creía.

Durante aquel lunes etiquetado por Draco Malfoy como _uno de sus peores días, _no había tenido el valor y el coraje necesario para reincorporarse a sus clases, normalmente. En ese momento le quedó muy claro, dejando de lado su linaje, porque el _Sombrero Seleccionador _lo había enviado a Slytherin con apenas rozarle su platinado cabello.

Así que ese día fue un total desperdició para él, aunque no se atreviera a reconocerlo al frente de sus amigos. Y ahí estaba, el blondo mejor conocido como _Príncipe de Slytherin_ tirado en uno de los largos y finos muebles de cuero que adornaban su tétrica y elegante Sala Común. El chico no quería pensar en aquel _asunto_ que había transformado aquel miserable día precisamente en eso… miserable. Se obligó a dejar de lado todo aquello con ojos almendrados y sonrisa encantadora incluida; así que para poder perder el tiempo en algo mientras el resto de sus amigos, seguramente, estaban en clases, comenzó a planear cosas que quería y debía hacer con su familia después que acabara aquella espantosa semana. Pensó que sería agradable dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade, un nuevo par de zapatos más no le caería mal; además, ya era hora de que renovara sus prendas de vestir, odiaba repetirlas. Se propuso comprarle a su madre unos aretes que había visto en una cara tienda hace algún tiempo en el Callejón Diagon y lo más importante, iba a comprarse una _Saeta de Fuego_ con su propio dinero. Nada de apuestas por los momentos.

Y así Draco se la pasó la mayor parte de aquella mañana; hasta que…

— ¡Hey, Draco! Te vimos con Granger — Exclamó Theodore Nott, mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles cerca del rubio. Varios Slytherin hicieron lo mismo que el primero.

Las clases por ese día habían terminado para los de 6to curso.

— Te agradecería, Theo, que no menciones a esa _sangre sucia_ en este lugar. ¡Lo contaminas! — Profirió con cierto fastidió y hastío en la voz.

— ¡Vaya, Malfoy! No te expreses así de tu compañera en trasformaciones — Se burló Zabini y todos su compañeros rieron, mientras el irritado chico mencionado en voz alta los fulminaba con la mirada.

Draco, estaba realmente molesto.

— Blaise tiene razón. Tu rostro se iluminó cuando colocaron al pobre de Goyle con el tonto de Longbottom — Rió nuevamente Nott mirando al regordete Slytherin negar con la cabeza.

— El idiota de Neville Longbottom es un desastre — Afirmó Goyle, logrando que todos rieran.

Draco, agradeció aquel atajo que tomó aquella absurda conversación, donde ahora la sensación del momento era aquel Gryffindor que según las descripciones de las Serpientes era más tonto que Goyle y Crabbe juntos… Neville Longbottom.

De pronto, el chico notó la figura de una rubia dirigirse hacia los dormitorios. Él la conocía muy bien y seguramente, le ayudaría a mantenerse distraído, aunque sea con la ridiculeces que esta decía cada vez que abría la boca.

— ¡Daphne! — La llamó.

Cuando la rubia escuchó su voz, pensó que su día se había convertido en el mejor, sin importar la calificación de _Desastroso_ (D) que la prueba en sus manos tenia sellada en tinta negra, aun húmeda por cierto. La Slytherin giró y observó como el deseado _Príncipe de Slytherin_ palmeaba el lugar libre a su lado. Ella era tonta, pero aquello lo había entendido muy bien, él quería que ella lo ocupara y no dudó en hacerlo con una sonrisa tan grande como aquellas que se pintan los payasos Muggle fuera del contorno de sus labios.

— Hola, Draco — Lo saludó cuando éste con confianza pasó un brazo por sus hombros, consiguiendo así pegarla aun más de él. Como si aquello fuera realmente posible.

— Daphne — Le sonrió y observó que sus encantos habían vuelto. El rostro de la chica lo demostraba… ¿Será que en algún momento sí los había perdido? De ser así, habían regresado nuevamente.

El Slytherin comenzó a coquetear con la chica, sin importarle siquiera estar en la Sala Común de su Casa, donde rondaban todo el tiempo alumnos del último curso hasta los nuevos de primero. No obstante, los que estaban cerca y sin querer, tal vez, miraban la escenita no se sorprendían, ni murmuraban nada referido a aquello, ya que, digamos, era normal ver ese tipo de cosas. Más bien, era normal ver al _Príncipe de Slytherin_ implicado en ese tipo de cosas. Si bien aquello era cierto, también lo era que unas cuantas Serpientes del bando femenino, estaban visiblemente esmeraldas por el enfado que comenzaban a sentir, producido por la suerte de una estúpida babosa sin cerebro. En ese momento, a unas cuantas chicas les hubiese gustado cambiar su nombre al de Daphne Greengrass. Al precio que sea.

A los pocos minutos, todos los alumnos, ya sean Leones, Serpientes, Tejones o Águilas comenzaron a salir de sus Salas Comunes, dispuestos a encaminarse hacia el Gran Comedor. Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Quiso saber Daphne mientras se acercaba al rubio con intensión de robarle un beso.

— Tengo hambre de ti… — Murmuró él como respuesta mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior a la chica que no paraba de proferir sordos gemidos de placer.

Siempre aquel tipo de frases le salían realmente bien y parecían del todo naturales, aunque en la mayoría de los casos, como ese precisamente, eran totalmente falsas.

Elegantemente, el Slytherin se levantó del sillón y Daphne de manera mecánica también lo hizo, para así dirigirse juntos al Comedor. Mientras caminaban hacia aquel sitio que ya estaba abarrotado por la presencia de innumerables estudiantes, la rubia intentó tomar la mano del chico junto a ella en tres oportunidades, pero falló rotundamente. Muchas ya la consideraban afortunada, pero ella no era tan tonta después de todo, ella quería entrar de la mano del _Príncipe_ _de Slytherin_ al Gran Salón. Quería que la miraran, que la envidiaran aun más, hasta que la llamaran, tal vez… ¿_La princesa de Slytherin_?

No. Aquello era demasiado para una simple… mujer. Obviamente Draco se había percatado de las intenciones de la chica y el propiamente, en los momentos indicados, alejaba su mano. ¡Aquello ya era un abuso! ¡Un atrevimiento! ¿Qué se creía Greengrass? Además, el blondo veía aquel gesto como algo muy personal, por eso nunca permitía que le sujetaran la mano, al menos en público. Ese gesto, según él, era como marcar el terreno y él no quería marcarlo, ni mucho menos quería que alguien marcara su terreno sobre él. ¡Él no era de nadie! ¿Acaso esa tonta rubia nunca lo entendería? Aparte, A Draco Malfoy no le importaba Daphne Greengrass.

Una vez en el Comedor, el chico caminó con toda la diplomacia, seguridad y aristocracia que lo caracterizaba hasta llegar a la mesa de su Casa. No titubeó a la hora de sentarse en su asiento habitual. Por otro lado, la rubia que lo acompañaba, se sintió con la confianza y la supremacía suficiente como para ocupar el puesto a su lado.

Si Draco Malfoy se sentía de buen humor, pues la mesa de los Slytherin hasta todo Hogwarts se enteraba y por si fuera poco, las Serpientes terminaban contagiadas. Así que, en esa particular ala del Comedor el ambiente era gozoso, todos sonreían y animadamente conversaban. El blondo no paraba de decir chiste tras chiste y como siempre, Theodore hacia el intento de superarlo con los suyos. Así que una batalla de risas se desarrollaba en aquella mesa adornada por elementos verdes esmeraldas. Era tal el entusiasmo, que estudiantes de otras Casas miraban de forma deseosa hacia aquel lugar. Sin duda, les hubiese gustado compartir con aquellas Serpientes, aunque sea unos minutos.

Sin embargo, en el ala contraria, donde estaban los valientes Leones, el ambiente era casi similar, unido al caluroso recibimientos que le habían dado todos a su compañera Hermione. En esa mesa, no había ni un solo Gryffindor callado, todos, desde el más tímido hasta el más charlatán estaban platicando de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante aquel día de clases. No paraban de reír mientras intercambiaban opiniones sobre la clase de pociones que era impartida por el profesor Snape, el cual no paraba de refunfuñar en voz baja, ya que según él, el Comedor no parecía Comedor, sino un lugar de mala muerte o aquellos repletos de puros vagos. Por otra parte, estaba Hermione, la cual no paraba de agradecer por poder estar de vuelta en aquel mágico lugar. Muy contenta, la chica le platicó al resto de sus amigos sobre sus primos y las divertidas y diversas cosas que hicieron juntos. Es cierto que amaba estar donde estaba, pero no dudaría en partir a su casa cuando terminara aquella semana. La sola idea de compartir más tiempo con sus primos la hacía sentirse dichosa y ellos, allá en el mundo corriente, no paraban de contar los días para tenerla de regreso.

Así que las Serpientes no tenían nada que envidiarle a los Leones y mucho menos éstos algo a los primeros. Albus Dumbledore, el Director, se sentía muy a gusto en aquel lugar y Minerva McGonagall pensó que sus estudiantes se merecían un tiempo para divertirse y que mejor que haciéndolo sanamente y en conjunto. Aunque, Filch y Snape, pensaban muy diferente a estos dos…

Severus no lo había soportado, antes de que el almuerzo terminara su asiento ya estaba desierto. Prefería estar en su solitario y frio despacho, que en aquel sitio donde predominaban el ruido, las risas, los chistes…

— ¡Mocosos sin cerebro! — Farfullaba el malhumorado profesor de pociones mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia su lugar de destino.

Entre tanto, un par de rubios también habían saltado parte de la hora del almuerzo, ya que necesitaban estar en un lugar más… privado. Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass se besuqueaban en un aula de clases vacía porque así lo había pedido ésta última. A la rubia Serpiente parecía gustarle las cosas peligrosas, las cosas públicas; ya que cualquier profesor, inesperadamente, podía entrar o algún alumno tal vez. Eso, sin duda, aumentaba la adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Pero Draco, prefería evitarse ese tipo de problemas sin sentidos. Él conocía a muchas chicas ¿Y si precisamente entraba una de las que tenia apuntada en su lista de conquistas? No, escucharlas reclamándole cosas era verdaderamente un fastidio, así que en un momento de esos en los que Daphne estaba descuidada, solo disfrutando de los movimiento frenéticos de unos labios sobre los suyos, pues no perdió la oportunidad de asegurar la puerta con un sordo y ágil movimientos de varita. Seguro como estaba, no dudó en hacer a Daphne Greengrass suya una vez más, en el frio piso de aquel salón.

_El Príncipe de Slytherin_ necesitaba olvidar, se veía obligado a hacerlo, pero nuevamente, su cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada. La rubia entre sus brazos le había sonreído y él, se imaginó a otra mujer regalándole aquel gesto que no podía sacar de su cabeza… de su corazón.

Por otra parte, Hermione Granger había decidido refugiarse en la calidez que solo podían trasmitirle los libros que leía con tanta devoción allá en la Biblioteca. Además, aun debía ponerse al día en las clases que había faltado; así que, cuando los relojes marcaron el fin del almuerzo ella partió hacia aquel lugar. Mientras sus amigos prefirieron aprovechar aquella tarde libre en otra cosa… tal vez en algún juego de ajedrez mágico.

Cuando la castaña atravesó la puerta de la sublime Biblioteca no pudo detener el suspiró que salió de sus labios. Allí se sentía muy segura, mientras que al caminar por los pasillos del Colegio sin sus amigos se sentía totalmente desprotegida. Se acercó con paso lento a su mesada preferida, no sin antes saludar a Madame Prince con una sonrisa y tomar un grueso libro de pociones de la estantería.

La Gryffindor agradeció internamente no haberse topado con ningún estúpido hurón platinado, ni con uno de sus molestos amiguitos durante el recorrido hacia aquel lugar. No quería que nada ni nadie le dañaran su día, su semana, su vida entera.

Un poco más relajada, Hermione tenía abierto al frente de ella el libro de pociones que había tomado, el pergamino que le había dado Minerva y su propio cuaderno en el que comenzaba a hacer anotaciones sobre la clase que el profesor Snape había impartido la semana anterior. Cuando era necesario, mojaba su pluma en tinta, sin mirar lo que hacía, para luego proseguir con la escritura. Tenía una agilidad envidiable. De pronto, el característico chirrido de una silla al ser deslizada la sacó de sus cavilaciones e hizo que bruscamente alzara la vista de su trabajo. Con una mueca de sorpresa y alegría en el rostro, descubrió que frente a ella se había sentado su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley...

— ¡Hey, Gin! ¿Por qué no estás en clases? — Quiso saber mientras la recién llegada suspiraba con cierto fastidio.

— Flitwick nos liberó unos minutos antes — Respondió feliz.

Hermione negó con una sonrisa en los labios por lo que había dicho su amiga, habló como si estuviese en prisión o en algún lugar donde su libertad se viera renegada. Sonriente, volvió a sumergirse en sus libros.

— ¿Cuántas horas llevas aquí? — Ahora la que pretendía conseguir una respuesta era la pelirroja, la cual había hablado con un deje de reproche en la voz.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Volvió a mirarla suspicaz. Aquel interrogatorio en la Biblioteca no era normal, ni mucho menos la enorme sonrisa que se había instalado en el pecoso rostro de la Weasley.

— ¿Por qué crees que quiero algo? — Fingió estar dolida. La castaña rió y la chica continuó — Sabes que estamos en navidad — Dijo, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amiga — También sabes que Hogwarts, da una fiesta precisamente por esta época del año ¿Verdad? — La sonrisa en su rostro se había incrementado, sin embargo, Hermione comenzaba a mirarla con cierto fastidio.

— Ginny, claro que sé eso. Es el sábado, ¿No?

— El viernes — La pequeña Weasley la fulminó con la mirada.

— Bueno, el viernes, el sábado, un día más, un día menos no hace mucha diferencia. El hecho es que lo sé.

— Aja, ¿Entonces? — Las cejas de la pelirroja se habían erguido por la emoción.

— Entonces… ¿Qué? — La molestó Hermione. Obviamente sabía a lo que su amiga se refería.

Ginny respiró profundamente y no habló por unos segundos. Entre tanto, la castaña había vuelto la atención hacia sus deberes.

— ¡Tienes que ir! — La obligó quitándole la pluma de la mano.

— ¡Shhh! — La mandó a callar — Estamos en la… ¡Biblioteca! — Cada palabra sonó con mucha fuerza y reproche.

Hermione extendió su mano esperando que su mejor amiga le devolviera la pluma. La pelirroja, tan colorada como su propio cabello, por el tono usado anteriormente, comenzó a negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con el objeto que la chica frente a ella quería de vuelta. La castaña cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente.

Aquella sería una larga conversación si ninguna de las dos daba su brazo a torcer.

— Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de escándalos públicos — Su voz sonó muy mayor y el rostro de la joven frente a ella se distorsionó tanto que cualquiera hubiese creído que la habían abofeteado.

— ¿Escándalos públicos? — La miró con una perfectamente y escarlata ceja arqueada. Hermione bufó.

— Quizás el termino…

— ¡Es solo una vez al año! — Murmuró, tratando de que su voz no sonará tan fuerte. La castaña comenzó a negar rotundamente — ¡Por Merlín! Sabía que armarías todo un drama por esto — Habló molesta y Hermione sin importarle el reclamo de su amiga, metió la mano en el interior de su túnica y tomó una de sus plumas de repuesto — ¡Bien! Has lo que quieras — Susurró mientras recorría la mesa para acercársele. Lanzó la dichosa pluma sobre la superficie y acercó su rostro al de su amiga — Por si cambias de opinión, iré el jueves en la tarde a Hogsmeade a comprar algún vestido. Gracias a ti, iré sola, los veré sola, me los probaré sola, escogeré erróneamente y todo… ¡Sola! — Sin más, salió de aquel lugar refunfuñado barbaridades.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por aquello último. Quizás, el ayudar a Ginny a escoger su vestido no sería tan mala idea. Ella solo quería la opinión de su amiga, pero la castaña sabía que no sería tan fácil así, seguro la obligaría a probarse unos cuantos y le rogaría, de rodillas si era necesario, que asistiera a la dichosa fiesta. Podía hasta imaginarse la escenita en su cabeza. No… tendría que pensarlo muy bien. Ginny Weasley era un pequeño tormento.

Así que la fiesta de navidad era éste viernes, con razón tanto alboroto y cuchicheo entre la población femenina de Hogwarts.

Por el contrario, Daphne Greengrass sabía muy bien el día en el que se llevaría a cabo aquella tan mencionada celebración y aun más, aquello le producía nervios, por la traumática razón de no tener compañero. Al pensar en aquello, miró de reojo al igual blondo hombre que caminaba frente a ella de forma despreocupada, después de haberle dado fin a aquella faena que habían compartido minutos atrás en un solitario salón.

— Draco… — Se atrevió a murmurar.

El mencionado Slytherin caminaba hacia su Sala Común sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones. Solo quería descansar un rato y no veía el momento en tumbarse en su sedosa cama.

— ¡Draco! — Lo volvió a llamar, más bien le gritó, cuando éste había cerrado la puerta de su habitación sin percatarse de que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca.

El blondo pensaba que ya se había zafado de aquel… problemita.

— ¡Oh! Daphne, olvidé que estabas allí — Habló sinceramente.

¿Acaso esa chica no podía entender que él solo quería dormir? Aquel no había sido un buen inicio de semana para el rubio y el frotamiento circular que se producía con sus propios dedos a la altura de la sien era muestra de aquello. Era tal el cansancio, el fastidio, la desmotivación que hasta la cena se la iba a saltar.

— No te preocupes — Sonrió la chica que minutos antes había estado entre los brazos del hombre al cual más deseaba.

— ¿Querías decirme algo?

— Mmm… sí — Estaba realmente nerviosa y Draco lo notó — Sabes, me preguntaba… si…

— ¿Si, qué? — Una perfecta ceja del chico se había arqueado expectante.

— Si… ¿Si ya tienes pareja?

— ¿Pareja? ¿Más o menos como para qué? — El Slytherin parecía confundido.

— Para la fiesta de Navidad — Tontamente se había ilusionado con la idea de una respuesta negativa y una invitación con su nombre.

— ¡Ah! Debiste dejar claro ese punto desde el principio — La corrigió mientras tenia cierto gesto reflexivo — Y la respuesta es que, aun no he pensado con quien quiero ir — Listo, no dijo nada más.

Daphne miraba fijamente el rostro del rubio, segundos después, solo veía un tablón negro. Draco le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Así era Draco Malfoy. A veces ni pensaba lo que decía, ya que solo en muy pocas oportunidades se arrepentía. El _Príncipe de Slytherin_ aun no había seleccionado a la afortunada que lo acompañaría a aquella fiesta. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien. Debía escoger a la indicada, a una que este a su altura o al menos cerca. Sin duda, aquella chica será la envidia de muchas.

Del otro lado de la puerta, seguía la pobre Daphne con los ojos humedecidos. Había preferido dejar de lado la cena también, y a ésta lista que Draco Malfoy encabezaba, se había unido Ginny Weasley, una pecosa pelirroja muy molesta.

Mientras en las frías mazmorras una desconsolada chica lloraba sus penas acompañada de su almohada, en el Gran Comedor se repetía el ambiente de hace unas horas atrás, aunque tal vez, este haya perdido un poco su brillo por las particulares personas que habían decidido, simplemente, mostrar su ausencia en el lugar.

Hermione, por ejemplo, no era la misma chica sonriente y feliz del almuerzo. Ahora parecía preocupada y muchos más mayor por las arrugas que mantenía presionadas en su frente. Pero es que no era para menos, no había rastro de su mejor amiga en aquel lugar y ella, para su pesar, sospechaba porque ocurría aquello.

— ¿A dónde vas? Aun no has terminado — Quiso saber Harry, cuando vio a Hermione levantarse del asiento a su lado.

— Debo resolver un pequeño problema — Le comunicó a su preocupado amigo con una sonrisa, logrando de esta forma tranquilizarlo.

Sin mirar a los lados, salió del Gran Comedor y comenzó a ascender los escalones que formaban las largas escaleras que la conducirían al retrato de la Dama Gorda, él cual celosamente escondía la entrada de su Sala Común. Una vez allí, no dudó en subir a su habitación y como lo había predicho… allí estaba la pequeña de los Weasley, acostada en su cama en posición lateral, envuelta en una gruesa cobija.

— Ginny… — Murmuró. La castaña sabia que ésta no estaba dormida, aunque no podía mirarle la cara para rectificarlo, ya que la pelirroja, a tiempo, pudo girarse y darle la espalda — ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar? — Una pregunta un tanto tonta sabiendo la respuesta. Ginny, bufó. Sí, estaba despierta — ¿Por mi? — La respuesta también era obvia — ¿Estas molesta? — Aquello sonó más a una confirmación que cualquier cosa — ¿Cuándo se te pasará? — Nadie Contestó. Conociéndola quizás varios días, quizás llegue la fiesta y siga con su mal humor — Ni creas que con esto, lograras que vaya a esa fiestecita — Habló despectivamente.

Ginny se giró al fin y la miró con gesto serio.

— Solo te pido que me acompañes a Hogsmeade. Si no quieres ir a la fiesta es tu problema — Aclaró.

Hermione la miró dubitativa y sin decir nada más, giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba preparase para dormir.

La pelirroja, en cambio, sonrió abiertamente, ya que sabía que la castaña lo pensaría. Ginny Weasley ya había ideado un plan para llevar, aunque sea a rastras, a Hermione Granger a aquella celebración.

Los días siguientes a ese lunes, continuaron sin mayor percance. Los estudiantes asistieron a sus clases normalmente y compartieron sus tres comidas al día en el Gran Comedor.

La menor de los Weasley continuaba mostrando silencio ante Hermione; mientras ésta última comenzaba a incomodarse.

Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Astoria Greengrass y Padma Patil, hablando técnicamente, fueron el lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves de Draco, respectivamente. No dudó en enredarse con ellas. Necesitaba olvidar y agradeció el hecho de no toparse con cierta molesta Gryffindor por los pasillos y poder hacerse el sordo y ciego en las clases que compartían. Sin duda, esa Leona comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Seguía allí, en su mente, pero oculta gracias a las mujeres antes mencionadas, que sabían hacer lo suyo para que el _Príncipe de Slytherin_ lograra olvidar aunque sea unos minutos.

Por otro lado…

Hermione suspiraba resignada mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. Los relojes marcan las 2:30 pm del jueves, sin duda, era el momento preciso para terminar de preparar todo para el gran día de mañana. La castaña llevaba una simple franela blanca con unos jeans ajustados y sus deportivos preferidos; aunque, encima de su discreta camisa traía un grueso abrigo oscuro y unos guates de lana envolvían sus manos, mientras un gorro y una bufanda del mismo material adornaban la parte superior de su cuerpo.

— ¡Bien, Ginny! ¡Lo lograste! — Exclamó mirando molesta a su mencionada amiga, la cual estaba sentada en uno de los muebles escarlatas de su Sala Común con la vista perdida en un punto inexistente.

La pelirroja no habló y se obligó mentalmente a no sonreír, para continuar con aquella expresión de desquiciada.

— ¡Muévete, antes de que me arrepienta! — Esta vez, no solo fue una exclamación, sino un gritó que logró sobresaltar a más de uno en aquel lugar.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! — Dando saltitos frente a ella estaba Ginny Weasley colocándose un abrigo similar al que llevaba puesto.

La pelirroja feliz tomó de la mano a la molesta castaña, la cual antes de mover sus pies lanzó un fuerte bufido.

¡Sí! Ginny había logrado el primer paso de su plan. Recién la acción y el berrinche estaría por comenzar. Aun faltaba lo más importante, un vestido y la rotunda confirmación de ir la fiesta.

Durante todo el camino, Hermione estuvo callada, solo miraba a los lugares que Ginny le señalaba. Pasaron de largo por las _Tres Escobas_, _Honeydukes_ y el _Salón de té de Madame Tudipié_. La pelirroja no necesitaba nada de lo que en esos recintos ofrecían. Lo que en realidad ella quería era una...

— ¡Boutique! ¡Allí está! — Señaló con la mano.

No perdió tiempo y jaló a Hermione del brazo. Juntas se encaminaron a aquella tienda que ofrecía gran variedad de prendas de vestir.

Ginny muy contenta comenzó a observar vestido tras vestido con la ayuda de la bruja que atendía aquel recinto, la cual al mismo tiempo le daba ciertas sugerencias. Sin embargo, Hermione se había sentado en uno de los muebles y simplemente la miraba con gesto de fastidio. Lamentó el hecho de no haber traído un libro al menos.

La pelirroja entraba y salía de los probadores con diferentes vestidos, habían largos, cortos, con estrapless, con brillantes, otros con atrevidos escotes… en fin, una gran variedad y ni se hable de los diferentes colores. Cada vez que se media uno, se acercaba a Hermione para que esta opinara; al principió solo decía afirmaciones y negaciones secas. Luego, se animó un poco y sus respuestas fueron más detalladas, como…

— No, está demasiado corto — Dijo de uno color azul que había sido obviado — Ese menos, es muy escandaloso — Y verdaderamente lo era uno naranja degradado en amarillo — No está mal, si no fuera por ese gran lazo — Ginny resopló, a ella le gustaba aquel vestido. Además, el lazo no era tan grande. Para no discutir, se cambió por decima vez. Cuando su amiga la vio, tardó en responder ya que trataba de detallar muy bien si aquel era el indicado — Perfecto, ese es el oportuno — Habló con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a un hermoso vestido color negro, el cual era verdaderamente elegante y caía en picos hasta las rodillas de Ginny, en la parte superior tenía un simulado escote en V. Simplemente sensacional.

— ¡Súper! — Exclamó la pelirroja — Me encanta… — Murmuró aun echándole un vistazo a la imagen que reflejaba aquel gran espejo. De pronto, giró y observó a Hermione, la cual también la miraba con una sonrisa — Te toca — Le informó.

— Estás loca — En su rostro no quedó rastro de sonrisa.

— ¡Por favor! — Pidió Ginny mientras unía las manos en su pecho en forma de suplica.

— ¡No! — Negó Hermione. Y otra suplica salió de los labios de la Weasley, seguida de otra negación de la castaña.

— ¡Por favor, Mione! ¡Hazlo por mí! Anda, anda…

— Ginny, no quiero ir — Le repitió.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? Te divertirás, estarán todos tus amigos allí.

— No lo sé, no me sentiría a gusto — En realidad, las protestas de Hermione no tenían sentido.

— Por mi… — Pidió y sus ojos se humedecieron. ¡Por Merlín! Sabía como lograr ablandar a la castaña.

— Pero,… — Tenía que seguir intentándolo — No tengo pareja — Habló como si aquello fuese el no más rotundo. Ginny colocó las manos en su cintura y le recordó...

— No tienes, porque no quisiste. Me enteré que Cormac McLaggen te invitó, y lo rechazaste.

— ¡Por Merlín! — Bufó — Ese chico es un verdadero fastidio.

— Pues, bien, ¿Qué tal si vas con mi hermano? — Sugirió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ronald? Te olvidas de Lavender — Simplemente dijo.

— ¡Oh, cierto! — Lo había olvidado, lo más seguro es que Lavender Brown fuera con él, ya que ambos mantenían una relación amorosa, algo superficial a decir verdad — ¡Ya se! — Exclamó de pronto — ¡Harry! De seguro Harry no tiene pareja.

— ¿Por qué insinúas eso?

— No lo sé. Solo que no lo vi hablando con nadie y no sale con ninguna chica tampoco.

— Estas muy informada de sus acciones ¿No? — La molestó. Ella más que nadie sabía todo lo que sentía Ginny por le pelinegro.

— ¡Cállate! — La pelirroja se sonrojó — Algún día llegaré a ser la señora de Potter, pero no le digas a nadie. Solo porque eres mi amiga te lo prestaré mañana — Hermione rió. Harry siempre fue el gran amor de Ginny Weasley.

— Bien… pero, pensemos que sí tiene pareja — La cara de la joven pelirroja mostró cierto temor por aquella insinuación — No pienso ir sola.

— Entonces, Dean Thomas te odiará.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Quiso saber.

— Porque tendría que ir solo a la fiesta, ya que yo prefiero ir con mi amiga — Aclaró —No sería mala idea, además, podemos decirle a Luna y las tres entramos a la vez y dejamos a todos con la boca abierta por lo hermosa que nos veremos… — Habló de forma risueña.

Hermione hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Ginny estaba realmente entusiasmada, y en verdad quería que ella fuera. ¿Por qué negarle aquello a su mejor amiga? Podía ir unas dos horas y luego, si no se sentía a gusto simplemente subiría a su habitación, y listo. Todos felices y contentos.

— ¿Y, bien…?

— Lo volviste a lograr, Ginny Weasley — La castaña suspiró resignada, mientras la mencionada chica se abalanzaba sobre ella y le daba un gran abrazo, vociferando múltiples gracias por aquella decisión.

A los pocos minutos, comenzó Hermione a probarse los vestidos que Ginny seleccionaba. A decir verdad, ninguno de los que se había probado le gustaban, eran muy… no, simplemente no iban con ella. Ya cansada habló…

— Gin, por favor, no escojas el vestido pensando en tus propios gustos. Busca el vestido ideal para Hermione Granger — Le suplicó.

A regañadientes la chica hizo lo que su amiga le pedía, dejando de lado los escotes prominentes en V y las aberturas en las piernas. Ginny hurgó en uno de los tendederos y al fin, dio con uno, que le pareció el indicado, se lo pasó a Hermione, la cual no protestó, simplemente se lo colocó y sin más, era el vestido perfecto para Hermione Granger.

— ¡Te ves bellísima! — Exclamó la Weasley sinceramente. La castaña estaba muy contenta después de todo, mirando la imagen que le reflejaba el espejo frente a ella. Sin duda, se veía hermosa — Imagínate, con un poco de sombra por aquí, brillo de labios, el cabello…

Suspiró. Ahora era que le faltaba lidiar con el molesto tormento que era su amiga. No era solo un sí para ir a Hogsmeade, un vestido y otro sí para ir a la fiesta, no. Aun faltaba el maquillaje, el peinado y otra discusión más, sin duda.

Viendo las cosas como estaban, podríamos afirmar que Ginny Weasley llevó a cabo su plan y lo concluyó con el mayor de los éxitos. Con su propósito alcanzado, no dudó en tomar de la mano a su amiga para regresar al Castillo…

Cuando estuvieron allí, subieron a la habitación para dejar las cosas compradas y para quitarse los pesados abrigos. Una vez hecho aquello, disfrutaron de una maravillosa cena en el Gran Comedor junto a sus compañeros. En las pláticas entabladas en aquel lugar, el tema principal, sin duda era la fiesta que se daría el día siguiente y obviamente, las vacaciones que vendrían después.

De pronto, Ginny en la mesa de los Leones, le hacía señas, nada disimulas, a Hermione para que de alguna forma preguntara o al menos insinuara de una vez por todas, el hecho de que no tenía acompañante.

Pero, ¡Por Merlín! ¿La Weasley que se creía? Ni que aquello fuese tan fácil de preguntar. Hermione negaba de forma disimulada mientras mantenía sus ojos tan abiertos como platos.

— Harry… — La castaña casi vio la vida pasar por sus ojos al escuchar la suave voz de su pelirroja amiga.

Es cierto, el chico de la cicatriz en la frente era su amigo, más bien el mejor junto a Ronald; pero, según ella, las chicas no pedían ese tipo de cosas, eran los hombres los que lo hacían. Pero lo peor del asunto, lo que había causado que Hermione se sonrojara tanto que pareciera un tomate animado, era el hecho de que Ginny, su amiga piadosa le echara una mano con aquel asuntito como gesto de caridad.

— ¿Si? — Hermione sintió su cuello entumecido de tanto negarle a su amiga para impedir que prosiguiera.

— Harry, me gustaría saber si ya tienes pareja para la fiesta — Lo dijo sin más, como si estuviese hablando del frio clima en esa época decembrina.

— No, la verdad es que aun no — Respondió después de unos segundos— Creo que iré solo — Finalizó afligido.

— ¡No tienes que hacerlo! — La Weasley sonrió sin poder evitar sentirse feliz por el hecho de saber que su mejor amiga podría tener pareja, y por la simple confirmación de sus sospechas, Harry, su Harry no salía con nadie.

— ¿No?

— No. Puedes ir con Mione. Ella no tiene pareja — Volvió a hablar de aquella forma tan cotidiana mientras miraba a la mencionada, la cual seguía igual o más sonrojada que al inició de esa espantosa conversación.

— Hermione, pensé que no ibas a ir. Pero… ¡Por supuesto! Sería fantástico ir con mi mejor amiga. Claro, si así lo deseas — Harry habló con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ir con la castaña seguro sería magnífico. Con ella, las cosas siempre surgían con mayor facilidad.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Le aseguró ella igual de sonriente. Sin embargo, se sintió muy tonta por no habérselo pedido ella misma, ya que el mismo Harry lo había mencionado, eran mejores amigos.

Ente tanto, Draco Malfoy, en su mesa de Slytherin, observaba fijamente a las posibles chicas que invitaría para el festejo, que en realidad ni le interesaba. Estaba sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de no ir.

— ¡Ja! Sigue soñando, Theo. No iré contigo — Habló de manera ofensiva Pansy Parkinson al frente del rubio.

— ¿Por qué? — Un Nott un tanto disgustado preguntó por inercia.

— Porque no eres… suficiente — La pelinegra no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a cierto _Príncipe_, mientras de forma picara posaba uno de sus dedos en la comisura de su labios.

Aquello que había dicho Pansy ocasionó dos cosas: herir en magnitudes impensables el ego de Theodore Nott que era considerado el rival más destacado del _Príncipe de Slytherin_ y por último, pero no menos importante, había permitido que Draco Malfoy confirmara lo que pensaba de la chica… que era una simple ramera.

El blondo sonrió por tal insinuación, pero no dijo nada, creyendo que el momento no era el indicado propiamente; además, quería evitarse problemas con Theo. No tenía tiempo para aguantar sus estúpidos refunfuños. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, ya había escogido a la afortunada que lo acompañaría durante toda la velada.

Al siguiente día…

Todos, desde los estudiantes hasta los propios profesores, sin contar a Snape, se sentían entusiasmados por la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo dentro de pocas horas. Tanto así, que aquellos que según sus horarios debían dar clases ese viernes por la tarde, dejaron esa horas libres para que los chicos pudiesen arreglarse mejor, además, estaban en el mes de las mejores fiestas, así que aquella falta de clases más de uno la vio como un regalo.

Así que desde muy temprano los hombres, descansaban, totalmente despreocupados en la Sala Común de sus respectivas Casas o preferían hacer lo que Draco Malfoy hacía en su habitación junto a Pansy Parkinson.

¡Sí! Pansy no solo sería la envidiada que entraría junto al _Príncipe de Slytherin_ a la fiesta, no, ya que además, estaba disfrutando de una tanda de besos ardientes que terminaron en lo que ella misma pretendía que terminaran. Una vez más, él la había hecho suya, como veces anteriores. Cuando quería, donde quería y como quería… fascinante.

El blondo se levantó de su cama dejando tras él a una Serpiente descansando entre la seda oscura y se dirigió hacia aquella parte de su habitación donde habían caído sus calzoncillos en aquel desesperado intento de zafárselos lo más rápido posible. Se los colocó entre suspiros y sin querer sus grisáceos ojos se posaron en los pedazos disparejos de la fotografía que él mismo había hecho pedazos. No supo entender por qué razón se sentía culpable y tampoco le hizo mucha cabeza al asunto, simplemente los tomó sin mirar la sonrisa quebrada de la fotografiada y luego, las tiró sin consideración en el interior de aquel baúl que cerraba con llave.

Al contrario, las chicas habían comenzado a arreglarse varias horas antes de la fiesta… maquillaje, peinado, vestido, zapatos, accesorios… había una lista de elementos interminable que las mujeres debían cumplir de forma impecable antes de si quiera pensar en bajar…

— ¡Te dije que no! — Hermione parecía histérica mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba evitando que Ginny se le acercara.

— ¡Solo un poco!

— ¡No! ¡No quiero maquillarme! — Vociferó molesta mientras el resto de sus compañeras de cuarto no podían evitar mirar todo aquello gaseoso.

— Pero… solo un poco — La voz de la Weasley, de pronto, sonó muy baja… muy triste.

— ¡Vamos! No comiences otra vez — Se escuchó un fuerte bufido salir de los labios de la que aun mantenía su cabellera enmarañada.

— Pero… solo un poco — Volvió a repetir y esta vez, la chica alzó la mirada fijando sus humedecidos ojos en los almendrados que la observaban molestos.

— ¡Eres un tormento! — Exclamó mientras respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados para tranquilizarse — Dejaré que me maquilles con una condición…

— ¡La que sea! — Ginny nuevamente lo había logrado.

— Quiero algo disimulado… algo natural ¿Bien? — Miró con suspicacia a su amiga y al ver que esta asentía frenética a su petición pasó a sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama y sus expertas manos comenzaron a maquillarla cumpliendo al pie de la letra su petición.

Cuando tocaron el asunto del cabello Hermione no rechistó. Ella sabía que ahí era donde debían enfrascarse desde el principio. Así que ya maquillada, Ginny comenzó a peinar el enmarañado cabello de la Gryffindor. La pelirroja, aun cumpliendo con la petición de su amiga, recogió la mitad del cabello en una coleta abrazada por un listón de intenso color rojo que pasó a convertirse en un lazo, y el resto de cabello, la Weasley prefirió dejarlo suelto pero no sin antes haberlo trabajado un poco. Hasta que aquellos bucles no quedaron perfectos, no se dio por vencida.

Cuando había dado por finalizado su trabajo con Hermione permitió que ésta se mirara en el espejo de la peinadora y al hacerlo, quedó encantada con los resultados. No pudo evitar agradecerle a su amiga tanta insistencia como la tarde anterior. Así que casi lista, la castaña pasó a vestirse, mientras Ginny comenzaba a maquillarse y arreglarse a sí misma…

Antes de salir de la habitación, se miraron mutuamente tratando de encontrar algún detalle mal puesto o algo fuera de lugar, pero no, estaban ambas relucientes y con asentimientos y sonrisas decidieron bajar, ya que seguramente, ahí estarían sus acompañantes.

Ciertamente, en la base de las escaleras que daban hacia los dormitorios estaban dos Leones muy bien vestidos con sus oscuras túnicas de gala. Ambos chicos, un tanto perplejos por lo que sus ojos veían no pudieron evitar sonreír abiertamente…

Ginny bajaba cada escalón con una naturaleza sobrenatural. Parecía como si flotara mientras su rojo, liso, brillante y suelto cabello ondeaba al compás de sus movimientos. Sus ojos marones resaltaban en su blanco y pecoso rostro, ya que se había aplicado sombras oscuras a tono con su ceñido vestido negro. Ginny Weasley, ya no era una niña y eso lograron notarlo no solo Dean y el atónito Harry, sino también muchos de los Leones que pacientemente esperaban a sus chicas en la Sala Común.

Justo al lado de la pelirroja y bajando los escalones con el mismo grácil compás, estaba Hermione Granger. La castaña, por su parte, llevaba un discreto vestido rojo hasta sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto dos blanquecinas piernas que, al final eran envueltas por unas sandalias de tacón medio del mismo intenso color del lazo que formaba parte de su sencillo peinado. Este vestido, rojo como símbolo del amor y la madurez que concebía no solo físicamente, sino también en su interior, resaltaba la figura de la Gryffindor, ya que la falda del mismo era de talle alto y en su cintura estaba envuelta por una especie de cinturón con una magnifica flor. Sin duda, se veía muy hermosa y el suave maquillaje que su mejor amiga le había aplicado, resaltaba sus fracciones.

Harry tomó su mano, al igual que Dean la de Ginny y ambas parejas, no sin antes decirse lo bien que se veían, partieron rumbo al Comedor, el cual había dejado de ser aquel salón con cuatro mesas alargadas para convertirse en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la tan mencionada fiesta de navidad.

Antes de atravesar la entrada del Gran Salón, custodiada por varios profesores, Hermione no pudo evitar llenar sus pulmones de aire para al mismo tiempo, hacerlo de valor. El pelinegro junto a ella le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano con mayor fuerza. La castaña, más tranquila, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y así, ambas parejas hicieron acto de presencia en aquel lugar donde la celebración estaba más que iniciada…

De pronto, las conversaciones se pausaron. Las miradas giraron hacia la misma dirección. Varios labios se separaron formando una sutil O. Sí, la predicción de Ginny se cumplía y esto la hizo sonreír abiertamente, mientras las mejillas de Hermione comenzaban a sonrojarse logrando un hermoso contraste con el color de su vestido.

— Vaya… Si es la _Sangre Sucia_ — Susurró de pronto Pansy Parkinson la cual llevaba un atrevido y descotado vestido verde Slytherin.

Su acompañante, al escuchar tal cosa, no pudo evitar salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos y mirar hacia la entrada del lugar que, precisamente, la pelinegra miraba con tanto asco. Draco fácilmente deslumbró a Hermione y no logró impedir la expresión que su rostro comenzó a mostrar… expresión de pura sorpresa. Los grises ojos del rubio se suavizaban a cada segundo, como si de mercurio líquido estuviesen inyectados, mientras no paraban de escrutar a la Gryffindor que se llevaba gran parte de la atención de todos en aquel lugar. Por otra parte, sus labios comenzaron a cosquillearle y se separaron un poco sin su permiso.

Embelesado, desvió la mirada junto a un carraspeo extraño que salió de su boca y seguidamente, tomó un sorbo del ponche que sujetaba con firmeza en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra envolvía la cintura de su acompañante.

Pansy, un tanto extrañada por la actitud del blondo, continuó observándolo de reojo y logró percibir cuando los ojos mercurios de Draco Malfoy volvían a posarse en la entrada del recinto.

— Se ve hermosa, ¿Verdad? — Inquirió con astucia la pelinegra.

— Muy… — Un murmuro casi inaudible salió de los labios del _Príncipe de Slytherin_ y ella no sabía si tomar aquello como un chiste o preocuparse seriamente por la tonta expresión en su rostro.

Cabe destacar que el Gran Comedor estaba hermosamente iluminado y decorado con adornos propios de aquella época. Habían varias mesas redondeadas con manteles blancos simulando copos de nieve que se movían suavemente, al igual que parecían estar cayendo del cielo en primera instancia. Las mesas estaban cuidadosamente ordenadas logrando de esta forma dejar un amplio espacio al frente del dispuesto escenario, donde una banda de magos y brujas tocaban y cantaban una melodía suave que poco a poco pasó a ser más rápida, movida y pesada.

En una mesa rectangular estaban los profesores y el Director, el cual parecía estar satisfecho con lo que se llevaba a cabo, mientras Severus Snape no dejaba de maldecir al barbado hombre por casi hacerlo jurar ir a aquello, que según él, era una total perdida de tiempo.

En un santiamén la pista de baila estaba abarrotada de parejas muy bien vestidas y sonrientes. Hermione Granger no había parado de moverse de aquí para allá guiada en ocasiones por Harry Potter y en otras por Ronald Weasley, que comenzaba a fastidiarle la sola presencia de Lavender Brown.

La castaña se sentía muy a gusto ya que pasaban las horas y no se le había venido a la cabeza la idea de irse a su dormitorio como ella misma había sospechado que pasaría minutos antes de entrar al lugar. Estaba tan contenta y animada junto a sus amigos que descansaba solo en las pequeñas pausas que habían después que terminaba cada canción.

— Gracias por insistir tanto pequeño tormento — Ginny y Hermione rieron juntas después de que la ultima le agradeciera a la primera.

Hacía rato que sentía sobre ella un peso, como el de una mirada, pero no le prestaba atención ya que en aquel lugar todos parecían mirarse mientras bailaban. Pero, junto a una de esas vueltas que Ron la hacía dar mientras pasaba la mano sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se fijaron, por unos breves segundos, en unos grisáceos que no habían parado de mirarla desde el preciso instante en el que supieron que ella estaba allí.

Un escalofrió la recorrió enteramente y su pelirrojo amigo notó aquello, así que de forma protectora la abrazó y ella le correspondió con gusto. Se atrevió a mirar sobre el hombre de Ronald con una sonrisa fría que, Draco supo iba dirigida en todo su esplendor para él como aquella vez en la clase de trasformaciones.

El blondo no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento en el que ella le había asegurado haberle ganado. Resopló molesto mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la mesa que ocupaba y en ese momento notó que estaba solo. Pansy ya no estaba allí.

La buscó con la mirada y la halló a los pocos segundos bailando con Theodore Nott. La pelinegra se había cansado de estar sentada en aquel lugar. Ella quería bailar y como su compañero no la complacía, ya que estaba embelesado mirando una sonrisa que no era la de ella, un cabello que no era negro, más bien era castaño, unos ojos del mismo color, unos movimientos… todo, todo lo que relacionaba a Hermione Granger, decidió buscar lo que él no le daba en otro hombre. Solo quería bailar ¿Era mucho pedir?

Pansy Parkinson quería matar a Malfoy por aquello, pero sentenció que él no arrumaría su última noche en el Castillo por aquel año, mi mucho menos Nott. El maldito la había hecho suplicar un poco y obligado a decir que él era suficiente para ella antes de tomarla por la cintura y hacerla girar sobre la pista.

_El Príncipe de Slytherin,_ molesto por varios motivos que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlos saber a nadie, ni aunque lo obligaran con tandas de maldiciones _Cruciatus,_ se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos. Se sirvió un poco más de ponche.

Sus movimientos eran rústicos y varias féminas, que no habían parado de observarlo, pudieron notarlo. Más de una cavilaba la idea de levantarse de su asiento o dejar a su pareja aunque sea por unos minutos para ir a acompañarlo. Afortunada la que lo hiciera.

El blondo tomó un profundo trago de su bebida y al notar que su vaso estaba casi vació volvió a servirse más, sin importarle la mirada cargada de irritación que su jefe de Casa le enviaba. Sin planearlo, alzó la vista y se encontró con una Astoria Greengrass que no dejaba de escrutarlo y sonreírle como estúpida.

Con un gesto disimulado de manos, le señaló la entrada. Era fácil, solo quería que la zorra se parara de esa mesa para así poder alejarse de su molesta hermana y pudiese encargarse de él y su mal humor.

Astoria era un tanto tonta, pero aquello lo había entendido muy bien. No sabía si llorar de la felicidad, decirle a su hermana o gritar de dicha. Gracias a Merlín, simplemente se levantó disculpándose con su acompañante que no era otro más que Zabini y de su hermana Daphne. Ella caminó adelante, sintiendo tras su espalda la presciencia del blondo que muy bien ella sabía, no tenía intenciones de hablar.

Una vez fuera del lugar, la chica notó que el pasillo estaba desierto. Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta menos ella y el blondo que la había acorralado en una de las paredes cercanas sin siquiera darle oportunidad de respirar.

Draco Malfoy, sin detenerse, besaba a Astoria con locura. Necesitaba olvidar unos ojos, una sonrisa, un vestido rojo… necesitaba olvidar la imagen de Hermione Granger.

Sin pedir permiso con roces sutiles, el blondo introdujo su lengua en una boca que gustosa la recibió. Astoria se sentía verdaderamente dichosa, al tiempo que se repetía que debía respirar o echaría todo aquel momento por la borda. Escalofríos la invadían cuando las manos de blondo viajaban por las curvaturas de su cuerpo envuelto en un vestido azul de lentejuelas.

La atmósfera en el lugar comenzaba a hacerse pesada, pero ninguno de los dos lo había notado. Ninguno se había percatado de que ya no eran dos en aquel desierto pasillo. Ninguno había notado la presencia de una chica que había parado de bailar para recargar sus pulmones de aire… un aire que ella pensaba absorber a las afueras del Castillo… un aire que parecía faltar más.

Otros pulmones que necesitaban ayuda eran lo de Draco Malfoy, así que abruptamente dio fin a aquel beso, mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada. La Serpiente aun acorralada abrió los ojos de par en par al deslumbrar a la espectadora a la cual el blondo le seguía dando la espalda. Astoria, muy apenada por la situación en la que se encontraba, le hizo señas a Draco para que girara, para que dijera algo cortante como siempre y pudiesen proseguir con lo que estaban…

El Slytherin se apartó de Astoria y giró después de que ésta le insistiera con gestos nada disimulados. Sintió aquel dolor en el pecho que días antes había sentido, aquel que era similar a la presión que causa la preocupación, aquel que había desaparecido cuando la mujer frente a él había vuelto al Castillo. Ahora, allí estaba nuevamente aquel sentimiento que producía… dolor.

Sin cavilarlo siquiera dio un paso al frente, mientras la preocupación lo invadía como torbellinos sin consideración. Sus grisáceos ojos no podían dejar de mirar los humedecidos castaños que le devolvían la mirada. La presión en el pecho, la preocupación y el dolor… ahora se unían al deseo de explicar. Draco Malfoy quería dar una explicación, pero… ¿Qué debía decir? Además, ¿Quién era ella para escuchar semejante cosa de su parte? Y lo que era peor… ¿Por qué quería hacer tal cosa?

Ya no quedaban rastros de la Slytherin que hacía unos minutos lo acompañaba. La chica se había esfumado, dejándolos solos.

El blondo dio otro paso al frente…

— Hermione, yo… — Comenzó sin saber que decir.

— ¿Hermione? — Inquirió la castaña con el entrecejo contraído mientras una rebelde y solitaria lágrima salía de sus ya enrojecidos ojos — Solo para mis amigos y seres queridos soy Hermione. Para ti, Granger — Le aclaró limpiándose con brusquedad la mejilla húmeda.

Sin más, la Gryffindor partió rumbo a su Torre, dejando de lado a sus amigos, la fiesta… a Draco.

Las heridas de Hermione se habían reabierto en su corazón. Podía sentirlas. Podía percibir el ardor que producían, el dolor y las extrañas palpitaciones haciéndola saber que estaban vivas… nuevamente.

Ella sabía que Draco era un mujeriego, pero verlo, comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, fue más doloroso que imaginarlo entre sueños. No podía creer que se sentía tan mal como aquel día cuando se enteró de la maldita apuesta. No podía creer que los días lejos de él, esquivándolo, mostrando la careta de indiferencia no habían servido de nada. Todo se había ido por la borda… ella misma lo había tirado todo, con sus propias manos. Hermione Granger estaba destrozada.

Draco, por otra parte, pasó varias veces sus temblorosas manos por el cabello, alborotándolo de tal forma que parecía un desquiciado. Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, de pensar, pero no lo lograba. Bajó hasta su habitación con frenesí agradeciendo que todos estuviesen en esa maldita celebración que para él era tan oscura como un funeral. Una vez allí, fue directo a uno de los baúles que cerraba con magia, lo abrió y tomó algo que celosamente pasó a ocultar en el bolsillo interno de su túnica de gala.

Sin más salió de allí y subió hasta aquel mágico lugar donde solo podría estar con la mujer perfecta, con la indicada. Cada escalón parecía interminable. Cada pasillo desierto parecía más largo. ¡Necesitaba refugiarse! Necesitaba estar… con ella. Cuando atravesó la entrada de aquel aposento, aseguró la puerta y se dejó caer con desconsuelo sobre sus rodillas. No perdió tiempo, metió la mano en su túnica y sacó los pedazos de una foto que unió en el piso y con un…

— ¡Reparo! — Volvió a unificar.

Allí estaba nuevamente Hermione sonriéndole desde la fotografía. La acercó a su rostro y con melancolía la miró a los ojos, luego se perdió en su sonrisa. La presión en su pecho se intensificaba y dolía. Le dolía haber actuado de forma impulsiva. Le dolía haber maltratado aquella imagen. Le dolía haber herido a la fotografiada. Le dolía no poder tenerla cerca.

— Que tonto fui… — Murmuró de ponto — ¡No lo logré! — Afligido exclamó — Estuve con otras, no con una, sino con varias para sacarte de mi mente y no lo logré. No pude hacerlo… — Tenía la frente fuertemente contraída y eso comenzaba a dolerle, pero no le importó, ya que no superaba el dolor que sentía en su interior — Fue imposible.

Draco se sentía solo. Generalmente, aquel lugar en el que se encontraba era su mejor refugio, lo hacía olvidar por un momento sus problemas, pero estaba vez se le tornaba frío y gris. Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en sus rodillas por la incómoda posición y el helado suelo ocasionó que tiritara de forma brusca.

— Te veía en todas ellas… — Murmuró hacia la fotografía — Entiéndeme… necesitaba borrar aquel beso que nos dimos, aquel que no debía significar nada. Solo era un juego ¿Sabes?… solo era un beso tuyo y ganaba la _Saeta_. Pero, después, besé todos los labios que estaban dispuestos y hoy, no los recuerdo porque ningún me hizo sentir lo que aquel roce logró en mi. Hoy solo recuerdo tus labios…

¿Quién le da explicaciones a una imagen? Seguramente, si alguien lo mirara o lo escuchara juraría que se estaba volviendo loco. Si Lucius Malfoy, su padre, tuviese idea del estado en el que se encontraba su primogénito y la causa de éste, o lo mataba o se mataba a sí mismo, una de dos.

Los dientes de Draco comenzaron a castañetear con violencia. El clima comenzaba a congelarlo, pero él parecía no notarlo o si lo hacía, simplemente, no le importaba. Sus ojos, mucho más brillantes que la principio, solo miraban la fotografía que con fuerza sujetaba entre sus manos…

— Que absurdo pensar que lograría olvidarte. Que tonto de mi parte… — Susurró ya sin fuerza — ¡Lo intente! Juro que lo hice. Desee hacerlo, borrarte… ¡Te quise olvidar! — Profirió leves gemidos mientras su visión comenzaba a nublarse — Te llevo clavada en mi piel, en mi mente, en mi corazón…

Una de esas lágrimas que nublaban su visión y hacían a sus ojos centellear más de lo normal, se escapó cuando éste los cerró con fuerza. Sin permiso, la salada gotita recorrió su mejilla a toda velocidad y si más, se desvaneció en su alargado cuello.

Draco lo intentó y el mismo lo había confirmado. Además, estaban Pansy Parkinson, Parvati y Padma Patil, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott… cualquiera podía rectificar que él verdaderamente lo había intentado. Él quiso hacerlo por su bien. Rompió y ocultó todo lo que la recordaba, pero no lo logró. Ella se había sumergido en su corazón y por más que el trató de sacarla y olvidarla, no lo consiguió. Había intentado simular no saber que era aquella opresión en el pecho que le producía una gran preocupación, preocupación porque ella no volviera al Castillo por su culpa. Ahora, ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía a la altura de su corazón, era un dolor, un vacio que no tenía fin. Un vacio sin final que nadie podía llenar, solo ella.

Draco Malfoy quiso olvidar a Hermione Granger y el plan resultó ser todo un fiasco…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando realizamos ciertas estupideces y aunque nos cueste, terminamos reconociendo nuestro error… siempre, siempre nos sensibiliza la necesidad de disculparnos. Aunque, en algunos casos esto se torne oscuro y difícil, debemos hacerlo para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismo. Vivir con un peso así sería nefasto hasta un acto cruel por nuestra parte. Entonces…<em>

_¿Qué hará Draco Malfoy? O mejor aun… ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer el _Gran Príncipe de Slytherin _para remediar este asunto? ¿Podrá dejar de lado lo que siente y disfrutar sus vacaciones normalmente? ¿Será que podrá hacerle la vista gorda a aquella presión en su pecho y podrá olvidar aquel deseo de dar explicación, así tan fácilmente?_

_¿Y Hermione Granger? Seguramente, las vacaciones serán su salvación… nuevamente. O eso supone ella._

No pueden perderse el siguiente capítulo de **Juegos del Destino. **No dejes que te lo cuenten, léelo tú mismo(a)…

**No puedes perdértelo**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<strong>

_Pista:_ Me basé en una canción, que siempre me ha gustado, de A**lex Ubago**.

El nombre del tema lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo…

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Navidad, chicos! :$<em>

_Deseo con todo mi corazón que la hayan pasado realmente bien junto a sus familiares y que el niño Jesús les haya traído todo lo que le hayan pedido, especialmente, mucha salud, felicidad, sabiduría y unión. ¡Ah! Y paz, una paz que todos necesitamos. _

_Estoy muy feliz porque ya estoy de vacaciones al igual que ustedes *-* [Espero xD] _

_El Quinto capítulo se llamó _**Te quise olvidar **_al igual que la canción del grupo __**MDO**_**. **

Sin duda, la letra de la canción fue propicia para el capítulo de la historia. Escúchenla y sabrán con exactitud lo que Draco sintió en este capítulo.

_Chicos, me gustaría saber que les ha parecido la idea de los capítulos con las canciones. ¿Las han escuchado? :$ Además, ¿Te gustaría alegrarme el día? *-* Es muy simple, solo debes pinchar allá abajo [_Review this Chapter] _y listo x3 _

_Recuerden que escucho [leo] opiniones, propuestas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Hasta recibo con resignación algún Crucio pero no se pasen con los Avada Kedavra_

Besos.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz Navidad! nuevamente *-*<p> 


	6. Me arrepiento

**¡Feliz Año 2012! *o***

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**RECUERDEN:** Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _**DraMione.**_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A REWIE'S:<strong>

**Noe: **Hola:$ No sabes cuánto agradezco tus palabras, creo que sabes muy bien lo que puede lograr un comentario y te confieso que he estado tentada en varias oportunidad a parar con todo esto, pero luego me repetía una y otra vez que esta historia la pensé con amor, la escribo con el mismo sentimiento y a mí me gusta. Sí a mí me gusta lo público, deseando que el resto comparta la opinión. Gracias Noe, me emocionó tanto ver que al fin alguien me decía algo. Te mando muchísimos besos y deseo de todo corazón que hayas tenido unas excelentes Navidades.

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICATORIA: <strong>Este capítulo, deseo calurosamente dedicarlo a todos los que bajo el anonimato me leen, pero aun más a NOE, una chica, que lamentablemente no conozco, pero me ha servido de apoyo para continuar.

Con mucho cariño para ti :* …

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: <strong>_Me arrepiento_** [Alex Ubago]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

_**Me arrepiento**_

Hermione Granger corría por los pasillo solitarios y bañados en penumbra que la llevarían hacía su habitación. El único lugar en el que le apetecía estar. El único en el que sabía que podría estar sola. El único que se le vino a la cabeza en primer momento.

Su rostro estaba empapado por lágrimas y con el dorso de la mano intentaba, inútilmente, secarlo, mientras sus pisadas cada vez más la acercaban hacía su destino. El suave maquillaje que horas atrás le había aplicado su mejor amiga, se abría paso junto con las lágrimas por sus mejillas y aquello no le interesaba. Lo único, verdaderamente, importante para ella en aquel momento era llegar, llegar a su ansiada habitación y apaciguar de una u otra forma el impenetrable y agudo sufrimiento que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, pero como epicentro, como punto central, donde el dolor más se concentraba era en su pecho. No tenía duda de ello.

Lograba notar como la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas permitía al menos mirar hacía donde iba, pero la borrosa visión que sus ojos, difícilmente, podían brindarle por la humedad en ellos contrarrestaba tal claridad.

Unos pasos más y Hermione Granger estaba al frente del retrato de su Casa. Suplicó, sollozó y finalmente, susurró la tan molesta contraseña que, insistentemente, el retrato de la mujer le pedía. No estaba en sus manos dejarla entrar sin aquella estúpida frase.

Hecha pedazos logró, finalmente, sumergirse en la calidez de su habitación, muy, tenuemente, iluminada por la luna. Aquel astro parecía ser la única compañía que en esos momentos ésta permitía a su lado. No dudó, aun vestida y entaconada, derrumbarse de un solo movimiento en su cama, mientras un inaudible sollozo salía de sus labios. Lloró, incontrolablemente, pero no ayudaba y tampoco lo hacia aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que la invadía. Inseguridad al recordar que aquel lugar era compartido, que varias compañeras podían acceder a él. Sin ganas de pensar en otro refugio y mucho menos de caminar, tomó las sabanas que yacían un tanto alborotadas bajo ella y se cubrió de pies a cabeza. Aquello no la consolaba, pero era mejor que nada. Que no la miraran a la cara, que no miraran las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, parecía ser el único objetivo que en ese momento quería conseguir.

Esta demás decir, que no quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos escuchar palabras de consuelo o tal vez, sermones. ¿Era difícil entender que lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y desconectarse del mundo en el que estaba por largas horas? ¿Acaso, no podía, mágicamente, aparecer en su casa, con sus primos, con sus padres, con los seres más queridos… con los que no la dañaban? ¿No decían por ahí, que si lo deseas con toda tu alma sucede? Entonces… ¿Por qué ella seguía en su habitación, en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué seguía doliéndole el cuerpo, los ojos… el alma?

Un gemido frenético, acompañado de varías lágrimas impregnadas de dolor, salió de sus labios al darse por vencida. Su cabeza no tenia compasión de ella; por más que lo intentaba no podía parar los recuerdos que desde pocos minutos atrás comenzaban a conglomerarse allí, logrando que el sufrimiento en su pecho aumentara. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger aborreció su memoria. Detestó su capacidad para memorizar, detalladamente, cada uno de sus momentos vividos, o al menos, los más memorables.

Ilusamente, ella se había creído curada de que aquel mal que tenía como nombre y apellido Draco Malfoy. Pensó que todo, desde las horas compartidas como aquel beso que marcó el fin y luego el comienzo de una desdichada vida, habían sido enterrados; pero, no era tan fácil. Con el corazón no se puede jugar y hacer como si nada pasó, ya que a veces las heridas llegan a doler más que las mismas acciones o palabras que las produjeron. Precisamente, en el caso de Hermione Granger pasaba aquello.

Las heridas, desde aquel instante en el que fueron hechas, seguían ahí, pero día a día, con cada sonrisa, con cada hora usada para dejar llevar su imaginación a momentos y circunstancias amenas que ocurrían en las novelas que solía leer, con cada hora que pasaba y no pensaba en cierto Slytherin, ni lo nombraba, éstas iban sanando, poco a poco, pero lo hacían. Entonces, ¿Dónde quedaban las marcas? ¿Qué pasaba con aquellas horrendas cicatrices? Lamentablemente, cuando caemos y nos lastimamos, la cicatriz, aquella marca de un color rosa muy cerca del blanco, siempre estaría allí para recordárnoslo. Hermione había caído y vale decir, que se había lastimado mucho, dejando como resultado varias heridas que, actualmente, volvían a abrirse sin piedad.

Cerró los ojos de forma violenta, tanto, que sintió dolor en sus parpados. Con esta acción dio libertad a las molestas e innumerables lágrimas que comenzaban arder y dificultar aún más su visión. Ni se molestó en secarlas una vez recorrían su mejilla y gran parte de su rostro. Aunque, es necesario decir que, aquellas cálidas gotitas de agua con cierta cantidad de sal, no eran solo lágrimas de salían de sus ojos. No. Aquellas eran lágrimas trabajadas, ya que se formaban en su corazón y en su alma, recorrían gran parte de su cuerpo y el único escape era ese, sus ojos, sus almendrados ojos. ¡Como le dolían aquellas lágrimas! Lograba sentir el desgarro dentro de su ser y el único consuelo que sentía era que no podía estar peor o ¿Acaso sí podía empeorar? La respuesta era simple, ya que nunca dejamos de sorprendernos de nuestra vida, así que sí; pero ella no lo permitiría. Ella era Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de su generación según comentarios de gente experimentada…

Tal vez sea raro pensarlo, hasta imaginarlo, pero en otro solitario y frio lugar del Gran Castillo se encontraba una Serpiente en condiciones similares a esta Leona; para ser aun más sinceros, era casi imposible decir cuál de los dos estaba peor, refiriéndonos, totalmente, al dolor que sentían dentro de ellos. Saber quién sufría más era una tarea, verdaderamente, complicada.

Draco Malfoy continuaba arrodillado en el frío suelo de aquel lugar, que para él, en ese momento se tornaba del más oscuro e insensible gris. Llevaba en aquella posición varios y largos minutos, ocasionando de esta forma un fuerte dolor en sus articulaciones, pero aquel mencionado malestar no le importaba, más bien, era una caricia comparada con lo que, verdaderamente, sentía dentro de él. Ya que, este último, era un sufrimiento mucho más profundo que lo comenzaba a carcomer como especie de un Tsunami, que con una gran rapidez destruía todo a su paso. Destruía todo en su interior y desde luego, esto podía notarse en la imagen que mostraba al exterior.

Estaba derrotado y la imaginaria banderita color blanco, símbolo de paz y rendición que había sacado, era una muestra de ello. Ya no podía más, pero al menos, tenía la convicción de que lo había intentado. Esto, aunque sabía que no le serviría de nada a sus padres, lograba que se sintiera aun merecedor de su apellido, por la razón de haberlo intentado, de no haberse refugio o dado por vencido tan pronto, si no hasta ese preciso momento donde sentía que ya no daba para más. Se había obligado a olvidar, a dejar de lado todo lo que ella representaba para él, pero no lo logró y tampoco volvería a intentarlo, no era capaz si quiera de imaginarse con la fuerza necesaria para volver a pretenderlo. ¡Él ya no quería hacerlo! Sabía que no podría lograrlo, porque aquella que lo hacía sufrir de esa forma y lo había transformado en el Draco Malfoy que era ahora, que a decir verdad, no podía compararse con el que era tiempo atrás, se había metido dentro de él como un virus. Como el más indeseable virus había traspasado su piel y había recorrido todo su cuerpo hasta alojarse en aquel lugar que siempre mantuvo protegido bajo una fina y fuerte capa de frialdad. Ella había atravesado su corazón y él no le había dado permiso porque no quería que estuviese allí. ¿Es que no lo entendía? ¡Era solo un juego! ¡Solo era una apuesta!... Claro, era todo eso solo al principio. Inicialmente, quería ganar y quedar frente a sus amigos muy bien parado, pero, él, ni ella, ni nadie, tenían la posibilidad de jugar con el corazón, ni con el destino y mucho menos… cambiarlos.

Draco debía reconocerlo. Ya era hora de que lo hiciera, las manillas del reloj seguían andando y él seguía en la misma deplorable situación. Ni aunque tuviera todo el dinero que alardeaba tener, ni aunque tuviera ese gran apellido, podía lograr, con satisfacción, un trasplante de corazón, de cerebro y mucho menos de alma. No, no era fácil y en el diagnostico hecho decía, claramente, que el virus llamado Hermione Granger ya lo había infectado, enteramente. Tal vez, la solución era morir y resucitar, pero quién era él… ¿Dios? ¡No! Aunque muchas veces con sus actitudes quería demostrar similitudes con ese ser tan superior, no lo era. Nadie lo era. Draco Malfoy debía aprender a vivir con aquel virus y debía reconocerlo en voz alta de una vez por todas…

— Lo siento; de verdad lo siento…

Repetidos y débiles susurros salían de los labios del blondo que con ojos humedecidos de puro dolor y decepción, miraban con particular arrepentimiento, la fotografía que continuaba sujetando en sus temblorosas manos.

Daría lo que sea por verla allí, junto a él, sonriéndole de la misma forma que lo hacía en aquella imagen. Había comprobado por él mismo y lo podía reconocer a viva voz al frente de quien sea, que no le había gustado para nada verla llorar. ¿Cómo podía privar al resto del mundo aquella sonrisa tan encantadora? ¿Cómo podía permitirse lastimar sus almendrados ojos con aquel ardor que producían las lágrimas? Al pensar en todo aquello un doloroso gemido salió de sus labios, involuntariamente, gritándole que él, precisamente, era el culpable de aquellas lágrimas y de aquella sonrisa borrada.

Extraño, ¿Verdad? Es decir, todo lo que le estaba pasando era, verdaderamente, irónico, ya que antes, no haciendo referencia a años, si no, a hace dos semanas atrás, hace tan solo catorce días, aproximadamente, Draco Malfoy amaba molestar a aquella chica, a aquel virus. Le gustaba gastarle bromas, no solo a ella, sino a su grupillo de insoportables amigos también, y ni pensar en cuanto disfrutaba al observarla preocupada. Todo aquello lo hacía sentirse muy bien. Parecía que insultarla era su ocupación diaria y verla molesta alimentaba el motor dentro de él.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué había pasado con Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué había cambiado en él? Ya no se reía, ahora se preocupaba cuando la veía mal, como aquellos días en los que no la vio en el Castillo. Antes se burlaba de sus grandes dientes, ahora, no dejaba de pensar en su radiante sonrisa. Antes, su sabor preferido era el chocolate, y ahora, no podía evitar sentir cierta debilidad por la vainilla, no solo en sabor, sino en esencia, en aroma, en todo. El dulce sabor de la vainilla se había vuelto una exquisitez para él, desde el día que la había probado en aquellos labios tan cálidos y blandos.

Ciertamente, él no era el mismo y sus amiguitas se lo habían dicho más de una vez. Generalmente, se mostraba rudo, fuerte, agresivo con ellas y sinceramente, eso era lo que les atraía de él. Pero, de un tiempo para acá besaba despacio, tratando de sentir el momento como si fuese el ultimo; trataba de buscar en cada succión de labios aquel sabor de la vainilla que nunca encontró, solo una vez, solo en ella logró descubrirlo.

Muy, pero muy pocas veces se retractaba de sus palabras y se arrepentía de sus acciones. El Draco Malfoy que seguía arrodillado deseaba con todo su ser devolver el tiempo ¿Acaso aquello era posible? Quería volver a tener aquella oportunidad bajo el frondoso árbol junto a ella. Quería estar en el preciso instante en el que muy despacio se acercaba para besarla y si aquello no era posible, al menos, en aquel momento en el que como un cobarde se alejó; como le hubiese gustado devolverse, para permanecer minutos más a su lado. Juraba a los cielos que aprovecharía aquella segunda oportunidad, pero por más que rogara, silenciosamente, nada ocurría. De tenerla, le gustaría hacer las cosas bien, besarla despacio y acompasadamente, además, añadiría un momento para susurrarle muy cerca del oído lo que había descubierto, lo que sentía desde hace días y reprimía. Lo que ya no estaba dispuesto a ocultar.

— Mi cálculo falló.

Sí. Lo que Draco bisbiseaba era cierto. Su cálculo había fallado, había sacado muy mal las cuentas. Había pensado cada movimiento, cada acercamiento, cada palabra, cada gesto que haría frente a ella con el único fin de engatusarla. Solo eso. Falló. La enamoró con sus grises y brillantes ojos similares al mercurio líquido; con su divina sonrisa torcida; con sus rubios cabellos, perfectamente, engominados; con la forma tan elegante con la que daba cada paso, con la que caminaba; con su manera tan segura de pronunciar las palabras; con la simple forma, en la que le informaba que necesitaba de su ayuda. Él la había enamorado y solo quería seducirla hasta que le diera un único beso que lo haría el vencedor. El único ganador de un objeto que yacía aun sin ser usado en uno de sus baúles.

No obstante, era peor, según él, la parte donde su cálculo fallido lo perjudicaba de manera directa. Inicialmente, cuando todo había empezado, ella solo era para él un pasatiempo, nada más, así que nunca consideró lo que podía pasar, realmente, lo que aquellos acercamientos podían dejar tatuados en su piel, hasta en su nariz, donde continuaba la esencia de vainilla instalada.

Le era, completamente imposible sacar de su cabeza el descuidado montoncito de pecas que esparcidas unas, unos pocos milímetros de otras, adornaban el puente de su nariz, también, aquel rosa claro, que en situaciones un tanto incomodas o halagadoras, adquirían sus mejillas. Ya se le había vuelto algo indispensable, como el respirar, recordar su brillante sonrisa; por otra parte, está su voz, que aunque suene insólito, él lograba sentirla cerca, a veces creía que le susurraba al oído; su rostro lo veía en el de otras, sin querer. Admiraba la forma segura en la que tomaba la pluma con su mano derecha en clases y aun mejor era ese sonido que producía la tinta cuando ésta la sumergía para recargarla, el rasgar peculiar de la punta en el pergamino, esa soltura en su muñeca, también era asombrosa. Lo embelesaba su interés, nada disimulado, cuando leía un libro o su total divorcio con la realidad cuando leía una sus novelas en la Biblioteca; no supo cuando pasó, pero la verdad era que le había tomado gran aprecio a las arrugas que se formaban en su frente debido a la concentración o cuando con frenesí deseaba encontrar la respuesta a una de sus tantas preguntas. Había notado que su frente, inicialmente, era adornada solo por una arroga, muy simple, luego, con el pasar del tiempo y las hojas del libro que leía, ésta iba incrementándose en número y aumentando su profundidad.

Silenciosamente, Draco Malfoy se había deleitado observando sus gestos, aunque no lo hiciera, conscientemente, últimamente lo hacía, hasta de reojo.

Le era, igualmente, imposible, borrar de entre sus memorias su imagen bajo el árbol minutos antes de acercársele; se veía tan pasiva, tan angelical con aquel libro abierto entre sus piernas. Como le gustaría ser, aunque sea por unas pocas horas, uno de esas obras que estaban bajo su propiedad, que en la primera página tenían su nombre adjudicándola como su única propietaria, que con mucha delicadeza los trataba, pasando sus hojas cada cierto tiempo, leyéndolos con interés, recorriendo con sutileza su dedo bajo las líneas y recordándolos por siempre, cada palabra, el titulo, el autor. Como le gustaría que ella lo tratara así, que mostrara algún interés, que lo recordara como él lo hacía en ese desolado lugar.

¡Cuánto daría por tenerla cerca, por Merlín! Deseaba sentirla a su lado como aquella bendita vez. Tenerla allí, a su lado, solo para él, era uno de sus deseos más profundos, para de esta forma poder hacer las cosas bien. Como le gustaría haber bajado la cabeza antes y no ahora, tan tarde. Como le gustaría que la Hermione Granger de la fotografía se materializara al frente de él. Como le gustaría, desde el fondo de su corazón, decirle…

— Yo sé que he sido un tonto, y que… de ti me enamoré. No lo supe ver.

Como le guastaría dejarle claro aquello que había susurrado al viento. Aquello que había mantenido oculto y esquivaba cada vez que podía. Aquello que había descubierto y que era tan poderoso que no pudo seguir manteniéndolo en silencio. ¡Draco Malfoy al fin lo reconoció! Se enamoró de Hermione Granger y ya no sabía qué hacer.

La respiración agitada de Draco, su visible estremecimiento, el sonido del viento que se colaba por el balcón al frente de él y el castañetear de sus dientes era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel silencioso lugar, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal.

¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? Draco no era consciente del tiempo, ni del frio que comenzaba a helar sus huesos, hasta entumecer sus nudillos. De lo único que era consiente era del punzante dolor en su pecho y de la repetitiva reflexión que hacia una y otra vez tratando de darse fuerza… debía actuar y mientras más rápido lo hiciera mejor. No había tiempo para dudar, ni milagro por el cual esperar.

De pronto, como si alguien lo hubiese llamado por su nombre, se levantó. Sus movimientos fueron, verdaderamente, toscos. Las varias copas de ponche que logró tomar en lo que duró la fiesta para él habían hecho estragos en su agilidad. Deliberadamente, acercó la fotografía que, fervientemente, sostenía hacía su rostro y la besó con verdadera devoción. Sin más, la ocultó de la mirada de posibles impertinentes en el interior de su túnica y salió de aquel lugar. Sus pasos eran largos, así que podía notarse la urgencia en él, aunque no solo eso, también el vaivén que lograba hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Lo que sea que se había propuesto debía hacerlo, ahora. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Mañana sería demasiado tarde. Mañana partirían a sus hogares porque comenzaban las vacaciones. Mañana ya no la vería. Mañana ya no tendría oportunidad.

Sin importarle nada, ni nadie, solo lo que sentía, se dejó guiar por los latidos de su corazón y a los pocos minutos estaba al frente de un peculiar retrato que mostraba a una Dama regordeta, que a simple vista parecía muy amable, tal vez, esta condición se le otorgaba por sus mejillas, visiblemente, enrojecidas o por su sonrisa bonachona.

— Por favor, déjeme pasar — Sin introducciones o mayor cortesía, Draco habló, dificultosamente, debido al contenido de etanol que recorría su cuerpo.

— Contraseña, jovencito — Pidió la mujer con voz risueña sin mirarlo si quiera.

Lo único que obtuvo fue silencio, hasta que por fin, él decidió sincerarse…

— No la sé.

La regordeta señora, en este momento, miró al chico dejando a un lado sus uñas, que tiempo atrás parecían ser su único interés. Lo examinó de arriba a abajo, mientras el blondo la miraba fijamente.

— No te había visto antes por aquí. No eres de Gryffindor ¿Cierto?

— No — Dijo el rubio un tanto molesto por el valioso tiempo que le hacía perder la señora— Soy de Slytherin. Necesito hablar con Hermione Granger, podría…

Su deseo fue interrumpido, groseramente, por un fuerte gemido proferido por nada más y nada menos, el cuadro frente a él.

— Dejé pasar hace unos minutos a la Señorita Granger… — La voz del retrato había perdido volumen y miraba a todos lados como en busca de alguien. Draco se acercó para lograr entender lo que decía la señora entre murmureos — La pobre se veía tan mal… — La Dama Gorda mostraba un rostro descompuesto y perturbado por la escena que había visto — Estaba llorando, desconsoladamente — Culminó apenada, mientras una de sus vecinas asentía frenéticamente, dándole la razón.

Draco sentía que los latidos de su corazón se iban haciendo más lentos a medida que la mujer le hacía saber todos aquellos acontecimientos tan lacerantes. ¡Necesitaba entrar! ¡Por Merlín! Solo sería un momento, necesitaba decirle todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho. Necesitaba suplicarle que no llorara más, ni por él, ni por nadie. Necesitaba hacerle saber que su dolor lo sentía en carne viva, el doble.

— Es por mi culpa… es por mi culpa… es por mi culpa… — Atormentado, comenzó a murmurar, mientras caminaba de una lado a otro, al frente del retrato, con las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

— ¡Deténgase! Me mareara — No le prestó atención.

— Por favor, déjeme pasar — Suplicó, nuevamente, esta vez, mucho más ardientemente.

— No puedo. Es la Sala Común de los Gryffindor — Respondió la mujer con expresión triste después de haberlo cavilado un poco. Según su propia opinión, el chiquillo frente a ella sufría verdaderamente.

Debía hablar con ella, en ese preciso momento. ¡No se podía dar por vencido! No, hasta intentarlo. Si esperaba, si se iba como sabía deseaba la mujer del retrato y regresaba luego, quizás no la volvería a ver hasta que las clases fueran retomadas. ¡Eso era demasiado tiempo para él! No podía esperar más que un par de horas como sumo. Así que, sin más, se sentó justo en donde el retrato se abría para dar paso a los Leones.

— ¿¡Pero, qué hace? ¡Está obstruyendo la entrada!

— La esperaré aquí — Dijo con toda seguridad y la mujer siguió refunfuñando a sus espaldas.

A los pocos minutos, seguía en la misma posición. No se había movido ni un solo centímetro a pesar de los alaridos que estaba produciendo su actitud. La mujer del cuadro llamó a sus amigos retratados para que miraran al _estudiante loco_, como ella misma lo había llamado tantas veces aquella noche. Draco tuvo que respirar, profundamente, más de una vez, para tranquilizarse y no pararse de allí a insultar a cada personaje de los retratos con groserías diferentes, como comenzaba a desear.

— ¿Malfoy? — Alguien, anonadado, inquirió acercándose.

Al escuchar la mención de su apellidó alzó la vista. Frente a él estaba su salvación. Abruptamente, se levantó; por otra parte, los retratos, insólitamente, guardaron un silencio sepulcral, deseosos de poder escuchar hasta lo más mínimo de aquella conversación.

— ¡Weasley! Necesito tu ayuda — Suplicó sin dudar, ya que eso sería perder más tiempo del ya perdido, a una desconcertada Ginny.

— ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja no sabía que pasaba, ni mucho menos que preguntas eran las más correctas hacer, ya que frene a ella parecía estar parado una réplica de Draco Malfoy, pero mal hecha. El rubio parecía él, era su cabello platinado, sus ojos grisáceos… pero, nunca en su vida lo había visto con un traje negro desaliñado, ni mucho menos con todo su cabello alborotado. Todo esto último parecía de otra persona, no del… _Gran Príncipe de Slytherin_. Y para preocuparla aun más, para sorprenderla y anonadarla en cantidades impensable, el cambio en su voz… ¿Dónde quedó la burla, normalmente, asomada en cada palabra dirigida a ella? ¿Será que había escuchado bien, él le había pedido ayuda a ella?

— Yo… — No sabía cómo comenzar, no sabía siquiera como explicarse. Sabía que decir, pero era difícil expresarlo — Necesito hablar con Granger — Velozmente, comunicó.

— ¿Con Hermione? ¡¿Ella está aquí? ¡Por Merlín! Llevo rato buscándola. Este es el último lugar al que pensé que vendría — Hablaba la Weasley, mientras respiraba para tranquilizar sus nervios que, seguían a flor de piel.

Había ido al jardín, había recorrido el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta unas tres veces, había ido a los lavados de las chicas, hasta a los que ocupaba Myrtle y no había rastro de su amiga. Pensó que en aquel lugar no estaría, porque, simplemente, Hermione Granger se estaba divirtiendo y no tenía necesidad de subir a su habitación. Eso creía, eso le hizo saber la misma castaña.

— ¡Sí, ella está aquí! Está llorando, por mi culpa. ¡Búscala!, dile que estoy aquí, que necesito hablar con ella. Por favor. ¡Dile que me arrepiento de lo que pasó! — Draco comenzaba a balbucear cosas inentendibles a una velocidad inhumana, mientras, sorpresivamente, se arrodillaba al frente de Ginny Weasley, la cual lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Aquello era insólito, inaudito y los retratos eran testigos mudos.

— Pero… ¡¿Qué dices, Malfoy? — Sin duda, no podía comprender nada — ¡Levántate! — Le ordenó ayudándolo y notó, por la cercanía, que éste se había tomado unas copas demás. Tal vez su comportamiento tan extraño se debía a ello, pensó — No tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa, pero está bien, iré a hablar con ella — Continuó una vez lo vio erguido gracias a sus pies — Tu solo quédate aquí, y no hagas mucho escándalo ¿Quieres? — Le pidió y éste asintió, enérgicamente; cosa que volvía a sorprenderla.

Ginny atravesó el retrato de su Casa, el cual se cerró, abruptamente, una vez ella pasó. Sinceramente, la Dama Gorda temía, enormemente, las acciones del rubio y lo que era peor, lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa, así que tendría que estar alerta.

Una vez en la solitaria Sala Común, ya que la mayoría de los Gryffindor estaban en la fiesta y los que no, habían decidido dormir, dudó. No sabía si debía subir, ya que las palabras de Draco perdían valor por el estado en el que estaba. No sabía si buscar a su amiga, supuestamente, en su habitación o guiar a Draco a su Sala Común. En silencio, recordó un poco lo ocurrido y comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, al acordarse que él mismo había insinuado que su mejor amiga estaba llorando y no solo eso, por su culpa. No perdió tiempo y entró en la habitación que compartían.

— Hermione — Apenas fue un susurro aquella mención.

Caminó, lentamente, y luego se sentó en la cama de su mejor amiga, donde se podía visualizar un bulto de sabanas escarlatas y doradas. Descubrió, dolorosamente, que era verdad lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Los sollozos de Hermione se lo habían confirmado desde el instante en el que puso sus pies en la habitación.

Cubierta de pies a cabeza, la castaña reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga. Entre gemidos, se sentó en la cama para refugiarse en sus cálidos brazos. No dudó hundir el rostro en su cuello y llorar, mientras sus propios brazos correspondían aquel gesto con la misma fuerza.

— Mione… — Susurró Ginny con el corazón en la mano, escuchando los sollozos e incontrolables hipidos de su amiga.

— Gin, esto duele mucho. ¡Me duele! — Exclamó entre lágrimas la castaña.

— ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? — Inquirió con sed de vengar su dolor.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquello, ya que no le había dicho que su sufrimiento era producto de una persona, mucho menos de un hombre, pero hizo caso omiso a ello.

— Me enamoró — Reconocer aquello le dolía, tanto, que escondió aun más su rostro.

La pelirroja, después de varios minutos de silencio, rompió con el abrazo y la miró a los ojos, notando una visible hinchazón en estos. Maldijo a Malfoy porque dedujo que tenía tiempo llorando y ella era ignorante de toda esa situación.

Hermione pestañó varias veces para mejorar su visión, mientras Ginny hacía el intento de limpiar las lágrimas en su rostro, pero aquello parecía una tarea interminable, así que se dio por vencida en esa parte.

— ¿Amas a Draco Malfoy? — Quiso rectificar lo que había entendido hasta el momento. Hermione la miró aun más sorprendida que al principio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que…?

— Él está allá afuera. Quiere verte.

Aquellas últimas palabras, las sintió como un balde de agua fría que le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde las hebras de su enmarañado cabello hasta las puntas de sus pies. Él estaba allí. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma descontrolada y los sollozos habían cesado, para dar paso a una sorprendente O en los labios de la chica. No podía salir de su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué vino?... — De sus labios comenzaron a salir preguntas sin orden, ni consideración por lo veloces que fueron formuladas. Casi en su totalidad fueron inentendible para Ginny.

— ¡Para! — Le pidió la pelirroja con un gesto con las palmas de las manos — ¿No crees más apropiado, contarme lo que ocurrió desde el principio? — Sugirió y su amiga estuvo de acuerdo.

Hermione Granger volvió a repetir la historia que le había contado a Minerva McGonagall aquella noche en la enfermería, aunque ésta vez, habían muchos más detalles y varios sentimientos habían salido a la luz.

Los minutos pasaban y la Leona seguía con su relato, mientras trataba de mantenerse serena, pero inevitablemente, en unos mementos lloró por la fuerza de los recuerdos y Ginny esperó, pacientemente, que se recuperara para continuar con la historia.

— Ahora puedo comprender muchas cosas… — Comentó de forma pensativa una vez su castaña amiga había terminado su relato.

Sí, ahora la pequeña de los Weasley comprendía muchas cosas y entre ellas, el porqué había estado, verdaderamente, en la enfermería y la razón por la que había decidido tomarse aquellos días fuera del Colegio. Ginny, contempló a Hermione aun sumergida en sus reflexiones, mientras ésta última limpiaba su rostro con el dorso de sus manos. Sin duda, el recordar le hacía daño.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo? — Preguntó de pronto la pelirroja y pudo observar en los ojos de su amiga duda. La castaña no sabía si debía escuchar aquello. Después de unos segundos, al no obtener ni una negación ni una afirmación por su parte, habló — Primero, me pidió que te buscara y que te dijera que necesitaba hablar contigo — Aclaró. Hermione, continuaba mirando a su amiga con ojos llorosos — Luego, dijo, más bien gritó… — Recordó un momento, no quería equivocarse ya que lo iba a citarlo y sabía muy bien que aquella frase tenía mucha importancia — _Dile que me arrepiento de lo que pasó._

La habitación volvió a llenarse de dolorosos sollozos que Ginny no sabía cómo parar, ni sabía a ciencia cierta qué era correcto hacer, pero se puso en el lugar de su amiga, imaginando una situación similar y concluyó que lo que ella más hubiese deseado en ese momento era un abrazo; así que la estrechó entre sus brazos. Hermione estaba sufriendo.

— ¿Por qué hace eso? ¡¿Por qué? — Ginny no tenía respuestas.

— No sé si esto te vaya a ayudar, pero se veía arrepentido de verdad. ¡Me suplicó de rodillas! ¿Puedes creerlo? — Comentó y en su voz continuaba el asombro.

Hermione dejó de abrazarla y la miró igual de asombrada. Aquello era sorprendente. Es decir… ¿Qué hacía Draco ahí? ¿Por qué se arrepentía? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué se humillaba hasta tal punto como para arrodillarse? ¿¡Qué quería?

— Por supuesto que no lo creo — Habló con seguridad después de unos momentos de silencio — Seguro vino a burlarse o quizás hizo otra apuesta y necesita un beso para ganar… — Terminó con un lamento y volvió a los brazos de su amiga.

— Hermione, deja de llorar — Era tan fácil decirlo, pero la castaña no lo podía evitar — ¿Qué quieres que le diga? — Quiso saber.

— ¿Acaso iras a decirle algo?

— Eso es lo que él espera — Habló un tanto apenada por Draco; algo le decía que de verdad se arrepentía.

— ¡Dile que se vaya! ¡Que no vuelva! ¡Que no me busque! — Exclamó colérica.

La pelirroja volvió a mirar como su dolida amiga volvía a recostarse en la cama e igual que al principio, cubría su rostro.

— Vuelvo pronto… — Informó en un susurro y salió de la habitación, sabiendo que tras ella dejaba a su mejor amiga más que destrozada, tal vez, sumergida, nuevamente, en el llanto.

Mientras descendía las escaleras de los dormitorios, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hermione le había pedido decir. Aquello no lo sentía apropiado a pesar de saber toda su historia, ya que, a ella le pareció que el blondo estaba igual de destrozado que ella y también, sintió que decía la vedad; pero… ¿Quién era ella para meterse en una relación de dos? Hermione tenía la última palabra. Respiró profundo y dijo la contraseña para que el retrato la dejara salir.

— ¿Y Hermione? — Preguntó desilusionado al observar a la pelirroja salir, después de todo ese tiempo, sola.

— Malfoy… — No sabía cómo decirle lo que continuaba al rubio que, con ojos suplicantes la miraba. El quería escuchar algo bueno, algo positivo — Hermione no quiere verte — Le informó sin rodeos, aunque en su voz se notó la pena que sentía por la situación.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar aquello. Estaba dolido. Tan solo quería verla, quería explicarle lo que sentía, quería resumir todo en unas pocas palabras para no fastidiarla, pero ella no estaba allí. Ella no quería escucharlo, y él no le podía juzgar, ni mucho menos sentir rencor por ello. Él sabía que la había lastimado. Él sabía que por su juego estaban sufriendo ambos. Draco abrió los ojos y afrontó su realidad…

— Gracias, Ginny — Murmuró derrotado con la más triste de las sonrisas. Giró sobre sus pies y emprendió la marcha, mientras los ojos humedecidos de los espectadores retratados lo seguían clavados en su espalda.

— ¡Espera! — La Gryffindor hizo que volviera a mirarla y que los retratos se esperanzaran.

Ginny estaba sorprendida de su propia exclamación, pero no pudo evitarlo al mirar sus grises ojos humedecidos y lo que un más influyó en ella, fue la mención de su nombre unido a aquel agradecimiento. Él no estaba ahí para burlarse como Hermione pensaba. No, él no quería burlas, todo lo contrario.

— Draco, te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí para decirle algo a Hermione ¿Cierto? — Inquirió la chica, sintiéndose con la total confianza de mencionar su nombre. El rubio, en total silencio, asintió — Bien. Si en vez de decirlo… ¿Lo escribes? — Finalizó con una sonrisa de pura complicidad.

No lo podía creer. En verdad aquella pelirroja chica era su salvadora. Ginny Weasley lo estaba ayudando, y eso produjo en él más dolor. ¿Era real lo que estaba viviendo? Innumerables veces se había reído de ella y de todos sus hermanos, ahora le debía la vida a cada uno de ellos por lo que esta pequeña hacía. ¡Qué gran idiota era Draco Malfoy! Él mismo pensaba aquello.

Ginny no esperó ni que asintiera, ya que, obviamente, deducía su respuesta, así que entró, nuevamente, a la Sala Común y tomó de una de las mesas, un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, que por lo general descansaban allí, junto a otras más de uso compartido. Cuando salió, nuevamente, observó a Draco Malfoy sonriéndole con melancolía y agradecimiento. Era extraño para ella aquel gesto, pero podía acostumbrarse. Le extendió las cosas y con manos dudosas las tomó. En pocos segundos ya estaba arrodillado en el piso, con la pluma en su mano derecha y el pergamino sobre el suelo, justo al frente de él.

Esa era la oportunidad que tanto suplicaba. Debía escribir algo preciso y conciso, algo que ella lograra entender con claridad, algo que saliera de lo más profundo de su ser. Pensó por un momento con la pluma estática en la mano a unos centímetros de rozar el pergamino. Había tanto que decir, que escribir.

Quería escribir… que era cierto, que al principió ella solo fue un pasatiempo, un juego, que él nunca consideró y que había dejado pasar, pero luego, comenzó a echarla de menos y no logró olvidarla. Quería dejarle claro que era un tonto e idiota por sus acciones. Quería escribirle que la amaba, que la amaba con todo su ser y que lo había descubierto tarde. Quería decirle que su corazón latía solo por ella… quería decirle tantas cosas.

Respiró profundo sintiendo los nervios recorrerle todo el cuerpo, mientras Ginny y el resto de los espectadores miraban con sonrisas y uno que otro retrato se secaba las lágrimas con ayuda de un pañuelo, de la manera más lamentable posible.

Otro suspiró salió de los labios de Draco y con sutileza movió la pluma sobre el pergamino. Listo, ya había escogido las palabras correctas y las había plasmado en aquel pedazo de papel. Había sido breve, pero claro. Se levantó, mientras con manos temblorosas doblaba la nota. ¡Cuánto deseaba dársela él mismo! Pero aquello ya era abusar de esa oportunidad.

— Gracias, Ginny. Muchas gracias por lo que haces por mí. Esto es algo que no merezco — Agradecía Draco Malfoy, mientras le extendía el pergamino a la pelirroja frente a él.

— Me parece que eres sincero. Solo por eso lo hago. Será mejor que vayas a descansar Draco, así te evitas problemas — Le sugirió con una sonrisa, pensando, que lo más seguro era que sus amigos, aun en la fiesta, subieran preocupados por la ausencia de ambas. Ginny había ido a buscar a Hermione sin informarle a nadie.

— Feliz Navidad, Ginny — Murmuró Draco con una sonrisa antes de partir.

— Feliz navidad, Draco — Se despidió retornando a su habitación, nuevamente.

El blondo, por su parte, prefirió regresar también al lugar en el que se encontraba antes. No había logrado su cometido del todo, pero al menos, lo intentó y ese pergamino que Ginny sujetaba entre sus manos, mientras subía a la habitación compartida, llevaba parte del corazón de Draco Malfoy.

— Hermione… — Murmuró la pelirroja acercándose a la cama de su amiga. Los sollozos, al parecer, habían cesado y el bulto envuelto en sabanas seguía ahí — ¡Oh! — Suspiró con ternura al observarla dormir.

Morfeo había tomado a Hermione entre sus brazos. La acunó hasta hacerla dormir, hasta hacerla olvidar, aunque sea por unas horas. Antes había derramado las lágrimas suficientes para sentirse cansada y descansar sin mucha agitación.

Ginny acarició con delicadeza los cabellos de su amiga, luego, colocó el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos, justo en la mesa de noche que la castaña tenía al lado de su cama. Sin duda lo observaría al despertar. Una vez hecho esto, bajó a la fiesta para informarles a sus amigos y a Ron, su hermano, sobre su propio paradero y el de Mione. Naturalmente, les diría que para ella la fiesta ya había terminado, también.

Unas dos horas después, la celebración había terminado para todos…

Las 5:15 am y Hermione Granger comenzaba a removerse en su cama. Cuando estuvo despierta del todo y después de perderse entre pensamientos y reflexiones, decidió levantarse. Miró fugazmente, a sus compañeras de cuarto y notó que todas dormían, antes de meterse en el baño, para darse una rápida ducha que bien necesitaba. Se repetía una y otra vez que faltaba poco para estar en casa, eso sin duda, la mantenía en pie y a sus ojos libre de humedad y ardor. Una vez limpia, se vistió muy simple, solo un Jean y una franela azul junto a una chaqueta negra a juego con sus botas. Hoy regresaba a casa.

Hermione, como el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían decidido partir a sus respectivas casas estas navidades, debían hacerlo por medio de la predispuesta chimenea en la oficina de Minerva McGonagall, la jefa de los Gryffindor y Subdirectora del Colegio, aparte de consejera y amiga de la castaña.

Nostálgica, volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga dormir. Le hubiese gustado poder agradecerle lo que hizo por ella, al menos en una carta, pero egoístamente, no quería perder tiempo. No podía estar más allí. Así que respiró profundo, evitando por todos los medios derramar las rebeldes lágrimas que se habían conglomerado en sus ojos. Tomó sus pertenencias y caminó a la salida…

Torpemente, uno de sus baúles impactó con una mesita de noche que se movió de lugar por solo centímetros, pero a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar chirriar al hacerlo.

— ¿Hermione? — Inquirió medio adormilada Ginny.

— Lo siento — Murmuró la castaña — No quise despertarte. Estaba a punto de salir — Comentó, mientras miraba apenada a su amiga, la cual, rápidamente, se había levantado de la cama.

— ¿La leíste? — Quiso saber entusiasmada, mientras acomodaba el tirante de su pijama.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Cómo qué, de qué hablo? — Se burló la chica — De la carta.

— ¿Qué carta? — Hermione estaba más desconcertada que al principio.

— No. No la leíste — Concluyó mirando hacia una mesita de noche. Con su dedo señaló el pergamino que allí yacía.

— ¿De quién es? — Preguntó la castaña temerosa, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

— ¿De quién más? — Volvió a burlarse, sintiendo que aquella situación entre ambos podía mejorar.

—Si quieres quédatela o quémala. Haz lo que quieras con ella — Sin más salió de la habitación.

— ¡Hermione, espera! — Ginny obligó a su amiga a enfrentarla antes de que mencionara la clave para salir de la Sala Común.

— ¿Qué quieres, Gin? — Bufó molesta.

— Es tuya. Tú tírala. Tú quémala. Tú has con ella lo que quieras — Habló en un tono elevado y fuerte, mientras le extendía la carta a Hermione.

La castaña no quería discutir, así que la agarró. Durante el trayecto a la oficina de McGonagall la haría añicos con cualquier simple hechizo. Hermione, sin decir nada más, giró, pronunció la tan esperada contraseña que deseaba desde minutos antes con ansias la Dama Gorda y el retrato se abrió…

— ¿¡Que es esto? — Susurró Hermione sorprendida. Ginny no tardó en situarse detrás de ella, dejando de lado la molestia que sentía.

— ¡Oh! — Gimió la pelirroja boquiabierta.

— Ese pobre jovencito, no se da por vencido muy pronto — Murmuró el retrato de los Gryffindor con gran cariño — Volvió unas horas después de haberse ido y de allí no se movió, hasta que el sueño lo venció — Continuó hablando la mujer.

La pelirroja fue la primera en dar unos pasos más al frente. Se arrodilló frente de lo que sea que era ese bulto negro en el piso. Lo examinó solo con la mirada por unos segundos, y luego, miró a Hermione, la cual seguía con su rostro atónito.

— Es Draco Malfoy — Confirmó.

El blondo, había vuelto, como la misma mujer del retrato lo había informado. No pudo conciliar el sueño sabiendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabiendo que no tenía más oportunidades. Sabiendo que debía aprovechar esa al máximo. Por eso estaba allí, pensó que quizás tuviese la ocasión de hablar con Hermione temprano, antes de que ella partiera, pero el sueño, al fin llegó hasta él y le pasó factura. Draco estaba acostado en el piso en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas.

— Debe estar congelándose — Murmuró, inconscientemente, preocupada, Hermione al notar como aquel bulto negro tiritaba de forma frenética ante sus ojos.

— ¿Te preocupa? — Quiso saber Ginny un poco entusiasmada por lo escuchado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera se congela — La última parte sonó sin fuerza. Sonó a mentira.

— ¡No seas así! — Comenzaba a tomarle cariño al rubio que dormitaba cerca de sus pies — Deberías leer su carta al menos. No todos hacen algo así. Una hora más y seguro pesca un refriado — Habló Ginny, nuevamente, en defensa del blondo.

— ¡No leeré las blasfemias anotadas en ese pergamino! — Exclamó a viva voz sin importarle que Draco domina.

— ¿Qué te cuesta tan solo abrirlo y ojearlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quitará? — Comenzó a interrogarla Ginny con cierta molestia por su insensibilidad.

Hermione bufó, sonoramente, mientras desdoblaba el pergamino con manos temblorosas que traba ocultar por todos los medios. Ginny era tan molesta que siempre lograba lo que pretendía. Aunque, a decir verdad, en el fondo, tenía mucha curiosidad.

— _Me arrepiento de lo que pasó _— Leyó en un susurró lo que decía aquel pergamino — _Atentamente, el abatido corazón de Draco Malfoy._

Tras releer la nota unas tres veces, mentalmente, apartó los ojos de aquel pergamino y los posó en el bulto negro que era el autor de aquello leído. Se veía tan indefenso. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de arrodillarse al frente de él y abrazarlo con cuidado, acunarlo entre sus brazos, de quererlo. Su corazón le pedía a grito que lo hiciera, o al menos, parte de lo que quedaba sano de él lo hacía. Respiró profundo y miró a su amiga, la cual había suspirado más de una vez, mientras escuchaba lo escrito por el chico.

— No puedo, Ginny… — Susurró Hermione derrotada, desde el fondo de su alma. Sus ojos, comenzaron a producir lágrimas sin lograr impedirlo — Esto no es real — Continuó mirado el pergamino — Él no se arrepiente, él es cruel y frio, él es… malo — Lloró — Él me hirió, él me enamoró, él me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido; y cuando digo esto, me refiero a cosas tanto buenas, como, realmente, malas. ¡Nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida! Él no me quiere, Gin. No me quiere como yo a él — Se lamentó intentando parar las incontrolables lágrimas que salían, precipitadamente, de sus ojos, mientras hacia una bola con el pergamino leído — Deja de lastimarme… — Suplicó sin fuerza mirando a Draco dormido. Lanzó la carta a sus pies y rebotó justo a su lado.

Ginny se sentía, verdaderamente, mal por lo que había hecho. Había colaborado para hacer sufrir un poco más a su amiga. Aquella nota la había lastimado, y ella fue la de la idea. La pelirroja, culpable de sus actos, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza, para reconfortarla y la castaña sollozó en su hombro como la noche anterior.

Aquella imagen tan desolada, triste y lamentable era presenciada por aquellos retratos que habían llorado, sonreído y esperanzado por el rubio, ahora gimoteaban con mayor fervor, mientras expresiones afligidas comenzaban a decorar sus rostros. El retrato de la Dama Gorda mostraba una expresión de infinito dolor.

— Anda. Ve de una vez al despacho de McGonagall — Le sugirió Ginny cuando observó a Draco moverse en el piso. Calculaba que no faltaba mucho para que despertara. Hermione asintió, mientras volvía a abrazarla.

— Feliz navidad, amiga — Murmuró tratando con todas sus fuerzas sonreír, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y partía.

— Feliz navidad — Obtuvo como respuesta. Ginny miró por última vez al rubio y entró en la Sala Común.

La castaña fue recibida, calurosamente, en el despacho de su jefa de Casa. A los segundos de haber entrado, Minerva preguntó con una esplendida sonrisa como andaban las cosas, y aquello fue el detonador de las emotivas y dolidas palabras de Hermione, así que, pacientemente, la mujer escuchó. Con lágrimas en los ojos su alumna le habló de todo lo ocurrido, de todo lo que encerraba a Draco Malfoy. Minerva no podía evitar examinar y reflexionar, detalladamente, cada palabra, cada gesto y cada acción realizada por el blondo. Después de unos minutos de estar escuchando sin pronunciar palabra, habló...

— ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad, de que, verdaderamente, se arrepiente?

— Eso no es posible — Susurró Hermione segura, mientras una desolada lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

Minerva no opinó nada más y Hermione a los pocos minutos partió rumbo a su hogar, envuelta en unas gruesas y vividas llamas verdes. ¡Al fin podía dejar aquel lugar!

Mientras ella viajaba por la Red Flu hacia su casa, Draco Malfoy seguía revolviéndose en el frio piso ubicado al frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ésta mujer no podía dejar de observarlo con pena; estaba segura de que se despertaría en cualquier momento.

A los pocos minutos, como había predicho la mujer del retrato, abrió los ojos. Lo primero que observó fue un pergamino hecho bolas a unos centímetros de su rostro. Aquello sin duda significaba que, volvía a perder. Con los ojos ardiéndole quiso rectificar que se trataba de aquel pergamino sobre el cual había escrito, aunque tenía esperanzas de que haya sido cualquier papel, pero no, lamentablemente, sí era ese.

Draco se imaginó a su corazón en el mismo estado que aquel trozo de pergamino. Quizá ella no le había creído. Quizás nadie lo hacía; pero el que hablaba, el que había escrito aquella corta, pero sincera oración, era, precisamente, quien la firmaba al final… su abatido corazón. Él corazón del blondo había sido estrujado por Hermione, en el mismo momento que ésta lo había hecho con aquel trozo de papel.

Él se arrepentía y ella, ella creía aquello insólito, impensable e imposible. Una simple mentira más de Draco Malfoy...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em>Draco está hundido hasta el cuello. Hermione no le creé y muy difícilmente lo llegará a hacer. Pero,… si tan solo hubiese algo que lo ayudara, tal vez alguien que interceda por él o… algún objeto. ¿Por qué Hermione no era capaz de leer su corazón? Pensándolo bien… ¿Habrá una forma de que lo haga?<em>

_Generalmente, en Navidad, los regalos, dedicatorias y golosinas abundan. Hermione Granger recibirá algo que la dejará tan anonadada que, simplemente, no sabrá que hacer… ni que pensar… _

**No puedes perderte el siguiente capítulo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<strong>

_Pista:_ Debo confesarles que, a mi parecer, **Alex Ubago **canta hermosísimo y la letra de sus canciones son más que simple palabras. Noto sentimientos y en la forma en la que las canta se nota, también. Por esto, el siguiente capítulo está basado en otra de sus canciones *-*

_Tal vez puedan imaginarse en cual :$_

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Año! :$<em>

_Ufff siento como si alguien me lo hubiese susurrado en el oído, que este año estará lleno de magnificas experiencias, amistades nuevas y muchas cosas más que contribuirán a nuestra felicidad. Dios quiera sea así *-*_

_Ojala hayan despedido el año tan bien como yo, y por supuesto recibido el 2012 con los brazos abiertos. _

Sobre este capítulo, no sé qué decir, me dolió escribirlo pero debía hacerlo, estos capítulos han sido de transición, a partir del próximo habrá mucho más Draco y Hermione juntos, que sé es la parte que más nos gusta a tods ls DraMione :3

Bueno, ya he puesto manos a la obra con el siguiente capítulo para tenerlo listo antes de retomar las clases en la Universidad, que para mi pesar, son muy pronto. La verdad, es que, estaba disfrutando mis vacaciones.

Bueno, besos y abrazos les envío desde la pantallita de mi ordenar, ya saben, si desean hacerme saber su opinión sobre esta historia solo dejen un Rewie's que con seguridad leeré, me hará sonreír y responderé con mucho cariño :$

_Nos vemos pronto, espero que tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos xD!_


	7. Siempre en mi mente

**¡Nuevo Capítulo! *o***

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**RECUERDEN:** Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _**DraMione.**_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A REVIEW'S:<strong>

**.-Isabella jean bennet: **Isabella *-* La verdad es que, no sé la respuesta a tu pregunta. Pregunta, que por cierto, me he formulado varias veces de formas diversas; pero bueno, obviando esa parte, quiero agradecerte enormemente por haberme dado una oportunidad x3 Si supieras lo feliz que me hizo leer tu Review's, creerías todo lo que pueden lograr palabras escritas en… ¿Cuánto, 2 minutos, 5 como sumo? Bueno, muchísimas gracias otra vez. Ya sabrás lo que le espera a Hermione en sus navidades *-* Espero que las tuyas hayan sido estupendas. Nos leemos :D ¡Ah! Gracias por lo del don :$ Sonó lindo :'] ¡Otra cosa! ¿Isabella Jane Bennet? Es decir, ¿Isabella Jane Bennet, la misma de Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio y Mr. Darcy *-*? Creo que esa es la única Isabella Jane Bennet que conozco y adoro, ¡Ah! Y a la cual envidio un poco su suerte, ya sabes… Darcy x3

**.-JaneLu: **¡Gracias, Jane! *-* Ojala te guste este capítulo y te animes a seguir dejando tus opiniones :3 Nos leemos pronto.

**.-NaSaNo: **¡Ay por Dios! *-* Siento que te amo y no te conozco, que cosas xD! Muchísimas gracias por usar la palabra "Perfecto" tantas veces en tu Review's… Te pasaste :'3 ¿Un libro, tu crees? Eso sonó lindo :$ Es un honor para mi ser la primera autora que sigues, espero tener el honor, también, de ser la primera en tus favoritos :3 No, no, no… eso es mucho pedir xD! Bueno, espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones, cualquier cosa, cualquier sugerencia, tu solo escríbela :3

**Gracias a todos :$ ¡Me hicieron feliz!**

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICATORIA<strong>

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a: **Isabella Jane Bennet, JaneLu** y** NaSaNo,** quienes fueron parte fundamental para que este capítulo lo estén leyendo todos ustedes :3

Gracias por sus palabras; y como muestra de mi aprecio, les dejo, con muchísimo cariño, la continuación de esta historia…

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: <strong>_Siempre en mi mente_** [Alex Ubago]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

_**Siempre en mi mente**_

La mañana del sábado estaba siendo muy agitada y aquello no era ninguna sorpresa para los profesores de Hogwarts, porque ya se lo esperaban; ni mucho menos para los entusiastas estudiantes que habían decidido disfrutar de esas fechas lejos del Castillo. Uno a uno se dirigía con sus respectivas pertenencias al despacho de la jefa de los Gryffindor, que muy sonriente los recibía, sin importar la Casa a la cual pertenecían, y con un deseo caluroso de felices fiestas, los despedía por la chimenea entre flamantes y ardientes llamaradas verdes. La red Flu, le parecía tanto a ella, como al Director del colegio, la mejor forma para enviar a los alumnos a sus respectivos hogares, sin las molestias o percances que podían suscitarse al hacerlo en tren con aquel clima tan imperturbable.

Ciertamente, Minerva McGonagall realizaba con esmero aquella ocupación que, febrilmente, su gran amigo, Albus Dumbledore, le había pedido. Pero, aun manteniendo todos sus sentidos ocupados en aquello, no podía evitar recordar lo que su alumna más destacada, aquella que hasta tenia la osadía de considerar una hija, le había contado con todo el dolor de su alma. Estaba muy preocupada y el que la mirara a los ojos podía notarlo; ninguno de sus estudiantes lo hizo porque estaban sumergidos en su propia aura de felicidad. La verdad era que, quería hacer algo al respecto, pero no sabía cómo actuar. Su corazón, simplemente, le indicaba que pensara en otro castigo; pero su cabeza, aquella parte de su cuerpo que mantenía intachable y correcta, le decía que lo mejor era escuchar ambas versiones, antes de sacar una conclusión o decidirse por un castigo o cantidad de puntos restantes para la Casa de las Serpientes. Ella estaba dispuesta a oírlo.

El pergamino con los nombres de los estudiantes que habían decidido partir, yacía fuertemente sujeto en manos de la anciana mujer que, cada vez que veía la puerta de su despacho abrirse, humedecía la pluma en tinta y tachaba el nombre del recién llegado. Las agujas del reloj seguían moviéndose y los nombres de aquella lista iban disminuyendo a cada giro que estas daban.

Muy pocos alumnos continuaba en el Castillo y el conserje, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus podridos y amarillentos dientes, lo certificaba al recorrer cada pasillo y encontrarlo tan solitario como en las noches. Esos pocos, eran los que, precisamente, habían preferido disfrutar de eso días allí, en vez de hacerlo junto a sus familiares por una u otra razón. Aunque, de este grupillo de chicos debemos excluir a Draco Malfoy, el cual debía partir porque eran los deseos de su padre; pero, sin ánimos aun, permanecía refugiado en su fría habitación. Allá abajo en las mazmorras.

Estaba sentado al borde de su, prolijamente, arreglada cama con el rostro escondido en las palmas de sus manos. Aun llevaba aquel traje negro, que por sus acciones, estaba, verdaderamente, desaliñado, y las puntas de su platinado cabello, insensiblemente, apuntaban a todas las direcciones menos la correcta. Aun no se había aseado, y gran falta le hacía, pero no podía mover ni un solo musculo. No aun.

No podía creer por todo lo que estaba pasando. Era, totalmente, irreal… ¿Desde cuándo se podía concebir tanto dolor? Debería estar prohibido sentir algo así. Tampoco podía meterse en la cabeza, quién era ahora, no porque le desagradaba, sino que, como cualquier cambio drástico, lo perturbaba y seguía sorprendiéndole. Sus pensamientos y el rumbo por el que se sumergían sus reflexiones, le hacía pensar, que esa no era su cabeza. No había otra explicación.

Nunca antes, Draco Malfoy, el _Gran Príncipe de Slytherin_, había tomado su tiempo para escribirle una nota a alguien, mucho menos a una mujer; a menos, claro está, que ésta contenga impreso el lugar exacto, la fecha y hora sin prologas, en la que se citarían. Nada más. Días atrás, no hubiese creído y por supuesto, se hubiese reído de la persona que le contara lo que se había atrevido hacer en la actualidad. Nada más y nada menos, se había dado el lujo de escribir su primera epístola sincera. Recuerda muy bien, que había cerrado los ojos por un momento pidiéndole a su corazón que intercediera por él, y lo había conseguido, dejando que aquel órgano que, frenéticamente, para aquel momento, latía, tomara las riendas del asunto y escribiera. Para pesar de ambos, salieron perdiendo, uno decepcionado de sí mismo y su actuación, y el otro, desolado al sentir cada uno de sus latidos disminuir en intensidad.

¡Claro que se hubiese reído de todo aquello hasta que el estomago le doliese o las mejillas se le hubiesen entumecido! Ni lo hubiese creído, porque antes, evitaba por todos los medios, y podía sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo de haberlo cumplido todo aquel tiempo, mezclar a su corazón en los asuntos en los que estaba inmiscuido con mujeres. Nunca dejaba que su corazón lo gobernara. Nunca lo había permitido, por esa razón era que podía tener a muchas y ellas mismas estaban conscientes de ello, que era lo mejor. Nunca pensó con el corazón, solo buscaba su propio bienestar y grandeza al liarse con cada una de las mujeres que adornaban su lista de conquistas y podía llenarse la boca diciendo que nunca antes había fallado. Todas estaban ahí, en la palma de su mano.

Pero,… ¿Ahora? ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Ahora el destino, que según él era muy cruel, había ideado un juego, muy bien pensado por cierto, en el que había perdido como el peor de los jugadores. El juego consistía, simplemente, en que debía pasar cada mundo sin enamorarse, y no lo había logrado. Se había enamorado, irremediablemente, de la princesa que solo debía besar para ganar.

Cada una de esas cosas, sumadas y relacionadas entre sí habían trasformado al rubio en el Draco que era ahora. No era el mismo de antes y estaba consciente de ello. Aquella lista, que con esmero había comenzado a llenar muchos años atrás, ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y los nombre escritos en ella no le movían ni una sola hebra de su cabello… exceptuando, claro, al último nombre, que él mismo se había dado el gusto de anotar, Hermione Granger. Ella,… ella era la única excepción, lo único bueno, la única que lo hacía estremecer. Además, la relación con sus amigos de Casa también había cambiado, ya que muy pocas palabras habían intercambiado en los últimos días. Sinceramente, aquello último le era, totalmente, indiferente, ya que sabía muy bien, desde tiempo atrás, que ellos nunca podían ser amigos de nadie y menos capaz se creía él, de serlo de alguien.

Repentinamente, se escuchó un profundo suspiro en la habitación que solo él ocupaba. Liberó su rostro después de otras respiraciones profundas y con el dorso de su mano comenzó borrar cada rastro de humedad que en sus mejillas pudiese existir. Miró sin interés el baúl frente él. No podía perder tiempo, debía partir. En nada le ayudaría el seguir allí.

Se levantó y tomó su equipaje, luego de cavilarlo un momento, pensó que su presencia no era la más apropiaba para abandonar el Castillo y mucho menos entrar a su casa; así que comenzó a pasar la yema de sus dedos por su cabello tratando de darle forma; pero tampoco mostró mucho esmero en hacerlo. Una vez lista esa parte, pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, logrando así que parte de la suciedad en su traje volara alrededor de él. Podía hacerlo con magia, pero sin duda, darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia era la mejor opción; pero desechó ambas tomando, nuevamente, su equipaje y encaminando sus pies hacía el despacho de la mujer que había incitado a su padrino a que lo castigara, sin saber siquiera, porque se merecía tal reprimenda.

Tal vez su apariencia había mejorado un poco, pero la expresión en su rostro seguía igual de taciturna cuando llamó a la puerta de la subdirectora.

— Buenos días, Señor Malfoy. Estaba esperándolo — Lo recibió la mujer de avanzaba edad, mientras con un gesto con la mano lo hacía pasar.

Minerva con su pluma tachó el nombre del único que aun no había partido, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Por otra parte, el blondo no dijo nada. Sin siquiera pedir permiso o algo parecido, se introdujo en la chimenea y tomó una cantidad considerable de polvos Flu con su mano derecha.

Estaba dispuesto a darle libertad a aquel mágico polvo y pronunciar lo más claro que pudiese su destino, para así, de una vez por todas, viajar, velozmente, por aquellas redes hasta su casa; cuando escuchó que su profesora de transformaciones, un tanto exaltada, lo detenía…

— ¡Un momento, señor Malfoy! — Minerva se acercó a él con pasos seguros, mientras los ojos detrás de los cuadrados cristales de sus anteojos lo observaban, detalladamente — ¿Puedo hacerle un pregunta?

Draco, no se permitió siquiera pensar, tan solo asintió en silencio, con más ganas que al principio de partir. Aunque la mujer agradeció con una leve sonrisa su disposición, no pudo evitar extrañarse al notar la expresión que su estudiante mostraba. El reflejo de sus grises ojos era tan desconsolado, que afligía el solo mirarlos.

— ¿Qué pasa con la señorita Granger? — Preguntó al fin.

Un repentino escalofrío lo invadió de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquel apellido. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón y apaciguar el nudo en su garganta. A los pocos segundos se permitió mirar otra vez, y clavó sus ojos en los expectantes que lo escrutaban. No tenía nada que perder al decir la verdad, en realidad, no le interesaba nada de lo que podía perder. Lo que le importaba estaba muy lejos, y posiblemente, perdido para él.

— Pasa que amo a la señorita Granger — Nuevamente, su corazón se dio el lujo de hablar en apenas audibles susurros, mientras en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa impregnada de melancolía.

La mujer frente a él, lo imitó en aquel gesto. Según ella, en sus ojos se podía leer que cada palabra era verdad. No quería tenerlo parado allí por más tiempo, sabía que debía descansar, aunque, dudaba que lograra hacerlo en su casa al igual que él en su fierro interior lo intuía; así que lo despidió con una intervención más.

— Que tenga una feliz navidad.

Como respuesta obtuvo el flameante y característico sonido de las llamas al envolver a su nuevo y ultimo pasajero por aquel día.

En pocos segundos apareció en la chimenea de su lujosa Mansión. Suspiró cansadamente, saliendo de allí, al tiempo que trataba de no hacer mayor ruido, ya que no quería ver a sus padres, más bien, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para verlos. Pero luego, al observar detenidamente la sala principal de su casa, comprobó que aunque gritara o su baúl callera ocasionando un gran estruendo, nadie aparecería a su encuentro.

Se perdió por unos momentos en aquel malestar que comenzaba a sentir, era un sufrimiento diferente al que ya traía consigo. Saber que sus padres no estaban ansiosos por verle, le dolía. Suspiró, nuevamente, restregando sus ojos con una de sus manos. Le ardían. Antes de subir a su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el piso más alto, escrutó con ojos detallistas el lugar que pisaba y a cada segundo sentía mayor decepción.

Recordaba que desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, el mes que corría era para él como cualquier otro y la decoración de su casa, que no había cambiado en absoluto desde la última vez que estuvo allí, hace unos tres o cuatro meses atrás, era muestra de ello. Ningún adorno navideño podía deslumbrarse. Acostumbraba a dar regalos, pero aquello lo veía como algo normal, ya que, simplemente, lo hacía para evitar que sus padres se encolerizaran con él cuando hacía alguna tontería o hablaba más de la cuenta. Ningún cántico o entusiasmo elevado se respiraba en el ambiente. Extrañaba Hogwarts, y no tenía más de pocos minutos que había partido de allí; puntualmente, extrañaba la atmosfera que trasmitía el Castillo en aquella época.

La Mansión Malfoy seguía siendo la misma de siempre, con aquel aire oscuro y al mismo tiempo, elegante. Sus muebles de cuero negro, eran renovados cada año por unos mejores, pero el estilo era el mismo, y Draco amaba todo aquello, hasta que hace unos días alguien llegó a su vida iluminándolo todo. Allí notó, que habían en él varias partes oscuras en muchos sentidos, y su casa, su habitación… entraban en esa lista, sin contar las burlas, la superioridad sin sentido… que poco a poco, notaba iban disminuyendo.

Sin interés de continuar parado allí en medio de la sala con expresión taciturna, comenzó a encaminarse hacia las escalinatas, que lo guiarían al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. Aquel era el único lugar en el que deseaba estar, por los momentos. Sabía que cuando sus padres notaran su presencia irían a fastidiarlo con alguna cosa o le indicarían que se acercaba la fecha de alguna de esas reuniones que solían hacer con personas que a él no le trasmitían ni confianza, ni nada bueno, ni interesante.

Un chasquido de dedos, que no fue producido por él, hizo que levantará la vista y la fijara en la criatura que se había interpuesto en su camino, allí en la cima de las escaleras.

— ¿Señor Malfoy, desea tomar algo?

Nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo de observar tanto como lo hacía en aquel momento. Notó que el elfo desaliñado frente a él, tenía dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro que intuyó, rápidamente, era fingida, ya que en sus ojos pudo leer temor. ¿Le temía a él? Sintió como si la espada de Godric Gryffindor lo atravesara en el pecho.

— No — Susurró aun mirándolo — Gracias.

Se obligó a sonreírle, pero por su decaído estado de ánimo era incapaz de hacerlo. Pasó a un lado de la criatura y sin más, entró en su aposento cerrando la puerta tras él.

— ¿Gracias? — Repetía el elfo que había sustituido la sonrisa por una abertura de labios un tanto extravagante, y unos ojos miedosos por unos duplicados de tamaño llenos de sorpresa.

Nunca antes en su vida, había escuchado algo así. Algo tan cálido y bondadoso. Por más que escrutada su cabeza en busca de alguna otra palabra que lo hubiera hecho sentir como ahora, no encontraba ni una sola. Aquello, él mismo lo etiquetó, como el gesto de agradecimiento más sorprendente y maravilloso que pudieron hacerle; pero no por la palabra pronunciada en sí, sino por quien provenía. Tom, el pequeño elfo, estaba tan acostumbrado a los maltratos y malas palabras de su amo, Draco Malfoy, que no podía evitar seguir sorprendido. Aquel agradecimiento lo había emocionado más de la cuenta, así que resonándose su mocosa nariz con el delantal mugriento que llevaba puesto y dándole una mirada fugaz al lugar en el que había entrado su amo, regresó a la cocina con un chasquido de dedos.

Por otra parte, Draco seguía parado en la puerta de su habitación, observando y juzgando, una y otra vez aquel lugar en el que se encontraba ahora. Sí, notó que era muy elegante y fino; pero, tenebroso. Había muchas cosas color negro que comenzaban a molestar, como las sabanas de seda sobre su cama o las cómodas de la más fina y cara madera oscura.

Resoplando, dejó a un lado toda aquella tétrica decoración y se acostó en la cama, sin importarle si quiera, hacerlo sobre aquellas sabanas oscuras que había criticado segundos atrás.

No había dormido mucho y menos, bien; así que necesitaba descansar, aunque sea un rato… mentira, necesitaba descansar largo tiempo, si en verdad quería recobrar energías. Estaba muy fatigado, por esta razón, sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse. Le pesaban, pero antes de unirlos, acomodó con sus manos la almohada en la que, posteriormente, volvería a apoyar su cabeza, pero antes de que su cabello estuviese cerca de ésta, introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sonrió con añoranza al observar a la protagonista de aquella fotografía y al mismo tiempo, de su sufrimiento. Ella no le hizo daño, directamente, pero saber que sufría por él, por algo que él le hizo con sus propias manos y palabras, le lastimaba. Extrañaba a aquella mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Extraña su sonrisa. Daría lo que sea porque en ese preciso instante, sea donde sea que éste, con quien sea, dibujara en su rostro aquel gesto tan vivaz y tierno que lo tenía maravillado. Respiró profundamente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Colocó aquella imagen justo en su pecho y al mismo tiempo, unió sus manos sobre ella. A los pocos segundos, Morfeo ya había cumplido con su cometido.

Mientras dormía, descubrió algo extraordinario. Descubrió que en aquel estado de inconsciencia podía ser todo lo feliz que deseaba. En sus sueños, ella estaba con él y no lloraba. ¡Por Merlín, no lloraba! Más bien sonreía como en la fotografía que se había vuelto su tesoro más preciado, mientras en un firme agarre sostenía su mano. Y él… él se sentía el hombre más dichoso del planeta al sentir su cercanía, su dicha y calor.

Solo en sus sueños, ambos podían ser felices…

En mundos, totalmente, distintos, vivían Draco y Hermione. Eso no se debía al lógico hecho de que en uno se implementaba la magia como algo tan indispensable como el respirar y en otro, simplemente, no; sino por la, tan dispareja forma en la que ambos habían sido recibidos en sus casas. Totalmente desigual, a decir verdad…

En el instante en el que la enmarañada y castaña cabeza de Hermione se asomó en la chimenea de su casa, una bomba de afecto se detonó. Pasó de brazos en brazos abrazando y besando, sin dejar nunca de sonreír, mientras recibía como respuesta gestos parecidos y calurosas palabras de bienvenida. Entre Eduardo y su padre, se había iniciado una discusión que hizo a los demás estallar de risa; peleaban por tomar el baúl de la chica y llevarlo ellos mismos a su habitación. Después de que uno repitió innumerables veces que debía llevar su equipaje porque era su primo y la amaba con todo su corazón, y el otro contrarrestaba su intervención diciendo que aquellas eran las pertenecías de su hija y al mismo tiempo, la niña de sus ojos; decidieron que entre los dos llevarían el, nada pesado, baúl. Su madre, la señora Granger, se le acercó y la besó incontrolables veces en la mejilla; mientras su prima, Susana, con un gran gesto en el rostro la sostenía de un brazo y le señalaba hacía la pared que tenían al frente.

Con ojos brillantes de emoción, observó varios globos de colores pegados con cinta adhesiva del techo y justo en el muro de ladrillos había un cartel, de dimensiones tremendas, en el que, simplemente, se leía un colorido y entusiasta: ¡Bienvenida! Y por si fuera poco, en la mesa principal se encontraban ya varios platos predispuestos, junto a tarros de jugo recién exprimido, pan, huevos y diversos manjares para desayunar.

Hermione Granger era la alegría de aquella casa, y eso se lo dejó muy claro el Sr. Granger a su sobrino en la habitación de su niña, mientras dejaban su equipaje allí.

En aquel momento, en el que la Gryffindor junto a su familia ocupaban la mesa para compartir un rico y nutritivo desayuno, no podía parar de agradecer a los cielos por lo dichosa que era de tenerlos y por supuesto, de estar lejos de Hogwarts, que parecía ser, el único lugar en el que no quería estar. Por ahora.

Agradeció también, que no tuviese tiempo libre para que algún pensamiento teñido de ovalados mercurios o de lisos y dorados destellos se asomara por sus pensamientos. En su hogar, ella sabía muy bien, lograba activar la salita en su cabeza que podía cerrar con llave y varios candados. Salita, en la que arrojaba todos los recuerdos, pensamientos y vivencias relacionados con una serpiente de ojos grisáceos y cabellos dorados.

Aunque, en aquella salita solo podía ocultar, esconder, alejar o cualquier otro sinónimo de aquellas palabras, más no lograr el tan anhelado olvidar o borrar. Pero, no se quejaba, algo es algo y aquello para ella era mucho, después de haberse sentido hundida en recuerdos y ahogada en sentimientos. Sí, aquello se sentía muy bien, al menos por unas horas.

Habló, rió, sonrió y se sintió feliz, hasta que notó que su padre se levantaba pidiendo disculpas, al tiempo que miraba a su mujer y le indicaba la hora. Hora que corrió y no habían notado. Hora que le indicaba, que ambos debían estar laborando en sus consultorios, en vez de seguir ahí.

Las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron y comenzaron a ponerla en alerta. Sus padres se iban. La distracción se agotaba. Debía hacer algo, porque sabía muy bien, que un minuto a solas podría significar, un nefasto montón de imágenes en su cabeza y no solo eso, el renacimiento del dolor, que por cierto, no sentía porque estaba adormecido. ¿Y si despertaba? No, ella no se sentía capaz de soportar lo vivido horas atrás, no aun. No se creía capaz de domar aquel feroz sentimiento.

Respiró varias veces de forma disimulada, mientras besaba las mejillas de sus padres y con la mano ondeando en el aire los despedía en la entrada principal. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y de pronto, sus salvavidas la tomaron del brazo entre risas y la hicieron sentarse en el mueble color ladrillo que adornaba la sala de su casa. Eduardo y Susana eran los nombres de sus salvadores. ¿Acaso los había olvidado? Sí, solo por un momento. Comenzó a reír mientras respondía cada curiosa pregunta que le hacían sobre magia, Hogwarts, y más magia, hasta que, melancólicamente, comenzaron a contarle ellos lo aburrida que había sido esa semana sin ella rondando por allí.

Después de perder parte de la mañana en eso, el teléfono de la casa sonó y Hermione, sonriendo al escuchar a su prima quejarse de la escasa memoria de su tan amada cámara digital, atendió. La dulce voz de su madre pidió que fueran a un centro comercial que quedaba a pocas cuadras del centro odontológico en los que trabajaban, para almorzar. Una idea grandiosa, pensó y expresó en el momento.

Después de colgar, y sentirse cegada por un flash imprevisto que estalló en su cara producido por la cámara de su prima, anunció la noticia.

En el camino hicieron diferentes planes para después de la comida. Eduardo quería recorrer, nuevamente, una tienda de artículos deportivos que había visitado el fin de semana pasado con ellas; Susana quería revelar las fotos que había tomado durante toda su estancia en la casa de los Granger; y Hermione, en una hoja de papel comenzó a hacer una lista con los nombres de las personas a las cuales quería regalarle una sonrisa en esas navidades y por supuesto, agradecerles de una u otra forma lo poco o mucho que hayan hecho por ella, y junto a estos, colocó los posibles presentes que compraría durante aquella tarde; aunque, debía ser muy precavida con sus primos tan cerca, no quería que descubrieran sus regalos antes de tiempo. Con una enorme sonrisa, guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomó a ambos de los brazos, mientras caminaban hacía su destino. Por lo menos, durante aquel día, Hermione se mantendría muy bien ocupada.

Sin embargo, aquellas actividades que Draco había pensado, minuciosamente, hacer durante las navidades, las había dejado a un lado, sin interés de llevar acabo ni una sola de ellas. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo recorrer las calles abarrotadas de nieve en busca de regalos para sus padres, ni tampoco estaba interesado en comprarse más ropa o zapatos, como hace dos semanas atrás lo estaba. No le importaba nada de eso, así que no perdería la poca energía que había recobrado en ello. Dormir, aunque sea por pocas horas, le había sentado bien.

Se levantó y caminó sin pretenderlo hacía el gran espejo que tenía ubicado en una de las esquinas que formaban las paredes de su cuarto y el reflejo que observó no le sorprendió, pero si le disgustó. No era tonto, sabía por todo lo que había pasado, así que tenía idea del posible aspecto que podría tener, pero indudablemente, le enfureció el hecho de no haber pensado antes en tomar un baño o alguna otra cosa eficaz que lo ayudara. Luego, recordó más tranquilo que horas atrás, difícilmente, podía mantenerse en pies por varios minutos. Sin pensarlo más, entró en el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí preparó la tina, se quitó el destartalado conjunto negro que traía desde la noche anterior y se sumergió en ella. Un cálido y largo baño le ayudaría mucho a sus músculos y nudillos, los cuales los sentía, aun, entumecidos. Cerró los ojos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza de la pared. No pretendía dormir, solo relajarse y seguir recobrando fuerzas, así que pensó en un recuerdo feliz, como si estuviese a punto de producir un _Patronus_. A su mente llegaron muy pocos, pero todos teñidos de castaños risos, almendrados ojos y sonrisas encantadoras; había seleccionado unos cuantos que lo habían hecho sonreír sin darse cuenta, pero había algo particular en estos recuerdos… estaban modificados. Los cortaba hasta donde creía conveniente y luego saltaba a otro inesperadamente, ya que en su totalidad, no eran tan buenos como le gustaría. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a salir o cuando su cabeza mostraba algún ademán de borrar un maravilloso gesto en los labios, el pensamiento pasaba a producirle melancolía en vez de alegría, por eso los corregía. Pero, con mucho cariño recordaba las horas en la biblioteca que había compartido con la _sabelotodo_ de su año. Para aquel momento, ese tiempo juntos era una aberración y minutos valiosos perdidos en nada, ahora, era lo único que le quedaba, junto a una fotografía y un pergamino hecho pedazos, nada más.

Al notar que las yemas de sus dedos se habían arrugado como si fueran pasas, decidió dar por terminado aquel baño. Así que, secó su cabello y lo peinó, sin mucho interés, pero al menos, hasta que estuviese presentable; se vistió uno de sus elegantes trajes negros y bajó al comedor, donde sabía ya sus padres lo estarían esperando. Suspiró y movió sus pies escaleras abajo.

Ya casi estaba en la base de las escalinatas, cuando sin previo aviso, se devolvió, pero esta vez sus pasos eran mucho más rápidos y rígidos. Había recordado algo muy importante.

Se acercó desesperado a su desordenada cama y buscó entra las sabanas de seda su más preciado tesoro. Tesoro que sabía muy bien debía mantener alejado de miradas impertinentes, mucho más en aquella casa donde sabía de antemano, no sería muy bien recibido. Curiosamente, no le importaba el disgusto que aquello pudiese ocasionarle a sus padres, sino las acciones que estos podían realizar sobre el objeto y la protagonista, claramente, visible allí. Guardó la fotografía de Hermione en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, pensando que en sus bolsillos no había mucha seguridad. Dudoso, caminó nuevamente a la puerta, miró su habitación de soslayo, deteniéndose en la mesa de madera oscura; no pudo evitarlo, metió la mano dentro del saco negro que llevaba y tomó su varita, pronunció varios hechizos protectores en la gaveta y al fin, logró salir más tranquilo.

Como lo había previsto, ya sus padres estaban sentados en la larga y rectangular mesa oscura. Tuvo que obligarse a pensar en las disculpas más apropiadas que podían excusarlo de llegar tarde a la cena, mientras besaba ambas mejillas de su madre, al tiempo que su padre lo escrutaba, curiosamente, con gesto de desdén.

Vale decir, que la cena fue un total aburrimiento. Solo profirió varias afirmaciones o negaciones, cuando su padre le hacía alguna pregunta sobre la escuela y sus amistades. Como si aquello le importara. Resopló al mirar a su madre, siempre tan silenciosa y taciturna. La amaba, pero le enfermaba verla tan retraída; no se había atrevido a hablar, hasta que Lucius mencionó una salida que ambos debían hacer. Draco agradeció, fervientemente, el hecho de que su nombre no estuviese inmiscuido en aquel plan tan tedioso.

Mientras comía, notó por encima del hombro de su padre, la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Y con una sonrisa observó al pequeño elfo que había sido el único que lo había recibido horas atrás. Draco se alegró al ver que en los ojos de la criatura no halló el temor que lo había hecho sentir tan miserable, así que su sonrisa se acentuó, sin predecirlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — La resonante voz de su padre hizo, instantemente, que la puerta se cerrara produciendo un ruidito al hacerlo y que su sonrisa se esfumara de inmediato.

— Nada — Solo en aquella oportunidad, había respondido algo diferente a un simple sí o no.

Cuando escuchó la silla que ocupaba su padre rechinar tras levantarse, no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¡Al fin había terminado aquella cena! No perdió oportunidad. Profirió varias disculpas y buenas noches a su madre y salió de allí tomando el camino a su habitación.

Encontró sumergido en total oscuridad su aposento, así que después de desvestirse y colocarse unos cómodos pantaloncillos grises, junto a una camiseta blanca, se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió las oscuras cortinas. La luz de la luna se reflejó en su rostro, mientras aspiraba incontables veces aquel aire nocturno que se colaba por allí. Después de estar varios minutos en la misma posición, se acercó a su escritorio, murmuró los contra hechizos protectores y tomó lo que se encontraba en uno de los cajetines del mismo.

Se introdujo dentro de las arregladas sabanas que adornaban, ahora, su cama doble. En ese momento reconoció, que algún elfo estuvo allí, porque ahora que lo notaba, su habitación estaba reluciente. Sí, por allí había pasado una de esas criaturas, pero específicamente, Tom, un elfo agradecido y sonriente que realizó todo aquello con cariño, en vez de cómo una obligación.

Acercó la fotografía a su rostro y la escrutó, detalladamente, como en ocasiones anteriores había hecho, mientras por un momento, se perdía en los diferentes pensamientos y sentimientos que ésta le producía.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — Susurró a media voz mirando a la sonriente Hermione — No encuentro una solución. Y juro que la busqué. Traté de olvidarte, pero no funcionó. ¿Cómo te olvido?... — Inquirió con el ceño, levemente, contraído. Guardó silencio unos segundos cavilando respuesta alguna, pero no encontró nada en su cabeza — ¿Cómo hago para que no estés siempre en mi mente? — Suspiró al darse cuenta, que no tenía soluciones, ni respuestas.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. No encontraba soluciones para remediar aquella situación que comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Tampoco, un bálsamo que le ayudara a apaciguar el sufrimiento en su interior, en su alma. Ya no lo soportaba más, y los días que le siguieron a ese, no le habían ayudado en nada. Dormía lo poco que podía, comía lo que su madre le obligaba clavándole los ojos sin pronunciar palabra y articulaba una que otra monosílaba cuando Lucius, su padre, le hacía alguna pregunta. Cada día transcurrido… había sido igual o tal vez, peor al anterior, pero él no se quejaba ¿Por qué? Porque el tiempo pasaba y eso quería decir que estaba, continuamente, un día más cerca de Hogwarts; aunque no le interesaban, en absoluto, las clases, había algo mucho más fuerte, como dirían por ahí, un peso mayor aumentaba sus deseos por regresar a aquel mágico lugar.

Y por otra parte, Hermione Granger seguía clavada en su mente. Parecía no serle suficiente a su recuerdo tenerla presente, constantemente, y pensarla con nostalgia, ya que, también, se introducía en sus sueños y era algo que, silenciosamente, él agradecía, porque allí, en aquel extraño mundo al que viajaba inconsciente, ambos, eran felices. La tenía presente en cada suspiro que daba, entre ceja y ceja sin importar si era de día o de noche, o si afuera el clima bajo cero había aumentado unos grados más o bajado, tampoco importaba, si sus padres estaban en casa o no. Sea lo que sea que hacía, en donde sea que estuviese y acompañado de quien fuese, ella siempre estaba en su mente. Aquello no le molestaba, ni le fastidiaba, en lo absoluto; más bien, le hacía daño. Comenzaba a doler pensarla tanto, sin tener oportunidad si quiera de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Dolía recordarla, sabiendo que no la tenía.

Seguramente, se sentiría muchísimo peor, cosa que podía parecer insólita estando en la angustiosa situación en la que ya se encontraba; estar al tanto de que mejor que él, no estaba la dueña de cada uno de sus pensamientos y suspiros.

A Hermione Granger, lo días… para ser más precisos, desde el momento en el que se levantaba de su cama hasta la hora de la cena, se le antojaban esplendidos. Eran las mejores horas que podía compartir junto a su familia. Como ella, nadie más reía en aquella casa. Conversaba con sus primos de asuntos sin importancia, pero, los tres, siempre se mantenían entusiastas. Además, estaban las horas que pasaba comprando, caminando por el centro comercial mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas, calzándose algún zapato que le haya gustado en el momento; pero ¿Qué pasaba al final del día? ¿Qué pasaba cuando el sol, lamentablemente, le cedía el turno a la luna?

Pasaba que, en las noches sus primos no compartían el mismo cuarto con ella; así que las conversaciones, las risas, la distracción, se esfumaba. En las noches, los centros comerciales que visitaba con tanto entusiasmo, estaban cerrados y aunque permanecieran abierto las 24horas del día, sus padres no la dejarían salir de allí, ni por su propia voluntad ella lo haría. En las noches, el señor y la señora Granger, sus queridos padres, dormían agotados, después de haber trabajado durante todo el día. En las noches, no encontraba concentración para leer; así que no podía refugiarse en sus libros. En las benditas noches, la tan mencionada luna, junto a las estrellas que siempre la acompañaban eran cómplices, y silenciosas contaban una a una las lágrimas que la castaña derramaba sobre la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza.

Un día antes de Nochebuena, Hermione con una gran sonrisa, como siempre acostumbraba, envolvía, minuciosamente, y cuidando cada detalle, los regalos que con tanto amor había comprado para obsequiarles a los seres que más quería en aquella época. Precisamente, envolvía los de sus amigos y compañeros de colegio; los de sus padres y primos, los había hecho muy temprano, cuando sus futuros propietarios no rondaban por allí y ahora, descansaban sobre su cama, en la habitación que ella misma había asegurado con la llave que descansaba en el bolsillo de su corto pantalón. Tenía pensado enviar los regalos que envolvía por lechuza, pero sabía muy bien que sería muy agotador para la pobre ave, así que se dijo a sí misma, que enviaría hoy parte de ellos y el día siguiente el resto.

¿Quién podía imaginarse que esa mujer sonriente, sentada en un mueble color ladrillo junto a varios regalos casi listos, lloraba, silenciosamente, en las noches? Nadia podía sospechar algo así; aunque, una vez su madre le preguntó si estaba enferma, y ésta un tanto desconcertada, le respondió de forma negativo. Gracias a la señora Granger, notó que sus ojos en la mañana amanecían muy enrojecidos y la punta de su nariz siempre parecía arritada, así que optó echarle la culpa al frio que se colaba por su ventana, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba. Sin duda, sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo de no preocuparlos y aun mejor, el de no llamar la atención de nadie, más de lo normal.

Mientras ella continuaba sonriendo; en alguna parte del mundo había una persona mirando ese mismo gesto, pero materializado en una fotografía mágica.

Draco se la pasaba la mayor parte del día en su cuarto; en el que, precisamente, se encontraba en ese mismo momento, sentado en la silla de su oscuro escritorio. Solo bajaba a las horas de la comida, nada más. Y vale decir, que esto a sus padres los tenía sin cuidado. ¿Quién iba pensar que el _Príncipe de Slytherin_ pasaría así, el día antes de Nochebuena? Seguramente, ni el mismo lo hubiese creído tiempo atrás.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose, retumbaron en su oído. Con movimientos bruscos y teñidos de temor, ocultó bajo un pergamino que yacía al frente de él, la imagen que miraba distraído, segundos atrás. Y la puerta de su habitación, se abrió, mostrando a una mujer, que ni siquiera se dignó a tocar…

— ¡Draco! ¿Por qué no te has vestido aun? — Exclamó Narcisa mirando a su hijo desde la entrada.

— Madre, ya te dije que no quiero ir — Volvió a repetir fastidiado, mientras desviaba la vista hacia la ventanilla que estaba justo al frente de él.

— Será mejor que te vistas y bajes, ahora. Por favor, ahórrate problemas con tu padre — Le suplicó — Si no bajas en dos minutos, él subirá y será peor — Aquello no fue una amenaza, fue más bien una advertencia — ¡Draco! — Llamó su atención casi desesperada, y él la miró al fin — Te estoy hablando enserio y lo sabes — Dijo aquello y cerró la puerta tras ella.

A regañadientes se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha veloz y aun farfullando molestos e inentendibles insultos dirigidos a sus padres, se vistió. Tomó un grueso gabán negro de terciopelo, un gorro de lana y guantes del mismo color. Sabía muy bien que el clima fuera de su casa era intolerable, por eso debía tomar ciertas precauciones, como las dos franelas maga larga de algodón bajo el abrigo. Resopló varias veces, tratando de controlar su, ahora, muy enfadado estado de ánimo, mientras se disponía a salir. Antes de atravesar la puerta de su habitación recordó aquel valioso tesoro que no podía dejar en cualquier lugar y se volvió al escritorio.

Aun protestando, bajó las escaleras. En la sala, como supuso, ya estaban esperándolo sus padres, visiblemente, enfadados. Lucius le envió una mirada cargada de aborrecimiento, junto a un reclamo y un largo discurso sobre lo falta de respeto e insolente que era la impuntualidad y aun peor, la impuntualidad en un Malfoy; cosa muy poco vista y que se dio la tarea de puntualizarle varias veces. Draco no le prestó mucha atención, pero lo miró sin expresión en el rostro. Sabía muy bien que si mostraba total indiferencia, la cantaleta podía durar largo rato y en ese momento, se le antojaba mejor salir, que escucharlo.

Unos minutos después, su padre resopló mal humorado dándole fin a aquel sermón. Y sin pronunciar una palabra más, partió junto a su hijo y esposa.

Hogsmeade. Ese era el destino de los Malfoy, ya que Lucius, debía cerrar un trato con un hombre que Draco no conocía y sinceramente, que tampoco le interesaba conocer. Narcissa, por otra parte, al escuchar de los propios labios de su marido lo que haría y precisamente, el lugar en el que lo debía hacer, no dudó en ver aquella oportunidad como la mejor para renovar sus prendas de vestir, y justamente, eso estaba haciendo en una Boutique. Draco, sin embargo, nunca estuvo a favor de aquella salida, pero allí estaba, deambulando, solitariamente, en las heladas calles de Hogsmeade.

Caminaba a pasos, visiblemente, cortos. No tenía nada interesante que hacer, así que cruzó sus manos sobre el pecho, después de haber verificado que la fotografía de Hermione seguía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Andaba sin rumbo, hasta que varias risas llamaron su atención y se paró en seco frente a una plaza cubierta, totalmente, de nieve. Allí pudo observar a dos niños abrigados, muy bien, de pies a cabeza lanzarse bolas de nieve entre sí. Sonrió al mirar como la pequeña niña le estrellaba una justo en la cabeza a su hermano y posteriormente, estallaba en risas. Y por último, divisó a una joven pareja que hacia compras navideñas tomados de la mano. Suspiró, mientras continuaba su camino sin rumbo, ni sentido.

La senda que recorría estaba cubiertas de una gruesa capa de nieve, además, cada cierto tiempo una ráfaga de viento muy fría lo obligaba a sostenerse el gorro en la cabeza, temiendo que esta pudiese, imprudentemente, arrebatárselo. En silencio recordaba aquel día en el que había planificado sin mucha minuciosidad lo que haría cuando estuviese en el lugar que, precisamente, pisaba. Había planeado comprarse ropa nueva y un caro collar para su madre; ahora, solo quería que el tiempo transcurriera a toda velocidad.

Pasó al frente de la boutique en la que se encontraba su madre, de una tienda de golosinas muy famosa, otra de bromas y en ninguna se detuvo siquiera por un segundo. Solo las miró sin interés. Pero, un pequeño establecimiento había logrado llamar su atención completamente, y esto no ocurrió, precisamente, por el enorme nombre sobre ella, ni por las múltiples luces navideñas que la adornaban; más bien por un pequeño aviso con letras brillantes pegado justo en medio de la puerta.

Para ojear aun mejor lo que decía aquel bendito anuncio, se acercó a la tienda con cansancio y leyó…

— _Enamórala en estas navidades_ — Aquello lo desconcertó y no pudo fingir el interés que sintió al querer saber que podía encontrarse dentro.

La curiosidad hizo que tomara la perilla de la puerta y se adentrara en aquel local en el que había varias personas haciendo compras. Estando del otro lado, su expresión cambió y su interés disminuyó. Había arqueado, perfectamente, ambas cejas dándole un semblante de presunción y fastidio.

El lugar era extravagante, no solo por la decoración, que ya era decir demasiado, sino por lo grande que era; cosa claramente lograda gracias a conjuros mágicos. El blondo suspiró pensando que estar allí era una pérdida de tiempo, pero si al menos se había dado el lujo de entrar no perdería nada más que minutos, cosa que quería, si curioseaba un poco más los elementos que allí ofrecían.

Así que, observó sin interés lo objetos que vendían. Habían múltiples pociones de amor, que parecían ser un éxito porque habían varias personas conglomeradas en el estante en el que las exhibían; ofrecían esencias de diferentes frutos, brotes y una que otro con nombre extraño que aseguraba ser una gran sorpresa; Flores mágicas de diferentes colores y modelos, que producían chispas en forma de estrella al ser acariciadas por la mano de una dama; infinitos anillos en forma de corazón y aretes a juego.

— Puras tonterías — Concluyó Draco con un mohín en los labios.

— Jovencito — La voz de una mujer de avanzada edad, tras él, hizo que girara sobre sus talones — ¿Buscas algo en especial?

La señora parecía ser la dueña del recinto. Era regordeta y tenía cabellos negros con ciertas canas dispersas en su cabeza. Parecía muy amable, su voz lo era y la sonrisa que le regalaba al chico que se había expresado tan mal de las cosas que ella ofrecía en su tienda, también lo era.

— No señora, solo miró — Respondió volviendo a girar.

Sin permiso, ni movimientos que Draco pudiese ver para prevenirlo, la mujer lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

— ¡Suélteme! — Ordenó, sumamente, molesto.

Después de caminar un poco más, la mujer lo liberó.

¿Quién se creía aquella viaja para tocarlo de esa manera? El blondo sacudió su fino gabán mientras farfullaba inentendibles palabras impregnadas de cólera.

De pronto, observó como la señora subía unas escaleras lineales que se encontraban anexas a unos largos estantes. Notó, como ésta tomaba su varita y pronunciaba algo señalando a un punto que Draco no alcanza ver desde allá abajo.

— Mmm… así que la extraña ¿Cierto? — Inquirió de pronto.

— ¿De qué habla? — La frente del chico se contrajo, bruscamente.

— Hablo, de que ama a alguien y en este mismo instante la extraña — Repitió la mujer con mayor detalle. Ahora sí, el blondo estaba, verdaderamente, sorprendido y desconcertado, en partes iguales — Solo porque me parece un buena persona, le mostraré esto — La señora bajó de las escaleras y en sus manos había algo más que su varita. Traía consigo una cajita alargada color azul oscuro. Al mirarla, la asemejó a la de las varas mágicas, pero un poco más pequeña.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras observaba lo que había en el interior del estuche que la mujer le extendía.

— Es un medallón… — Habló como si nada — A simple vista, realmente, común; pero es una verdadera reliquia — En la voz de la mujer había un deje de gran cariño y el chico lo notó — Me pertenecía de joven — Contó y luego añadió con afecto… — Me lo regaló mi esposo — La mujer de avanzada edad dejó de mirar la reliquia, para fijar sus cálidos ojos en el hombre tras el mostrador a unos metros de ellos.

Suspiró perdida en sus recuerdos por unos momentos, hasta que recordó que junto a ella seguía parado el blondo con la misma expresión relajada y curiosa que había adoptado desde pocos minutos atrás. Liberó el medallón de aquella cajita alargada y lo colocó en la palma de la mano del chico.

Ahora, Draco sí podía verlo bien. Observó que se trataba de un relicario fino y visiblemente, delicado. Parecía ser de plata, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Había algo en el dije que aparte de llamar su atención completamente, lo había desconcertado y erizado unos cuantos vellos de sus brazos; esto no se debía a su común forma de corazón, sino a lo escrito en él…

— _Te extraño… _— Leyó a media voz, las pequeñas letras cursivas plasmadas en el corazón del mismo color de sus ojos.

— El relicario nunca falla — Sonrió la dueña de la alhaja mencionada.

— ¿De qué se trata en realidad?

— La verdad es que, este ha sido el único guardapelo de este tipo que he visto en mi vida. Tampoco he escuchado mucho sobre ellos, pero son tan misteriosos como impresionantes. Eso puedo asegurártelo. Este pequeño collar muestra los pensamientos más profundos de una persona; es decir, los que están escondidos en su corazón — Continuó — Me tomé el atrevimiento de hechizarlo para que mostrara los tuyos.

— Déjale claro que no cualquier pensamiento, Betty — Draco alzó la vista y notó que al frente de él ahora estaban dos personas. Betty y el señor que estaba antes en el mostrador. Ambos se tomaron las manos y al blondo no le quedo duda de que aquel hombre de, también, avanzada edad, era su esposo — Muestra los pensamientos y los sentimientos más profundos, pero los que se conciben hacía el verdadero amor, no hacía cualquier persona — Sonrió mirando de reojo a su mujer.

— Así que, según lo que muestra este medallón — La mujer tocó con uno de sus dedos la joya que continuaba en las manos del blondo — Extrañas en este mismo instante, a tu verdadero amor, ¿Cierto? — Le sonrió con una ternura infinita.

— Así es — Murmuró mirando a las personas frente a él. No sabía cuando pasó en realidad, pero les tomó gran apreció a ambos, tal vez sea por su amabilidad o por el cariño notable que ambos profesaban — ¿En cuanto lo venden? — Quiso saber, completamente, interesado en comprarlo.

— En realidad no tiene precio. Con esto logré conquistar a mi esposa.

El hombre habló, aun manteniendo su voz serena y amable. Aquel relicario permitió que su amada Betty le diera el tan deseado sí que necesitaba para que ambos contrajeran matrimonio. Tenían casi 40 años de casados y la amaba de la misma forma que cuando eran jóvenes. Sin duda, le había tomado gran cariño a aquel medallón.

Cuando Draco escuchó aquello su expresión cambió. Se había entusiasmado. Había ideado un plan… había pensado en un futuro mejor; pero ahora, ahora solo le quedaba sentir decepción.

Por otra parte, la alegre Betty había perdido brillo. Ver al chico frente a ella tan afligido le partía el corazón, así que pensó, que tal vez… tal vez ella podría ayudarle. Se acercó a su marido y comenzó a susúrrale al oído…

— ¿Estás segura? — Murmuró el hombre después de cavilarlo un momento. Su mujer asintió con benevolencia mientras sonreía. Se acercó un poco a Draco y habló… — Sabes, ahora que te miró mejor, años atrás tenía esa misma expresión en el rostro y todo por no tener a mi querida Betty. Es curioso, que me recuerdes tanto a mi mismo cuando tenía tu edad, aunque claro, era menos alto, moreno y mis ojos eran oscuros — La pareja rió y Draco sonrió sin notarlo — Por eso, nos gustaría obsequiártelo. Quizás, y es algo que esperamos de todo corazón, esto te ayude igual que a nosotros.

El rubio no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su ceño se contrajo sin previo aviso. ¿Pensaban regalárselo? ¿Pensaban regalarle aquella reliquia tan valiosa en todos los sentidos, a un desconocido? Draco no lo soportó y sonrió con gratitud. Él mejor que nadie, había comprendido el valor de aquel medallón, no el monetario, sino el sentimental. Agradeció innumerables veces aquel gesto tan amable de los señores, ya que un solo gracias no le pareció suficiente. Vale decir, que como todo Malfoy, intentó pagar algo por aquella hermosa joya, pero los dueños de la tienda se opusieron con total seguridad.

— Que tengas una feliz navidad, Draco — Lo despidió la mujer, la cual minutos antes le había preguntado su nombre.

— Que tengas mucha suerte en tu conquista — Le guiñó un ojo el hombre, mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de su esposa.

— Muchas gracias — Volvió a agradecer el blondo con una sonrisa — ¡Feliz navidad! — Con la mano se despidió.

El blondo había guardado el medallón en el mismo bolsillo en el que, secretamente, llevaba la fotografía de su verdadero amor. No cabía en sí de la dicha. Se sentía tan feliz que no podía parar de sonreír. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenía otra oportunidad, y que esa vez, no la desaprovecharía. Se sentía tan animado, lleno de energía. Había dejado atrás al Draco desolado, ahora… ahora solo debía pensar bien lo que iba hacer. Mientras caminaba hacía la boutique en la que sabía su madre se encontraba, cavilaba la mejor manera de actuar. No quería perder tiempo, quería regresar a su casa, ya.

Narcissa estaba esperándolo afuera del recinto, con varias bolsas en la mano.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Quiso saber mirando a su hijo extrañada.

— Por ahí — Sonrió mientras ayudaba a su madre.

La mujer no comprendía a que se debía aquel cambio, pero se alegraba por él al verlo feliz.

Lucius no tardó en reunirse con ellos. Una vez juntos, partieron…

Cuando Draco puso el primer pie en la Mansión, le entregó las bolsas a su madre y subió a su habitación sin pronunciar palabra. Caminó hacia su escritorio y colocó sobre él, el relicario y la fotografía que tanto protegía. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir con seguridad. Ya tenía todo pensado. No sabía qué resultados obtendría, pero lo único que tenía presente era que necesitaba agotar todos sus cartuchos hasta lograr lo que tanto deseaba. Que ella lo escuchara. Que se permitiera conocer al nuevo Draco. Dejó de pensar en ello, concentrándose de lleno en lo que plasmaba en aquella epístola.

Unos minutos después, aquella nota que había doblado con tanta agilidad, volaba amarrada a la pata de su lechuza color gris.

Con un suspiro melancólico miró la imagen de cierta castaña y se sentó en su cama. Debía esperar, pacientemente, por una respuesta y deseaba a los cielos que ésta fuese la que él tanto deseaba.

Una media hora después,…

En una pequeña, pero muy cómoda vivienda, un ave color plomizo comenzaba a visualizarse por una de las ventanillas abiertas de la cocina. Una afable mujer, observó al animal acercarse y con una gran sonrisa lo anunció, mientras se limpiaba, energéticamente, las manos con el delantal que traía sujeto a su estrecha cintura.

— ¡Correspondencia!

— ¡¿Para quién? — Resonó en el lugar la ansiosa voz de un chico, deseoso por recibir otro regalo con su nombre, claramente, plasmado en él.

— ¿Puedes esperar un momento, Ronald? Aun mamá no ha tomado siquiera la carta — Le regañó su hermana, finalizando su intervención con un bufido encolerizado.

El pelirrojo clavó con molestia sus claros ojos en los de ella, por unos segundos; luego, continuó cenando con el mismo entusiasmo que al principio. Por otra parte, Molly Weasley desató con dedos hábiles y cálidos, el paquete que traía la lechuza, que a simple vista, se veía muy bien cuidada. Le dio agua y un poco de lo que sus hijos comían, mientras examinaba el sobre con interés.

— Ginny Weasley — Leyó el destinatario de la carta, mirando a su hija — ¿Conoces esa lechuza? — Preguntó la mujer con el ceño, levemente, fruncido.

— No, en realidad no — Respondió igual de desconcertada que su madre.

La chica tomó un sorbo del jugo de arándano que tenía al frente; posteriormente, se levantó y recorrió la mesa hasta acercarse a su madre, la cual le extendía la tan misteriosa epístola.

Ginny ojeó la carta con sus propios ojos. Unos segundos después, suspiró resignada. No tenía idea de quién podía ser el remitente, ni mucho menos el dueño de aquella lechuza que nunca antes había visto. Con interés, la abrió y comenzó a leer para sí misma…

_Estimada Ginny;_

_Deseo, fervientemente, que estés disfrutando de esta época junto a tu familia y por supuesto, que estés muy bien._

_Puedo imaginarme tu rostro al leer esta enmienda, tan inesperada; seguramente, tendrás dibujada la misma expresión de sorpresa que cuando me encontraste sentado frente al retrato de tu Sala Común. Pero, esto y aquello era necesario. Muy necesario e importante para mí._

_Necesito que, nuevamente, me brindes tu mano. No quiero parecer un abusador, pero eres la única que puede ayudarme, eres mi única salvación y además, sé que puedes hacerlo._

_Necesito la dirección de Hermione._

_No te espantes, no haré otra locura. Te prometo que no dormiré en la entrada de su casa, aunque lo desee con todo mi corazón, a ver si de esa forma logra escuchar lo que aspiro decirle. _

_Te pido esto, porque necesito enviarle un regalo de navidad. Te ruego, encarecidamente, que me ayudes. Sabes que puedes hacerlo y además, sería el mejor regalo que podrías hacerme en estas navidades._

_PD: Tal vez haya sido un poco tosco al repetir varias veces que podrías ayudarme y todo aquello, pero aun reconociéndolo, no deseo borrarlo. No obstante, con esto te quiero decir, que aunque parezca que te presione para que me des la información, no es así. Si no quieres ayudarme, te entenderé. Tus motivos tendrás. _

_Feliz Navidad, Ginny._

_**DM**_

— ¿Quién la envía, mi niña? — Quiso saber Molly aun a su lado.

— Un… un compañero del colegio.

En realidad, aquello no era una mentira. Draco estudiaba en la misma escuela que ella, pero igualmente, ocultar su nombre, como si sospechara que hacia algo malo teniendo en sus manos una epístola escrita con su puño y letra, la hacía sentir mal, hasta culpable. Ciertamente, se había ahorrado muchos problemas y sobre todo, explicaciones al omitir el nombre del emisor de aquel mensaje; pero, su madre no dejaba de observarla dudosa. Su hija, muy pocas veces tartamudeaba, solo lo hacía cuando mentía, y casualmente, lo había hecho en ese momento.

— Debo responderle — Señaló la pelirroja y sin mirar a su madre, dirigió sus pies hacia su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola y sobre todo, pensar.

¿Sería correcto darle la dirección de Hermione? ¿Para qué el blondo la quería, precisamente? ¿Y si volvía a lastimarla? Todas esas preguntas comenzaron a perturbar a Ginny una vez estuvo en su cuarto.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hago? — Murmuró tensa mirando el pergamino que, ahora, yacía sobre su cama.

Lo tomó con brusquedad y lo releyó una y otra vez caminando de un lado para otro. Cuando al fin se dio por vencida, suspiró, agarró una pluma y comenzó a escribir…

No tardó mucho en regresar a la cocina. Plasmó solo lo necesario, sin muchas introducciones, solo con una u otra advertencia, que si hubiese sido escrito por otra persona pudiese parecer una amenaza. Agradeció, internamente, ver aun el ave gris reponiéndose del viaje. Aun dudando, ató la respuesta en la pata de la criatura.

— Espero no estar equivocándome… — Murmuró, finalmente, al mirar a la lechuza aletear de vuelta a su hogar.

Volvió a sentarse en la mesa con su familia; pero por más que lo intentó, no logró continuar comiendo. No quería producirle a su amiga más dolor, pero Draco… sentía que Draco era sincero y quería ayudarlo. Quería ayudar a ambos, porque aun recordaba, perfectamente, como su amiga lloraba por culpa de lo que sentía por él. La pelirroja estaba muy preocupada; en cambio, Draco estaba muy feliz, y su estado de ánimo subió unos escalones más al leer el pergamino que traía la respuesta de su petición.

Ginny Weasley lo había ayudado, otra vez. Deseaba con mayor fervor que nunca, que el sol lo volviese a iluminar. Quería que las horas pasaran a velocidad de la luz. Deseaba ver a su lechuza emprender otro viaje con un destino, totalmente, diferente y nuevo para ella. Esa noche, un Draco muy ilusionado, durmió mirando la luna con una sonrisa dibujada en la comisura de sus labios.

Las agujas del reloj se movían en un compás tan único, que en ocasiones podían sacar de quiso a aquellos que querían que, simplemente, dejaran de moverse o por el contrario, a los que querían que giraran tan rápido como las ruedas de un auto cuando va a 90Km/h.

La luna y las estrellas, volvían a ser cómplices mudas de Hermione. Eran tan magnificas, es decir, podían ver. Observaban tantas cosas, pero lo único malo del asunto era que, no podían contarlas. Eran testigos de hechos que si pudiesen nárralo, podían meter a más de una persona en serios problema, a otros tantos, todo lo contrario. Y en el caso particular de Draco y Hermione, en vez de hablar, simplemente, les jalarían las orejas a ambos. Eran astros maravillosos.

La centelleante luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventanilla abierta del cuarto de Hermione, iluminaba, tenuemente, su rostro. Aquella peculiar luminosidad, hacía brillar sus ojos más de lo normal, junto a aquellas, ya muy conocidas, lágrimas que siempre eran puntuales a esa hora del día. La castaña comenzaba a tomarle aprecio a aquel satélite, el cual todas las noches, sin excepción, la acompañaba. No solo allí en su cuarto, sino en Hogwarts, también. Precisamente, por aquella razón agradecía que los dormitorios de los Gryffindor estuvieran en una alta torre; a veces la sentía tan cerca, como si pudiese tocarla.

Se había acostumbrado a dormir mirándola. Quizás aquello se debía a la belleza natural que ésta irradiaba o tal vez, porque en ella podía ver reflejado el rostro de Draco Malfoy, su gran amor. Aunque ella no le gustaba reconocerlo, la segunda opción tenía mucho más peso que la primera.

Así que, como siempre, la tan nombrada y admirada luna le daba el paso al sol. Ahora aquel astro, iluminaba todo a su paso...

Muy entusiasmado, Draco se despertó. Sin pensarlo, ni regodearse mucho, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se dio una larga ducha. No podía dejar de sonreír, por más que lo intentaba. ¡Al fin había llegado el día, el día de Nochebuena! Nadie como él, agradecía al sol su luminosidad aquella mañana. No tenía ganas, pero bajó a desayunar, era su deber. Al entrar en el comedor, notó que su padre no estaba allí, solo su madre…

— Buenos días — Saludó sentándose al frente de ella. Los elfos, rápidamente, comenzaron a servirle — ¿Y mi padre?

— Buenos días, hijo. Lucius está reunido con Nott en el despacho— Le informó Narcissa limpiando sus labios con una servilleta. A Draco no le extrañó aquella reunión, ya que su padre, y el de Theodore, eran amigos desde el colegio — Por cierto, los Nott cenaran hoy con nosotros.

No se dijo nada más. Al rubio aquella noticia ni le movió un solo pelo. Quería subir a su habitación lo antes posible, así que comió lo necesario y luego se disculpó con su madre. Agradeció a los cielos, el hecho de que su padre no se haya asomado por allí.

Al entrar a su habitación, fue directo a su escritorio. Respiró varias veces para darse más ánimo del que ya tenía, mientras miraba la fotografía de Hermione y el relicario junto a ella, sobre la mesada. No le importó Nott, ni el desayuno, ni su madre, porque le importaba, solamente, el pergamino en blanco al frente de él. Aquel era el día. Así que debía llenarlo, debía… no sabía que era lo que debía hacer en concreto, solo sabía que quería escribir muchas cosas, como aquella vez, y entonces, un triste recuerdo vino a su mente: Un pergamino con su caligrafía hecho pedazos.

Volvió a mirar la foto sobre el escritorio para reanimarse y lo logró. Tomó la pluma y comenzó a moverla sobre la hoja de papel con agilidad, mientras concebía una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Solo escribiría un deseo. Muy pocas palabras, nada más.

Hermione, al igual que Draco y que muchos, le daba la bienvenida a aquel nuevo día con mucha emoción. Sin duda, sería un día muy movido para ella, ya que debía ayudar a su madre a terminar y preparar ciertas cosas para la cena planificada con antelación. Se había alistado a toda velocidad para desayunar; luego de aquella apetitosa comida, muchas manos se pusieron a trabajar con esmero y entusiasmo.

La castaña ese día cocinó y limpió muchísimo; así que su rostro trasmitía cansancio, aunque seguía igual de iluminado que al principio por la sonrisa llena de emoción dibujada en la comisura de sus labios.

— Hijas, ¿Por qué no van a alistarse? — Sugirió la señora Granger, mirando el reloj de pared. Faltaba poco para la cena navideña.

Tanto Hermione, como su prima Susana, subieron a sus recamaras. Cada una se bañó en su propia habitación, pero acordaron vestirse y arreglase en el de la primera.

Susana se había comprado un hermoso vestido corto, color gris, muy sencillo y de tirillas en la parte superior. Hermione, por otra parte, había planeado ponerse un pantalón de vestir color blanco y una blusa azul turquesa; pero, su prima, era tan insistente, que le recordaba, vivamente, a su mejor amiga; así que había dejado aquel pantalón para otra ocasión y se colocó un vestido igual de sencillo que el de Susana, pero de color blanco, con unos adornos plateados justo en la cintura. Ambas habían dejado sus cabellos sueltos y al natural, el de Susana, supremamente, liso y el de Hermione con sus delicadas ondas. Lucían hermosas.

Cuando bajaron, ya estaba todo listo. La Señora Granger, también se había cambiado y lucia despampanante con su pantalón negro y camisa color vino ceñida al cuerpo. Por otra parte, Eduardo lucía muy guapo con su camisa negra manga larga, y atrás no se quedaba el señor Granger, que con una sonrisa mostraba lo satisfecho que se encontraba de estar reunido en familia.

Susana, con cámara en mano, comenzó a retratar momentos cálidos y felices que, sin duda, tiempo después, serían recordados con nostalgia y alegría en partes iguales. Le tomó fotos a cada rincón de la casa, a Hermione y sus demás familiares, a sí mismas y hasta activo el disparador automático para que todos juntos pudiesen retratarse. ¡La estaban pasando de lo grande!

Ya todo estaba listo para cenar; pero antes, decidieron con copas de champagne sostenidas en sus manos, brindar. Brindaron por la vida, ya que según ellos había sido muy buena con cada uno. Brindaron por la salud, deseosos de que abundara en ellos y en cada familiar con los que se encontraban. Y por último, pero no menos importante, brindaron por el amor que guiaba sus caminos. En aquel momento de la velada, Hermione, reprimió un fuerte gemido que quería escaparse de sus labios.

Amor… el amor era una carta que ella no sabía muy bien como jugar; una vez lo había hecho y no le gustó el resultado, así que lo único que pedía a los cielos, en ese momento, era que le permitieran tener la fortaleza de tiempo atrás, para así poder arrancarse del corazón el miedo que ahora sentía de abrirlo otra vez. Susana, su fiel prima y más que eso, hermana, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sin saber a ciencia cierta el motivo por el cual, una cálida lagrima recorría su mejilla. La chica pensó, como todos, que se debía al emotivo momento que compartían.

Después de aquello, tomaron asiento en la redondeada y muy adornada mesa que habían predispuesto para cenar aquella noche. Disfrutaron, amenamente, y como era de esperarse, no faltaron las risas que fueron producidas por alguna anécdota dicha por el señor Granger y luego mejorada por Eduardo. Estos dos, juntos, podían revolver a una multitud en un santiamén y al mismo tiempo, volver todo a la calma. Eduardo apreciaba a su tío, era como su segundo padre y ciertamente, el cariño era reciproco. El ambiente que se respiraba en aquel lugar era maravilloso, y no conforme con esto, los villancicos de fondo que sonaban desde el reproductor, lo mejoraban.

— ¡Bien! — Exclamó de pronto Susana, llamando la atención de todos — ¡Es hora de los regalos! — Su voz sonó, verdaderamente, entusiasmada y sin ninguna excepción, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y felices por la idea.

Así que se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al árbol navideño que adornaba una esquina de la instancia.

Susana, después de que varios se lo pidieron, fue la primera en acercarse al mismo y comenzó a hurgar entre los regalos, buscando alguno con su nombre; y encontró varios que comenzó a abrir con alegría. Todos y cada uno le habían encantado; pero había uno especialmente, que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran de pura emoción. Un pequeño paquete con su nombre y el de Hermione, tenía, secretamente escondido una memoria de mayor capacidad, apta para su cámara digital. Ella sabía muy bien que su prima era detallista y observadora, y con aquello, le quedó mucho más claro.

Después de abrazarla, le pidieron a Eduardo que se acercara. Eran los invitados y debían ser los primeros, por más que estos en varias oportunidades habían dicho que Hermione debía tener el privilegio de acercarse primero que ellos. Esta, para calmarlos, con total seguridad y alegría había dejado claro que sería la última.

Eduardo, después de notar que su prima no cedía se acercó y dichoso encontró, al igual que su hermana, varios regalos con su nombre. Hermione, en esta oportunidad, le había regalado aquel reloj de pulsera que él mismo había señalado con tanto interés uno de esos días que habían salido de compras juntos. La castaña sonrió al mirar su rostro perplejo, no se esperaba aquello.

La pareja formada por el señora y la señora Granger, se acercaron juntos, y al igual que los primeros, encontraron varios presentes. Hermione, le había regalado a su madre un perfume con un olor muy sutil, como sabía le gustaban. A su padre, le obsequió un reloj parecido al de Eduardo.

Ciertamente, Hermione Granger se había esmerado en cada uno de los regalos que había hecho, y contenta notó que estos habían gustado. El secreto de ello fue que, se dejó llevar por los gustos de sus seres queridos, dejando un poco al lado, los suyos propios.

— ¡Vamos, ahora sí te toca! — Anunció Susana en entre risas.

Hermione sonrió y muy alegre comenzó a quitarle el envoltorio a sus regalos. Descubrió que su padre le había obsequiado un interesante libro, que con solo leer su titulo, predijo sería excelente, y mucho más ahora, que necesitaba perder el tiempo de forma productiva. Por parte de su madre, recibió un brazalete de plata que se colocó en ese mismo momento. Susana, su prima, le había regalado un álbum fotográfico con puras fotografías de todos ellos en el centro comercial, en el cine, allí en la casa… sin duda, un hermoso recuerdo de aquellas navidades. Por último, su primo, le obsequió unos hermosos pendientes, que le obligó a colocárselos en ese momento, como lo hizo con el brazalete de su madre. Hermione contenta, cambió los que llevaba por esos. La estaba pasando fenomenal y se sentía agradecida por cada uno de los presentes que había recibido.

— ¿Y eso? — Preguntó de pronto Eduardo, sentado justo al lado de Hermione.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Quiso saber su hermana, la cual, distraída, miraba el álbum de fotos con su prima. El chico señaló con su dedo hacia la ventana más cercana.

— Una lechuza… — Murmuró enseguida Hermione levantándose de su asiento.

Susana y Eduardo observaron maravillados aquella criatura color plomo. Nunca habían visto que el correo llegara de aquella manera, aunque Hermione ya les había contado sobre eso en varias oportunidades. Ambos se sentían muy orgullosos de tener una prima con dotes mágicas. Sin embargo, cuando se molestaban por alguna tontería la llamaban bruja para hacerla molestar y nunca lo lograban, porque ella muy bien sabía, que todo lo decían en juego, nunca con intención de herirla.

La castaña se acercó al ave que con total destreza había aterrizado en el marco de la misma ventana que Eduardo había señalado, mientras ella hacia esto, el resto de su familia la observaba detalladamente. Aquella lechuza gris no la había visto antes, pero el simple color de la criatura, logró tensarla

— Es imposible… — Susurró cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse, pero no lo logró. Continuó — Draco no sabe dónde vives, Hermione… — Se repitió una y otra vez, mientras desataba el sobre que el ave tenia atada a una de sus patas.

— ¿Es otro de tus amigos? — Quiso saber su madre, sintiéndose feliz por las buenas personas que acostumbraba su hija.

Hermione giró y los observó...

— No lo sé — Dijo, sinceramente — La leeré luego — Informó, colocando el blanco paquete en una de las cómodas en la que reposaban varios portarretratos. Sentía mucha curiosidad por leer el contenido de aquella carta, pero, algo le decía que debía esperar a estar en la privacidad de su habitación para hacer aquello.

El resto de aquella noche se desarrolló sin mayor imprevisto. Hermione y Susana ayudaron a la señora Granger a lavar y recoger todo lo utilizado; mientras el señor Granger y Eduardo limpiaron al final la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo, perfectamente, limpio y ordenado, cada uno partió a su habitación, no sin antes repartir calurosos abrazos y deseos de buenas noches.

— ¡Hasta mañana Hermione!

— ¡Que tengas buenas noches, Susana! — Se despidió cansada, mientras se encaminaba a su recamara.

— ¡Hey! No olvides tu correspondencia — Le recordó con una sonrisa y se perdió en la cima de las escaleras.

Hermione había olvidado todo aquello por un momento. Entre suspiros profundos, para darse ánimo como minutos atrás, se acercó a la mesada y tomó lo que la lechuza le había traído. Quería abrirlo y movió sus dedos encima del sobre con aquella intensión; pero después de pensarlo, decidió no hacerlo ahí y subió a su recamara apagando la luz de la sala.

Una vez en su habitación, depositó la carta en su cama y se cambió el vestido que traía, por su cómoda y lila pijama. Luego, a toda velocidad, se dirigió al baño y se cepilló los dientes. Estando ya lista para dormir, se acostó en su cama.

Respiró profundamente, mientras sostenía el sobre entre sus manos. Con mucho cuidado lo abrió, ya que tenía miedo de lo que podría haber dentro. Sacó una carta, perfectamente, doblada, la cual desdobló después de haber respirado otras veces más con los ojos cerrados. Unos segundos más tarde, los volvió a abrir y la ajeó, rápidamente. Observó una fina y pequeña caligrafía. Ella conocía aquella escritura. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a doblar la carta con brusquedad.

— Es su letra… — Murmuró sintiendo su corazón estallar.

Cuando descubrió aquello, sintió miedo y alegría en partes iguales. ¿Extraño? Para ella lo era. ¿Cómo podía producir una carta sentimientos tan negativos y positivos al mismo tiempo, sin ser leída, al menos?

Hermione volvió a enfrentar su realidad, pero antes de mirar la carta, nuevamente, se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas bajo ella. Creyó que la luminosidad de la luna no era suficiente, así que, encendió la punta de su varita, en vez de la lámpara junto a ella, por pura costumbre.

Se volvió a dar fuerza y valor respirando, profundamente, varias veces. A los pocos minutos, leyó el pergamino en voz baja…

_Querida Hermione;_

_Anhelo con todas mis fuerzas que, al menos tú, estés disfrutando estas navidad lejos de Hogwarts. No tienes idea de cuánto deseo esto. Ojala estés ocupando este tiempo libre en algo productivo, como presiento lo haces. Quisiera, que por favor, le hagas llegar a tus padres un caluroso y cortés saludo de mi parte._

_Tengo una valiosa oportunidad en mis manos, pero es tan inestable al mismo tiempo, que temo fallar. Deseo escribir… deseo comunicarte tantas cosas, pero temo que mis palabras te aburran. Temo que, sencillamente, éste pergamino este siendo leído por otra persona que no seas tú, porque, simplemente, lo has tirado lejos de tu vista. No te reclamo nada. Es tu decisión leer o no, pero de igual forma, seré breve. _

Cuando Hermione leyó aquel último párrafo, sintió una gran decepción. Sintió dolor. Sintió rabia hacía ella misma. Era la única culpable de que él pensara aquello. ¡Cuánto se arrepentía haber tirado su primera nota de aquella forma tan desalmada!

Respiró, profundamente, mientras evitaba con todas sus fuerzas que las molestas y dolorosas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no salieran de allí. Con otro suspiro, prosiguió…

_Por dos motivos me he dado la tarea y el agrado de escribir esta epístola con tu nombre: el principal, para desearte una feliz Navidad. El segundo, es porque me pareció inapropiado y desagradable de mi parte enviarte mi regalo de navidad sin alguna nota que lo justificara, al menos. _

_PD: Espero que lo uses. Tal vez no te interese saberlo, pero si lo haces me harás muy feliz. Aunque, debo advertirte algo, en él está mi corazón o para ser más exactos, parte de él, por eso te pido, encarecidamente, que lo cuides como si fuera el tuyo propio. Confío en ti, plenamente._

_Con cariño,_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

No perdió tiempo, tomó el sobre y lo inclinó en su mano, permitiendo de esta manera que el contenido dentro de él callera en su palma produciendo un retintín al hacerlo.

— _Te extraño mucho_ — Murmuró, leyendo lo que en aquel medallón en forma de corazón se percibía — Y yo a ti… — Susurró como respuesta, mirando a la luna.

Acercó aquel relicario a su pecho y lo mantuvo allí por unos minutos, mientras gruesas lágrimas, que no pudo retener, salían de sus ojos con frenesí.

Hermione no lograba comprender que le sucedía a Draco; primero, la nota en la que expresaba su arrepentimiento y ahora esto. Su cabeza le formuló una posible hipótesis de lo que ocurría: Draco Malfoy se había enamorado.

— No… — Susurró con dolor, sabiendo que aquello era imposible.

No sabía qué hacer con aquella cadena. Era, verdaderamente, hermoso, pero no le interesaba ni su material, ni el valor monetario que podría tener, a ella le importaba la frase sobre el corazón y aun más, lo que el blondo había escrito con su propia letra…

— _En él está mi corazón; así que cuídalo como si fuera el tuyo propio — _Susurró recordando aquella petición que había leído minutos antes.

Lo que Draco había escrito era verdad. Hermione tenía en sus manos su corazón. Ella podía destrozarlo, tirarlo, ignorarlo, regalarlo o… quedárselo y cuidarlo.

Mirando la reliquia con devoción y melancolía, la acercó a sus labios y depositó un beso justo donde el dije se encontraba; donde, precisamente, el corazón de Draco latía. Con mucho cuidado y con un tanto de dificultad, se lo colocó en el cuello.

Hermione Granger había decidido quedárselo.

Una vez el medallón adornaba su pecho, se acostó en la cama. Miró, fijamente, hacia la luna, nuevamente, cómplice de aquel regalo, que secretamente, Hermione etiquetaba como el mejor que había recibido en aquella navidad, en toda su vida. Sostuvo el dije con unas de sus manos y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose de esta forma, descansar.

Aquella noche fue muy especial, porque había llorado, pero no tanto como las anteriores. Esa noche había dormido feliz, aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo. Era feliz porque sabía de él. Porque con este gesto comprendió que ella no era la única que lo extrañaba y lo pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo; pero… continuaba negándose la posibilidad de pensar que el blondo la amaba. No quería ilusionarse, no otra vez. Sinceramente, si ella se aferraba a aquella idea y no fuera cierta, sufriría mucho. Y una vez más, no lo soportaría.

Un verde, frondoso y muy cuidado jardín, era el complemente perfecto para una enorme Mansión; y ciertamente, éste le daba un aire más cálido, menos oscuro. Justo en aquel jardín, ubicado en alguna parte del mundo mágico, se encontraba Draco Malfoy abrazándose a sí mismo para tratar de contrarrestar el tétrico clima que comenzaba a congelarlo, mientras miraba fijamente la misma luna que Hermione Granger, acostada en su cama, miraba.

Minutos antes, había pronunciado una de sus famosas disculpadas al frente de sus padres y sus invitados y sin más, salió hacía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Necesitaba respirar aire limpio, o al menos, menos sucio que el que se respiraba dentro de su casa. Estar junto a la familia Nott, no era agradable para él, ni mucho menos lo era, el hecho de aparentar aprecio por cosas que, simplemente, no le interesaban. Tan solo lo hacía para evitar discusiones, pero no lo soportó más. Había asentidos y negado en los momentos precisos y en una que otra ocasión, formuló alguna pregunta para que su padre no sospechara lo incomodo que estaba al estar allí.

Otra idea, una de esas que se le vienen a la mente cuando está en apuros, llegó a su cabeza; pero no sabía si era correcto dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y realizarla. Ganas no le faltaban, pero sabía muy bien, tanto que podía jurarlo al frente de quien sea, que a Hermione no le gustaría ni poquito ver que alguien apareciera volando en la ventana de su cuarto; además, debía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ginny. Prometió no hacer ninguna estupidez, e ir volando en su Nimbus 2001 hasta la casa de Hermione Granger era una verdadera idiotez; ya que, si lo hacía con aquel clima bajo cero o pescaba un fuerte resfriado o simplemente, moriría congelado antes de cruzar siquiera la frontera que dividía a ambos mundos.

Afuera, justo en donde el blondo se encontraba, el frío era penetrante y comenzaba a lograr que tiritara levemente; ya que llevaba puesto uno de sus elegantes trajes negros, nada más. Aquello no le ayudaba a contrarrestar el molesto clima; así que resignado, giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a dirigirse al interior de su Mansión. Pero, de pronto, detuvo su andar al escuchar un peculiar aleteo unido a un ulereo sincronizado.

Sonriente, le dio la bienvenida a su lechuza gris, la cual volvía después de haber emprendido un largo viaje, que el mismo quería iniciar sobre su escoba. La criatura se posó en el brazo que el blondo tenía extendido, precisamente, para aquello; y a los pocos segundos, comenzó a acariciarla con su mano libre.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? — Le preguntó sonriente; luego, volvió a fijar los ojos en la luna que iluminaba gran parte del sitio en el que se encontraba. Estaba feliz de ver a su lechuza de vuelta, ya que aquello significaba que Hermione en aquel momento, tenía su regalo. Suspiró al pensar en eso… — Ojala no lo haya tirado — Deseó con todo su ser. Con otro suspiro miró a su ave — Será mejor que entre. Aquí afuera hace demasiado frío — Comentó volviéndose hacia su casa, mientras una lechuza color plomo se perdía en los cielos.

Draco estaba mucho más recompuesto al entrar a su Mansión. Con todo su corazón se aferró a la idea de que Hermione llevaba colgado el medallón en su cuello, y así era.

Aquella noche, antes de dormir, con gran aprecio recordó el acontecimiento suscitado en la tienda de la señora Betty y su esposo; personas que sin duda, se habían ganado un puesto en el corazón de Draco, corazón, en el que muy difícilmente, podía entrar cualquier persona. Además, vino a su mente el rostro de Ginny, aquella pelirroja que seguía preocupada por haberlo ayudado, otra vez; le agradecía a la Weasley tanto, que no sabía cómo decírselo o hacérselo saber. Y fantásticamente, su cabeza recreó una imagen en la que se encontraba Hermione contemplando con una sonrisa su regalo. Por cada una de estas razones, a la mañana siguiente, una muy atónita Hermione Granger, leyó un _Gracias, _en vez del _Te extraño mucho _de la noche anterior. Ciertamente, aquel amuleto era, mágicamente, sorprendente.

Con el solo hecho de poder imaginársela con el medallón que le había regalado, se sentía agradecido. En ese momento, infinita gratitud, era lo que sentía hacia ella.

Continuaban transcurriendo con normalidad los pocos días que quedaban de las vacaciones navideñas, y Draco, no dejaba de preguntarse qué debía hacer al regresar a Hogwarts. En realidad, él sabía muy bien qué hacer, tenía todo planeado, pero no encontraba la excusa perfecta para acercarse a Hermione. Solo necesitaba eso. Si estaba cerca de ella, podía llevar a cabo su plan, de lo contrario, no.

Según rumores, en_Hogwarts siempre se ayudará_ _a quien lo_ _merezca… ¿Acaso, Draco Malfoy lo merecía?_

Sí, el blondo merecía y necesitaba la ayuda que el colegio más importante de magia y hechicería le brindaría…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando deseamos alcanzar algo con todo nuestro corazón, necesitamos, fundamentalmente: <em>_**Deseo, ganas, energía, motivación **__e__** impulso.**_

_Draco, quiere con todas sus fuerzas lograr un fin, una meta que se ha propuesto. Tiene muchas __**ganas **__y__** deseos**__ de lógralo. Poco a poco ha recobrado __**energía**__, hasta sentirse extrañado de la fuerza de la misma. ¿__**Motivación**__? Esta parte le sobra. __**Impulso**__… ahí está el problemita. Draco necesita que alguien le diga: ¡Si puedes! ¡Hazlo! ¡Inténtalo! Necesita a alguien que le ayude, que le brinde una mano… una mano, que sin duda alguna, él agradecerá enormemente. Una mano, que Hogwarts y la persona menos pensada, le brindará… _

**¿Pretendes perderte el siguiente capítulo? :O Si yo fuera tu, no lo haría *-***

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<strong>

_**Pista**__:_ ¡Uff! Debo hacer otra confesión :$ El siguiente capítulo es… es… no encuentro palabras para explicar lo que es, pero tal vez logre hacerlo con una carita muy conocida - *-* Sí, es eso. Es un capítulo que amo. Que al escribirlo deseé hacerlo. Un capítulo que se basó en la canción de un hombre, que sinceramente les digo, no es actual. Así es, no sé de qué época es con exactitud, porque comenzó en los años 60; sí, los 60 y tuvo mucha fama años después. Es una de esas canciones que, cuando me tocaba limpiar la casa junto a mi mamá, ésta prendía la radio y sonaba enseguida. Me criaron escuchando canciones de este tipo. Y no solo eso, es un cantante que mi mamá ama y que, a decir verdad, a mi me gusta; digo, sus canciones, sus letras… :D

¿Será que les digo el nombre?... :$ Bueno, va… ¡**Camilo Sesto**!

Sí, así como leen x3 Ya saben, el nombre de la canción muy pronto la conocerán, pero el que la adivine y la escriba en un Review's se ganará la dedicatoria del siguiente capítulo *-*

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Qué feliz estoy! :3<em>**

Estoy muy agradecida con todas aquellas personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, que colocaron la historia en seguimiento y/o favoritos, a los que a MI me apuntaron entre sus autores favoritos y/o Alertas de seguimiento. De verdad, gracias a cada uno de ustedes.

_Sobre este capítulo, bueno, no fue muy fácil escribirlo, ya que, necesitaba y quería mostrar muy bien la diferencia entre Draco y Hermione. La diferencia de familias. ¿Se notó? Espero que sí y me dolió, de verdad, escribir las partes de Draco; por eso creé a TOM, el cual nació a raíz de eso mismo._

_Bueno, ya saben, les deseo besos tan dulces como tortas de chocolate *-* Rico xD! Espero que estén felices :$ Les quiero x3_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por Merlín, casi se me olvida!<strong>

Hay dos nuevas imágenes en mi perfil. En una se muestra el medallón que posee Hermione y en la otra, la fotografía mágica que es el tesoro más valioso de Draco. No olviden pasarse por allí para que les echen un vistazo :3 Besos, otra vez.


	8. Perdóname

**¡Capítulo Nuevo! *-***

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**IMPORTANTE: **FanFiction ha bloqueado todos los links que se encontraban en mi perfil, es decir, ya no podré mostrarles las portadas y/o imágenes de mis historias :(

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICATORIA: <strong>Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para: **¡TI!**

Gracias por esperar, pacientemente, este nuevo capítulo que debiste haber leído hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, entre mi vida social, universidad, falta de tiempo y desmotivación por ver mis links desactivados, siempre pospuse el momento de subir este capítulo; pero listo, aquí lo tienes.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena ;$

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: <strong>_Perdóname_** [Camilo Sesto]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

_**Perdóname**_

Para muchos seguía siendo un secreto el contenido del sobre con el nombre de Hermione Granger como destinatario, ya que ella misma había evitado por todos los medios hablar de la emotiva epístola y con mayor recelo, del medallón que ahora adornaba su cuello. Durante aquellos días que le quedaban a sus vacaciones navideñas, optó usar camisas o cualquier otro tipo de prenda que pudiese ocultarlo de los ojos de sus padres, primos o cualquier curioso cerca. A ciencia cierta no sabía por qué escondía con tanto frenesí aquello o aun peor, por qué no se lo quitaba de una buena vez, y así se evitaba posibles problemas. Lo único que sabía era que no estaba preparada para hablar de aquello y mucho menos para hacerlo sobre la persona que se lo había enviado; complicando aún más las cosas el hecho de no saber con total seguridad el motivo por el cual se lo remitió. Debía haber algo más que un simple gesto amable en navidad.

Lo cierto del asunto era que, desde que había recibido aquella misiva junto al regalo adjunto, su estado de ánimo mejoró, y aun más en las noches. Ya no lloraba como habitualmente lo hacía, ahora, tomaba el medallón entre sus manos y a los pocos segundos, dormía plácidamente. Con decir que, cuando la nostalgia llegaba a tocarla y los recuerdos de los terribles hechos acontecidos con cierto rubio se conglomeraban en su cabeza, realizaba la misma acción de todas las noches, suspiraba unas cuantas veces y las imágenes se esfumaban dejándola sumergida en una paz infinita. Aquella simple acción de tomar el dije en forma de corazón entre sus manos la reconfortaba extraordinariamente. Era mágico.

Por otra parte, agradecía la velocidad con que los días habían trascurrido. Agradecía estar más cerca de Hogwarts, de reiniciar las clases, de ver a sus amigos… aunque, lamentaba enormemente todo el asunto de las despedidas y aun más, despedir a sus primos, los cuales partirían unas horas más tarde, ya que al igual que ella, estos iban a una escuela, pero Muggle.

Susana y Eduardo, eran unos de los parientes más queridos por los Granger, y no quedaba duda, que los primeros le tenían, también, mucho cariño y aprecio a la familia. Entre Hermione, Susana y Eduardo existía una amistad especial, un cariño enorme y lo mejor era que, todo aquello era reciproco entre los tres. En vez de primos, parecían hermanos aun siendo de padres distintos. Era tan sorprendente todo aquello que en su momento, la castaña no dudó contarles sobre sus dotes peculiares, y estos, sorprendidos y maravillados en partes iguales, nunca perdían oportunidad de bombardearla en preguntas sobre aquel dichoso tema de la magia. Hermione amaba a sus primos y gracias a ellos, sus navidades fueron magnificas…

Unas cuantas horas después. Los Granger con lágrimas en los ojos, fuertes abrazos, promesas y juramentos que obligaban a volver a Susana y Eduardo en las próximas vacaciones, los despidieron.

Esa noche del domingo… esa noche antes de partir de vuelta a Hogwarts, Hermione deambulaba por toda su habitación, mientras escrutaba su cabeza en busca de algún artículo importante que podía estar ausente en su equipaje. Reacomodó y organizó sus baúles una y otra vez. No quería dejar nada que pudiese necesitar después en el colegio; así que se tomó su tiempo para hacer su equipaje.

Igual que ella, se encontraba Draco Malfoy en la segunda planta de su Mansión. Estaba tan entusiasmado, tan dichoso de volver, que no paraba de sonreír. Después de haber contado las semanas, los días, ahora solo quedaban horas y aquello le parecía un sueño. ¡Volvería a Hogwarts! Su entusiasmo era tan proporcionado y nada precavido que sus padres lo notaron, aunque, uno pensó que se debía al _quidditch _y eso lo hizo sentir orgulloso; otra especuló, que se debía a las clases, pero en realidad, todo aquella emoción se debía a la chica que deseaba ver aunque sea a unas cuantas mesas lejos de él en el Comedor, o allá adelante de la clase como era habitual. Se debía a su amada Hermione Granger.

Esa noche que, era la mínima barrera de tiempo que separaba tanto a la Leona como a la Serpiente del mágico Colegio que deseaban pisar, la pasaron bien. Durmieron felices, sintiendo aquel normal nerviosismo en la boca del estomago.

Desde muy tempranas horas del lunes, Minerva McGonagall se había plantado al lado de la chimenea de su oficina, dispuesta a recibir a cada estudiante que retornaba de sus merecidas vacaciones de navidad. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto descubrir el rostro del primer alumno que entre flamantes llamaradas había puesto sus pies en el despacho…

— Señor Malfoy, me alegro de verlo de vuelta — Habló sinceramente, mientras veía al Slytherin salir de la chimenea.

— Gracias, profesora — Draco le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Veo que las navidades fueron agradables para usted — Insinuó mirando el rostro renovado del rubio. Se veía feliz y vivo.

— En realidad, no veía la hora de volver — Aclaró.

Minerva le sonrió, sospechando a que se debía aquel interés. Además, notó que el joven frente a ella retorcía sus dedos con cierto nerviosismo o tal vez, impaciencia por aun continuar allí, así que no quiso retenerlo por más tiempo en su despacho. Pensó, que tal vez, tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer o… planear.

— Me alegro que este devuelta. Nos vemos de nuevo dentro de pocas horas, señor Malfoy.

Draco sonrió, sabiendo que la profesora se refería a su primera clase de todos los días lunes, Transformaciones. Sin perder más tiempo, salió del lugar pronunciando unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento.

Como nunca antes, el rubio se dio su tiempo para recorrer cada pasillo del majestuoso Castillo en el que se encontraba, y no solo eso, por primera vez, comenzaba a maravillarse, realmente, de la belleza, elegancia e historia que marcaban cada mural de la estructura. Por primera vez, Draco se estaba dando la oportunidad de valorar lo que tenía tan cerca de él. Así que su descenso hasta las mazmorras fue bastante agradable y le llevó más minutos que de lo normal; pero, no se quejaba, solo quería que las horas corrieran. No veía el momento de ver a su querida castaña.

Minerva, por su parte, continuó recibiendo al resto de la población estudiantil. Unos tras otros iban llegando, entre estos estaban los Weasley y Potter que había pasado las navidades con los de característicos cabellos rojos. Sonriente recibió, también, a Hermione Granger…

— Señorita Granger, espero que haya tenido unas agradables navidades — La saludó sonriente del mismo modo que lo había hecho con los alumnos anteriores — Por cierto, muchas gracias por su regalo — Aprovechó la ocasión para agradecer la hermosa pluma que ésta le había obsequiado.

— No. Más bien, gracias a usted por sus hermosos pendientes, profesora — La Gryffindor le sonrió y la mujer frente a ella le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

Había algo que a Hermione la tenia, sumamente, perturbada. Era un asunto que todas las noches, antes de dormir, trataba de buscarle lógica y hasta ese momento seguía sin encontrársela. Sin duda alguna, para ella, el mundo mágico aun seguía siendo un enorme mundo por descubrir. Mundo que etiquetaba como magnifico. Podía hasta asemejarlo a un libro de atractiva portada e historia interesante a medio terminar. Ya no podía esperar más. No podía esperarse los minutos que le llevaría salir de ese lugar y dirigirse a la Biblioteca. Necesitaba acumular datos y estaba muy segura de que Minerva, su profesora, consejera y hasta amiga, la podría ayudar. No podía perder tiempo…

— ¿Profesora, puedo hacerle una pregunta? — Cortésmente habló.

— Dígame

— En estas navidades recibí un regalo un tanto… peculiar — La anciana mujer observó desconcertada como Hermione dirigía una de sus manos al cuello y le mostraba el objeto del cual hablaba; seguidamente, se colocó los anteojos para obtener una mejor visión — He intentado buscar información sobre él; pero, no conseguí mucho, en realidad, no conseguí nada en los libros que poseo. Me gustaría ir a la Biblioteca pero, ¿Usted no tendrá idea de lo que es, al menos? Eso me ayudaría, enormemente.

Minerva caminó los pocos pasos que las alejaban. Cuando estuvo ubicada al frente de la chica tomó la reliquia que aun colgaba de su cuello entre sus manos y se quedó varios minutos observándola en silencio…

— Es un guardapelo, verdaderamente, antiguo… — Habló despacio aun examinando el objeto — No hay muchos como estos hoy en día. Este tipo de medallón es conocido como la _Reliquia del verdadero amor_ o también llamado, el _vestigio del corazón_…

— ¿Reliquia del verdadero amor? — Hermione repitió dudosa — Profesora, lo que más me desconcierta, es la frase. Antes, había otra y de pronto cambió. ¿A qué se debe el cambio? — En su voz se notó el interés que sentía por saber la respuesta.

— Bien,…

El sonido característico de las flamas interrumpió a Minerva, evitando de esta forma continuar con su intervención. La castaña un tanto sonrojada miró hacia la chimenea y observó a una alumna de Hufflepuff salir de allí.

— Bienvenida, Señorita Abbott.

Hermione estaba muy apenada por interrumpir la labor que realizaba su Jefa de Casa, así que decidió dejar de preguntar, para así dirigirse a la Biblioteca y buscar mayor información por sus propios medios.

— Gracias, profesora — Murmuró antes de salir de la oficina.

Minerva estaba distraída escuchando como le había ido a Hannah en sus navidades; pero, logró oír a su destacada alumna de Gryffindor antes de partir.

— Hermione — La llamó antes de que partiera — ¿Quién se lo obsequió? — Quiso saber, aunque ya tenía serías sospechas de quien había sido.

La Hufflepuff en el lugar, no tenía ni la mayor idea de lo que éstas hablaban; pero, de igual forma estaba escuchando la conversación, atentamente.

La castaña dudó, seriamente, responder aquella interrogación, no porque desconfiara de McGonagall, más bien ocurría todo lo contrario; el real problema era Hannah Abbott que parecía interesada en lo próximo que diría. Pensó en la mejor contestación mientras miraba sobre ella los fijos ojos de su profesora.

— Un mentiroso… — Murmuró con rudeza.

No fue necesario decir nada más. Obviamente, McGonagall comprendió quien era aquel que se había ganado dicha etiqueta. La mujer, le regaló una tierna sonrisa a Hermione que reflejaba su inmediata comprensión. Es necesario recalcar, que tiempo atrás, Minerva McGonagall también catalogaba así al rubio; pero, antes de que éste partiera a su casa en la época decembrina, su punto de vista hacia él, cambió drásticamente.

Sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, la Gryffindor partió rumbo a su Sala Común, consciente de haber dejado tras ella a una Minerva sonriente y contenta por los cambios que lograba percibir en uno de los estudiantes de Slytherin; y por supuesto, también dejaba a una Hannah Abbott totalmente desconcertada y ansiosa por saber quién era aquel mentiroso tan enigmático.

Con cada paso titubeante que daba se acercaba a la entrada de su Sala Común. Con cada sonido que hacían sus pisadas se sonrojaba más y más al sentir dentro de ella una mezcla entre la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. Con cada paso, lograba rememorar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que se celebró la fiesta de navidad. Aquella desastrosa noche para ella…

. . ._— Gin, esto duele mucho. ¡Me duele! — Exclamó entre lágrimas._

— _¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? _

— _Me enamoró — Reconocer aquello le dolía, tanto, que escondió aun más su rostro_. . .

. . ._— ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo? — Preguntó de pronto la pelirroja — Primero, me pidió que te buscara y que te dijera que necesitaba hablar contigo — Aclaró. Hermione, continuaba mirando a su amiga con ojos llorosos — Luego, dijo, más bien gritó… Dile que me arrepiento de lo que pasó_. . .

. . _.— ¿La leíste? _

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _¿Cómo qué, de qué hablo? — Se burló la chica — De la carta._

— _¿Qué carta? — Hermione estaba más desconcertada que al principio._

— _No. No la leíste — Concluyó mirando hacia una mesita de noche. Con su dedo señaló el pergamino que allí yacía._

— _¿De quién es? — Preguntó la castaña temerosa, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

— _¿De quién más? — Volvió a burlarse, sintiendo que aquella situación entre ambos podía mejorar._

—_Si quieres quédatela o quémala. Haz lo que quieras con ella — Sin más salió de la habitación._

— _¡Hermione, espera! — Ginny obligó a su amiga a enfrentarla antes de que mencionara la clave para salir de la Sala Común._

— _¿Qué quieres, Gin? — Bufó molesta._

— _Es tuya. Tú tírala. Tú quémala. Tú has con ella lo que quieras — Habló en un tono elevado y fuerte, mientras le extendía la carta a Hermione_. . .

. . _.— Debe estar congelándose — Murmuró, inconscientemente, preocupada, Hermione al notar como aquel bulto negro tiritaba de forma frenética ante sus ojos._

— _¿Te preocupa? — Quiso saber Ginny un poco entusiasmada por lo escuchado._

— _¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera se congela — La última parte sonó sin fuerza. Sonó a mentira._

— _¡No seas así! — Comenzaba a tomarle cariño al rubio que dormitaba cerca de sus pies — Deberías leer su carta al menos. No todos hacen algo así. Una hora más y seguro pesca un refriado — Habló Ginny, nuevamente, en defensa del blondo._

— _¡No leeré las blasfemias anotadas en ese pergamino! — Exclamó a viva voz sin importarle que Draco domina._

— _¿Qué te cuesta tan solo abrirlo y ojearlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quitará? — Comenzó a interrogarla Ginny con cierta molestia por su insensibilidad. _

— _Me arrepiento de lo que pasó — Leyó en un susurró lo que decía aquel pergamino — Atentamente, el abatido corazón de Draco Malfoy. . ._

. . _. — ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad, de que, verdaderamente, se arrepiente?_

— _Eso no es posible — Susurró Hermione segura, mientras una desolada lágrima descendía por su mejilla_. . .

Llenó sus pulmones de aire varias veces, antes de lograr divisar a la Dama Gorda, que como siempre, bien arreglada esperaba escuchar la contraseña que la hacía abrirse de par en par. Hermione dio los últimos pasos hasta colocarse frente al retrato que aun no se había percatado de su presencia. Estuvo a muy poco de pronunciar la frase que éste necesitaba para abrirse. Pero, no logró mantener su apariencia firme.

La nostalgia la invadió. Con una de sus manos ocultó su rostro de la realidad y giró sobre sus pies. Observó en silencio, mientras sus ojos a cada segundo iban llenándose de lágrimas, aquel exacto lugar donde su gran amor durmió por ella. A veces, en uno de sus tantos sueños profundos deseó estar donde estaba ahora mismo, pero no en la misma circunstancia, no en el mismo tiempo; siempre deseaba volver al momento en que leyó aquella primera nota. De vez en cuando se arrepentía de no haber guardado aquel pergamino.

Movida por sus pensamientos y recuerdos, liberó su rostro y dirigió esa misma mano al bolsillo de su falda escolar. Debía asegurarse de que estuviera allí la carta que recibió en navidad. Aquella que había releído tantas veces que superaba el número de palabras escritas en ellas. La leyó en tantas oportunidades que podía proclamar todo lo que se encontraba escrito allí, podía ubicar cada coma, cada punto, cada acento y frase usada por el rubio.

— Contraseña… — Murmuró la mujer del retrato logrando sacarla de sus reflexiones.

La regordeta señora no podía dejar de observar a la castaña con cierta pena. Recordaba muy bien todo lo que había ocurrido días atrás con el otro chico, el blondo. Ella y sus amigos retratados no paraban de hablar de aquel asunto cuando los pasillos se encontraban a solas. Unos cuantos cuadros apoyan la actitud firme de Hermione para aquel entonces, pero también, estaban los que se habían sensibilizado con Draco. Esos últimos, no podían dejar de mirar a la castaña con cierta molestia. La consideraban una total inhumana.

La Gryffindor pasó sus manos por su rostro procurando de esta forma esfumar cualquier humedad existente. Pronunció la contraseña y entró a su reconfortante Sala Común. Como había sospechado, ya se encontraban instalados en los rojos y característicos muebles del lugar sus amigos, cosa que la alegró enormemente. Entre sonrisas y abrazos se dieron la bienvenida, además, no perdieron oportunidad de agradecer los obsequios recibidos.

Sin embargo, estaba un tanto impaciente, no dejaba de mirar su reloj de muñeca. Le agradaba ver a sus amigos, no podía negarlo, pero es que había algo que debía solucionar. Ella no podía vivir con una pregunta metida en su cabeza por tanto tiempo. Así que cuando tuvo oportunidad, habló…

— Necesito visitar la Biblioteca, para…

— ¿¡Qué? — Ginny saltó a la defensiva, sin siquiera dejar que su amiga continuara.

— ¿No puedes ir en la tarde? — Inquirió Ron mirándola como si fuese un bicho raro.

— Mione, no falta mucho para el desayuno, sería bueno que bajemos y en otro momento fueses a la Biblioteca — Esta vez, la voz de Harry fue la que todos escucharon.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio. Sabía desde un principio que tomarían aquella necesidad que sentía de esa forma. ¿Acaso Madame Prince comía personas o los libros eran carnívoros? Nunca podría entender porque sus amigos le encontraban siempre un pero a la Biblioteca.

— Lo que necesito buscar es muy importante, por esa misma razón Harry, no podré bajar al Comedor. De verdad, lo lamento, pero necesito encontrar algo que me ayude a esclarecer mis dudas. Discúlpenme, en serio.

No dijo más nada y mucho menos permitió que sus amigos pronunciaran palabra. Simplemente se despidió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y a los pocos segundos ya no quedaban siquiera hullas de Hermione en la Sala de los Leones.

Si tan solo supieran la verdad, no la culparían por partir de esa forma. Necesitaba saber que era, exactamente, eso que colgaba de su cuello y que, celosamente, escondía bajo la blanca tela de la blusa de su uniforme.

La castaña saludó a la bibliotecaria con un gesto con la mano. No quiso perder más tiempo así que, rápidamente, se acercó a los estantes llenos de libros y comenzó a buscar algunos textos relacionados con antigüedades. Hubo uno que no dudó en tomar, en su titulo se leía _vestigios de la vida mágica_. Colocó los libros en una mesa cercana y uno a uno comenzó examinarlos con cierta rapidez.

— Reliquia del verdadero amor… Vestigio del corazón… — La castaña iba murmurando mientras pasaba su dedo índice por la tabla de contenidos de cada texto.

Solo tenía una hora para encontrar lo que buscaba, ya que su primera clase del día daría inicio, precisamente, transcurrido ese tiempo. Las agujas del reloj se movían con lentitud; pero, para Hermione aquello era ir a toda velocidad. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Aun no había conseguido ni un pequeño párrafo que mencionara lo que buscaba o siquiera que señalara algo parecido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Una voz hizo que levantará la mirada; consiguiendo así desviar su atención del libro y sin duda, perder el tiempo.

— Muchas gracias, Señora Prince. Estoy bien por los momentos — Mintió; pero, en realidad, no quería que nadie la ayudara con aquel asunto tan… personal. A menos que ese alguien fuera Minerva McGonagall; pero, no se sentía capaz de ir, nuevamente, hasta su oficina a investigar sobre algo que hace solo minutos atrás ya había preguntado.

Una gran pila se comenzó a formar sobre la mesa que ocupaba Hermione. Una pila de libros descartados. Resignada suspiró. Ya había examinado todos los textos que le habían parecido los indicados para encontrar lo que necesitaba, además, solo un cuarto de hora faltaba para el inicio de su primera clase con su profesora preferida, Minerva McGonagall. Sin más, comenzó a guardar cada ejemplar explorado en los estantes. Al final, se despidió de la bibliotecaria anunciándole que pensaba volver durante unas horas.

Regresó a toda velocidad a la Sala Común para buscar todos los materiales que necesitaría ese día. Una vez los obtuvo no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a su primera clase, la cual estaba a punto de comenzar. Agradeció el hecho de que unos cuantos estudiantes recién entraban al aula, así que se unió a ellos y sin llamar mucho la atención, tomó su lugar junto a su compañero de clases, Neville Longbottom.

Minerva anunció el inició de la clase unos dos minutos después de que Hermione tomara asiento…

— Hoy estudiaremos el hechizo _Avisfors _— Notificó al frente de la clase — Señor Weasley, ¿Para qué sirve este hechizo? — Su voz sonó un tanto fuerte, ya que el alumno mencionado no le estaba prestando la debida atención. Todos los estudiantes miraron al pelirrojo.

— Mmm… yo… — El rostro de Ronald estaba tan colorado como el pelo que adornaba su cabeza y el de toda su familia.

La profesora de Transformaciones lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras negaba enérgicamente. Miró al resto de la clase y encontró a otro alumno con los ojos en otro asunto.

— Señor Malfoy — Llamó la atención del chico que no dejaba de ver hacia al frente; pero, no precisamente hacia la mujer de avanzada edad.

Cuando Hermione escuchó la mención de aquel apellido, volvió a fijar su vista en el pergamino frente a ella. Se obligó mentalmente a no mirar.

— Será tan amable de decirnos, ¿Para qué sirve el hechizo antes mencionado?

— _Avifors_ ¿Cierto? — Inquirió, dudando si había escuchado bien.

— Su voz… — Susurró Hermione.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¿Yo? No, Neville — Le mintió a su compañero.

— Al parecer, hoy también habrá cambios de pareja — Anunció McGonagall un tanto molesta. La mayoría en la clase comenzó a murmurar en desacuerdo — ¡Silencio! — Ordenó — Señor Nott, cambie de lugar con Potter — Pidió.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Quiso saber el Slytherin desconcertado. Minerva con la mirada lo obligó a hacer el cambio.

— ¿Nott y Weasley juntos? Un desastre el tan solo decirlo — Murmuró una chica de Revenclaw entre risas.

— Señor Goyle, creo que resultará mejor su hechizo con la ayuda de la señorita Parkinson.

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamó Pansy; pero, la profesora no le prestó atención.

— Y usted… — Minerva señaló a la chica que estaba ubicada junto a Parkinson tan solo hacía minutos, la misma, que se había reído del dueto entre Theodore y Ronald — Ocupe el lugar junto a Longbottom. Señor Malfoy, hágale espacio a la señorita Granger — Ordenó la mujer con voz segura e inquebrantable.

Hogwarts estaba ayudando a Draco Malfoy. Esa era su oportunidad de actuar.

Hermione, antes de levantarse miró a su profesora de forma suplicante. No se sentía capaz de soportar los minutos necesarios junto al rubio.

McGonagall sabía que la castaña la miraba; pero, en ningún momento fijó sus ojos en los de la chica. La mujer pensaba, que Draco Malfoy se merecía una oportunidad y ella se la había dado en nombre de todo Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué esperan para cambiar de puesto? — Inquirió haciendo gestos con ambas manos.

Resignada, la castaña se levantó para cederle su lugar a la chica de Revenclaw. Respiró dos veces y sin más caminó hacia su nuevo asiento. Se obligó a alzar la cabeza con orgullo como aquella vez, como en aquella clase; pero, se le estaba haciendo, verdaderamente, complicado. Al final, casi cuando llegaba a su destino, logró alzar la mirada y él, con sus penetrantes ojos grises, estaba allí, justo al frente, mirándola.

Tomó asiento justo al lado de Draco y repentinamente, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desbocada. Allí estaba su olor, su olor a menta. Olor que se había vuelto su preferido, al igual que el de vainilla para él.

— Bueno días, Hermione — La saludó con un suave susurró. La saludó como si fuera algo habitual en él. Pero, la verdad era que, tampoco le era fácil estar tan cerca y no poder abrazarla. El olor a Vainilla comenzaba a inundarlo hasta tal punto que se sentía gobernado por esa inmortal esencia.

— Granger, para ti soy Granger. ¿Entendido, Malfoy? — Cuando pronunció el apellido del blondo lo hizo con fuerza, para que notara que ella no lo llamaba por su nombre. Dijo todo aquello sin mirarlo; tenía la vista perdida en el rostro de McGonagall justo al frente de la clase, la cual seguía negándose a devolverle la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó de pronto, desconcertándola.

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces sin quitarle la vista a la profesora que comenzaba a explicar la clase del día.

— ¡¿Por qué? — Inquirió con voz pesada — Porque entre tú y yo no hay nada, ni mucho menos confianza para tutearnos.

— Te equivocas… — Murmuró seguro, mirando también a la profesora.

Hermione no pudo soportar el deje de superioridad en la voz de Draco y lo miró, más bien lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Ah, Sí? ¿Por qué? — Averiguó ahora ella mirando su perfil.

El rubio sonrió cariñosamente, fijando sus ojos en los almendrados de ella.

— Entre tú y yo sí hay algo… — Otra vez Hermione escuchó el deje de superioridad en su voz e inconscientemente, sus manos se transformaron en dos puños sobre la mesa que compartían — Un beso.

— ¿Un beso? — Rió con pesar — Un beso tan falso, como besar una pared.

— Fue real — Aseguró él acercándose un poco a ella.

— Un beso basado en mentiras es eso… ¡Mentira! — Gritó sin importarle que la clase volteara a verla.

Hermione estaba molesta; pero, más que eso estaba dolida. Él la estaba haciendo recordar como si tuviese algún derecho a eso. Draco tampoco se veía muy bien. Sabía que la estaba hiriendo, lo supo cuando ésta prefirió desviar la mirada para ocultar sus ojos humedecidos.

— ¿Te gustó el medallón? — Trató de cambiar el tema mientras varios chicos comenzaban a transformar algunos objetos en aves. De eso, precisamente, se trataba el hechizo _Avifors_.

— ¿Medallón? — Inquirió la chica volviéndolo a mirar — ¿Eso era? — Habló con una suave sonrisa en su rostro — En realidad, no perdí mi tiempo viendo de qué se trataba — Mintió. Su voz sonó fuerte.

Ahora, Draco Malfoy, fue el que desvió la mirada. Fue al que derrotaron. Ahora, él era el que ocultaba su triste expresión. Suspiró dándose ánimos; pero, no lograba encontrarlos. Su motivación era pensar que ella al menos usaba el relicario.

La Gryffindor notó los gestos realizados por el rubio y sintió un peso colgando en su cuello. El guardapelo estaba allí y ella había mentido. Había mentido de la manera más fría. Hermione también miró al frente y observó que sus compañeros trasformaban sus plumas en aves. No dudó en imitar sus acciones…

— _Avifors —_ Murmuró hacia la pluma y ésta se convirtió en un pequeño pájaro. Draco observó de reojo lo que Hermione había hecho e hizo lo mismo, solo cambiando una cosa, a propósito.

— _Avifors_ — Dijo ahora él, sin mirar el objeto que apuntaba. Mal, un error de principiante que había hecho con toda la intención — ¡Vaya! — Murmuró mirando a la cosa frente a él que parecía ser una pluma con dos patas de ave. Hermione se obligó mentalmente a no reír.

— Señorita Granger, Malfoy necesita su ayuda — McGonagall logró sobresaltar a ambos chicos que no habían notado su cercanía.

— ¿Yo? — Murmuró hacia la mujer. Minerva la miró por fin y asintió.

— Usted es su compañera — Simplemente dijo y se dirigió hacia otros estudiantes. Hermione respiró profundamente, tratando de darse fuerza.

— Debes tomar la pluma con fuerza — Habló; pero, Draco no quería que le indicara. Él quería que le enseñara de forma práctica.

— ¿Cómo? — Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras él tenía una expresión seria.

— Solo debes… — Resignada suspiró y tomó la mano del chico mientras evitaba mirar su rostro — Sé que sabes hacerlo — Lo amenazó aun sosteniéndolo.

— Quiero que me enseñes — Draco estaba tan cerca que logró erizas la piel de Hermione con aquel susurro en su oído. La castaña cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras respiraba aquel olor a menta que estaba tan cerca.

— Solo debes… mirar el objeto fijamente, y…

— No puedo mirar nada que no seas tú — Volvió a susurrar. La estaba provocando.

— ¡Malfoy! — Se separó bruscamente de él — ¿Te has vuelto loco? — Inquirió mirándolo con el rostro contraído.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! — La miró firmemente y su voz sonó tan… sincera.

— Tú no sabes qué es decir la verdad — Susurró, nuevamente, abrumada — Por favor, has de una vez el hechizo — Le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos. Draco resignado fijó su mirada en la cosa que antes era su pluma y volvió a susurrar el hechizo… Un ave perfecta había aparecido frente a él — Ves… tu nunca dices la verdad — Susurró dolida mientras volvía su atención a la clase.

Draco miró el triste perfil de Hermione. Sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla. Quería decirle que sentía todo lo hecho; pero, no era tan fácil.

— ¡Que idiota soy! — Pensó — Volví a mentirle — Continuó con sus reflexiones.

Mintió al no hacer la transformación a la primera. Metió para estar cerca de ella y logró todo lo contrario. Draco se sentía verdaderamente mal, el destino había puesto a Hermione a su lado y él no aprovechaba la oportunidad. Respiró profundamente. Estaba dispuesto a hablar, a sincerarse. Ese era el momento de hacerlo…

— Sé que si plasmo en un papel todo lo que te quiero decir, no lo leerás porque, simplemente, mi caligrafía estará en él. Sospecho esto porque la primera nota que te escribí yacía arrugada a un lado de mí; también lo sé, porque tú misma los has confirmado, me has dicho que no perdiste el tiempo leyendo la carta que te envié en navidad. Así que…

— Malfoy…

— Por favor, déjame terminar — Le imploró mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar; pero, la clase aun no había terminado. También, quería bajar la mirada porque los ojos de Draco la penetraban de tal forma que dolía. Él quería que ella viera a través de sus ojos. Quería que observara su alma, su corazón. Que viera que estaba a punto de decir la verdad. Precisamente, por eso dolía. Ella lograba ver en sus ojos que él estaba triste.

— Así que… tendrás que escucharme — Su voz sonó un tanto desafiante — Es cierto, todo fue una mentira al principio. Todo ocurrió a raíz de la maldita apuesta que hice con Theo; pero, ¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? — Rió por un segundo — No me arrepiento de ello.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Desvió la mirada, nuevamente, ocultaba sus ojos humedecidos

— ¡Mírame! — Le imploró; pero, la castaña no mostró mayor acción — Por favor, mírame — Volvió a pedir y la dolida Gryffindor lo miró ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Con que derecho Draco Malfoy la hacía sufrir otra vez? — ¿Sabes por qué no me arrepiento? — Inquirió en un suave susurro — Porque gracias a la maldita apuesta que hice con Nott, te conocí. Te conocí de verdad — El blondo de pronto negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, mientras una triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro — Al principio no me gustó para nada lo que comencé a sentir, es decir, nunca me preocupaba por alguien que no fuese precisamente yo mismo; y los días que faltaste a clase me preocupé mucho; pero, ¿Tienes idea por qué? Porque mi cabeza me insinuaba que tu ausencia se debía a mi culpa, en cambio, mi corazón me lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos; pero, yo me negué a reconocerlo — Draco tomó aire mientras una expresión de infinita meditación lo invadía — ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué ocurrió en tu ausencia? Si lo hiciste, yo te diré que sucedió. Las clases, eran un total fastidio. Los profesores hacían preguntas y nadie tenía idea de donde estaba parado, en eso me incluyo a mi — Rió — El Comedor, para mi punto de vista, había perdido brillo, no sé, la mesa de los Leones simplemente no parecía ser la de antes ¿Y sabes qué más? Un estudiante que conozco muy bien, no dejó de pensarte. No importaba si era de día o si era de noche, o si llovía o si el día era soleado. No importaba nada. Siempre estabas aquí… — Tocó con los dedos su sien — Y si te soy aun más sincero, comenzaba a molestarme. Necesitaba sacarte de allí. Quería métodos efectivos; pero, sobre todo quería algo pronto, así que intenté todo. Me metí con Parkinson, con Abbott, con… con todas las que estaban dispuestas y al final, no lo logré. Te estarás preguntando el motivo y la única razón lógica que consigo es porque como un demente te busqué en el rostro de ellas. Porque besaba como te besé a ti, tratando de encontrar aquello que me había cautivado, tratando de sentir lo mismo que tú con aquel roce de labios que duró poco, me hiciste sentir… — Draco respiró. Sus ojos grises se habían humedecido al recordar todo; pero, peor que él estaba Hermione, la cual trataba con todo su ser parar las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos — En ese momento descubrí, muy tarde para mi pesar, que no solo estabas metida en mi mente, sino en mi piel y aquí… — Unió sus manos en el pecho — Muchas veces, en la soledad de mi habitación, me arrepentí de todos los años que perdí lejos de ti, que perdí insultándote, riéndome o sea lo que sea que hacía antes y que por consiguiente te alejaba cada vez más de mi. Me arrepentí de muchas cosas, entre ellas, de haberme dado cuenta tarde de lo maravillosa que eres, de que el estatus sanguino es una reverenda porquería, ya que me quedó claro que tu eres mejor que cualquier mago puro. En esos momentos de soledad me arrepentí de no haberle implorado al sombrero seleccionador que me enviara a Gryffindor — Rió tristemente — Por eso, hoy dejaré a un lado mi apellido y mi orgullo. Hoy… hoy te pediré perdón — Su voz fue un suave susurro — Perdóname por haber huido como un cobarde aquel día que te besé. Por favor intenta perdóname tu, ya que yo no logro hacerlo — Imploró colocando una de sus manos en la de Hermione — Perdóname por haberte considerado inferior muchas veces. Creo que todo eso se me está devolviendo. Me siento tan pequeño junto a ti y creo que no tendré el coraje suficiente para lograr salir adelante, como tú siempre lo hacías y lo sigues haciendo — Hermione se estremeció y Draco lo sintió, así que apretó un poco más su mano — Perdóname por lo iluso que fui, porque creí que lograría olvidarte estando con otras. Perdóname porque de manera inconsciente o tal vez consiente traté de buscarte en otros labios, porque busqué tu olor y no lo encontré — Draco respiró profundo — Perdóname porque sé que no soy quien tú te mereces. Te mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que no te haya hecho sufrir. Lamento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que hayas derramado lágrimas por mi culpa. Perdóname por cada sonrisa que te arrebaté. Perdóname… Por favor perdóname por haber lastimado tu corazón… — Draco trató de ser fuerte; pero, lo que decía salía de su alma y lo desgarraba.

Cada palabra era verdad y ver a Hermione llorando frente a él no lo ayudaba para nada. Inevitablemente, una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos y la castaña observó el recorrido que esta siguió. El blondo no dejaba de tomar la mano del amor de su vida. Aquel agarre era su única fuerza para seguir hablando. Para seguir allí sin desmoronarse por completo.

— Te suplico que no busques ningún motivo para perdonarme, solo comprende que me equivoqué y me arrepiento por eso. Perdóname por haber errado varias veces. Pero sobre todo, perdóname porque con cada equivocación te lastimé. ¡Por favor, perdóname! Soy capaz de dar mi apellido, mi casa, dar cada galeón que me pertenece, porque no quiero nada de eso, no me interesa, absolutamente, nada de ello. Lo único que quiero eres tú, Hermione Granger. Eres lo único que quiero y necesito — Draco colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarla tratando de borrar cada lagrima que pasaba por allí, mientras ella cerraba los ojos para liberarlos de aquella molesta humedad que nublaba su vista — De todos los perdones que necesito para estar en paz al menos conmigo mismo, el más importante, el que en verdad te suplico es… — Draco suspiró cerrando los ojos rápidamente — Perdóname por amarte de la forma tan egoísta en la que lo hago… — Concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Hermione, dejándose llevar por el momento, posó su mano en la mejilla de Draco. Ambos se miraban fijamente, mientras el uno al otro secaba sus lágrimas. El rubio suspiró cerrando los ojos y ella lo imitó. Ambos se encontraban en un mundo donde solo ellos dos existían. La voz de Minerva la escuchaban ausente, muy lejos de ellos y los estudiantes, simplemente, para Hermione Granger y para Draco Malfoy eran mudos.

Ambos se sentían reconfortados al sentir la tibia mano del otro en sus mejillas. No estaban allí estáticas. Sus dedos, los pulgares se movían rítmicamente logrando de esa forma producir innumerables sensaciones que querían que perduraran por siempre.

— Ha terminado la clase. Pueden salir — Como un susurro, Hermione logró escuchar la voz de Minerva, logrando así traerla de golpe a la realidad. A su realidad.

Bruscamente, la castaña apartó su mano y bajó la vista hasta su mesa para recoger sus cosas, con esto, logró que automáticamente la mano de Draco dejara de tocarla.

El blondo abrió los ojos al sentir que la calidez en su rostro se había esfumado. Observó pacientemente a Hermione, mientras ésta apilaba sus libros. Ilusionado, esperaba que ella le dijera algo, es decir, en una conversación como la que habían tenido, ahora el turno de hablar era, precisamente, el de ella; pero, Hermione Granger, no estaba dispuesta a continuar con aquella plática. Con una triste mueca en los labios, Draco la vio partir.

Minerva McGonagall era consciente de lo que en su salón de clase había ocurrido, por eso, desde su escritorio miraba al Slytherin con una infinita expresión de pena que trató de disimular al enfrascarse en unos pergaminos frente a ella.

— ¿Acaso alguien te dijo que sería fácil? — Murmuró para sí mismo el rubio mientras recogía sus cosas.

No. Nadie le dijo que sería fácil convencer a Hermione de que todo lo que decía era verdad, porque, simplemente, aquella era una labor, verdaderamente, difícil, que no había cumplido, del todo. El rubio a los pocos minutos, entró en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo su próxima clase, de la cual, no supo siquiera el tema discutido. Su vista solo estaba perdía en un punto castaño ubicado al frente.

Hermione, por su parte, al salir del salón de trasformaciones se dirigió con paso firme hasta su próxima clase. Clase a la cual no le prestó la debida atención. Clase en la que prefería cerrar los ojos y recordar lo vivido momentos antes. Se obligaba a creer. En los grises ojos de Draco había visto sinceridad, pero, no era fácil. No era fácil creerle a un hombre que había mentido una vez ¿Quién le aseguraba que no volvería a hacerlo? Y aun era más difícil al pensar que esa misma persona había roto su corazón ¿Y si destrozaba lo poco que quedaba de aquel órgano? No. Hermione no podía creerle.

Cuando terminó aquella clase, se levantó de su asiento e inconscientemente miró hacia el fondo del salón. Draco estaba allí mirándola con expresión taciturna. La Gryffindor se obligó a girar la vista hacia cualquier punto que no sea ese y lo logró.

Junto a sus amigos partió al Comedor. Caminó en total silencio, mientras ellos discutían sobre la dificultad del hechizo _Avifors, _el cual a ninguno le había salido bien…

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó de pronto Ronald.

— A sentarme — Trató de sonreírle ella como si nada.

— Pero, bueno… olvídalo — El pelirrojo se dio por vencido.

Hermione, por lo general, se sentaba entre sus dos amigos Harry y Ron. Hoy, decidió sentarse al frente de ellos, logrando de esta forma, dar la espalda a las otras tres mesas que representaban el resto de las Casas de Hogwarts.

Draco, por su parte, ocupó su habitual lugar en el Comedor, aunque no tenia mucha hambre que digamos. Afligido notó las actitudes de Hermione. Ella lo estaba evadiendo por completo y eso… eso le dolía. Se obligó a no continuar mirando su espalda. No tenia caso hacerlo.

— ¡Hey, Draco!

— Nott — Simplemente dijo.

— Hemos planeado con los chicos unos juegos de apuestas para…

— No me interesa — Lo interrumpió.

— Pero, no me has dejado siquiera terminar — Se quejó Theo sentado al frente de él. Muchos de los Slytherin cercas escuchaban atentos aquella conversación.

— Sencillamente, no me interesa, Theodore.

— Bueno, tú te lo pierdes — Habló con superioridad — El premio es Granger — Dijo como si nada.

Draco se obligó a guardar la calma. Trató de ocultar sus apretados puños debajo de la mesa, para evitar partirle la cara a Theo en mil pedazos. Respiró para tratar de tranquilizarse.

— ¿De qué trata esa apuesta? — Preguntó como si nada, mientras se obligaba a permanecer con aquel tono de voz clamado. Que sin duda, le costaba conservar. Theo y varios en la mesa rieron.

— ¿Ahora si te interesa? — Habló con picardía — Es cierto que la besaste. ¡Felicidades! — Dijo aquello como si fuese, verdaderamente, fácil o simplemente nada, lo que había hecho el blondo — Ahora, vamos por más.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Sus dientes se tensaron hasta el punto de dolerles, al tenerlos firmemente apretados.

— A qué, el gran _príncipe de Slytherin_ será el que comparta con ella las sabanas. Y ese seré yo — Lo provocó.

Draco sin pensarlo se levantó de su asiento. Su rostro era tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley y sus puños, yacían apretados sobre la mesa.

— ¡Oye, tranquilo! Deberías darle oportunidad a otros para ser los príncipes de nuestra Casa y que mejor que yo para ser tu sucesor — Terminó de hablar Theo con una sonrisa, pensando que el estado de su amigo se debía a la estupidez a la cual hacía referencia.

— Si la tocas… ¡Lo lamentaras! ¡Con mis propias manos haré que lo lamentes! — Amenazó. La sonrisa del pelinegro se esfumó — Esto no va solo para ti. Va para cualquiera que tenga pensando tocarle aunque sea un cabello a Hermione Granger. Antes de lastimarla, ¡Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver! — Draco estaba tan furioso que golpeó la mesa con unos de sus puños, logrando asustar aun más a los que estaban cerca.

El actual _príncipe de Slytherin_ partió rumbo a su habitación, no quería estar rodeado de aquellas serpientes que tenía como compañeros de Casa. Sin duda, después de esto, la nueva apuesta que Theodore Nott y el resto de sus amiguitos tenían pasado llevar a cabo había quedado en el olvido.

El blondo azotó la puerta de su habitación con fuerza una vez estuvo dentro de ella. Aun estaba muy molesto por lo que había escuchado y por consiguiente, por lo que esos bastardos habían pensado hacerle a Hermione. Pasó las manos por su cabello logrando alborotarlo, luego, se acostó en su cama, pero antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada sacó bajo de ésta el único objeto que tenía valor y sentido para él. La fotografía de Hermione Granger. Sin duda, al observar aquella sonriente imagen logró tranquilizarse un poco. A los pocos minutos, se permitió descansar un rato. Necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas, aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Hermione, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de Casa, no habían notado el incidente ocurrido en el Comedor; aunque, desconcertada, notó que el rubio no ocupaba su puesto y se preocupó. Mucho en realidad.

No dudó en acompañar a sus amigos a la Sala Común, ya que, necesitaba descansar. Aquella mañana, particularmente, había sido muy movida y aun faltaban horas para que aquel día acabara.

Dormir, para Hermione Granger era sinónimo de soñar, de pensar; pero, ella no quería eso. No ese día. Ya había sido suficiente. Por eso, cuando entró a su habitación, tomó un sorbo de la poción que Madame Pomfrey le había dado aquella vez que paró en la enfermería. Esa pócima la ayudaría a dormir sin sueños, como la misma mujer lo había dicho.

Hermione Granger, gracias a la enfermera del colegio logró olvidar por unas horas lo ocurrido en la clase de Transformaciones, también, la ayudó a dejar de lado el nudo que sentía en su garganta, el cual automáticamente producía lagrimas en sus ojos y sobre todo, olvidó la interrogante que desde muy temprano buscaba resolver.

El medallón en su pecho seguía allí y ella aun no sabía que era a ciencia cierta aquel objeto. Tampoco, era consciente de que algo en él había cambiado...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em>Siempre que hay una conversación en la que se trate un punto tan importante como el de los sentimientos, la información o el compartimiento de ideas debería ser reciproco, es decir, yo digo, tú dices. <em>

_Ya Draco habló. Él dijo su parte y lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos; ahora, por más que ella atrase el momento con evasivas, es su turno. Ahora, le toca a Hermione dar una repuesta, y a Draco, escuchar…_

_¿Será que Hermione al fin dará su brazo a torcer? Aun no lo sabemos, lo único cierto es que, Hermione Granger le pedirá a Draco Malfoy que vuelva a hacer algo que la hizo sufrir y llorar durante largos días. _

_No puedes perderte el próximo capítulo de _**JUEGOS DEL DESTINO**_._

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<strong>

_**Pista**__:_ Bueno, sinceramente, la próxima canción no es muy actual que digamos. ¿Se acuerdan de _**Él me mintió**_? Sí, la primera canción de nuestra historia. Bueno, esa misma cantante es la portavoz del tema en el que está basado el capitulo IX. Imagínense cuantas cosas hemos vivido desde el capítulo I hasta éste *-*

* * *

><p><em>Francamente, debo decirles que me cayó como un balde de agua fría lo de los links bloqueados. Sé que lo he repetido como tres veces, pero la verdad es que me desmotivó muchísimo. Lamento haberme perdido por tanto tiempo, espero que no se repita :$<em>

_Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Les envío besos con sabor a **fresas con crema**... ummm que rico *o*_


End file.
